The Sun Will Rise
by SOA loving mom
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Hard to Love'. Kayla and her daughter Nora moved to Tacoma to escape the pain of Charming. It's been a year and Happy is ready to piece his family back together. Or is it too late for them? Lynn and her son JC are also trying to pull themselves together after their loss. Will Tig help the young widow find love again? Rate M for smut and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….Daddy's Home

**Well this is the sequel to Hard to Love. I'm not sure how long this one will be, but I'll go till I just can't write anymore. **

**When we left our couples their lives in Charming had gone to hell. With the death of Victor, Kayla and Happy's son, Kayla packed up her and Nora moving to Tacoma to be near Karla and Quinn. Happy was in the wind dealing with the loss of his son. With his inability to help Kayla through the darkest moments of her life Tig, her father followed her to Tacoma transferring.**

**Lynn after the death of Juice, turned her back on SAMCRO and followed Kayla to Tacoma. The two women now live there leaning on each other to help raise their children. She takes comfort in the insanity that is Tig to help her hold it together.**

**Happy has returned after killing the four Mayans that were responsible for the death of their son. He now has to figure out how to get his family back. He also knows that rumors are running wild in the MC world about RAM, the new Nomad President (Who in my head looks like Randy Orton), pushing up on his wife and taking over his daddy role with Nora.**

**Well the video is posted on YOUTUBE just look for Happy and Kayla: The Sun Will Rise, it's under the username Reedus Renegades. **

**I own nothing! If I did Kat Dennings would play Happy Lowman's old lady! **

**Well here we go….enjoy the ride.**

**-The Sun Will Rise-**

_Nora smiled, "Mommy, daddy is going to go with us! I'm so excited."_

_Kayla sighed, "I'm sure your daddy is tired from his trip and needs to get a shower and some rest."_

_Happy kept his eyes on his brother who was glaring right back at him, "Oh no, I'm good. I'll catch a shower later; maybe your mommy can help me with my back."_

_Ram snorted, his arm going around Kayla casually, "Well she's busy tonight. Party at the clubhouse for Karla Quinn finishing up her chemo."_

_Happy grinned picking up his daughter and moving closer to the dumb ass, "Oh that's good, they're voting on my transfer today too." He looked right at Kayla, "To Tacoma. Now let's go for ice cream."_

_Happy walked toward his bike with Nora in his arms. He saw the shocked looks on both Ram and Kayla's face. He snickered as he put Nora on the bike getting her helmet all set, Ram stomped pass him getting on his bike, __**That's right motherfucker, daddy's home**__._

**-The Sun Will Rise-**

Happy sat next to Nora the two sharing an ice cream cone while Kayla and Ram paid. Kayla watched as her husband laughed with their daughter, hitting her nose with the ice cream putting a glob of vanilla right on the tip of her nose. Nora laughed as her father licked it off, making the little girl squeal, "That's gross Daddy!" Kayla's chest hurt hearing his raspy laugh fill the air.

Ram nudged her gently; she turned to smile at him. Ram sighed looking at the father and daughter sitting just a little bit away from where they were standing, "Where are you in all this?"

Kayla sighed, "I don't know. A year's a really long time and with everything Nora and I have been through. I just don't know."

Ram narrowed his eyes as Happy looked up and grinned at him, "He thinks I'm pushing up on you. What do you want to do with that?"

Kayla laughed, "Don't worry, nothing is going to change."

Nora saw them standing there and motioned for them, "Come on Mommy and Uncle Ram! We saved you a seat. Uncle Ram sit here by me and Mommy sit next to Daddy."

Kayla sighed as she sat down next to Happy; he gave her a cocky ass grin, glad that he had told Nora to say that. Happy looked down at his daughter, "So princess what's going on?"

Nora launched into a story about Ram teaching her how to ride her bike without the training wheels and Happy watched the bastard smirk at him, if Kayla and Nora weren't there he would've pulled his gun out and shot the asshole in front of God, country and all. But instead he just looked down at his daughter, "Well I guess tomorrow you, me, and mommy will have to go get you a brand new big girl bike."

Nora's eyes went wide, "R-E-A-L-L-Y? Oh can we mommy? Please?"

Kayla chuckled, the bastard was just as smooth as he ever was, "Yeah sweetie I guess we can do that."

Nora squealed turning to Ram, "Oh boy Uncle Ram can you believe it? Daddy is gonna buy me a new bike."

Ram rolled his eyes, "Yup peaches I heard him."

When Kayla took Nora to clean up, Happy lit a cigarette and stared at Ram, his eyes narrowing, "So I guess I'm pissing all over your plan for free pussy."

Ram squared his shoulders, clenching his fists at his side, "Well how do you know I haven't hit that? You think you can go away for a year and nobody's gonna fuck her. I mean have you looked at her? I mean really looked at her?"

Happy chuckled, glad he was getting to the asshole, "Oh I've looked and I've had every fucking inch of her under my tongue. Tasted her so deep no other man could get that taste."

Ram was ready to lunge at him, when Nora came racing over; her little face went from happy to nervous, "Are you two fighting?"

Happy knelt down, running a hand down his daughter's cheek, "No princess, me and Uncle Ram were just talking business. Now why don't we take you home?"

Nora looked up at her mother, "Can I ride with daddy?"

Kayla narrowed her eyes at Happy, looking down at her daughter, " I think we should let daddy go back to the clubhouse and I'll take you home so we can get ready for tonight."

Nora bounced up and down, "Nicole is watching me and JC right?"

Kayla laughed, "Yup, world's best babysitter. Daddy will you come tuck me in later?"

Happy full on smiled when Kayla groaned, "Sure baby girl. I'll come tonight and tuck you in or at least kiss you good night."

When they got to Kayla's car, Ram gave Nora a kiss and hugged Kayla, whispering to her, "I'll see you tonight."

Kayla smiled, "Yup see you then." Happy watched as Ram walked over and got on his bike heading back to the clubhouse.

Happy stared at Kayla as she buckled Nora up, "So the big dumb ass huh?"

Kayla rolled her eyes, "Say good bye to daddy Nora."

Happy chuckled, leaning into the car kissing his daughter, "See you tonight princess." He shut the door turning to Kayla, "You gonna talk to me? I noticed since I pulled onto the lot you haven't said one word to me."

Kayla looked at the keys in her hands and silently got into the car, she didn't know what the hell to say to him. As she pulled the car onto the street Nora sighed in the backseat, "I'm so glad daddy's home, aren't you mommy?"

**-The Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla sat at one of the tables in the clubhouse with Karla and Lynn, waiting for the guys to get out of church. When they heard the yells from inside the close doors Kayla knew that Happy had been voted Tacoma. She groaned crossing her arms. Karla patted her leg, "How you doing with all this?"

Kayla shrugged, "I'll be fine. I'll just hit a meeting twice a day to save myself. What the hell is he thinking? It's been a god damn year."

Lynn sighed, "I know, but at least he's here. Maybe he's going to try to make things right. I know if Juice was here I wouldn't waste a minute."

Kayla nodded, knowing her friend was still raw from losing her husband, "I know, but Juice didn't want to leave you. Happy just left. He couldn't take the pressure and he bailed. Nora and I need more than that; we need someone in it for the long haul."

Karla snickered, "Well you were the one who married a man with the emotional range of a rock." The three women laughed as the doors to church swung open and the guys filed out.

Happy was overjoyed that Tacoma had voted him back in, he was really surprised that even Tig voted yes. When he walked out into the clubhouse the first thing he wanted was a shower and to change his clothes. He saw her and his breath caught, damn it's been a long time since he'd seen her smile, let alone laugh. His girl always looked like a fucking angel when she laughed. He forced himself to go toward the dorms and not go over to her; he had to be patient and Happy was nothing if not patient.

**-The Sun Will Rise-**

Tig needed a fucking drink. He went behind the bar and saw there were no more bottles of Jack so he walked toward the supply room. When he pushed the door open he saw Lynn leaning up on her tip toes trying to get a box down from a top shelf. He walked up behind her, "Let me." The moment his body pressed against hers he went hard.

Lynn had been doing everything in her power to avoid him. Two weeks, two weeks, since they had done what they had done and she couldn't quiet look at him the same. They had both been drunk and she had been so damn lonely. It started out with them sitting around at the kitchen table, in the house they shared with Kayla, drinking and talking. She had stood up fast and the alcohol hit her like a Mack truck, Tig laughed grabbing a hold of her. Before either of them could think clearly they were kissing and kissing led to Tig spending the night in her bed. Now here he was leaning up against her and her body was reacting.

Tig took a deep breath smelling her lavender scented hair, "Jesus…." He stepped back handing her the box, his heart pounding in his chest, she was younger than his daughter. If it had been a sweet butt or a pass around it would be different, but this was a girl he met when she was fourteen. He had helped her through her mother's abuse of her and the death of her old man and now he was a fucking wreck around her. "I'll just go. I'm sorry."

Lynn felt a lump in her throat, "Tig! Wait."

Tig turned around and stared at the beautiful young woman in front of him, "Yeah." His voice husky with want and a little guilt.

Lynn smiled at him, "Thank you." He knew it wasn't for helping her with the box.

He smiled big at her, "Yeah, anytime doll."

Lynn smirked, not sure where her courage came from, "See you tonight maybe?" The thought of him with a croweater would tear her up, but she had no clue what the hell she was doing hitting on Tig.

Tig nodded, his head, "Yeah, later doll."

**-The Sun Will Rise-**

Happy had just gotten out of the shower when Kayla came in. Kayla felt herself struggle to focus, with him standing there shirtless, water still gleaming off him in droplets. Happy smirked seeing a blush fill her cheeks, that right baby look all you want this is all yours.

Kayla took a deep breath stepping toward him, holding out the divorce papers she had drawn up months ago, "I need you to sign these."

Happy glared at the papers in her hands, he knew this won't be easy but damn he had hoped it won't be this bad. Kayla waved them a little at him, he took them from her hand and opened them staring at the words, Divorce Petition in the case of Kayla Dolores Lowman vs. Happy Victor Lowman. Oh HELL NO!

Kayla fight to keep her nerves in check, he was either going to sign them or flip the fuck out, that was why Ram was waiting in the hallway, "I gave you everything. I just want a little child support for Nora."

Happy's head snapped up, his eyes black, "What I ain't taking care of her now?"

Kayla shook her head, "You are and I thank you for all the money you send her. It's just standard and I made sure it was the lowest amount. I also gave you unlimited visitation."

Happy stared at the papers like they were a death sentence, this wasn't going to happen. Kayla sighed starting to leave, "I'll let you read them over. I'd like to get this…."

Happy threw them down on the bed, "Ain't signing shit." He pulled a white wife beater over his head, putting his rings on his hands.

Kayla sighed, she knew this wasn't going to be easy, "Hap, we've been apart for a long time."

Happy nodded, "Yup, we've been through a lot of shit and I've fucked up more times than I care to count, but this." He motioned between them, "This shit is forever, La. You just take those papers and I'll see you out there."

Kayla picked up the papers and forced them into his hand, "I want this Hap, you owe me! After everything you fucking owe me."

She turned to leave again; Happy nodded his head, "Yeah I owe you. But tell me this, you don't love me anymore girl?"

Kayla sighed leaning her forehead on the door, "Hap please….just sign the damn papers."

Happy stalked toward her, turning her around he crushed his lips to hers. The kiss was possessive and he dominated it. Kayla felt her body react to him instantly, her body was a fucking traitor! She moaned as his hands moved to her ass, pushing her into him, her mouth parted and he deepened the kiss their tongues twisting together.

Happy pulled away looking down at her, her eyes half lidded and full of lust, he traced her cheek with his fingers, his voice a whisper, "And that is why I ain't signing those fucking papers." He kissed her hard again, growling as he pulled away, he slapped her ass, "Now get the fuck out of here, I'll see you out there."

**-The Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla had worked really fucking hard all night trying to keep away from him, which wasn't easy. Happy found it funny that he was basically stalking his own fucking old lady. He watched her as she talked with members and their old ladies. She sat and laughed with her dad and Lynn and he saw an opening. He slid up to the bar beside her, his eyes racking down his wife's body.

Kayla turned around when she saw her father nod and stared down her husband. Her mind was racing and then she smirked, she turned reaching into her purse and pulling out a pen, she turned back to her husband, "Need a pen?"

Happy chuckled, taking a deep hit off his beer, "Nope. Don't have anything to sign."

Kayla rolled her eyes grabbing her purse she hugged Lynn and kissed her father, "See you two at home."

Tig watched Happy and laughed, "Gonna take more than a day to break her down."

Happy smirked setting down his now empty beer, heading toward the door he yelled over his shoulder to Tig, "Won't be any fun if it didn't."

**-The Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla stood staring at her car which was completely boxed in with bikes and other cars. SHIT! Now what the hell was she going to do. Ram, was ….well Ram was busy. If she went back into the clubhouse she would have to see him and she was doing anything she could not. She sighed, taking out her cell phone she decided on a cab, until a calloused rough hand took it from her hands.

Happy had the prospects box her car in, if she wasn't going to talk to him, then he was going to make sure she had too. When he came out of the clubhouse he had to bite the inside of his cheeks not to laugh, the prospects had done a damn fine ass job of making sure she wasn't getting away from him. He saw her take out her cell phone he picked up the pace and took it from her hand, "Looks like you need a ride and I have a little girl I promised to tuck in."

Kayla growled, "I can get a cab. You should head out and kiss Nora, that way you can get back here before all the available pussy is gone."

Happy huffed, taking her hand and pulling her close to him, he could feel her breathing pick up. He grinned down at her, "I got all the pussy I need right here." He cupped her through her jeans.

Kayla pulled back from him, slapping him on the arm, "Fuck you!"

Happy laughed grabbing her hand dragging her toward his bike, "I'm trying for that, you're just too god damn pride or stubborn."

Kayla tried to get her hand out of his but he held her tightly. He handed her his helmet, "Chop, chop, got to kiss the little diva good night."

Kayla fidgeted nervously, "Give me my phone and I'll just let Nicole know we're coming home."

Happy shook his head putting her phone into his kutte patting it, "NOPE, get on La."

Kayla huffed as she put the helmet on and climbed on behind him. Happy growled as he pulled her arms around his waist, damn he missed her. He didn't give her a chance to pull away as he gunned the bike taking them into the night.

When they got to the house, Kayla got off the bike as quick as she could, almost running into the house. Happy was hot on her heels. Kayla opened the door, yelling, "I'M HOME WITH HAPPY!"

Happy quirked an eyebrow at her, he heard shuffling coming from the living room and he pushed her back drawing his gun. Kayla tried to hold him back, but he pushed her off. When he got into the living room he saw Ram struggling to get his pants up and Nicole, Quinn's daughter trying to do the same thing. Kayla groaned, "I'm sorry you two. I was going to call but some ASSHOLE took my fucking phone!" She glared at Happy, who was smiling. Ram wasn't after his old lady; he had his sights set on Nicole, Quinn's middle daughter.

Ram looked pale, as he buttoned up his jeans, "Hap, brother, it's not what you think."

Happy crossed his arms, looking at Nicole; he had known her since she was a baby, "What the hell Nic? You gonna tell your dad?"

Nicole shook her head, "NO! Not now at least. Ram and I are…we don't….I don't know….SHIT! Hap can you just not say anything?"

Happy cocked his head, glancing over at his wife, who looked pissed as hell. Hap nodded his head, "Yeah, IF Kayla promises to go out with me all day tomorrow. I'll forget I saw this for at least a few days."

Nicole looked at Kayla, "PLEASE?"

Kayla sighed, staring at Ram, his eyes pleading; he didn't want Quinn to know just yet. She understood because Quinn was probably the scariest mother fucker to ever walk the Earth. "Yeah, it's a deal, but if you don't follow through I'll make your life a living hell."

Happy smirked, "Alright kids, time to leave. Gonna go say goodnight to my kid then you and me will talk."

Kayla stood in the hallway listening to Happy talk to their daughter. She put her hand to her face, wondering how things got so fucking nuts. Just when she thought she had everything taken care of and under control, Happy had to ride back into her life.

She sat down at the kitchen table, sipping on a water bottle. Happy walked in and stood in the doorway watching her. Kayla looked up at him, "What?"

Happy shrugged, "Look good La, that's all. Look real fucking good."

Kayla huffed, "Yeah. Well what's the deal here? What do you want from being here?"

Happy laughed walking over he leaned down, his hands on either side of her caging her into the chair, invading her space. He buried his nose in her hair and felt himself go hard. He pulled away enough so he could look into her clear blue eyes, he saw all the confusion, the rage, disappointment, but he also saw her love looking back at him. He kissed her forehead, "Be ready at nine."

She watched him walk out of the house, her heart beating heavy in her chest. She had no idea what the hell was going to happen tomorrow. But by the way her heart was beating she knew one thing, daddy was finally home.

**Well there was the first chapter! Let me know what you think! Next chapter will have more Tig and Lynn. Their relationship will be very different, but then again everything about Tig is out there. I hope you liked this. Ram does have a purpose! You will love it! I promise, but now it's clear that he isn't after Kayla like that. Ok, do your thing! Have a good night! Kaye**


	2. Fire and Dirty Deeds

Chapter 2…..Fire and dirty deeds

**Well! I guess everyone likes the direction this one is going so far. Well here is your WARNING! The first part of this one is Tig and Lynn, with that being said it will be one of the raciest pieces I've ever written, nothing too far off the charts but just enough to let us know it's Tig. So if you're worried, maybe skip over that part and move on to the Kayla/Hap love fest.**

**Again I own nothing! I wish I did, not only would I be rich like the genius Kurt Sutter but I'd have complete control over Happy's love life. Oh to dream.**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Lynn sat next to Karla and Jules, Donut's wife, watching the guys go toe to toe in the ring. She smirked when she saw Happy come back alone, she knew Kayla wasn't going to just roll over. Lynn kept a close eye on him through the night and the man was good, he turned down croweaters left and right, heading to his dorm early with a bottle of Jack tugged under his arm. As soon as Happy was tucked into his dorm room, she stood up heading toward the bar where Tig was talking to Tacoma's retired president Lee. Lynn smiled at the prospect behind the bar, "I'll take a bottle of Jack please."

The prospect chuckled, "How many glasses?"

Lynn looked right at Tig, "I don't need any." She walked away knowing he would follow her. She slipped into his dorm room and sat nervously on the bed. Her mind trying to push back the image of Juice, she had loved her husband, hell she still loved him, but this wasn't about love. Sex with Tig was just hot and messy, nothing like making love to Juice. Tig was animal like, just thinking of him growling when he came about sent her over the edge again. She took a sip of the Jack to calm her nerves, this was much easier last time when she was drunk, before she could lose her nerve the door opened and Tig slipped inside smirking at her.

Tig saw the look in her eyes he knew she was nervous. Last time, the only time, had been rushed, just two people hungry for the other. He was still coming to terms with losing Gemma and she was nowhere near ready to forget Juice, her fucking bedroom was a shire to the kid. He leaned against the closed door, "Not too late to call it a night doll."

Lynn shook her head, her black hair fanning around her like a halo, "No, I'm fine right here, if you want me here."

Tig locked the door, "Oh yeah, I fucking want you here." He walked over to the bed and took the bottle from her hands taking a deep pull. He looked at the bottle then her, "Something is off with this bottle."

Lynn stood up, "I just got it from the bar. It seemed fine to me."

Tig chuckled pushing her back onto the bed, his hand ghosting down her little black mini dress, his eyes hungry, "Do you trust me doll?"

Lynn gulped, "Nothing too crazy Tig." She warned him and he laughed at her, reaching up under her dress his hands massaging her thighs as he pulled the panties from her body. Lynn moaned a little as he spread her legs open, the bottle still in his hands.

Tig pulled her skirt up and stared at her wet glistening core and groaned feeling himself go hard. He grabbed the cap from the nightstand and put it on the bottle. He leaned down staring deep in her eyes, "Just trust me doll." Lynn nodded, "Don't move doll." Lynn felt the cold of the bottle between her legs and then Tig put the top of the bottle gently inside her. Lynn gasped, staring up at him; he had a smirk on his face. He only left the bottle in there for a minute, then he pulled it out, taking off the cap he took a long pull from the bottle. He groaned, "That's what it was missing."

Lynn looked at him, not sure what the hell she should do, had he just put a Jack bottle inside her? This was fucking crazy and she thought for sure she kind of liked it. Not the bottle maybe, but damn that was the wrongest thing she had ever done in her life. And then watching him drink from the bottle, while tugging on his cock through his jeans, SHIT, what was she doing.

Tig sat the bottle down, his hand going to the soft patch of hair between her legs, he looked up at her, "You ever shave doll?"

Lynn didn't know if she could speak, she shook her head 'NO' and Tig chuckled. "Alright this could be fun. Get naked while I get some supplies."

Lynn laid there listening to him in the bathroom, she was trying to decide if she should fucking run or take her clothes off. She swallowed hard as she pulled the dress over her head, leaving her to lay there in nothing but her bra. She sat down on the bed, as Tig came in with a bowl full of warm soapy water, a can of shaving cream, and a razor. He smirked at her, setting it all down on the nightstand, "I thought you'd be running for the hills."

Lynn squared her shoulders, "I'm up for the challenge." But she couldn't help the shiver that went through her body.

Tig nodded, taking off his kutte and shirt. He grabbed a towel and a washcloth and settled down between her legs. He smoothed the shaving cream slowly over her mound, enjoying the reactions it was sending through her body. He lifted up close to her head, his voice a whisper, "Close your eyes, doll. Remember you said you trusted me."

Lynn nodded as he softly kissed her lips moving back down to the task at hand. He took his time, gently shaving her, chuckling when she would jerk a little. Once he was done he painstakingly wiped her now cleanly shaven pussy off. He gently towel dried her off. Lynn watched as he stared down at her now bare core, his eyes almost adoring. Tig tossed the towel aside and got on his knees, pulling her toward him, he put her knees on his shoulders and gently kissed her core. The kisses were soft, just chaste on the bare skin. Then he shoved his tongue into her, making her gasp, pulling at his hair. Tig chuckled, looking up at her, "Damn doll, you're soaked."

Lynn groaned, her hand going to her nub. Tig slapped at her hand, "Tsk tsk, greedy little bitch, I'm getting there."

Before she could say anything he latched onto her clit sucking with everything he had. His thumb went to her nub as he settled back at her entrance pushing his tongue in and out tasting her as deep as he could. When she came Tig felt himself go hard as stone, her walls clenched tight around his tongue and her essence floated his mouth. When he pulled away and looked at her, he groaned. She was laying there her eyes half open, her body covered in sweat, he had to push her further. He grabbed the towel wiping his face, then he dropped to his knees his thumb rubbing her clit again. He started out slow building her up; he increased his speed, moving his thumb faster, while pushing two fingers into her tight core. Lynn was bucking all over the bed, but he kept at her. Once she came the first time he kept the speed on her clit. She grabbed his wrist, "Stop…can't….please….Tig….Oh God….stop."

Tig smirked grabbing both of her hands trapping them on her stomach; he kept going until she was screaming herself hoarse as she came, her warm juices hitting his hand. He chuckled, "Damn baby, you squirted on me." He crawled up next to her, running his hands down to the black lace bra she was wearing, "No sleeping, it's my turn now."

Lynn laughed getting up on all fours. Tig whistled, "Well since you asked so damn nicely, the first go around isn't going to last long, but I promise to get ya good on the second round."

Lynn gasped when she felt him enter her, he was hands down the biggest guy she had ever seen, let alone had inside her, well she only had Juice to compare too and he was hung, but Tig was like a freaking horse. She gripped the sheets hard as he increased his speed, reaching around he dug his hand into the cup of her bra. Their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat and when they came, they came together both screaming in ecstasy.

After they had finished round two and three, Lynn laid in his arms running her fingers through his chest hair. Her throat getting tight, "I don't remember what he smiled like."

Tig had been stroking her hair and he stopped, barely hearing her, "What did you say doll?"

Lynn felt a few tears roll down her cheeks, she let a sob rip from her throat, "I miss him."

Tig pulled her closer, "I know baby doll, I know." He kissed the top of her head and held her as she cried herself to sleep. He sighed wondering what the hell he got himself into.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla had just finished up the breakfast dishes. Ram and Nicole had come back that morning, both of them looking a little worse for wear. When Kayla asked where they slept the night before Ram just rolled his eyes and said he had paid for a motel room. So Kayla was sure they didn't get much sleeping done. Kayla had called Lynn and gotten her voice mail so Nicole told her she could stay with Juan Carlos while her and Nora were out with Happy.

Kayla was just stepping out of the shower, when she saw Happy standing in the doorway of the bathroom grinning at her, his eyes moving up and down her. She looked at him pulling the towel tighter around her, "You're early."

Happy nodded, a small smile playing on his lips, "Yup, but it was worth the view." Kayla turned her back on him looking in the mirror as she ran a brush through her hair. Happy stepped toward her, his hands ghosting over her crow which was on top of her shoulder. He gently kissed it, making her jump, he chuckled, "Looks good on you, fucking love seeing my name on you."

Kayla sighed, moving out from him moving into the bedroom, Happy hot on her trail, "Where are we going today?"

Happy shrugged, "Around. Promised our girl a bike so we'll have to take the cage."

Kayla nodded grabbing a pair of black skin tight jeans and a long sleeve red v-neck. Happy frowned, "Your mine for the day."

Kayla nodded, "Yeah that was the deal." She watched as Happy pulled a red tank top from her closet and threw it to her. Kayla stared at it, "What?"

Happy smirked, "Wear it, want to see my ink on ya today. Don't think I haven't noticed you covering it up." Before she could say anything he turned and walked out. Kayla huffed as she finished getting ready it was going to be one long ass day.

By the time they made it to the bike shop owned by one of Lee's daughters Kayla felt sick. Every chance he got he touched her, she let him drive hoping that would give him something to do with his hands, but NOOOO, he kept putting his hand on her knee. When she would move knocking it off, he would reach over and jerk her knee back toward him smirking. The Bastard.

Inside the shop they walked up aisle after aisle, Nora had to sit on every bike. "Nora sweetie they're all the same."

Both Nora and Happy snapped their heads toward her, both glaring in identical stares. Happy shook his head, "Bullshit! This is her ride; she has to feel comfortable on it."

Kayla held her hands up in surrender, backing away while the two hard heads went over each bike. They left two hours later with a little hot pink bike with sliver streamers. Nora was glowing as Hap loaded the box into the car, "Oh daddy can we put it together today?"

Happy nodded, "Yup, we'll just stop at the store and pick up some steaks for dinner and some beer."

Nora bounced up and down, "Can we build a fire and have marshmallows? JC loves them too!"

Happy leaned down picking up his daughter and kissing her hard on the cheek, "Anything you want princess."

By the time they got home Kayla admitted defeat. Lynn was getting ready for work and she smirk watching as her friend sulked into her and JC's bedroom falling onto the bed, "He's brainwashing her."

Lynn laughed sitting down next to her, "No, he's just trying. It's nice to see him try. You should cut him some slack."

Kayla groaned, "Yeah well last time I cut that man some slack he disappeared for a year, leaving me and his daughter to take care of ourselves."

Lynn sighed, "I know. But he was hurting too, just remember that. Do you have things covered for tonight with JC?"

Kayla sat up nodding her head, "Oh yeah, he's no problem. I know dad's gone for a few days on NOMAD business, but Hap's here so I might as well use his help with the two rug rats."

Lynn nodded stopping in the door way, she looked at Kayla, "You have the Old Lady hotline tonight?"

Kayla nodded, the two of them having a silent conversation, "Yeah I'll call if something comes up. Be safe tonight."

Lynn smiled, "I always am."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

After Lynn left, Kayla changed into a pair of cut off shorts and a tank top. She threw a sweater over the tank top and walked out handing Happy a beer. He had finally gotten Nora's bike put together and her and JC were racing up and down the drive way having the time of their life. Kayla was watching the kids while Happy was staring at her lower thigh, there etched in her skin, was a portrait of their son. Happy reached over and ran a finger across his face; Kayla jumped a little, "Did Skinny do it?"

Kayla nodded, taking a drink from her water bottle, "Yeah, dad got one the same day, but smaller on his back. We went together, so nothing happened and I paid and everything." She started back into the house, slamming the door behind her.

Happy growled as he got up following her. When he got into the kitchen she was slamming around things getting stuff ready for dinner. Happy folded his arms and leaned against the counter, "That's not what I fucking meant and you know it."

Kayla threw down the pack of steaks and pointed her finger at him, "Then what the fuck did you mean? Huh? You think you can just come walking right back in here and everything is going to be the same? Well it's NOT!"

Before she could storm out of the kitchen Happy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tight against him, his mouth close to her ear, "STOP! I meant he did good work. And I ain't thinking this is going to be easy, if I wanted easy I would've signed those god damn papers and stayed in Charming. If there's one thing six years has taught me is there ain't no easy with you, but it's fucking worth it."

Kayla swallowed back tears as he softly kissed his ink on her shoulder, his hands pulling up the front of her shirt just enough for him to feel her flat stomach, then he felt something hard. Before he could ask Nora and JC came running into the house, "IS DINNER DONE YET?"

Kayla pulled away smiling at the kids, "Almost, why don't you show daddy where the grill is."

Happy glared at her as the two kids pulled him outside toward the grill. Kayla knelt down holding onto the countertop, trying to catch her breath, one more minute and she would've been gone. She steeled herself and moved toward the counter making dinner.

After dinner Kayla sat on one of the lounge chairs around the fire ring laughing as Happy tried to get the kids to keep their marshmallows on the sticks and not throw them into the fire. She sighed looking into the flames; it hadn't been that bad of a day. She was lost in her own thoughts when her phone rang, she snapped up grabbing the phone, "Yeah."

Happy watched as she walked away toward the house, he noticed it wasn't her usual phone she was using and her voice tone had changed when she answered. He was getting ready to follow her when Nora grabbed him around the neck with marshmallow all over her face, "MARSHMELLOW KISSES!"

Happy laughed kissing his daughter; JC walked over and did the same thing to him on the other side of his face. By the time Kayla got back the two kids were at it again this time with three marshmallows on each of their sticks. Happy looked up at Kayla, "Who was that?"

Kayla looked at him almost distracted, "Oh, just Karla, she needs some help around the house tomorrow. I know its Sunday but do you think you could come over and keep an eye on the kids in the afternoon? I'll only be a few hours."

Happy looked back at the fire, for a few minutes, "Yeah I can do that, if you answer me one question."

Kayla folded her arms in front of her, "Alright, what?"

Happy nodded to her stomach, "Did I feel a piercing earlier?"

Kayla blushed, "Oh yeah, I got it when Lynn got hers done."

Happy smirked, "Can I see it?"

Kayla nodded, pulling up her shirt. Happy reached over running his hand across her stomach, pulling lightly on the dangly belly ring, "Who did that?"

Kayla sighed, moving to sit down, "Some chick at Needles' shop, Ram and Lorca were there when we did them, so don't go getting jealous."

Happy smirked sitting back drinking more of his beer, "Ain't got nothin' to be jealous about, I know whose ass that is."

Kayla sighed, staring back into the fire. Nora went over to her dad, "Daddy can I put more paper on the fire?"

Happy smirked at Kayla as he pulled what was left of the divorce papers from a spot underneath his chair, his eyes never left hers, "Sure sweetie, put it all in, daddy doesn't need them."

Kayla growled, standing up, "Ok, kids time for bed. Come on you need a bath."

Both kids groaned but listened. Happy helped dry and put on pjs while Kayla finished up their baths and cleaned up the bathroom. Once they were both tucked into bed, she walked into the living room where Happy had planted his ass on the couch. "They're ready to say good night."

Happy nodded; going into the kid's rooms he kissed them each good night and then made his way into the living room. Sitting back down he took off his boots and grabbed another beer. By the time Kayla came out from her shower he was sound asleep on the couch. She sighed, covering him up and turning off the television.

Happy had been asleep for hours when he heard her scream. He bolted from the couch half awake running down the hallway with his gun drawn. Kayla was thrashing all over the bed, her body covered in sweat, her face twisted in agony. Happy felt a small hand touch his, "Papa lies down with her and talks to her. She's dreaming about Vic."

Happy sighed, leaning down he kissed his daughter, "I got her, head to bed princess." Nora nodded, walking back into her room and shutting the door.

Kayla moaned out in her sleep, "No…not my baby….please God no."

The pain was almost too much for Happy, he scooted on the bed next to her, his arms going around her, "I'm here La, it's gonna be alright. I'm right here. Settle down."

Kayla startled awake, tears coming to her eyes as soon as she realized what was going on. Happy pulled her into his chest, as she sobbed. He rubbed her back until she fell asleep. Sleep won't find him, not tonight, he realized how badly he had hurt the one woman he loved besides his own mother, by leaving. For him it had been about revenge, but he didn't think about her. She saw the shooting, she held their son as he died, and she had survived a whole year without his help or support. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her shoulder, "Ain't leaving you again, La. Please forgive me, God I hope you forgive me."

**Alright there's chapter 2! Hope you all liked it! Tig and Lynn are a little freaky! Wait till next time….LOL…also what was that phone call that Kayla got from Lynn? Now that Hap has burned the divorce papers will Kayla get another copy or will she forget about it? Stay tuned…..LOL. Have a good night y'all! Kaye**


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3….Secrets

**Thank you thank you! You guys really are making me smile! I can't thank you enough for all the support! A lot of you are loving Tig and Lynn! If you have any ideas for Tig's kinks then please PM them to me, since I'm not real inventive that way!**

**This one will deal with some secrets that the girls have. Of course we all know about Lynn and Tig, but you don't know yet what Lynn and Kayla are up to with that special phone! It's really funny by the way, and it's what I would do if I was an old lady or at least the old lady in charge!**

**Ok, here we go! Enjoy the ride! Kaye**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla had been gone all afternoon and now Happy was standing there paying a dumb ass pizza guy so he could feed JC and Nora. He had a great time with the kids; he worked on his bike that afternoon while the two kids rode their bikes all over the place. Then he got them into their bath, hoping that Kayla would make it home. When it got close to eight, he ordered the pizza. They were sitting eating when Lynn came home from her twenty four hour shift as a paramedic.

Lynn smiled as she hugged her son, "Did you miss me little dude?"

JC nodded his head, pointing at Happy, "Uncle Happy ordered pizza and pop."

Lynn groaned a smile still on her face, "Oh great pop before bed you're gonna kick me all night aren't ya?" The little boy giggled in her arms getting down he ran over to the coffee table where they were eating and took a big gulp of his pop.

Happy looked at Lynn, "Any idea when Kayla's gonna be back?"

Lynn felt her nerves go on high alert, but she tried to keep her face blank, "Yeah, she called and said it was going to be a late one. Karla just wasn't feeling very well. I can take over, I'm sure you have somewhere you'd rather be."

Happy shook his head staring ahead at the television, "Nope, I'm good right here." He didn't like this; she said she would be back by dinner, now she wasn't going to back until late.

Happy put Nora to bed, reading her two stories until the little diva's eyes drifted close. He thought for a minute about lying down next to her. The thought of waking up with Kayla in his arms from that morning played over and over in his mind, but he didn't want to push it, she had been distracted when she woke up. He could tell she had been pissed that she broke down in his arms, so he went back out to the couch and turned off the lights lying on the couch watching television until his eyes closed and sleep took him. Until he heard hushed voices in the hall.

Kayla crept into the house, she couldn't believe the night she was having and then to come home and see his bike sitting there, well that was just the cherry to her shit cake of a day. She quietly made it down the hall, pushing open Lynn's door. Her friend was sound asleep on her twin bed, as was her son across the room on his twin bed. Kayla walked over and gently shook her, "Lynn."

Lynn's eyes snapped open, "Everything alright?"

Kayla rolled her eyes, slipping down her leather jacket and revealing the large gash on her arm, "No. Do you have your kit?"

Lynn sighed, "Yeah let's go to Tig's room." Kayla nodded heading to her father's room.

Lynn followed a minute later with her bag in her hand. Kayla had already pulled a chair to the middle of the room and had stripped down to her bra. Lynn frowned, "What the hell happened?"

Kayla groaned as Lynn started to clean the wound, "Bitch had a fucking knife."

Lynn sighed pulling out a suture kit from her bag, "I thought Karla said it was just an easy in and out kind of job?"

Kayla shrugged, lighting a cigarette, "Yeah well that's what it was supposed to be! Who would've thought that shanky bitch of a croweater would have so much bite. But don't worry she won't be pushing up on Quinn again."

Lynn smirked, "Did you lose your shit?"

Kayla blushed a little, "Not till she stabbed me. Then I might've lost it a little. Melissa and Jules had to pull me off her. I'm thinking the boys might notice this one."

Lynn groaned, "Did you call Karla yet?"

Kayla took a drag off her smoke, "Yeah, she understood and said the boys know the rules. She doesn't think they'll think it's us since her and Jules have been in shitty health for so long and they're the ones that would normally make a call like this. But shit does Quinn have to let the big ass shanks hang on him. SHIT…that fucking hurts."

Lynn slapped at her shoulder, "Quit bitching, I can't help you won't let me numb it or give you anything for the pain."

Kayla sighed, "Yeah well with HIM here I might take the drugs."

Lynn looked at her friend, "Do you need a meeting?"

Kayla shook her head, "No, I'm good. I haven't had a slip all year and I'm not going to start that shit now. Don't worry."

Lynn nodded finishing up her stitches and bandaging the wound. "Keep it dry for a few days. I'll take the stitches out next week. You're lucky it didn't hit your ink."

Kayla sighed, "Yeah." She stood hugging Lynn, "Thanks sister, get some sleep."

Lynn laughed, "You don't have to tell me twice. I'll take the old lady line for the night, you get some sleep too you bad ass enforcer you."

Kayla rolled her eyes, heading toward her room, "Bitch." Lynn laughed as she shut her bedroom door.

Kayla was just pulling a shirt over her head when she turned she saw Happy standing there in her doorway. She just wanted to go to fucking bed. He motioned for her to follow him with his finger and she sighed heading down the hallway following him.

Happy went out on the back porch lighting a cigarette, he took a long drag glancing over at her, "Where the fuck have you been?"

Kayla pinched the bridge of her nose, "I told you I was busy with Karla."

Happy nodded, taking a few steps toward her, "Yeah you said that, now drop the shit, what the hell were you doing?" He nodded the bandage peeking out from the sleeve of her tee shirt.

Kayla looked down staring at her feet, "I can't tell you."

Happy huffed, "Club business?" His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kayla looked up at him; her eyes were shining with tears, her voice breaking a little, "I'm really tired. Could we maybe do this tomorrow?"

Happy nodded, he looked at her closely, "Are ya alright?"

Kayla nodded, a small smirk coming across her face, "Yeah, I'm all good big man." She turned going back inside the house. Happy finished his cigarette and headed inside.

He stood in the living room for a few minutes and then said fuck it. He went into the bedroom and stared at his daughter sound asleep in her little twin bed, she looked so peaceful laying there. Kayla was in the bathroom, so he eased down on her twin bed and pushed himself up against the wall after taking his shirt off and his boots.

Kayla came out of the bathroom and sighed when she saw him laying there on the bed. She walked over to the bed glaring down at him; she spoke through clenched teeth, "What the hell are you doing?"

Happy smirked up at her, "Figured I save myself the trouble, we both know I'm gonna end up in here so just lay the fuck down. I thought you were so tired. Unless…..you wanna screw around?" He propped up on his elbow wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Kayla huffed and got in the bed moving as far to the edge as she could though it was hard to do on a twin bed without falling out. She felt him put his arms around her and pull her into his hard chest. She groaned knowing she was fighting a losing battle. Happy kissed her shoulder gently, he smirked, "You know the first time we fucked was in a twin bed at your mom's house if I remember correctly."

Kayla sighed, "Don't get any ideas or I'll go sleep on the couch."

Happy chuckled, "Well I'll just follow you out there, ain't no getting away from me."

Kayla groaned, "Then I'll sleep with our daughter!" She started to get up but his arms were locked around her, she sighed letting him hold her, there really was no winning with this man.

Happy held onto her, feeling her slowly relax, he wanted her asleep so he could sneak a peek at her bandage. He planned on talking to Tig tomorrow and maybe that big asshole Ram and see what the hell was going on with his old lady. Once she was sleeping he slowly pushed up her sleeve and looked at the bandage that was now dotted with a little blood, he frowned. He was going to find out what the hell was going on, one way or another.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy sat around the table looking at the brothers he now shared a patch with. He loved Tacoma; he always had, having prospected there under Lee almost twenty years ago. He loved the way Lorca ran things now as President, he was just the right mix of a cool head and a fierce soldier, none of that mind games shit like Jax. You always knew where you stood with Lorca. Donut was a great VP, always being the calm when Lorca did lose his shit. What he wasn't counting on was when he patched that Slim their SAA was going to be stepping down, the man was pushing sixty and wanted to join Lee in semi retirement. The final shock came when Lorca looked at him to take the SAA patch. Happy had always been the club enforcer going from clubhouse to clubhouse helping where he was needed, he never thought he would hold one of the top patches. The vote had been for him taking the patch. Happy was so lost in his own world, staring at the SAA patch in his hands, until he heard Lorca talked about an incident the night before.

"One more thing before we leave, Missi, that little piece that has been pushing up on Quinn was found half beaten to death last night. She is at Mercy General and should be fine in a few days, but I need a few of you to stop by and see if this was club related."

Happy's head snapped up, oh no she fucking didn't! He looked over at Quinn who was sitting there half bored.

Donut chuckled, "You sure it wasn't the old ladies club rearing it's head again?"

Lorca laughed, "Well if it is, then we don't have to worry, it's just the fucking croweaters and that means us married guys can kiss blow jobs good bye for a while."

Happy raised an eyebrow, "What the fuck is the old ladies club?"

Donut laughed, "Oh son. Lee's wife started it before she died. Every once in awhile a croweater starts pushing just a bit too hard on a member with an old lady. Then the girl either ends up in the hospital or dead. The last few months has seen a rise in girl on girl crime."

Lorca chuckled, "Yup, it keeps our croweaters in line and in their place and most of the time our old ladies are happy. Why don't you and Quinn head over there to check on Missi? See what you can get out of her, I doubt she'll talk, but it's worth a try."

Donut laughed, "Lorca's been trying to find out whose leading this thing for years, but none of the original old ladies are even around anymore, so who the fuck knows."

Happy couldn't stop the noise in his head as he drove to the hospital. Quinn had been fairly quiet, not giving up much information and Happy wondered if Karla had him by the balls for something, but he didn't say anything.

When they got to the hospital they stood outside the door watching as Kayla leaned down whispering something to Missi, the other woman's face a patchwork of bruises and fear was etched all over that face.

Happy stepped into the room, glaring at his wife. Kayla turned and smiled at him and Quinn, "Oh hi guys. Just stopping by to check on Missi. I even brought her flowers, didn't I Missi?"

Missi looked like she was staring death down; she nodded her head, not saying anything. Kayla smirked at her; Happy didn't miss the evilness under that smirk. "Well Missi, remember what I said and you just let us old ladies know if there's anything you need, anything at all." When Kayla leaned down to kiss the woman's forehead Missi flinched. Kayla patted her shoulder, "Good girl."

Kayla whistled as she walked out of the room. Quinn looked at Happy his face full of shock, "Jesus fuck!"

After talking with Missi they quickly found the woman wasn't going to give anything up. Happy and Quinn walked out of the hospital both pulling out cigarettes, Happy looked over at Quinn, "Your old lady order that?"

Quinn chuckled, "I told you before I have one mean ass old lady. The bad thing is she's been laid up for a year and she ain't in the shit kicking mood right now. I'm guessing your old lady is their enforcer."

Happy choked on his cigarette, "What? Not Kayla, she's not fucking like that."

Quinn laughed, slapping him on the back, "Oh brother you've been gone for a while. She's been training; I think she's used that instead of sex or drugs. I overheard Melissa and Nicole talking about an old ladies night out, when I guess someone disrespected Jules and Kayla beat their ass. Your woman is one tough ass chick. Karla told me when we went to Charming, when Vic died, that if it had been her she didn't think she could've survived seeing one of the girls die. Kayla is tough."

Happy sighed, "Yeah, she's a lot like Gemma that way. Tough as fuck and walls a fucking ten miles tall around her heart. Shit I thought it was hard to get to her last time, but damn this is rough. Now she off playing ultimate fighter? Shit what do I do with that?"

Quinn slapped him on the back again, "Well at least it's not JUST my old lady this time. Come on we better get back."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Tig had been gone for a week and home was a welcome sight. It's not like he didn't enjoy fucking around with his brother's and raising hell, but he was getting older and the call of a warm bed with a beautiful young woman wrapped around him was getting harder to ignore. He didn't even fuck anyone on this run, he had settled for a blow job and left it at that, damn that little girl had his head all screwed up.

Tig sighed opening his bedroom door; damn it was good to be home. He knew that Kayla would be down at the theatre bitching at contractors. The kids were at school, and he figured Lynn was working, so the house was all his.

After his shower Tig groaned looking at the raging hard on he had. He smirked as he walked across the hall into Lynn and JC's room. He grabbed a pair of her dirty panties and walked back into his room. He lay down on his bed, inhaling the scent from the lace thong in his hand. His other hand was pumping the soft flesh of his cock. This wasn't such a bad way to spend an afternoon.

Lynn had been sent home from work, they had too many people scheduled and honestly she had already pulled a twenty four hour shift over the weekend, so she gladly headed home. Now standing there watching as her….well what the hell was he? She guessed her lover. As her lover laid all spread eagle, his hand pumping his cock hard in his hand and was that her underwear he was sniffing? Christ she did pick a sick bastard didn't she. But still the sight of him jacking off made her wet. She stripped from her clothes and walked into the room, standing over him. When he opened his eyes, he grinned at her, his voice deep and husky, "Well I was just thinking of you doll."

Lynn smiled getting on top of him straddling him, "Were you now?" He pulled her down crushing his lips to hers, their tongues joined as she sunk on top of him. The two of them groaning into the others mouth. Lynn leaned back bracing her hands on his chest, staring at him as she started to move on top of him. Tig gripped her hips tight slamming her down on him, both of them forgot about closing the door.

When Happy had called and simply said to get her and Lynn to the clubhouse NOW, she knew she was in trouble. She had tried Lynn's cell about a million times and finally called the station where they said she had left, so Kayla headed home. She heard the moans coming from the hallway, but figured it was just her freak of a father with some shank he brought home while the kids were out. She made her way down the hall planning on getting Lynn, who she figured was sleeping and heading out. But when she saw Lynn's clothes on the floor in the hallway and the open door to her father's room she couldn't believe it. She looked in the room and saw her father and Lynn going at it like fucking rabbits, she covered her eyes, "OH FUCK, REALLY? FUCK!"

Lynn jumped off Tig mortified, Tig scrambled to get his pants, "Kayla….Kayla!" But Kayla was already running from the house. This was too much, shit her dad and Lynn what the fuck was she going to do with that?

Lynn started crying as she put her clothes on, "I'm so sorry. God she hates me."

Tig shook his head, pissed at himself, "Nah, she hates me. She'll probably kick my ass out before she even says anything to you. She loves you." He sat down on the side of the bed, grabbing his hair, "FUCK!"

Lynn wiped at her face and went over to him, pulling him into her chest, "I'm so sorry baby. I'll talk to her; it's going to be fine." She softly kissed the top of his head and walked out of the room, heading for the her car, she had to talk to Kayla.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Lorca smirked at the women that sat there waiting for him to start. Lynn had been the last one to slip in the door and he noticed she sat toward the back away from her usual partner in crime. Lorca nodded to Happy and Quinn as he stood, "Well ladies we wanted to get you all together so we could have a little talk."

Jules rolled her eyes, "Well make this quick I have a manicure in an hour." The other women chuckled.

Lorca glared at her and the chuckling stopped. Lorca scanned the faces, they all seemed so damn sweet, "We know that one or MORE of you have been behind the beatings of a few croweaters lately. And though we don't like to get involved in bitch issues, we have to warn you that this is getting dangerously close to a club issue. You can't just go beating the hell out of women if you think they're getting to close to your men. It's not your fucking place."

Karla laughed, crossing her arms, "So you want us to beat our old men?" She shot a pointed look at Quinn who cringe a little.

Lorca narrowed his eyes, "NO, but this shit. I'm telling you it ends today. Whoever did this, broke Missi's fucking jaw." The room again erupted into chuckles.

Jules sat up ram rod straight, speaking through clenched teeth, "Then control your shanks and your men! Because I'm telling you the next little bitch that pushes up on Donut is gonna end up in a fucking body bag."

Lorca sighed, "That's enough! Now I've spoken."

Kayla had been sitting there silent through the whole thing, but she couldn't hold her tongue anymore. She took a drag from the cigarette she had been smoking, her voice was low, "Then make it a fair playing field, if your guy fucks around, then you get to. It's only fair."

Happy narrowed his eyes at her, there was no fucking way he was going to let her just start fucking around. Hell he hadn't had so much as a blow job in a fucking year; he'd be damned if she was going to take her fine ass somewhere else, when he was getting blue balls, waiting for her to give the fuck in.

Happy growled, "Not gonna fuckin' happen, La."

Kayla laughed, "Well then we have nothing else to talk about. Way I see it Lorca, this is as you said bitch business."

Lorca stared at the young woman; she was for fucking damn sure the daughter of Gemma Teller. Lorca waved his arm at the women, "You all heard what I said now get the fuck out of here."

Lorca sighed sinking down on a stool by the bar, Quinn patted him on the back, "That went well."

Lorca huffed, "They're all fucking nuts. That's what I think. That right there boys is why I don't have an old lady."

Happy sighed, watching Kayla leave, "Lucky asshole." He jogged out the door to catch up with her, but stopped when he saw her and Lynn talking. He watched as the two women hugged and Lynn got into her car.

Kayla saw Happy coming and she rolled her eyes, "Not right now Hap."

Happy chuckled, "Need to talk to you, La."

Kayla sighed, turning toward her car, but he grabbed her wrist and drug her back behind the garage. Pinning her there his hips holding hers in place. "Let me go!"

Happy smirked leaning down he kissed her hard, his tongue dancing against hers. He felt her hands slip around his neck, her fingers lightly digging into his skin. When he felt her buck against his hips, he clamped his hand down on her wound, wrenching her arm around he pulled her so her face was against the wall, "HAPPY! Stop!" He pulled her arm out of her jacket and pulled the bandage off, staring at the red angry wound with stitches. Kayla's legs were trying to kick him, but he held her in place.

"What the fuck is this La? And don't fucking lie to me!" He released her, but didn't go far, his almost black eyes drilling into her.

Kayla was pissed, how dare this fucker treat her like that; she pushed against his chest, "How do you think I got it? That fucking gash stabbed me!"

Happy pushed her against the wall, his hands pinning her shoulders, his words coming out through clenched teeth, "So you broke her damn jaw?"

Kayla wanted to spit in his fucking face, but his erection was digging into her and her body was fucking betraying her, "Wouldn't you like to know? Bet you'd loved to know how many of us are involved."

Happy growled, pulling her hair back a little, he could tell she was as turned on his was, "That's fucking hot." He pulled her into him devouring her mouth, their tongues so hard and their teeth nipping at each other. He had to stop or this was going to end badly. He fucking wanted her so damn bad, but she had to come to him and she needed to have him as badly as he needed her. He pulled away, memorizing the lust filled look on her face. He ran his tongue over her shoulder where his ink was and heard her gasp. He looked at her and snickered, "Not today La, but soon." He bucked hard against her and then turned walking away.

Kayla stood there watching him go, her breath coming out in pants. God Damn she wanted him, but was she ready?

**Alright….well their little secrets are out. There's one more to go but that won't be for a few chapters. Next chapter will be Tig talking to Kayla, well that will be awkward, and then Kayla and Happy will have a good moment.**

**I thought the old ladies ganging up was kind of funny. I mean if you were one of the head old ladies and your old man was letting some little bitch push up on him and you were sick like Karla or older like Jules, you would probably try to get the younger women to help you out. They will have more adventures, but nothing to crazy. And Kayla wasn't alone when she beat up Missi there were a few others with her to do the damage that Missi suffered. Also next chapter will see Kayla learning about Happy's new role in the club as Sgt. At Arms.**

**Ok, hope you enjoyed! More to come! Kaye**


	4. Heart Stopping and Gun Shots

Chapter 4….Heart Stopping and Gunshots

**Thank you guys so much! I wish I could come to each of your houses and make ya dinner! You make my day with all your support and wonderful reviews! I thank you! I hope this chapter is a good one for you. I know you guys are dying for some Happy/Kayla love and it's coming maybe next chapter. This chapter gives Kayla a wakeup call of sorts! Hope you enjoy.**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

When Kayla got home that night her father was sitting at the kitchen table, a beer in his hand. He stood up when she came in, fidgeting, "Hey peanut."

She smiled at him, "Hey daddy."

Tig watched her as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, "Can we talk?"

Kayla sighed, "Sure." She sat down taking a long drink, her stomach twisting in knots, "So talk."

Tig nodded, playing with the label on his beer, "I don't think you'll ever really know what you mean to me baby girl. I'm so sorry you saw that today. I'll understand if you want me to go to the clubhouse and get my shit out of here."

Kayla pinched the bridge of her nose; she sat up slowly reaching for her father's ringed hand, "Dad, I'm afraid for both of you. I love you both so much and I know how much you've both lost this past year. I also know that Lynn has very little experience, while you kind of have a gold medal in sex." Tig chuckled, but Kayla continued, "If the two of you are happy with the way things are then that's fine. I already told Lynn that. But you both have to promise that if this goes badly, you'll still be here for me. I don't want to lose either of you from my life, I need you both."

Tig nodded, "I know baby girl. I promise, I don't know what the hell is going on with me and Lynn, but believe me when I say I don't want to screw this up either. You know I turned down free pussy this last run because of her."

Kayla sat back in disbelief, "You did? Shit, this must be more than I thought."

Tig shrugged, taking a drink of his beer, "I don't know sweetie, but I won't make her do anything that she doesn't want too and I won't hurt her."

Kayla nodded, "Also, my rule is no sex while either me or the kids are here. You two need to go get freaky then you drag your asses back to the clubhouse and do that shit or have sex when I'm not here. Are we clear?"

Tig laughed, "Sometimes I wonder which one of us is the parent and the child."

Kayla laughed, "Me too. You're a pain in the ass to rise."

Tig reached over and playfully slapped her in the back of the head, "BE NICE!" The two sat there laughing. Tig stood up kissing his daughter's cheek, "Love you little girl."

Kayla smiled at him, "I love you too, daddy."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla was sitting on the floor in the living room; the plans for her new theater were spread all over the place as she went over blueprints and bills of sale. Tig and Lynn had escaped the house earlier for the clubhouse, she had to admit it made her a little sick to her stomach to think of them doing what they were doing earlier, but she tried to block it out. She heard a bike pull into the drive and she smiled, she hated to say it but her heart skipped a beat whenever he was around.

She tried to pretend like she didn't hear him, keeping her head down when he walked in. "Hey."

Kayla looked up, trying to play it cool, "Hey. Some leftover chicken in the microwave. Wasn't sure if you were coming tonight or not."

Happy took a few steps closer to her looking over the mess on the table, "Theater shit?"

Kayla nodded, as she continued to organize her stuff. Happy watched her; she looked so cute with her hair all up in a messy bun and a too big SONS shirt on, "Why didn't you think I'd show up tonight?"

Kayla shrugged, "I don't know, everything earlier."

Happy smirked, remembering their kiss behind the garage, "OH. Well how could I not show up after you tried to rape me."

Kayla's head snapped up, "What? I think you were the one shoving your tongue down my throat."

Happy laughed walking back into the kitchen to grab his dinner and a beer. When he came back in he sat down on the couch behind her and ate. She worked in silence, while he watched the baseball game, but every so often his foot would brush against her side and she wanted to turn around and just tear off his clothes.

Happy watched her as she worked the smell of her vanilla and coconut body spray hung in the air, shit she smelled good. Happy pulled off his kutte, laying it in his lap, "Hey you got thread around here?"

Kayla turned around and looked at him, "Yeah, what for?"

Happy smirked, "Well I need to put a new patch on this." He held up the SAA patch, watching as her eyes got big.

Kayla jumped up going to the other room she returned with needle and thread. When she came back in she held out her hand to him, almost timidly, "Can I do it?"

He grinned at her, "Sure if you do it like you've done all the others?"

Kayla sighed, trying to seem irritated, but really she was thrilled. She knew what a big deal this patch meant to him, hell what the position meant to him. "Fine." She settled down on his lap, which was how she had put all the patches on his kutte while they had been together.

Happy felt his cock twitch; he loved having her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she stitched his new patch on. He worked at the hem of her shirt, pulling it up a little so he could touch her bare skin, his head leaning against her shoulder, watching as she finished up. When she was all finished she stood up grinning at him, "Come on put it on Sgt at Arms."

Happy smirked standing up putting the kutte on for her. She pursued her lips together, "Not the same with your shirt on."

Happy cocked an eyebrow at her, every other time they did this he always fucked her naked with the kutte on. If she wanted him out of the shirt, who the fuck was he to say no. He chuckled, taking the kutte off he slipped off his shirt and put the kutte back on, "That better?"

Kayla sat down on the coffee table staring at him; damn he was fucking fine to look at. "Yeah that's nice. I mean it looks nice on you."

Happy felt a smug look come across his face as he sat down on the couch, reaching over he pulled her back on his lap, "Do I get a kiss for my new patch? I mean you are my old lady after all."

Kayla stared into his eyes, her pulse picking up and her breath catching, "Alright, what can it hurt. After all it's for the club right?"

Happy nodded, his eyes fixed on her lips, "Yeah, it's for the club." He leaned in his lips soft on hers at first; he wanted this to be good. He took his time, his lips massaging hers, when she let out a little moan he slipped his tongue into her mouth, their tongues dancing together. Happy ran his hand up under her shirt cupping her bare breast. He growled when his cock went rock hard, "Shit, La. I need you so fucking bad."

Kayla pulled back a little her eyes wide and full of fear, "I'm scared you'll leave again. I can't do that again. I can't have you here and then gone the next minute. I just can't Hap."

Happy nodded, his hand running softly up and down her cheek, she leaned into his touch. No one would know that the hard cold killer, was so gentle with his woman, but he was. He was rough when she wanted him to be, but he was always gentle with her. He leaned his forehead against hers, "I just need to feel you, please."

Kayla stared at him, her mind fighting a battle with her heart and her body; she leaned in and kissed him. Both of his hands went to her hair tucking softly at the bun, pulling the ponytail out letting her hair fall. He loved her fucking hair, loved how it hung in her face when she was riding him. Or how it fanned out on the pillow while she slept. Kayla moaned as he pulled her hair just a little harder, shit it had been so long for both of them.

He couldn't take it anymore, he moved so that she was under him, his erection pressed firmly against her core, he could feel the heat rolling off her when he bucked into her, "Fuck, I missed you La."

Kayla moaned as he pulled up her shirt, his lips finding her nipple, he bit down making her rack her fingernails over his head, "I missed you, Hap." She all but moaned out, her hips bucking up to his.

Happy worked his hand in between them, snaking down the front of her shorts, when his hand hit her bare pussy, he groaned, "FUCK!" He felt like a fourteen year old boy again, fumbling around in his back yard with Lolita Mesa, he felt like he would cum like a geyser.

He knelt back one hand holding her down, his hand working on her tits, while the other hand was circling her clit making her mewl the most beautiful noises. He smirked down at her, "Whose pussy is this? I need ya to tell me La. Tell me you love me! Tell me!"

Before she could answer they heard a door open in the hallway. They both froze, Happy pulled his hand from her shorts and Kayla pulled down her shirt. Nora appeared at the door, her face bright red, "Mommy, I don't feel so good."

Happy moved off her, as Kayla walked over to their daughter. Kneeling down she felt their daughter's head, "Oh sweetie you're burning up."

Happy walked over and picked up Nora, "What's wrong princess? Daddy's girl sick?"

Nora nodded her head, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Kayla sighed, "Can you start a cool bath and I'll grab some fever reducer."

Happy nodded, heading toward the bathroom with his daughter in his arms. After a few hours they had Nora back in bed, the two of them standing over her as she slept. Happy eased down on Kayla's bed, he could see how tried she was, got to love kids, they show up at the exact wrong time, but it wasn't Nora's fault that he hadn't been with his wife for a fucking year, that was his.

Kayla sat down next to him and he was glad that she snuggled into his side, "Sorry about that."

Happy kissed the top of her head, "No problem, glad I was here to help. You need sleep, come on."

Happy hung his kutte on the bedpost and kicked off his boots, pulling off his jeans, he laid against the wall like he had done the night before. Kayla laid next to him, cuddling into his chest, she took a deep breath wrapping her arms around him, "Good night, I love you."

Happy felt his heart jump, she still loved him, he didn't give a shit if it was just exhaustion coming out, he hugged her close to him, "Love ya too, La. So fuckin' much." For the first time in a year Happy fell into a dreamless sleep.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla had taken Nora to the doctor's and the poor thing had an ear infection. Nora had begged her to stop by the garage so she could see her daddy and Uncle Ram. Kayla had agreed, only after Nora had pulled a few tears on her. When they got there, Jules came over scooping up Nora, "I'll take you inside and make you a root beer float! It cures everything!"

Kayla laughed, "Oh sure sugar her up before I take her home."

Nora pleaded from Jules' arms, "PLEASE mommy?"

Kayla sighed, "Alright, but just one!" The two disappeared into the clubhouse. Kayla turned walking toward Ram who was sitting on the bench outside of the show with his shirt off smirking at her. Kayla walked over and sat down next to him, "What's with the grin?"

Ram shook his head, "Nothing, it's just so funny how that little girl has us all wrapped around her little finger. Shit I think that she could probably talk down Lorca when he's on a tear."

Kayla laughed, "Yeah, she's the best. Vic wasn't like her; he was quiet like his dad, a little serious. He was a thinker that one." She felt a small tear come to her eye. Ram reached over and took her hand, smiling sadly at her, the two of them sharing their own grief over the loses in their lives.

Ram pulled her into a hug, "I know. It's alright. My Elizabeth was the same way, always thinking. She use to take things apart, just to see how they worked. Use to drive me bat shit crazy. She took the remote apart once and it took me a week to get it back together."

Kayla giggled, "That's because you're a cheap bastard. You should've just bought a new one." Before Ram could answer her, the boys came streaming into the yard. As soon as she saw them she knew something was wrong.

Hot on their heels were two dark sedans, as the guys pulled their bikes to a stop gun shots rang through the Tacoma Auto Repair lot. Kayla saw Happy go down protecting Lorca and her world spun. She started running toward him, only to be tackled to the ground by Ram, she fought against him, "LET ME GO! HE's BEEN SHOT! DAMN YOU!"

Ram held her close, protecting her from the bullets that rained down on them, "STAY THE FUCK STILL! I won't let you get killed!"

More SONS poured out of the clubhouse, her father included and the sedans tore away. Ram let her go and she ran to Happy. She slid down on her knees, turning him over, "HAPPY! OH GOD NO!"

Happy groaned, "FUCK! That hurts!"

Kayla pulled up his shirt and saw he had on a Kevlar vest, she undid it and saw bloody bruises raising up on his chest, she sobbed as she kissed his chest, "Oh thank God. Oh thank God! I thought I lost you like I lost…Oh God." She collapsed sobbing against him, he winced when she hit his bruises, but he tightened his arms around her.

Happy looked up to see Tig and Ram smirking at him, he waved them away, his hand rubbing up and down his wife's back, "It's alright, La, I'm fine."

Kayla pulled away and stared at him, her face filled with fear, "It's not alright. I'm gonna lose you. That's what is going to happen." She bolted from his side running to Jules she scooped up Nora and loaded her into the car. She sped away without looking back.

Tig helped him up, "You alright brother?"

Happy nodded, "Yeah, I need a ride home."

Tig shook his head, "You need Donut to look at that."

Happy shook his head, "No, I need to go home. She needs me. I'm fine."

Tig nodded, clapping him on the back, "That's the fucking smartest thing you've said in a long fucking time."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

When Kayla got home she tucked Nora into bed, thankful that her little girl had been inside when the shooting had started. She went into the kitchen and curled up against one of the cabinets, staring at a bottle of vodka that Lynn kept in the house. She wanted a drink so bad, hell she wanted to get high. She thought she had lost him, she didn't know what she would do if she lost another person she loved. When the shots had rang out and his body dropped to the ground, she saw her past, present, and future all at once and she thought she would die. She was just picking up the bottle, when the back door to the kitchen slammed open. Standing there looking like shit and in a ton of pain was her husband, "Put that the fuck down!"

Kayla set the bottle down sobbing into her hands. Happy sighed, wincing as he made his way over to her, sliding to the floor he put his arm around her, kissing her cheeks, wiping at the tears, "I ain't going anywhere do you hear me?" He tilted her face up so she was looking him in the eye, "DID YOU HEAR ME? I'm here La, I'm not going anywhere!"

Kayla clung to him, her voice a whisper, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Happy smiled, "Well it's a good thing you won't ever fuckin' have to find out."

**Oh….Happy! I just freakin' love him. Hope you enjoyed! More to come! Kaye**


	5. Light It Up

Chapter 5….Light It Up

**Thank you all for the follows! I'm up to over sixty already! I love you guys! The reviews and favorites too! You are all too good for me! If you have any suggestions for something for Tig and Lynn let me know! This chapter will lead into the action of this one. It will also show Kayla toying with Happy like he's been doing to her, the cat and mouse game will continue but I'll give you a pay off this time. Also you will see more of Ram and Nicole, and the last part is REALLY SMUTTY! It's Tig and Lynn so I WARNED YOU! **

**Ok, here we go! I hope you like it! **

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Missi Lopez watched as her brother patched up one of the men that had chased the SONS back to the clubhouse. She hadn't wanted this to happen. When her brother had asked her to start hanging around the clubhouse seeing what the SONS were up too she hadn't figured she would grow attached to Quinn. It started as her just listening to him as he talked about how hard things were watching his wife struggle through her cancer. Then it moved to a little kissing here and there, nothing too crazy. But after she had pushed him far enough one night and made sure his glass was always full with whiskey she had been rewarded with him fucking her hard in the dorms. Just thinking of his hands on her skin made her shiver.

She had figured his old lady would bit it and then he would be free to be with her, but the bitch had fought hard and was recovering from the cancer. Once she started seeing Karla coming back around the clubhouse Quinn shut her down, he even went as far as grabbing her by the throat and telling her if she ever talked to Karla or told anyone they had slept together that he would kill her and make sure that no one found her body. So broken hearted she kept away from him, but one night she got a little drunk and pushed up on him in front of his old lady. The woman had simply smiled at her and led Quinn back to the dorms, where Missi knew the woman was going to fuck the hell out of Quinn. She figured that was the end of it until she woke from a deep sleep to that curly headed bitch of Happy's standing over.

They had beaten her something awful, but she was able to get her knife into the bitch. After that she blacked out as Kayla's boot slammed into her face over and over again. When she woke up in the hospital the bitch was standing over her again, this time with her arms full of flowers. Kayla was scary and Missi knew the woman had darkness inside her that most men didn't have. Kayla had grinned at her, telling her if she talked to anyone about who had beaten her that they would chase her down and cut off her tits and make sure she stayed alive for a few days like that before they killed her. She also said if she went near Quinn again Kayla would hand her over to Karla. Missi wasn't dumb, she wasn't going to go against the old ladies, for some reason the old ladies in Tacoma had always had a very tight code and the croweaters knew the code, any of them that crossed those lines ended up beaten or dead.

But when Missi's brother, Manuel found out he was pissed. Manuel Lopez was a member of an up and coming street gang called the Diamond Dogs, they ran the ghetto of Tacoma, pushing anything that made them money. So her brother wanted revenge for what the SONS had done. So now sitting here watching her brother patch up one of his fellow members Missi had a sick feeling in her stomach that this was going to end badly and it was all her fault for falling for a SON with an old lady.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy watched as Lorca lowered himself into his chair, the president looked tired today, lots of shit going on. Jax was putting pressure on Tacoma to help out more with the cartel deal, the attack the day before, and the lingering effects of the old ladies, everything was weighing on his president. Lorca looked at Amp their intel guy, "What do we know?"

Amp sighed, "Not much. It looks like it's a small gang of thugs that runs 22nd Street to Main, called the Diamond Dogs. They're pretty much into anything that makes them fast money. But I pulled up something you might be interested in; it looks like one of their guys is Manuel Lopez, as in Missi's sister."

Lorca ran a hand over his face, "You have got to be shitting me? Quinn you were the closest to her, what did she tell you?"

Quinn leaned back in his chair feeling sick, he didn't know what his old lady knew, but he knew if she found out he might just wake up dead one morning. "I don't know. I think some of the other old ladies figured out I fucked her one night. I think that's why they went after Missi. I usually only talked to her about Karla, all the shit we were going through with the cancer and shit. She didn't say much and I never talked to her about the club."

Lorca leaned back looking at Quinn, "SHIT Quinn! If your old lady finds out….."

Quinn held up his hands, "I fucking know alright! I trust that will stay between all of us. But if she was here getting shit on us, that means the little fucks were already gunning for us."

Happy nodded, "Yeah and yesterday was probably just a little pay back for Missi. I'm thinkin' she didn't tell them it was the ladies that did that to her."

Lorca sighed, "FUCK! Amp you work on this, find out everything you can about these little assholes. We aren't letting this go. And Quinn do I need to even tell you to keep it in your pants?"

Quinn sighed, "No, dick in pants!"

Lorca nodded, "Alright head out, I know Kayla and Karla already have the prospects and most of the NOMADS over at the theater working on shit. Let's go help out Hap and Quinn's old ladies and make their dreams come true. Fuck knows we need to keep those women happy right now."

Happy started to stand, but Lorca put a hand on Happy's arm to stop him. "Hap, wanted to thank you for yesterday. I didn't have my vest on and if you hadn't jumped in front of me, well just thanks."

Happy nodded, "No problem, it's my job pres." Lorca nodded watching as he left, he was happy to have a man like Happy by his side and having his back.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

When Happy pulled up to the small theater he saw his father-in-law standing outside smoking. Happy laughed, Tig was a mess, "What the hell happened to you?"

Tig huffed, "That fucking daughter of mine had me crawling around under the stage running wires, do you have any idea what kind of shit is down there?"

Happy laughed, "Yeah but you love her."

Tig sighed, taking a drag off his smoke, "Yeah, damn it. How was church? Do we know anything?"

Happy leaned against the building taking a drag off his own smoke, "Yeah, Amp found some shit about a connection between Missi the croweater and the Diamond Dogs."

Tig raised an eyebrow, "Those little fucks? They aren't worth the bullets."

Happy shrugged, "I don't know. They sure as shit would've had me yesterday and that shit has to be answered for."

Tig nodded, throwing his cigarette to the ground, "Come on let's go see what the boss wants done now."

Happy followed his father-in-law into the theater. Happy had to admit, it was nice, needed work, but his girl had done good. When he entered the theater itself he saw her right away, she was up a rope ladder pulling lights into place, wearing a pair of black jogging shorts that showed off her ass and all the ink on her legs. Her top was nothing more than a black sports bra, her muscles straining under the action. There underneath her were about five NOMADS staring up at his old lady. Happy growled, he walked over as the NOMADS scrambled back to work.

Kayla looked down and saw the look on his face and she smiled, "Hey big man."

Happy was pissed, his hands gripping the rope ladder, "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! What the fuck are you wearing?"

Kayla started crawling down, rolling her eyes as he ranted underneath her. When she got to the bottom, she felt his hands on her ass, slipping around her waist pulling her toward him. Happy looked over at the NOMADS who were trying not to look but couldn't help themselves. He ran his tongue along the ink on her shoulder, his eyes on the NOMADS. Kayla sighed, "Ok, message sent, let's not piss on my leg now."

Happy chuckled, whispering in her ear, "Unless you're into that."

Kayla tried not to smile as she pushed him away, turning toward him, "Are you working today?"

Happy shrugged, "Want to show me your office?"

Kayla leaned up kissing him softly, her words whispered against his lips, "I have stuff to do and the sound board needs some wiring and I don't trust Slim to do that alone, but maybe later on my desk." She gave his ass a little squeeze and he went rock hard. She smirked walking away from him toward Karla who was going through some costumes on the stage; she winked over her shoulder at him.

Happy shook his head, growling, "Fucking Tease!" He could tell she was laughing as she walked away. When he got to the sound board, Tig was running wires to the board. Happy looked at him, "Where the fuck is Ram? He needs to have a handle on his guys before some fucker gets dead."

Tig shrugged, "He said he had shit to take care of today. Not sure where he is. I can call him."

Happy figured he was off with Nicole and he couldn't do that, he knew the guy had been gone for a week and needed his lady. Even if she was a secret lady, "Nah it's cool, just watch your brothers or I'll start shooting assholes."

Tig chuckled, "Not my fault she takes after me, all those curves in the right place, and she's a beauty. Hell it's your fault you married her!"

Happy groaned working on the sound board, his eyes trailing to his old lady from time to time, she was pretty fucking hot.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Ram rolled out of bed, his eyes raking over Nicole's body as she sat up pulling the sheet around her, and pulling her knees up to her chest, he frowned. He wanted her to lay there so he could stare at her while he got dressed, "So what did you want to talk about sugar?"

Nicole swallowed hard, she had really wanted to just talk to him, but as soon as he got her into the motel room his hands were all over her and she couldn't say no. She wanted him, she always wanted him, back to the first time she saw him walk into her family's home over four years ago. The first time they had sex, he had regretted it after, she was sixteen and he had been twenty six and her father's VP. But she had told him it didn't have to happen again, but once he saw the blood on the sheets, he had felt a sense of ownership over her. He had taken the first taste of her and he didn't want anyone else to have her. She never asked anything from him, never listened to the croweaters when they talked about his on the road activities. She just waited patiently for him when he came back; he always came back to her.

She had never felt fear around Ram, he always made her feel safe, but what she had to tell him was going to change everything between them. She knew she loved him, but she won't trap him, "Duncan we need to talk."

Ram looked at her, his face registering a little shock at her using his real name, "Most be important if you're bringing out my real name."

Nicole swallowed hard, "Yeah." She hugged her legs closer to her body making him shake a little, was there someone else? Was she sick of hiding and screwing around? SHIT!

He sat down on the bed, his arms crossed, "Well talk sugar."

Nicole sighed, "Two months ago when you were home, remember I had been sick."

Ram nodded, "Yeah, I remember."

Nicole looked up at him, "Well I was on antibiotics, I didn't miss one of my pills, I take my birth control pills every day, but …" She started crying, Ram sat there feeling like the air had been sucked from his lungs.

He cupped her face in his hands, making her look at him, "Are you pregnant sugar?"

Nicole's face twisted up in tears as she nodded a yes to him. Ram let out a laugh and she looked at him like he was crazy. Ram pulled her onto his lap, "This is a good thing baby. A really good thing. Christ knows I want to be with you, but I wasn't sure what the fuck your dad would say, but if you're pregnant then he'll be less likely to kill me my ass. This is a good thing, FUCKING AWESOME THING!"

Nicole looked up at him, her green eyes clearing a little, "Really? You're not mad?"

Ram pulled her lips to his, kissing her tasting every inch of her mouth. When he pulled away they were both breathless, "NOPE….not mad at all. Unless you thought this was your way of escaping me? See now you're stuck with my ugly ass."

Nicole laughed, hugging him tight, "Nothing about your ass is ugly and I don't ever want to be anything but yours."

Ram flopped her down on the bed and littered her bare stomach with kisses, the thought of another child making his heart swell. He knew he loved Nicole, but after losing his wife and daughter he was scared to let himself belong to one woman again. But it looked like fate had stepped in and took care of things for him. That wasn't such a bad thing.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla was exhausted when she sat down behind her desk; she had worked her ass off all day trying to get things together before the painters came in the next day. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, trying to calm her mind. Karla had pulled her aside earlier and said they needed to meet later and discuss some things. Karla had been slowly handing over the reins of the old ladies group to her and the weight of it was heavy on her shoulders. Her eyes snapped open when Happy came into her office closing the door behind him, he smirked at her as he locked the door, "You owe me girl."

Kayla laughed, "I'm all sweaty."

Happy shrugged, "I don't give a fuck, just gonna make you sweaty anyway." He walked toward her, shrugging off his kutte, putting it on the back of the chair in front of her desk. He sat down patting his knee, "Get your tight ass over here."

Kayla sat up smirking at him, "Or what?"

Happy growled, "NOW LA!"

Kayla stood up walking slowly toward him, his eyes going up and down her body, FUCK he missed her. She leaned down resting her arms on the arms of his chair, "What'cha want from me?"

Happy's dick was stone hard, "Pull down those fucking shorts you were letting my brothers eye all fucking day."

Kayla stepped back pushing down her shorts, her freshly shaved pussy the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His hand spread out across her stomach, trailing past her belly ring and cupping her smooth skin, "Now the top." His voice cracking, his body tightening as her breasts were free from the sports bra.

Happy grinned up at her, "Nice, so fucking NICE. Lay down on the desk, on your stomach."

Kayla shook her head, "NO, you have way too many fucking clothes on. Shirt!" She eased herself down on the desk behind her, watching him as he stood up pulling his shirt off.

Kayla chuckled, wiggling one finger to him, Happy moved closer, standing in-between her legs, his hands running up and down her bare legs. Kayla smiled up at him as she leaned over and took one of his nipples in her mouth, she moaned as his hands went to her hair pulling her closer to him. She moved to the other nipple biting down a little making him growl. She fucking loved when he growled. He pulled her hair back so he could shove his tongue as far down her throat as he could, their mouths fighting to taste as much of the other as they could.

Kayla's hands made quick work of his jeans, shoving her hand inside they both groaned. Happy breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against hers, "SHIT! This ain't gonna last long La."

Kayla nodded, "I know, just make me cum hard."

Happy chuckled, "On your stomach you greedy bitch." When she leaned over the desk, ass in the air all that beautiful pink staring at him, he remembered just why he kept his dick in his pants the last year. He gripped her ass cheeks hard as he thrust into her. Kayla threw her head back, "CHRIST HAPPY!" She grabbed her tits squeezing them hard. Happy wasn't having that; those were his tits to play with.

He bit down on her shoulder, "Those are MINE!" He cupped her tits pulling her closer to him, his thrusts were harder, "YOU ARE MINE! TELL ME!" His thrusts harder yet.

Kayla knew she was going to cum hard and fast, "I'm….I'm fucking YOURS…..All YOURS….I fuckin' love you."

Happy nodded, "Good girl." He picked up the pace one of his hands moving down to her clit rubbing hard, he knew he was being rough, he would take her later slower, love her like he should, but he just need to let a year's worth of tension to come out. He let out an animal like scream when she clenched around him cumming hard, he followed her, both of them a sweaty mess.

Kayla leaned against the desk heavily, Happy kissing her back gently as he lay hard against her, he was fucking exhausted, "That was so fucking good baby girl. Damn a whole fucking year with you about killed me."

Kayla moved, sitting on the desk, her face red and sweaty from the activity but confusion was mixed in there, "Are you trying to tell me you haven't fucked anybody this year?"

Happy nodded, "No one. I made ya a promise and I'm sticking to it. I won't fuck up that big again. I promise. Can I move home now?"

Kayla stared at him, his body in-between her legs, he was softly touching her arms, his hands tracing her ink, "Yeah, come home baby."

Happy smiled, picking her up and sitting them down, so he was in the chair and he was holding her, he kissed her gently, "Baby I love you, I love ya so much La."

Kayla smiled, "I love you too, big asshole." Happy laughed wrapping his arms around his old lady, his wife. He loved her so much he wasn't ever letting go.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Lynn snapped her cell phone closed. She was sitting on Tig's bed in the clubhouse, waiting for him. Kayla had told her that Happy was moving into the house finally. Lynn was glad the two dipshits got their heads out of the asses finally, but there was shit going down with the Missi situation again. Karla had called a meeting tonight at the theater at midnight. So Kayla said they needed to get both Hap and Tig exhausted so they could slip out of the house. With Lorca laying down the law they didn't need anyone to know they had a set of ears at the clubhouse feeding them information.

Lynn smiled as Tig came into his room, he was filthy, his face lit up when he saw her, "Hey doll, what are you doing here? I thought you worked tonight?"

Lynn stood up walking toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "NOPE." She kissed him hard, feeling him go hard against her stomach. She pulled back grinning at him, "Want to take a shower together and then we go home and have dinner together. Maybe if you're lucky I'll sneak into your room and sleep with you tonight."

Tig laughed grabbing a handful of her ass, "Is it my birthday?"

Lynn sighed dragging him into the bathroom. Lynn turned on the water while Tig stripped down, he smiled, "Shit I'm horny. Working hard like that makes me horny."

Lynn grinned standing up and taking off her clothes, "Anything makes you horny you lunatic."

Tig kissed gently at the base of her neck, "But you love it when I'm horny."

Lynn sighed, leaning back against his chest as he continued to kiss her, "You're always horny."

Tig chuckled cupping one of her breasts, "Get in there." They walked under the hot spray still attached to each other. Lynn turned around grabbing the soap she started to rub the soap all over his chest, he leaned his head back and enjoyed the feel of her hands on him.

Lynn smiled at him, glad she was giving him some pleasure, her voice was soft, "Turn around baby." Tig did as he was told bracing his hands on the back of the shower as she washed his back and his ass. She lingered on his ass, making sure to run her hand up and down his crack, he turned looking over his shoulder at her, grinning, but he didn't say anything. Lynn thought about it for a minute as her hand slowly trailed up and down his ass. Tig winked at her, "Go ahead baby, just be gentle."

Lynn felt excitement bubble up in her stomach as she slowly fingered his asshole; Tig hung his head, feeling his cock get harder. He'd only let his ex wife do this to him, but if he was pushing her comfort zone then it was only fair she did the same to him. Once the tip of her finger was in she watched as she slowly pulled it in and out. "This ok?"

Tig gritted his teeth, "Yeah, but I want to do it to you."

Lynn smiled pulling her finger from him, she washed her hands and once she was done, he pushed her against the shower wall, his mouth on hers, his hands massaging her breasts. "Damn little girl, you make me want to do such bad things to you."

Lynn grinned coyly, her voice low, "Then do them."

Tig chuckled, turning her so that her palms were against the shower wall; he took the soap and worked it up and down her back, paying close attention to her ass. Once he thought she was good and slippery he slowly reached around his thumb finding her clit, he wanted her good and relaxed for what he had in mind and he wanted to make sure she came hard first. He started off slow, letting her get ready. Lynn leaned her forehead against the wall, "Ooohhh so fuckin' good."

Tig increased his speed feeling her breathing pick up, loving the little mewling noises she made as he worked her up. He slowly ran his finger along her ass crack, working the soap in there making sure she was good and slippery. He kept the pace on her clit as he slowly slipped his finger tip into her ass, she tensed, "It's alright doll, just think about what I'm doing to your clit. Think about what I'm going to do to you after you cum. Lets it, relax baby. Good girl. MY good little girl."

Lynn moaned, her hips starting to buck, the pressure in her ass not so bad as she got into it. Tig couldn't believe when he got to his knuckle and she was bucking hard, pushing him further into her ass. "That's it baby take my finger, take it all." His pace on her clit was a fevered one, when she came his finger was buried into her ass.

Lynn saw stars when she came, she couldn't believe how much she liked it. Tig slowly pulled his finger out making her moan again. He pulled her against him, almost holding her up, while he one handedly washed his hand. Once he was done he turned her around lifting her up by her ass, her legs wrapped around his waist. He entered her hard, slamming her into the shower wall. They kissed and bit at each other as they came together, both of them shaking as Lynn lowered her legs to the ground. Tig kissed her neck, "FUCK, I love you."

Lynn froze, not sure what to say back. Tig pulled away looking into her eyes, knowing he had just scared the shit out of her. He stroked her wet hair, "Baby you don't have to say it. Just wanted you to know where we stand. I'm not asking for anything. Just want you to know, I ain't fuckin' anyone but you."

Lynn nodded, hot tears biting at her eyes, "I won't either. I'm just not ready to let you call me yours yet. He's still in my heart."

Tig nodded, kissing her lips softly, "That's fine. Don't change how I feel."

Lynn wrapped her arms around him, letting the now cooling water fall on both of them, "If it means anything, I think I could love you."

Tig laughed, kissing her head, "Yeah, that does, doll, it does."

**Alright! There you go! Next chapter will let you know who is feeding the girls information. What the girls plan on doing. What is the fallout from Karla finding out about Quinn and Missi? What is the fallout when Quinn finds out about Nicole and Ram? And how will Happy and Tig react to what the ladies do with Missi. Hope you enjoyed! Kaye**


	6. Chain Reaction

Chapter 6….Chain Reaction

**Thank you all for all the love for this one. I know I made Quinn cheat don't you worry Karla will have her revenge about that one! He's old lady is a bit unstable so he's dead meat once she finishes up with Missi. Now one thing our girls are good at is getting information. Juice taught Lynn well when it comes to using the computer to get information. Not to mention Kayla is the daughter of Gemma Teller who was the professor of manipulation, so she can get shit out of anyone. Remember the girls are NOT a club of their own, she only handle the bitch issues. So here you will see firsthand what goes on when they are behind closed doors. Keep in mind that most of these women were raised in the club; they are second generation women in the club, all but Jules and Karla. Some of this might be a bit dark, but I'll try make it easy. Ok, enjoy!**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla and Lynn had made a big dinner, making sure that both Tig and Happy's bellies were full. They also made sure that they kept them in beer as the night wore on. Kayla put both kids down early giving the two couples time to sit down and cuddle while they watched a movie. Happy and Tig were exhausted by the time they fell into bed. Kayla waited till she thought Happy's breathing was even and deep. She slipped from the bed, heading toward the hallway she creaked the door to her father's room open. She saw Lynn's head snap up from under her father, Kayla wanted to groan, her father was laying half on top of her. Kayla went over and gently rolled her father over freeing Lynn. As they tiptoed out of the room, Tig snored starting to turn over. Lynn stuck a pillow under his arms and he snuggled into the pillow smirking in his sleep.

When they got outside the house both women changed into the black clothes they hid in the garage. Once changed they headed to the theater, Lynn called Karla letting her know they were on the way. When they walked into the theater thirty minutes late the other women burst into applause. Kayla rolled her eyes flipping them all off, "Laugh it up! You try getting out of a house with not one but two SONS and see if you make it on time."

Karla smirked, "I just gave Quinn a little roofie, he'll think we had the best sex of our marriage."

The room erupted in laughter as Kayla and Lynn sat down, Karla motioned to her, "I'm not in charge around here anymore, this is all you."

Kayla sighed, standing up, "Alright then. Melissa what information did you get out of Amp tonight?"

Melissa stood up all eyes on her, she swallowed hard, she looked at her mom, "You're not going to like all of it."

Karla sighed, running a tired hand through her short now growing hair, "Go ahead sweetie, whatever he did, I've been through it all with your dad."

Melissa nodded, she had been seeing Lee's youngest son the intel officer for Tacoma for over a year and she found after some tequila and a good blow job the man couldn't keep his mouth shut. So she had been slowly getting information to feed to the girls for months. He was the one that told her that he thought Missi was pushing up on her dad, which she had taken to the others resulting in the beating that they gave the woman. Melissa took a deep breath, "Amp said the attack on the guys yesterday was done by the Diamond Dogs, they're an up and coming gang near downtown. One of their members is Manuel Lopez, Missi's big brother."

Kayla groaned, "So we did this?"

Melissa shook her head, "Not from what Amp said. He said they think Missi was a plant, sent in to gather intel for the Dogs, but she fell for my dad." Melissa looked at the ground, "When he slept with her and kicked her to the curb it broke her heart. They think that's why they went after the guys."

Karla grabbed her chest, tears slowly filling in her eyes, "He told me….he said he….but he did." Jules wrapped an arm around her friend pulling her into her chest.

Kayla fumed, she looked at Lynn, "Get on the computer see where the fuck these Diamond Dogs hang out. They have to know where our little princess is. I think it's time we ended this."

Lynn nodded, "On it."

Kayla turned to Nicole and Melissa, "You two take care of your mom. Jules stay with them. Karla I will make fucking sure this gash never gets near your man again."

Karla looked up at her, rage mixing with tears, "I hate him."

Kayla nodded, "I know sweetie. I know."

Kayla took off down to the basement of the old theater where they kept a secret supply of weapons and drugs. Kayla packed a small duffle and went back up to the theater, her cell phone going off in her pocket. She ignored. When she walked in Lynn was grinning, "I got her."

Kayla nodded, looking down at Karla, "You coming with?"

Karla nodded; her face set hard, "No one could stop me."

Twenty minutes later they were sitting outside of a small bar, watching as various members of the Diamond Dogs went in and out. Finally they saw Missi, step out, her hair pulled back, but there was no covering the damage Kayla had done to her face. Melissa and Nicole went to get the van while Lynn and Kayla snuck up on the woman. As Missi was pulling out her keys to get into her car, she saw Kayla's reflection in the window; she turned fear on her face. Kayla grinned, "Time to meet Miss. Reaper, bitch." She took her gun and slammed the woman up aside the head. Kayla smirked as she hit the ground hard.

Melissa and Nicole pulled up with the van and Lynn and Kayla loaded Missi into the back. It would be the last night of her life.

When Missi came too Melissa and Nicole were holding her arms. Kayla was sitting on the hood of the van smoking, "Well, well, well, look who's awake! Welcome to the party. So any last words?"

Missi felt tears rolling down her face, "Please, I'm so sorry. I'll go away I won't bother you again."

Kayla jumped off the van walking toward her, Lynn and Karla following behind her, "Sorry sweetheart, it's just too damn late. You fucked a married member and sent your brother's little gang after our boys, so it's too late for a pardon. You gave you a warning and you didn't listen, so it's time."

Lynn handed Karla a baseball bat. The woman stared loving at it. Kayla put a hand on her arm, "Not the head, I want it." Karla nodded stalking toward Missi.

Missi tried to scream, but the bat connected with her stomach knocking the wind from her lungs. Karla kept hitting her almost in a blind rage; she wanted to make this woman suffer for what she had done to the club, but most importantly what she did to her family.

Kayla nodded to Lynn who put a hand on Karla's shoulder, "That's enough. We've got it from here. Melissa and Nicole take your mom to the SUV and tell Jules to take her home. Then stay by the van till we call you." The two girls did as they were told, Karla holding her head up high in front of her daughters until she was in the SUV. Once Jules pulled away with her she crumbled into tears.

Kayla looked down at Missi who was leaning over on her knees, gasping for air. She motioned to Lynn to pulled the woman up so that she was staring right at Kayla. Kayla took the gun from her waist band and ended her life, shooting her in the head. Missi's lifeless body slumped to the ground. Kayla looked at Lynn, "Get me the axe. I'll do this part."

Lynn sighed, "You sure this is a good idea?"

Kayla nodded, "Yeah we might as well go all in. Let the guys know we won't put up with this shit. You want my dad fucking around?"

Lynn shook her head, "You sure you want to do this? I mean this is some dark shit Kayla."

Kayla nodded, kneeling down next to the body, "It isn't going to hurt her, she's dead."

By the time they loaded her body into the van and took the body into the woods to burn, it was dawn. Kayla and Lynn were exhausted; there was no sneaking back into the house for them. They sat at the theater in silence neither one of them said anything. Lynn had finished pulling all the information from the computer she could on the Diamond Dogs while Kayla packed a small box that would be delivered to the SONS later in the day. Neither one of them talked about all the voice mails and texts that were on their phone from Happy and Tig. They already knew they were fucked.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Quinn woke up in a cocoon; he didn't remember what happened the night before. The last thing he remembered was his wife curling up in his lap handing him a beer and then him stumbling into their bedroom with her kissing his face as she lowered him to the bed. But when he tried to move he couldn't. He opened his eyes and saw Karla sitting across the room, her face was red and swollen she had been crying. "Karla, what the fuck?" He realized he was wrapped in a sheet, "Baby this isn't funny."

Karla's voice sounded hollow, "It kind of is. This is the only way I could get you to admit what you did. Don't try to fight it. I wrapped you in the sheet and used your big industrial staple gun, so you won't be able to move."

Quinn looked at his wife, she was holding a bat in her hands, "Baby what are you doing?"

Karla moved closer to the bed, tears silently falling from her eyes, "Remember when we got married? I thought I had finally found the one man to complete my soul, someone to love me. But that was all just shit wasn't it? Tell me Rane was she good in bed? Did you like her better?"

Quinn stared at his wife, knowing that someone had talked, he was fucked, he struggled against the sheet, trying to rip his way through, but he couldn't. Rane slammed his head back against his pillow several times, "It meant nothing! NOTHING! You know that! I'm so fucking sorry."

Karla nodded, leaning down kissing his forehead, a tear hitting his forehead, "I know baby. I'm going to miss you. I hope you take real good care of yourself." Quinn watched as his wife picked up a bag off the floor, she paused at their dresser taking off her wedding rings. "Good bye Rane. I hope you find happiness. I'll have one of the kids come over and cut you out."

As the door slammed shut, Quinn screamed to her, "NO! WAIT! KARLA!" He squirmed all over the bed trying to break himself free. He ended up rolling off the bed as he worked at the sheet. By the time Nicole showed up he was soaked in sweat and exhausted.

Quinn let out a sigh of relief when he saw his middle daughter, "Thank fuck! Get me the hell out of this shit. I have to go find your mother."

Nicole sat down on the bed, staring down at her father, her face was set hard, "You know Karla is the only mother I had right?"

Quinn groaned, "Yes, I know. I know I'm an ass. Now cut me out of here before she get too far away."

Nicole let a small laugh leave her throat, "Oh daddy. I'm not letting you out of there just yet. I have something to tell you and I think this might just be the best time to tell you."

Quinn narrowed his eyes at his daughter, "What could be so damn important?"

Nicole smiled leaning over him, "If you're really nice after I tell you, I'll let you out. Is that a deal? And I want a guarantee on your kutte that you will go along with whatever I say ON YOUR KUTTE."

Quinn stared at her, damn little blackmailer, "Yeah, whatever you say on my kutte."

Nicole nodded, "Daddy I'm pregnant and it's Duncan's baby. We're getting an apartment and you'll be just fine with it."

Quinn gaped at his daughter, rage filling his veins, "HE GOT YOU KNOCKED UP! I'll kill that mother fucker!"

Nicole sat and watched as her father rolled all over the floor, "You know you look like a fish don't you. You promised on your kutte daddy. Now stop so I can let you out. If you hurry you might catch mom at the airport."

Quinn's eyes went wide, "Where is she going?"

Nicole shrugged as she used a pair of scissors to cut the sheet away. Quinn jumped up throwing on his clothes, "Don't think for ONE MINUTE that we aren't having a very long talk about this when I'm done getting your mother."

Nicole stopped at the door, smirking at him, "Oh we can talk, but you'll have to be nice. To me and my old man, don't want to piss off anymore old ladies right now."

Quinn felt his blood go cold watching her leave, what the fuck was wrong with the women in this club. His mind was racing as he rode through the streets of Tacoma trying to get to the airport. His old lady had left him, which he deserved considering he cheated on her while she had cancer. His daughter was pregnant with Ram's fucking kid and when the hell did that start? SHIT his life was a fucking mess. He opened up the throttle on his Dyna as he neared the airport. He had to find his wife, that was the first step to fixing the fucked up mess of his life.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy Lowman didn't do pissed. He got anger, went into blind rages on assholes, but he didn't do pissed. But he was just plain old pissed. When he woke up at three in the morning to piss he found Kayla's side of the bed empty. After taking care of business in the bathroom he headed down the hallway and found the whole house was empty. He went into Tig's room and flicked on the light. Tig groaned, covering his eyes, "What the fuck?"

Happy growled, "They're both gone."

Tig looked around, "What? What do you mean they're both gone?"

Happy punched the wall, "They're gone. The kids are sleeping and they're fucking gone."

Tig sat up grabbing his cell phone; he called Lynn and growled when it went right to voice mail. Tig looked at Happy, "Did you try Kayla?"

Happy nodded, leaning against the door jamb, "Oh yeah, about a million fucking times."

Tig and Happy stared at each other wondering what the hell the two crazy ass women were up. One thing was for sure they weren't going to get anymore sleep that night.

Around seven in the morning they heard Kayla's car pull in, Tig and Happy were sitting in the kitchen when the two women walked in freshly showered. Kayla swallowed hard when she saw the look on both men's faces. Tig looked at Lynn and Kayla, "Want to tell me where the fuck you two have been all night?"

Lynn sighed leaning against the counter, "Karla left Quinn last night. She found out about him and that bitch. Kayla and I were with her."

Happy shook his head, "So that's where you were all night?" His eyes boring into his wife's.

Kayla stared him down; she knew if she gave even the slightest hint that Lynn wasn't telling the whole truth he would explode. "Yeah, she was a mess. Him fucking around on her while she was sick, I don't think it gets lower than that."

Happy smirked looking down at the coffee mug in his hand, "Why didn't one of you pick up the god damn phone and let us know or wake us up when you left?"

Kayla shrugged, "We knew you had a lot of shit going on with the club and knew you both needed the rest."

Happy stood throwing his cup mug against the wall, Lynn flinched while Kayla stood tall, she knew he won't hit her, at least she hoped. Happy stalked over to her putting his hand around her throat, his eyes like a predator, he barely registered Tig telling him to cool it as he looked at his wife. His grip on her throat wasn't tight, but tight enough she couldn't get away, "GARAGE, NOW!"

He released her and slammed out of the house. Lynn grabbed her hand, "You can't go out there with him like this."

Kayla smirked, "Don't worry he's done worse during foreplay. Just if he comes back without me, maybe call an ambulance."

Once Kayla had left to follow her husband, Lynn realized she was left in the house with a very pissed off Tig. "You mad too?"

Tig huffed, he walked over to her running a hand down her cheek, his hands were loving, but his eyes weren't, "You have no idea how pissed I am." He kissed her forehead and headed out of the house. She heard his bike start and she let out a breath she was holding, this wasn't going to end well.

Kayla opened the side garage door slowly. Happy was standing with his back to her, his hands fisted on the work bench. The door shutting behind her made her jump; she knew she was in deep shit. "What did you do?"

Kayla hugged herself, her voice was small and it didn't even sound like her own, "What we had to do. Quinn is fine, probably just really pissed off. Karla is gone, she needed to get away, give him time to remember why he loves her, or if he even loves her anymore."

Happy sighed; his shoulders were set ridged, "What else did you do?"

Kayla pinched the bridge of her nose, "We took care of it."

Happy spun around glaring at her, "WHAT did you TAKE CARE of?" He cocked his head to the side looking at her like prey.

Kayla took a steadying breath, "She won't cause you anymore trouble. No one will ever know it was connected to the SONS."

Happy pinned her against the door, his hips holding her hips, while his hands wrenched hers over her head, his eyes were wild and she now knew what men saw before he killed them, "WHY THE FUCK do you think we needed you god damn help? Do you have any idea what Lorca could do to you if he wanted to?"

Kayla swallowed back a tears, her voice cracking, "I know, but he'd have to kill the others too. I don't think he'd want to wipe out all the old ladies."

Happy released her pacing back and forth in the small space. He stopped and kneeled down, holding his head in his hands, "Were you careful?"

Kayla finally let the tears go, "Yes. We took the head and shoved it into a sewer drain after we knocked all the teeth out. We took the body and burnt it then buried the evidence. We were careful. This wasn't my call last night. I had no say in this, you should be glad I stopped Karla from what she really wanted to do to Quinn. I did what I had to do to keep the old ladies safe and you. THEY FUCKING SHOT AT YOU!"

Happy looked up and saw the look on her face, "You could've been killed. Did you think about what would've happened if the Diamond Dogs saw you take her? Did you think about our daughter? Or me? Hell Kayla where the fuck did you learn all that shit any way?"

Kayla shifted on her feet, she had learned a lot over the past year and she knew she couldn't tell him that Jules and Karla had been grooming her, teaching her this shit. Jules and Karla had ran the Tacoma clubhouse for years with an iron fist. That was part of the reason that most of the guys had steady old ladies and the divorce rate for Tacoma and the NOMADS was so low. The women had kept the temptations down and secured their place with their men.

Happy looked up at her as tears fell from her eyes, he stood up and walked over pulling her into his chest, "You're not made for this shit, La. You can't live with the death. No matter what you tell yourself it's not who you are. Brains before Bullets. Remember?"

Kayla nodded, clinging to her husband; she said a silent prayer that the craziness would stop, that the noise in her head and her heart would drift away. "I'm sorry."

Happy nodded stroking her hair, "I know, La. But no more of this shit. I thought I made that clear in Charming with Wendy. This can't happen again. Killin' is my thing; I have no remorse for the fuckers the club asks me to take down. But you, I do it so you and Nora can sleep at night and even I fuck up some times." His words lingered between them; she knew he was talking about Vic and all the things that led up to his death. Kayla just nodded burying her head into his chest. She closed her eyes and tried to think of a time when they were truly happy and hoped they would find that again.

**Alright….next time a lot more cuddling and smut, some cuteness with Happy and Nora. Also Quinn trying to deal without Karla. Just so you know, NO ONE is dying in this one! NO ONE! So don't worry! **** Do your thing! Kaye**


	7. Walls

Chapter 7…..Walls

**Well….we get to see Quinn's meltdown. It will set off a chain reaction which will bring Kozic and Simone back from Redwood and Karla back. You will find out what she's been doing while she's been gone. I love the little old ladies vacation spot! HA! **

**Ok, here we go!**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

It had been two weeks since Karla had left and Quinn had been on one hell of a bender. Nicole had moved in Ram, the big young NOMAD had gotten them a two bedroom apartment not far from Jules' house. After Quinn didn't come home the second night, Nicole made Anna pack a bag and come stay with them, she wasn't leaving her sister out there alone. Ram had been great about it, just staying clear of the clubhouse, he hadn't seen Quinn yet and though he knew he could take the man, he didn't want to kill his old lady's father.

Nicole had been great, setting up the apartment, not asking for much, and understanding when he had to take off at a moment's notice. She understood what NOMAD meant and she seemed to fall right into his life at the perfect moment. He had to admit, waking up with her naked next him every morning wasn't such a bad thing either. He hadn't pushed her about where her mother was, but he knew she knew. The one thing he did notice was that the few times he got home late, she wasn't there. When she did come home she was usually exhausted and quiet. He wanted to ask her what the hell was going on, but something told him that maybe he didn't want to know.

Nicole knew he was wondering what the hell she was doing, but with everything that had happened over the last few weeks, she just couldn't open up to him about it. The most important thing to do was protect the women that protected her, her sisters, and more importantly her mother. But as she crawled into bed with him, she was afraid. Nicole cradled into his side, taking a deep breath, "I'm worried."

Ram sighed, kissing her forehead, "What are you worried about sugar?"

Nicole sighed, "My dad is over the edge. He knows I know where mom is and I can't tell him. I talked to her today and she's so happy."

Ram stroked her hair softly, "You can tell me, if you want."

Nicole looked at him, "If I do you can't tell anyone. I owe these women to keep them safe."

Ram frowned, "What do you mean you owe them? What does this have to do with your mom?

Nicole sat up, sitting cross legged on the bed, her hands playing with the blanket, "We have a sisterhood, all of us. We take care of each other and understand what it's like to be with you guys. It's not easy."

Ram propped up on his elbow, his hand resting on her leg, "I know." He wanted to keep her talking as long as he could. He knew something was eating at her and he wanted to help her.

Nicole sighed, tears welling in her eyes, "I wanted mom to go away and feel better, but I thought she would come back. I want them together, even with what my dad did. I hate seeing him like this and then when I talk to mom and all she's doing…..she's so happy."

Ram nodded, "What is she doing?"

Nicole looked up at him wiping his eyes, "She's with a man."

Ram raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Nicole nodded, "She's having so much fun."

Ram looked at her, "You know if your dad finds out….."

Nicole nodded, "I know, but what scares me is that she wants him to find her so they can have it out. I think she'll kill him."

Ram sighed, as Nicole sobbed into his arms. He pulled her to him, rubbing her back and kissing her face. He hated that this shit with her family was upsetting her and worse yet; he hated the fact that she was right, this was all going to come to a head and he was pretty sure that Kayla was going to be in the crosshairs.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Tig knelt down next to bike, he was just finishing up working on it when JC came walking into the garage. Tig was use to this over the past year. The little boy would come in and stare at Tig when he worked on his bike and he would ask him questions, but today was different. JC stood near Juice's bike which was covered in a tarp for safe keeping for the kid when he was old enough. JC touched the tarp almost worshipping, "Uncle Tig?"

Tig looked up and saw the six year with his hand on the tarp and he stood, "Yeah kid."

JC looked over his shoulder at Tig, "Do you think it would upset my mommy if I just sat on it?"

Tig gave him a small smile, "No I don't think so." Tig walked over and picked up the little boy and took the tarp off, setting the boy on the bike.

JC smiled at him, grabbing onto the handlebars, "How do I look Uncle Tig?"

Tig laughed, "You look like your dad sitting there."

The little boy giggled. Tig dug his phone out of his pocket and took a picture. "Uncle Tig?"

"Yeah kid?"

JC sighed heavily, "Can you take me for a ride on daddy's bike?"

Tig was getting ready to answer him, when he heard Lynn behind him, "I think that's a great idea."

Tig turned around and looked at Lynn. They hadn't spoke hardly two words since the whole Missi thing, he was too pissed and he wasn't sure he was ready to talk to her just yet. He knew deep in his heart he was in love the woman, but Tig didn't do love and he sure as hell didn't think these old ladies should be doing man shit.

JC squealed, "YAY! Come on Uncle Tig! Mommy said it was alright!"

Tig sighed, "Alright kiddo, but you sit in front of me and we're not going far."

Lynn watched as Tig rode her son up and down the street on the bike that would someday be his. She hated how Tig was avoiding her. She knew he was pissed; hell he wasn't even talking to Kayla. Lynn watched the two men that were in her life go up and around the block for a second time. She loved the smile on her sons face and she loved the fact that Tig was smiling too. Maybe she had more feelings for the old bastard then she wanted to admit. Now she just had to make things right between the two of them.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla smiled as she pulled up to Tacoma Auto, her and Nora decided to surprise her husband with lunch. When she got there she set Nora down who went running right to her father, who scooped her up putting kisses all over her little face. Kayla smiled as she walked up to her husband, they were still trying to feel each other out, but she had to admit she loved having him around, "Hey big man."

Happy smiled, leaning down to kiss her, "Hey La."

Nora sighed, covering her eyes, "Ewwww."

Happy laughed, grabbing Kayla's ass with his free hand, "STOP! Daddy's allowed to kiss mommy."

Nora giggled when he tickled her sides, "Stop daddy!"

Kayla held up a bag from Happy's favorite hamburger place, "We brought you lunch."

Happy smirked, pulling Kayla under his arm, "Good I'm Ravenous. Let's go inside."

When they walked into the clubhouse Kayla saw Quinn sitting at the bar, a bottle of Jack sitting in front of him, half empty. He looked up and she saw his eyes narrow, but he didn't say anything. Kayla sat down across from Happy, while Nora tore off into the kitchen to see Jules. Happy dug into his burger, "What are you and the princess doing today?"

Kayla sighed, "Well I picked her up from school after fighting with the painters all morning. I don't think that place will ever be finished."

Happy laughed, "It will, just have to have some patience, La. Shit, I have to grab something from the dorm, but right back." He stood up and leaned over smiling at her wickedly, he kissed her hard, "Don't fucking go anywhere La."

She giggled watching him walk out of the bar. She reached over and grabbed a fry from his lunch. She looked up as Quinn towered over her, his fist clenched, swaying a little on his feet, "Where the fuck is she?"

Kayla folded her arms over her chest, "I don't know. Don't you? You're her old man."

She didn't see it coming; Quinn punched her in the face, her jaw exploding from the impact. Kayla fell from her chair. By the time she looked up Happy was pushing Quinn back, his fist had already connected with the big man's face. Quinn was stumbling to his feet, "SHE FUCKING KNOWS WHERE MY OLD LADY IS!"

Happy narrowed his eyes, at his friend, "YOU WILL NOT LAY HANDS ON MY OLD LADY!"

Jules heard the fighting and came into the bar, just in time to see Kayla take her gun from her bag. She saw the blank look on her face and knew Happy was going to see a side of his wife he didn't know.

Kayla stood her body barely registering the pain in her jaw. Her mind was reacting at this point, she had been hurt, a man had put his hands on her without permission. It took her a second to grab her gun from her purse. Someone needed to die.

Jules stepped forward, her voice soft, "Kayla, honey, there's no need for this. Let's put that gun down. Quinn's not thinking clearly and see Happy's fine."

Quinn was frozen staring at the woman who had been his friend for so many years. She had an eeriness about her he had only seen in a few people in his life. He could tell that the Kayla he knew had checked out in between the time he hit her and the time Happy hit him.

Happy turned around slowly, when he saw the look on her face, he was stunned. She looked like a totally different person. Her jaw was set hard and her blue eyes were dark and narrowed. She took a few steps kicking the table out of her way. She cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowing on Quinn who was her target. When she spoke her voice was unfeeling, "Do you want to know where she's at?"

Quinn swallowed hard, watching as Kayla walked closer and closer to him, "I love her. I want her back Kayla. I'm sorry I hit you."

Happy didn't like the way this was playing out, he went to grab the gun only to have her point it at him, "This doesn't concern you."

Jules stepped between Happy and Kayla, "Kayla, I need you to focus and think about where you are. Nora is in the other room. You know, your daughter Nora, you love her."

Kayla stared at her and then turned her attention back to Quinn, "You love her, well don't worry about her, she's happy without you." She pushed the gun closer to him, "I'd be doing her a favor, I could kill you right now and she'd be free to live her life and never have to worry about you again. It would be easy." Her last words making both Quinn and Happy stare at her.

Jules knew this was bad. Whenever Kayla had been touched when the old ladies were doing their little jobs, she would lose her shit and go to a very dark place. Jules pushed Quinn aside, squaring her shoulders, "STOP THIS SHIT! You're scaring your old man! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Kayla looked at the woman for a few minutes, but then she put her gun in her waist band. Her eyes still dark. Jules took a deep breath, "Go back to the theater. I will be there soon. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Kayla nodded, but smirked at Quinn who was standing there rubbing his jaw where Happy had hit him, "Don't fucking touch me again, or no one will stop me."

Jules pointed to the door, "NOW! THEATER!"

Kayla smirked walking out the door. Happy stared at Jules, "What the fuck just happened?"

Jules sighed; stepping behind the bar she took a beer out and drank half of it. She looked at Quinn, "What the fuck did you do?"

Quinn sighed, sitting down at the bar, "I hit her. I just wanted her to tell me where Karla was. I'm sorry Hap; I don't know what the fuck is going through my head. My kids aren't talking to me. I'm totally fucked."

Happy glared at him, "YOU DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER, PERIOD."

Happy turned looking at Jules, "Now what the fuck was that?"

Jules sighed, "She doesn't do well with being touched. You know that only certain people CAN touch her. She kind of snaps. I'll call the girls and we'll handle it, sometimes she doesn't even know she did it. I'll call Karla she might be able to help. Kayla listens to her."

Quinn looked up at Jules hope in his eyes, "Will you tell her I love her and miss her?"

Jules snorted, pointing at Happy, "Take Nora home. I don't know when she'll be home."

Happy ran his hands over his head, he felt like he was fucking losing it. What the hell happened to his old lady? He sighed pushing away from the bar he headed into the kitchen to find his kid and take her home.

Quinn sat there his head down, not sure what was going to happen when his old lady finally showed up, but he knew one thing, he wasn't going to let her get away again.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla drove on auto pilot to the theater, in her head she was slowly coming out of the fog that surrounded her. Her jaw hurt and she had a fear deep in her gut that something had happened, but she wasn't sure what it was. By the time she pulled into the theater her hands were shaking. Melissa met her at the door, not saying anything, just making sure she got inside. Nicole was waiting with a bottle of water and a pack of her favorite smokes. The two girls took her to her office and left her alone. Kayla stared into space, trying to remember what had set her off.

Jules arrived a half hour later, she walked into the office and handed Kayla her cell phone, "Karla wants to talk to you. CALL HER."

Kayla nodded, dialing Skinny's number; Karla picked up on the first ring, "Hi sweetie, what happened?"

Kayla shook her head, "I don't really remember. One minute I was talking to Quinn and then there was pain and the next minute I was pulling up to the theater. Did I hurt anyone?" Her voice coming out almost in a whisper.

Karla huffed, "No, everyone is fine, but you scared your old man and Jules. Quinn is still alive, stupid fucker, you're alright."

Kayla felt tears roll down her face, "I could've killed someone."

Karla groaned, "But you didn't and that's what is important here. Now knock that shit off. We won't let you do something you'll regret. I promise. I'm coming home. Skinny is coming with me. Just hang on and don't go to the dark place. Do you need Koz?"

Kayla sobbed, "YES…I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do. When it gets like this I want to use."

Karla sighed, "I know sweetie, but you won't because you have Nora to think about and when you use it just gets worse. Now I'll be there tomorrow. Just hang on for me."

Kayla closed the phone and handed it to Jules. Jules sighed moving behind the younger woman and rubbing her back, "It's alright baby, we'll take care of you. It's alright."

That night Happy and Tig waited at the house. Happy had filled Tig in about what had happened at the clubhouse and he told him about Kayla. Tig was worried. Real fucking worried. He had the same able to check out when he was in high stress situations, he felt sick that Kayla could do it too. He understood how powerful that could be, how it could take you to some dark ass places.

When they heard the cars pull up, Happy met them at the door. Jules had her arm around Kayla, who was leaning into the other woman's shoulder. Happy went to touch Kayla and she flinched, "La, its cool girl, you're home."

Jules pulled her slowly away from her shoulder letting Happy take her; he scooped her up into his arms. As soon as he did Kayla felt safe for the first time all day, she sobbed into his neck as he walked toward their room, "I'm so sorry…..you should just kill me…..I'm such a fuck up…..I don't deserve to live."

Happy walked into their room and sat down on their bed, rocking her back and forth, "Stop talking that way La, he hit you and you bit back. That's all. You didn't hurt anyone, no one is mad, especially Quinn. He knows he was wrong. Now you have to settle down. If I hear you talk that shit again I'll beat your ass for that, nothing else."

Jules looked at him from the doorway, Tig stood behind her. Once Kayla had cried herself to sleep, Jules motioned for Happy to join her in the living room. Happy tucked Kayla into bed and followed Jules and Tig out into the living room. Tig looked at Jules, "What the fuck?"

Jules sighed, "He touched her. Kayla does something called 'compartmentalizing of her emotions', if she feels like she's in danger another part of her mind takes over and protects her. I think it's from the initial rape all those years ago. Especially when it's a man. Any threat to her or the people she loves and she goes to this dark place. I've seen her do it before; you just have to talk her down. The only problem is once she gets this bad she needs to see Koz. Her first instinct is to use to make the bad things go away. He was like this a lot when she first got here from Charming." Jules took a deep breath, "Tig do you remember the first time out at the clubhouse, we had a family picnic and one of the croweaters slapped Nora's hand for taking too many potato chips?"

Tig nodded, "Yeah I figured the gash just got tired of hanging around and took off."

Jules snorted, "No. I found Kayla in the kitchen beating her head into the floor. Her face was closed off but she had this evil smirk on her face, like she enjoyed it. It took me and Karla talking her down, Lynn patched up the girl and we threatened her if she ever came back we would kill her. It took a few days but Kayla pulled out of it. But this was different, this was Quinn someone she trusted that touched her, this is bad. She wants Koz because she's afraid she will use. I need you two to keep an eye on her; don't let her leave until Koz or Karla gets here. She should sleep; Lynn sedated her at the theater. Happy are you alright?"

Happy shook his head, "She was different. I've never seen that side to her."

Jules nodded putting a hand on his shoulder, "If you're going to bail…."

Happy snapped his head up, "HELL NO! I'm here. I once told that woman we were more alike then I wanted to admit and I guess I was right. I got this shit."

Jules nodded, giving him a small smile, "Good now I know you can keep her grounded. Just love her and Nora and she'll come out of this just fine. She hates this side of herself. She feels like she's evil."

Happy nodded, "Alright. Nora is at Nicole's house for the night. I'm going back in there."

Jules sighed heading for the door, "Alright I'm counting on you two. Lynn will be home soon, she can help if it gets bad. Just watch her."

Happy watched Jules leave then he walked back down the hallway. He stood in the doorway watching his woman as she whimpered in her sleep. He closed his eyes wishing he could take all the bad away, give her back her mother and their son. But he couldn't, what he could do was be there for her, something that he had always failed at her in the past, but he wasn't going to do know.

**Ok, so Karla has been in Colorado Springs with our old friend Skinny! I've had a lot of requests to make sure Skinny was in this one and I feel like he could be the one to stand his ground against Quinn. I'm not saying anything has happened between him and Karla, but he's been treating her like a woman instead of a person with cancer. Quinn's mistake was he saw the illness and lost sight of his wife, so this will be fun. **

**Now Kayla has this dark side to her, we saw it through 'Hard to Love' and now it's on the surface. With Happy gone for a year and Vic's death she used that side of her to pull from to protect herself and Nora. 'Compartmentalizing' is something that people do after suffering a serve emotional trauma, usually while they are young. It's not a spilt personality or anything it's just a way for them to shut off their brain when things get too much for them. **

**Ok, hope you enjoyed. Have a great Sunday! Kaye**


	8. Final Cracks

Chapter 8…..The Final Cracks

**THANK YOU! You guys will never know how much your reviews mean to me. I am always so blown away by your love for this couple and everyone seems to love the inter darkness that Kayla holds. Well this chapter will set her over the edge….LOL…..of course Jax is visiting…which is never, EVER good for her. **

**Well here we go!**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla laughed, watching Kozic and Tig argue over which way was the best way to cook steaks. It had been three days since her meltdown at the clubhouse. Kozic and Simone had arrived the day before with little baby Nicole in tow. After spending a good part of the night crying into Kozic arms and going to two meetings, she was finally feeling better. There was something about everyone together to helped her heart. Skinny and Karla had gotten there that afternoon and after Happy having a small meltdown everything had fallen into place. Kayla sipped her water and watched as Karla laughed about something that Skinny was whispering to her. Kayla was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Happy had sat down next to her.

Happy fucking hated Skinny, with everything in his heart and seeing him pushing up on Quinn's old lady really rubbed at wounds that weren't healed. He took a long pull off his beer, "He fuckin' her now?"

Kayla looked over at Happy almost like she wasn't sure where he came from, he watched her as she came back to herself, "I don't know if they are, it's not my business. I just sent her to someone that would protect her and keep an eye on her."

Happy snorted, as Skinny put a small chaste kiss on Karla's neck, "You realize this is just like salt in my fucking wound. Pissing me the hell off."

Kayla sighed, putting a hand on Happy's thigh stopping him from bouncing his leg. She stared deep into his eyes, "I love you. I thought we were letting the past go."

Happy stared at his wife, she was going through enough right now and she didn't need him being a jealous asshole. He sighed, "Fuck, come'ere." Kayla got up and he pulled her into his lap, he kissed her hard, his hands wrapping around her. He pulled away and smirked at her, "Kids are playing, everyone is busy, want to go inside and fuck your old man?"

Kayla smiled, getting up; she leaned down whispering in his ear, "I'm not wearing a bra." Happy watched as she walked into the house and disappeared.

He stood up and nodded to Tig who was laughing having seen the whole exchange. Happy smiled as he walked into the house, taking his kutte off before he even got to the bedroom. When he opened the door, Kayla was sitting naked on their bed. Her legs were spread and her hand was already on her clit working herself up, her free hand was pinching her nipple. Happy went instantly hard, "FUCK."

He threw his kutte on Nora's bed, and pulled off his shirt, stalking toward his wife, he slapped her hand away, "That's MY PUSSY." He buried his tongue into her, making her hips buck up and down; he loved this fucking woman, HIS WOMAN. There was nothing he won't do for her, nothing.

What neither one of them saw was one of the Diamond Dogs had slipped into the house and was hiding in the closet. He stood there taking pictures of the two of them as they made love. Once they were done and in the shower, he slipped out the front door taking his pictures to Manuel, he had all he needed on the Tacoma SONS.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Quinn rode toward Nicole's house; he realized after all the shit with Kayla that he had to make things right with his family. He figured starting with Nicole and Ram was a good idea, not to mention he wanted to see Anna. He pulled into their apartment complex and grabbed the big teddy bear off his bike. He had been sober for two days and it was helping keep his head clear, but that just left the pain.

He knocked on the door and smiled when Nicole opened the door, she looked nervous, "Oh dad, hey what's going on?" She half blocked the door.

Quinn raised his eyebrow at her, "What's going on? WAIT! Your mom is here, isn't she?"

Nicole looked down at the teddy bear in her father's hands, "Is that for me? How nice daddy. ANNA! Dad is here come, let's go to lunch with him."

Quinn shoved passed his daughter and his eyes fell on his wife standing in her kitchen. Karla crossed her arms over her chest, "Rane."

Quinn's heart was beating out of his chest, "Hey dancer, been missing you."

Karla huffed, "Well I'm sure you have. What do you think about our little girl?" Karla walked over and put her arm around Nicole, who looked nervous.

Quinn smiled, "I'm happy. I brought her and the baby this teddy bear. Thought it looked like the ones that I got each of the kids."

Karla nodded, "Well girls enjoy your lunch with your dad." At that second Skinny came walking into the kitchen from the back bedroom.

"Hey baby where is my bag with my change of clothes?" Skinny saw Quinn and smiled at him, "You must be Quinn."

Quinn narrowed his eyes as Karla walked over and let Skinny drape an arm over her shoulder, the fucker was smiling at him. Karla smiled, "Rane this is Dennis, you might know him better by Skinny, an old friend of Kayla's."

Quinn growled, charging the man, but in his rush, he knocked Nicole over sending her into the glass coffee table. Skinny had pushed Karla aside. She watched in horror as her daughter went through the coffee table stomach first, "NO! OH God! Anna call 911!"

Nicole didn't know what happened; when she came too there was pain in her stomach. Quinn was doubled over her, his face pale with fear. Karla was talking to her softly; the paramedics were loading her into the ambulance. Nicole removed her oxygen mask, looking at her mother, "Please call Duncan."

Ram had flown to Tacoma from Rogue River, when he got to the hospital he ran up to the desk. He ran to her room, his heart in his chest. He saw Karla, "What the hell happened?"

Karla had tears streaming down her face, "It doesn't matter right now. You need to go to her, she needs you."

Ram stumbled back, "Did she…the baby?"

Karla pulled him into a hug, her voice a whisper, "She lost it. Just go to her."

Ram pulled away from Karla heading into the room. When he got there Nicole was sleeping, he walked over and sat gently on the bed, he leaned over kissing her cheek. Her eyes opened, it took her a few seconds, but when she realized he was sitting there her eyes welled up with tears. Ram stroked her hair, "Sshhh, it's all gonna be alright baby. I'm here."

Nicole hiccup cried, "Now you can be free, you don't have to be with…me. I'm so sorry. I knew how much this baby….."

Ram silenced her with his lips pressed lovingly against hers, he pulled away and stared into her eyes, "That's enough of that, you're my old lady. This just means I can ink you sooner. We can try again baby just as soon as you want to. I love you Nicole, you fucking know I have for a long time. You bewitched my ass a long time ago."

Nicole nodded, letting him slide into the bed next to her, he held her, rocking her until she fell asleep in his arms. But not until she had told him what happened. One thing was for sure, Rane Quinn wasn't going to draw breath after he was done with him, NO ONE laid hands on his OLD LADY, NO FUCKING ONE.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Jax walked into Tacoma with the envelope of pictures tucked under his arm. He had received them that morning and high tailed to Tacoma to show Lorca and the others the danger they were in. He had talked to Romeo earlier who offered to make the problem with the Diamond Dogs go away if Tacoma would mule the drugs for them.

As soon as Jax entered church he man hugged Lorca who looked grim. Jax nodded to the others, noticing Happy tracking him with his eyes. The killer always knew when shit was going to get crazy. Jax sat down next to Lorca, pulling out the pictures, "I don't like showing up here dumping shit on you guys, but these were delivered to me this morning."

The pictures were passed out to the different members. Tig got his first and he cringed, there in living color was him and Lynn. He had her on his bike, fucking her hard. Tig looked at Jax, "Did Chibs see this?"

Jax nodded, "Yeah, he's outside I think he wants to talk with you." The little blonde douche smirked at him.

Happy was staring at the picture of him and Kayla, "FUCK! This was in our room, our fucking bedroom."

The grumbling went around the table; Quinn had been given a picture of Karla with Skinny sitting at an outdoor café in Colorado Springs and a picture of Anna with her boyfriend walking down the hall at school.

Lorca sighed, "What the hell is going on Jax?"

Jax sighed, "I know you guys don't want involved in this shit with the cartel, but Romeo said if you'll mule the drugs he'll make all this shit go away with the Diamond Dogs."

Amp threw down the picture of him and Melissa sleeping in bed, "BULLSHIT! This is the fucking cartel."

Jax snapped at the young intel officer, "You don't fuckin' know that! They want to help, but the cartel doesn't just do shit out of the goodness of their hearts. You have to play ball with them to get any help. Now this is an attack on your families, I'm offering a non bloody solution."

Happy pounded the table, "I say we walk into that fucking place they hang and kill them all!" He growled as Jax slipped one last picture from his envelope, it was a picture of Nora at preschool. Happy boiled with rage, Tig stood up and moved behind him, he knew when his son-in-law was going to blow; one thing was for sure this wasn't good.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla found peace at the theater working, things were crazy. Crazier than normal, Nicole had finally come home from the hospital; Ram was waiting on her hand and foot. The only reason that Quinn was still alive was the fact that Nicole had begged her man not to kill her father. Quinn was a fucking wreck, trying to deal with the guilt of what he did. Karla was staying with Nicole, Skinny by her side encase Quinn went bat shit again. Happy and her father were nuts, she knew shit was heating up with the club, a prospect was with her and there was one at Nora's school. And let's not forget the fact that her brother, who she called evil spawn was in town with most of the mother charter.

So Kayla found a deep peace at the theater, staying away from all the shit. She was hitting two meetings a day and Kozic was staying at the house which helped. Kayla took a long drag on her cigarette when the door to her office opened. Melissa walked in looking paler than normal. Kayla smiled, "What's going on chick?"

Melissa sat down at the chair across from Kayla's desk, her eyes filling with tears, "Amp was talkative last night."

Kayla looked at her, her fists balling at her sides, "What's going on?"

Melissa let a small sob leave her throat, Kayla got up and went to kneel in front of her, "Tell me sweetie, I promise it will be alright. Maybe I can help."

Melissa looked at her Aunt Kayla, who had been part of her life for a long time, "He said that the Diamond Dogs sent Jax pictures of all of us. That if the guys mule the drugs for the cartel then they will make the Diamond Dogs go away. They took the pictures really close up; they had pictures of all of us. The picture of me and Amp was in our bedroom. Jesus, they could've killed us."

Kayla's mind was going on over load, "There were pictures of all of us?"

Melissa nodded, "Yeah, one of you and Happy having sex and Kayla…a picture of Nora at preschool."

Kayla's mind went blank, she checked out, she stood up, "I need you to go pick up Nora at school and take her to the clubhouse."

Melissa nodded, "Are you alright?"

Kayla smiled at her, cupping the young woman's cheek, "I'm fine sweetie. Just run along now."

Once Melissa was gone, Kayla went downstairs to the basement of the theater where the old ladies kept their little stash of weapons. She pulled on black clothes and whistled as she did, she packed a duffle bag and walked out of the theater. NO ONE threatened her child, NO ONE.

The next few hours played in slow motion in her mind. She parked the car several blocks from the bar that the Diamond Dogs ran their business out of, she walked right into the front door. Since it was daylight there were only a few men there at the time. One man looked up at her and smirked at her when she entered. She cocked her head to the side and shot him in-between the eyes; she then killed the bartender and the two other Dogs that were there. She sat on the bar, drinking Jack from the bottle waiting for Manuel Lopez, he was one dead fucker.

Manuel Lopez was having a great day, he was upset he couldn't find his sister, but he had told her to get the fuck out of town, but Romeo was happy with the pictures his guys had taken and he knew it was just a matter of time before the cartel gave them the business that the SONS won't do for them. He was walking with three of his guys into the bar. When they entered they saw a crazy looking bitch sitting on the bar, she smirked when she saw them, it was the last thing he ever saw.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy had gone with Lorca and Jax to the meeting with Romeo. So it was well after seven when he got to the clubhouse. When he walked into the clubhouse, he heard his daughter, "DADDY!"

Happy picked her up and hugged her tight, "Hey princess where's your mom?"

Nora shrugged, "I don't know. Melissa picked me up and mommy told her to bring me here."

Happy looked at Melissa who was sitting with Amp at one of the tables, he walked over sitting Nora down, "Where's Kayla?"

Melissa looked nervous, "I don't know. I tried calling her, but she's not answering."

Just then Tig came rushing, his face was flush, "Where's Lorca, shits going down!"

Happy shrugged, but Amp was up moving toward church. The SONS all filed in behind them, Lorca looked up as the doors were closed, "What the fuck?"

Tig leaned against the table, "I hope we all have good alibis for where we were today because someone lit up the Diamond Dogs bar today."

The whole room erupted in voices; Lorca slammed his hands on the table, "SHUT UP! Tig what the fuck do we know?"

Tig took a deep breath, "All I know is I went to pick up JC from school and we got stuck in some hellish traffic on our way to his favorite ice cream joint. When I asked the cop what the hell happened he told me someone shot the fucking bar up and torched it."

Lorca put his head in his hands, "FUCK, who would've done this? We didn't tell Romeo we were a go, we haven't voted yet."

Tig looked at Happy, Happy knew who had done this, they both did. Happy eyeballed Amp who was shifting nervously on his feet, not looking at Happy. The little fuck told his old lady who must've told Kayla.

They talked back and forth for over an hour until Lorca finally threw his arms up and told everyone to head home. As soon as the doors were open Happy and Tig grabbed Amp and drug him into the back. Amp looked ready to shit himself as Tig threw him into the wall, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Amp shook as Happy stepped in front of him. Amp's eyes were wide, "I might've told Melissa. I wanted to keep her safe; she's all I have besides the club."

Happy leaned down his face dark, "If my old lady is hurt I'm coming back here and I'll make you suffer for days before I kill you." Amp nodded as Tig released him.

Happy walked into the clubhouse seeing Lynn talking to Simone and Kozic leaning against the bar. He nodded to Lynn, "Keep an eye on Nora, we're staying here tonight. Koz I need you with me."

Kozic nodded, following Tig and Happy out to the bikes. When they got to the house the lights were on and Kayla's car was in the drive. Happy felt his heart beating as they walked into the kitchen. He froze when he saw her, she was covered in blood, her face was blank as she sat staring at the wall. She would move once in awhile to take a drag from her smoke or pull the Jack bottle to her lips.

Kozic moved around them, his voice calm, "Call Skinny, tell him to get here NOW." Tig nodded, opening his phone. Kozic walked around to sit across from Kayla, pulling the bottle away from her he handed it off to Happy, "Hey there sweet cheeks, you with me tonight?"

Kayla just stared off into space, no emotion on her face. Kozic sighed, reaching across the table for her hand; Kayla whipped out a knife from her boot and dug it into the table inches from his hand, "DON'T TOUCH ME."

Kozic held up his hands, "Yeah, I got ya. No touching. Want to tell me where you've been?"

Kayla let out a soulless laugh, "Just taking care of shit."

Kozic nodded to Happy as he moved around her, to her back. Happy was eyeing her trying to figure out if she had anymore weapons on her. Kozic kept her talking, "You did real good and now it's time to rest. I know how much you love your family."

Kayla huffed, her face turning back to a blank slate; she was lost in the shit in her head. Tig entered a few minutes later with Skinny following him. Skinny looked at Kozic then Happy and then back to Kayla, "She talking yet?"

Kozic shook his head, "She's been drinking."

Skinny nodded, kneeling down near Kayla, "What the fuck did you do soldier?"

Kayla's head snapped looking at him, "What needed to be done, couldn't let another child get hurt."

Skinny nodded, "You know you're safe now right? I need you to take a few deep breaths and focus on where you are, who you are. You're scaring your family here Kayla Dolores."

Something snapped, Kozic watched as her face changed, he saw a softening. Kayla looked down at her hands, that were bloody; she looked up at Skinny her eyes wide tears were filling, "What did I do?"

Skinny stroked her hair, smiling at her softly, "It's alright, I'm here, Hap's here, your dad and Koz. We won't let anything happen to you. You did what you had to do; no one you love has been hurt."

Kayla pulled her legs up to her chest, sobbing. Skinny looked up at Happy motioning for him to comfort her, Happy just stood there frozen, what the fuck had happened to his wife to break her this badly.

**Alright…..well the next chapter is going to be hell to write. It will address what happened to Kayla all those years ago in Charming at the hands of the Mayans to make her who she is today. And Clay has a big part in that, some things that no one knows but Kozic. So hold on to your seats, not to mention the men in her life will work to protect her from what she has done, which is going to set a domino effect in place that will either destroy the SONS or get them out of the cartel. Hope you liked the bad ass side of Kayla! Ok, do your thing! Kaye**


	9. Darkest Before Dawn

Chapter 9….Darkest before Dawn

**Howdy everyone! Sorry I didn't post last night, I threw my flipping back out! I'm doing better, though I'm hopped up on pain meds, so forgive any mistakes I make, I'm trying!**

**There won't be any sexual descriptions of what happened to Kayla. A few times she will flash back to things they said to her, but NO sexual stuff, you know what happened on that end. The important part of this recalling of what happened is what Clay said to her, it will break your heart. It will explain why she retreats into herself and a stronger part of her mind takes over and goes into crazy mama bear mode.**

**I will move around a little bit, I have to touch on Tig talking to Chibs, that was fun to write…teehee. I will jump around to Karla and Quinn, with a little Ram and Nicole. But the last section is the meat of the story, got to love Romeo and the freaking cartel. And Jax and Kayla will come to a head finally.**

**So get ready! Here we go! Kaye**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

"_You like that don't you whore? Best you've ever had right?"_ Kayla sat straight up in bed, she was covered in sweat and the sheets were twisted around her. She heard Happy groan next to her, but he didn't wake up. She looked around and remembered that they had brought her back to the clubhouse last night. A 'soft lockdown' is what her father had called it.

Kayla dug the palm of her hands into her eyes and pushed herself from the bed. She walked over to the small cot that Nora was sleeping on and covered her up. She walked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She looked in the mirror at her reflection, _SHIT I look awful_. Kayla sunk down the wall behind her and hugged her knees to her chest, she hadn't dreamt of THEM or that NIGHT in forever. She knew that once everyone was up she had a lot of explaining to do. She briefly remembered seeing her brother in the sea of faces the night before, _Fuck this just gets better._

Kayla stood up and brushed her hair putting it up in a messy bun, she went back into the bedroom and pulled on a clean pair of shorts and one of Happy's tee shirts. She slipped out of the room quietly and headed toward the bar. When she got there Kozic and Skinny were sitting there together talking quietly. When Kozic saw her Skinny turned and they both smiled at her. Kayla sighed, the two men who knew more about her than her own family. She walked over and hugged them both, "Sorry about last night."

Kozic nodded, "Why don't we head out to the garage where we can talk quietly together."

Kayla nodded, Skinny stood up and grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to her. Kozic pulled out his cell as he walked behind Kayla and Skinny, he sent a text to Tig and Happy, _you want to know what's what you need to get your asses into the garage office without her seeing you._ He hated doing this to her, but he knew in his heart that if Tig and Happy were going to deal with the monster that had been unleashed they needed to know how to calm her and what the fuck to keep her away from.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy groaned when he heard his cell phone buzz, he rolled over and saw the bed was empty, _well that's just fucking great who the fuck knows what she's doing alone._ He sighed when he saw the message, he threw on some clothes and by the time he was in the hall Tig was too. They didn't say anything, they just both headed out to the garage, not sure what the hell they were going to do with the knowledge they were going to hear. By the time they slipped into the office and cracked the door to the garage, Kayla was ranting and raging.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Skinny leaned against a car while Kozic stood with his arms crossed, staring at Kayla who was sitting on a stool, sipping her water. Kozic sighed, "What happened?"

Kayla looked down at her hands, her knuckles were beat all to hell, "I don't know. I talked to Melissa and something just came over me. It's like I'm on autopilot when it happens." She looked up at the two men, tears in her eyes, her voice a whisper, "I couldn't let them kill my daughter, she's all I have left."

Skinny knelt down in front of her, "You have Happy, you have your dad and all of us. You're not alone."

Kayla nodded, her chin quivering, "But I'm bad, I'm damaged."

Kozic shook his head, "DAMN IT, who the fuck said that shit to you?"

Kayla stood up knocking over the stool; she paced back and forth, twisting her hands in front of her, "CLAY DID OK? CLAY! He said the Mayans won't have taken me if I wasn't so fucked up! They won't have tortured me; hurt…got me pregnant." Her voice trailing off into a whisper.

Skinny felt sick, he hadn't known that, he watched as she slumped to the floor, tears falling from her eyes. Kozic sat down next to her pulling her to him; he had tears in his eyes, "I know sweet cheeks, I know."

Kayla sobbed against Koz's chest, "I didn't think I could have anymore babies. I killed that baby Koz. God hates me, that's why he took my Victor. I'm bad."

Kozic looked at Skinny; he knew the man was blown away by her confession. Kozic rocked her, "You didn't want to get rid of the baby, but you had too. What they did Kayla. That was too much pain for you to hold onto by yourself."

Kayla looked up at Koz with anger in her eyes, "Clay knew…..he paid one of the sweet butts to take me and then take care of me at a hotel when it was over. He said I deserved it! He said it was good someone finally knocked me down a few pegs."

Skinny shook his head, "When did he say that baby girl?"

Kayla looked up at him, "When he picked me up from Marcus, he told me all that on the way home. When I came to him a few months later and told him I was pregnant he laughed and said if I would've ran faster then I won't have been caught, but with my big fat ass probably got in the way." She sobbed covering her face; Koz pulled her close whispering to her to tell the rest.

Skinny was now just inches from them, kneeling in front of her, "Finish baby girl, make it all out in the open. Tell the rest baby, we're here; we won't let you go running off into the darkness. Telling makes it hurt less."

Kayla looked at him with red rimmed eyes, her voice a whisper, "It will hurt everyone else. What if they think I should've ran faster? What if they think I'm bad and deserved it?"

Kozic shook his head, "NO, no you didn't deserve any of this, NONE of it. I should've told all those years ago, maybe me and Tig could've stopped all this shit from happening."

Kayla shook her head quickly, "NO, I'm bad."

Skinny grabbed her face in his hands, his eyes looking into hers, "TELL ME THE REST KAYLA DORLES."

Kayla whimpered, "Clay drove me to Emily Duncan's house. He sat there for a few minutes, staring down at his hands, he told me if I ever told anyone about the deal with the Mayans or the rape or the baby I was getting ready to kill that he would kill my mom." Kayla took a steadying breath, "Something changed inside me, like I couldn't handle what was going on, so I just checked out. It's like I'm in a fog, I know what I'm doing, but I don't care some other part of me works me through it. That was the part that went to Emily to the abortion clinic. That was the part that suffered the abortion and the recovery. I fought to get out of the fog but I couldn't, so I started getting drugs from a friend at school. When I was high I could deal with the fog, I could push it back. It got easier after I killed Ramirez, like a part of it was happy that I had done it. You remember right Skinny?" Skinny nodded, Kayla looked down at the ground, "I didn't feel at peace until Happy. He makes me feel beautiful, wanted…loved…..and now I've screwed all that up again. BUT THEY WANTED TO HURT MY DAUGHTER!"

She sobbed into Kozic's chest; he rocked her back and forth. He looked up as Happy stepped into the garage, he could tell the killer was doing everything in his power to control the rage that was ripping through his body. Now all the secrets were on the table, Kayla could be reached but he was the key. It was his love for Kayla that helped her through.

Happy walked over and brushed away the hair in her face. She looked up at him, not sure what to do. Happy grinned at her, his thumb running along her jaw, "Ain't nothing screwed up La. Just got to tell me when that dark part of you starts poking through. Ain't leaving you girl, so I guess you're stuck with me." He sat down hard on his ass and pulled her into his lap. He held her as she sobbed, letting her get it out. If Clay had been alive he would've kept the fucker alive for weeks, taking his body apart slowly, but the fucker was dead. So the most important thing now was to try and knit back together the pieces of Kayla's mind and heart. He kissed her forehead and held her tighter against him, trying to protect her from the world.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Tig sat on the picnic table, taking a hard drag on his cigarette. He felt two warm arms circle around his waist, he looked over his shoulder to see Lynn hugging up to his back, "Morning, everything alright?"

Tig threw his smoke to the ground, putting his hands on top of hers, "No baby it's sure as fuck not." He bowed his head as she tightened her grip around his waist.

Lynn placed small kisses on his neck, "I'm here, if you need me."

Tig nodded, patting her hand, "I know baby and I'm glad because shit is going to be crazy. I don't know what I'd do without you or the kid."

Lynn nodded against his kutte, "We're here for you. JC wanted to know if you'd have pancakes with him. Jules is cooking up a storm in there. And I'd like you around so I don't have to talk to my da."

"Too late, I'm here." They both turned around to see Chibs standing there, glaring at Tig, "So what the fuck is goin' on with the two of ya?"

Lynn stiffened as Tig got up and walked around to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Doesn't matter what the fuck is going on BROTHER, she's good, the kid's good. Ain't your business."

Chibs stepped closer to Tig, his eyes narrowing, "That's my fuckin' little girl you shite."

Tig smirked, "Your little girl is a fucking firecracker in the sack, can't bend her enough ways."

Chibs growled, as Lynn stood in-between the two of them, "ENOUGH! Da there's a lot of shit going on and this jackass is just looking for a fight. Now let's all go in and eat breakfast with JC."

Chibs grabbed her wrist, "What are you thinking? This one? He's a god damn pervert! How can you dishonor your old man that way?"

Lynn gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. Tig had all he was going to take, he pushed Lynn out of the way and his fist connected with Chibs, knocking the man to ground. Tig towered over him, Lynn pulling at his arm, trying to stop him from hitting her dad again, "YOU WILL NEVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER AGAIN! MY OLD LADY ISN'T DISREPECTING JUICE, SHE STILL FUCKIN' LOVES HIM. She won't ever stop, if you knew YOUR KID, you would know there's room enough in her fucking heart for both of us. So don't you EVER talk to her like that again."

Lynn stared at Tig; he called her his old lady, where did that come from. Tig held out his hand for her, "Come on doll, the kid wants us for breakfast." Lynn took his hand and didn't say a word as he led her into the clubhouse. Maybe being Tig's old lady wasn't so bad, but did he mean what he said or was that just for her father's benefit.

When they sat down with JC, Tig pulled him into his lap, "Come on kid, let's eat." JC laughed and Tig rubbed his goatee across her sons face. Yeah maybe being Tig's old lady wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Quinn stretched out on his bed, even though Lorca had called a soft lockdown, he didn't want to be stuck in the clubhouse with his family. He sighed sitting up on the bed; he had destroyed the bedroom, when he got home. He had killed his own grandchild. He felt tears falling from his eyes, what happened to him to make him like this? He knew he was an asshole, but he loved his fucking family more than life itself and his woman.

He guessed it happened the moment that he found out that Karla had cancer. He figured he would always go first, the shit he did, you didn't live to be old doing that, but there she was. His strong beautiful woman and she was shrinking away right in front of his eyes. He kept telling her that she would be fine, that she would kick the cancer's ass, but in his heart he had already written her off. He guessed that was why he slept with that little cunt in the first place. Then she got better, hell the doctor's had called it nothing short of a miracle. He didn't even have time to celebrate before the shit hit the fan and she was gone from his life. Now with what he had done to his daughter there was no way he would ever get her back.

He pushed up from the bed and walked into the kitchen, shocked when he saw Karla sitting there. Quinn swallowed hard, "Nicole ok? Something else happen?"

Karla shook her head, "No, she's doing as well as she can. Ram took her to the clubhouse and they're holding each other up. I came to talk to you, sit."

Quinn sighed, sitting down in nothing but his boxers; he ran his hands through his hair, pushing it out of his face. Karla got up and poured them each a cup of coffee that she had made when she got there. She sat it down in front of him, watching him closely. Quinn took a sip, staring at the cup, "So talk."

Karla sighed hard, "You need help Rane. You drink too much. You're temper is out of control and it cost us both dearly."

Quinn slammed his fist down on the table, "DON'T YOU FUCKING THINK I KNOW THAT?"

Karla sat back folding her arms, "I know you know that, but your daughter needs you and you're here tearing apart the fucking house. Stop pitying yourself and get your ass together. You fucked up, but she needs you. I fucked up." Quinn looked up at her, "My being there with Skinny set you off and that led to her losing our grandchild. It's just as much my fault. The way I see it our shit has been bleeding on those girls for too fucking long and we need to knock it off."

Quinn nodded, the rage leaving him, he felt exhausted, "I know. We've been doing this for a long time."

Karla nodded, reaching across the table for his hand, "I don't know if I want to keep doing this, but I know I love you. I just don't trust you."

Quinn squeezed her hand, "I know…..I deserve that. Do you love him?"

Karla laughed, rolling her eyes, "Oh Rane, he's seeing someone. Someone that might piss you off, but he's seeing someone."

Quinn looked up at her eyes wide, "Not one of the kids right?"

Karla shook her head, "No, he's seeing one of Lee's daughters. He's in love with her. She works in Colorado Springs, at the hospital, she's a nurse. You know little Kimmie."

Quinn shook his head, "So you're not fucking him?"

Karla pulled her hand from his, shaking her head, a sad smile on her face, "No, he was just protection for me, he makes me feel beautiful, but it's just friends for us. It's nice to have a man flirt with you and make you feel wanted. I need to go. I guess I'll see you at the clubhouse?"

Quinn stood when she did, his heart thumping in his chest, she wasn't sleeping with Skinny. He could work with this, he just had to show her how sorry he was and make things right with her and Nicole. "Yeah I'll see you then. I would've stayed last night but I didn't think you'd want to share a room with me."

Karla smirked at him, "Well you never know. Just go see Nicole."

Quinn nodded and watched as she left. He still had a chance, if he didn't fuck it up.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Jax knew when he was being lied too and he damn sure knew that Lorca and the rest of Tacoma knew what happened to the Diamond Dogs. But no one was talking; they all kept saying that they had no clue what happened. The problem was Romeo was NOT happy and he was on his way to have a little chat with them. He sighed watching as two black hummers pulled up to the Tacoma clubhouse. He walked over as Romeo got out of the hummer, "Jax, good to see you."

Jax shook his hand, "Good to see you too. We can talk inside; Lorca has cleared church for us."

Romeo nodded and fell in silently as they entered the clubhouse. Lorca had made sure all the families were tucked safely into the dorms; he didn't want Romeo to be near their families. Romeo scanned the room and noted the SONS there. He put a hand on Jax's shoulder, "I want to talk to your little sister."

Jax looked at him, "What? Why?"

Romeo smirked, "Don't worry; it will only take a minute."

Happy shook his head as he stood up, "You ain't talking to my old lady alone."

Romeo looked Happy up and down, "Alright, I understand I won't let my old lady talk with another man without me or I'd kill her. Get your wife, we three need to talk."

Happy stalked back to the dorm room, when he opened the door Kayla was sitting on the bed with Nora reading. Nicole was sitting next to them. Happy sighed, "Nicole can you watch Nora?"

Nicole looked up and nodded. Kayla stood up, "What's going on?"

Happy sighed, "Romeo wants to talk to you."

Kayla swallowed hard, she leaned down kissing Nora on both cheeks, "I love you sweetheart don't forget that."

Nora smiled at her mother, "I love you too mommy. See you when you get back."

Kayla fought tears as she went into the hallway. Happy grabbed her and pulled her into his chest, "It's gonna be fine. I'll be with you the whole time, ain't letting nothing happen to you."

Kayla let out a small sob, "What if he wants to kill me?"

Happy pulled back staring into her eyes, "Then I'll tell him to kill me." He brushed the loose curl behind her ear, kissing her softly, "I love you."

Kayla clung to him, "I love you too."

By the time they walked into church Kayla's shoulders were squared and her face hard. Happy kept a tight grip on her hand as they sat down. Happy watched as Tig closed the door, the look between the two said if need be, they would kill Romeo before he put a finger on Kayla.

Romeo sighed, "Well Mrs. Lowman you've made quite a mess of things."

Kayla stared at the man in front of her, "I know. But they took pictures of my daughter and I can't live with another child being taken from me. I understand you need to punish me, it was me working alone."

Happy stood up, pushing her back, "NO! I did this shit! It falls on me, not fucking her."

Romeo held up his hand, "Sit down Mr. Lowman, no one is going to hurt her or you. You're both to valuable. You are right Mrs. Lowman you owe me and I plan on collecting. Way I see it; you owe me five for five."

Kayla was confused, "Five for five?"

Romeo nodded, "Yes, you took five lives that were valuable to my organization, so you will take five that hurt my work. If you agree then we'll never talk of this again, but if you refuse it will be open season on the SONS."

Happy shook his head, "You can't ask her to do this. I'll do them."

Romeo sighed, "No Mr. Lowman, she goes. I don't give two shits who kills these people, but I want her there. It's the only way this will end without the SONS getting taken out of the picture and we all know I can make that happen."

Happy went to get up and lunge across the table, but Kayla put her hand on his hand, "That's fine. I just need to know that you will keep your end and not strike out at us."

Romeo nodded, "I keep my word."

Kayla nodded, "One thing though, when this is over, if we figure out a good alternative to using the SONS for the drugs, one that will be better for the cartel, will you promise to let them go."

Romeo was very thoughtful as he sat back in his chair, "If it's better for us, then yes. Now I'll be in touch with you Mr. Lowman with the first name. But remember I'll be watching. No one else goes, just the two of you."

Happy nodded standing with Kayla as Romeo exited the room. Kayla pulled herself into Happy's chest; she took several deep breaths, as he rubbed her back.

When Romeo left without saying much to Jax he was pissed. He was president of the mother charter; he should've been in that room. He burst into the room, making his sister jump, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

Happy pushed Kayla behind him, pointing at Jax, "You don't have a say here, this ain't Redwood."

Jax pushed against Hap's chest, "I'm the mother fucking mother charter president, I have say everywhere."

Happy was getting ready to punch the blonde dick head, when Kayla stepped between them, "I killed the Diamond Dogs. I killed them all and I liked it. So Romeo was impressed, said I had talent and couldn't wait to unleash me on some of his enemies. I'm going to do it and when I am done then you're going to find a way out of this shit…." She took a step closer to him, narrowing her eyes, "Or you and me will have a major problem and none of the men you stand behind will be able to protect you. YOU WILL find a way out of this cartel shit and get the club back to what it should be. I know you will or you'll be no better than Clay. And you know what happened to him….Now get the fuck out of my way."

Jax stood there mouth opened as he watched his sister exit the room. Happy smirked at him, Jax glared at him, "You need to get your old lady under control."

Happy laughed, "My old lady is just fucking fine. If she was a man she'd be wearing your kutte and running this shit. Yeah I got a leash on her, but I don't fucking like to use it unless I'm fucking her from behind." With that Jax was left alone in church to his own thoughts, wondering when the hell his family fell apart and his club started looking at him like he was the bad guy.

**Well there you have it! Hope you enjoyed! I'm off to bed with my pain meds! Night you all! Kaye**


	10. The First

Chapter 10….The First

**Alright….you guys are so super sweet! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Now that all the secrets are out and we now know what Romeo wants from Kayla we will start the list of names of the people he wants taken care of. I figured we all needed a little humor, so I'm heading that way with this first one. **

**Also going to see Nicole and Ram, who are super sweet. Also Quinn begging for forgiveness and Tig and Lynn smuttiness….So I hope you all enjoy! Have a great night! Kaye**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Quinn pulled his bike into the lot; he was a nervous wreck as he got off his bike and walked toward Ram who was working on his bike in the garage. He took a deep breath, "Hey Ram how's it going?"

Ram glared at him pulling himself to his full height, Quinn saw the man had his fists balled up to his sides. "What the fuck do you want?"

Quinn sighed, "I came to see my daughter, but I wanted to ask your permission first."

Ram snickered, "So you're coming to me? You finally gonna be alright with the two of us together. Because I've been fucking her since she was sixteen. Took her right there in your house, right under your nose."

Quinn felt his rage building, but he quickly calmed himself, "I know what you're doing. You want to beat my ass. So go ahead and do it. Don't pick a fight, I'll tell her I swung first if it helps you make this right. I laid hands on her and I'm the reason your baby, my grandbaby is gone. So go ahead son, I deserve everything you give me."

Ram stared at the man, he really REALLY fucking wanted to slam his big fat head off the concrete but he took a deep breath, "I ain't gonna hit you, but let me make this real fucking clear. IF you EVER, hurt one of those girls again, especially MY girl, I'll kill you and they will NEVER find your fucking body! We clear on that?"

Quinn nodded his head, "Yeah it's crystal clear. Now can I see her?"

Ram nodded, wiping his hands on a rag and throwing it into his tool box. "Yeah, but I go with you. There's no alone time with her for a long ass time."

Quinn nodded, falling in behind Ram as he walked across the lot and into the clubhouse. When they entered Quinn saw Nicole sitting on one of the couches curled up with one of her books, working on homework. Ram sat down next to her, kissing her cheek, "Hey baby your dad wants to talk to you."

Nicole looked over at Quinn who was still standing by the door. Nicole whispered to Ram, "Don't leave me alone with him."

Ram nodded, kissing her gently on the lips, "Not going to happen."

Quinn walked over and sat down across from the two of them, he gave her a small smile, "Working on some homework?"

Nicole sighed, "Yeah catching up on what I missed. My professors have been real understanding. What do you want dad?" She slipped her hand into Ram's squeezing it a little, he squeezed back.

Quinn sighed taking off his beanie, "Listen I just wanted to know if you needed anything? Is there something I can get you? Something you guys need?"

Nicole shook her head, "No, we're fine. Duncan takes care of everything I need."

Quinn nodded, "So when are you getting ink'd? Do you think I could be there?"

Ram pulled Nicole a little closer to him, smiling at her, "I ink'd her last night. Had Hap do it."

Quinn smiled, feeling a little sick that he wasn't there, he was there when Amp ink'd Melissa and he felt like it was one of the greatest moments of his life. "Where did you get it? Can I see it?"

Nicole looked at Ram, who nodded his approval. She stood up and pulled up her shirt, there along her right side was a large ram with the anarchy symbol, two guns pointed upward with delicate daisy coming out of the barrels. Quinn nodded, a smile spreading on his lips, "Hap does great work. It's real pretty sweetie."

Nicole smiled beaming as she looked at Ram, she sat back down kissing him, "Duncan designed it and Hap cleaned it up."

Quinn nodded, "So how long have you two been together?"

Nicole leaned her head on Ram's shoulder, "Well Duncan fought it for a long time, but we got together when I was sixteen. He didn't want to trust me daddy, he fought me tooth and nail, but you know how things are when I want something. We didn't tell you or mom because we weren't sure what you would do. So when I turned eighteen and moved on campus, Duncan started staying with me when he was in town. It's kind of grown from there. I love him, he's my old man."

Ram smiled at her, kissing her softly, he looked at Quinn, "I'm gonna marry her as soon as she's done with school. And then I plan on knocking her up at least five times after that."

Nicole beamed at him, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Quinn nodded, sitting up a little bit in his chair, "I'm real sorry about what I did. I know you two won't forgive me, but I hope you give me chance to be part of your lives. Duncan I'm real fucking proud to call you my brother and I can't wait to call you my son."

Ram nodded, "I'm sure time will help, things are too fresh right now."

Quinn nodded, looking at his daughter, "I hope you'll let me be at your wedding. You have a year left of school and you deserve the big wedding you've always wanted. So when you start planning you just let me know and I'll pay for it, every dime. Nothing's too good for my baby."

Nicole nodded, wiping at her tears, "Thanks daddy. We'll let you know. I'm really tired, Duncan will you tuck me in and wait for me to fall asleep?"

Ram smiled standing up and pulling her to her feet, "Yes ma'am. See you around Quinn."

Nicole gave her father a soft smile, "Bye daddy."

Quinn watched the two of them disappear into the back dorms, well at least that was something. She at least talked to him.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Tig stretched out on his bed, he had been up all night with Happy going over everything that Amp could find on the cartel. They were trying to see if they saw a loop hole to the whole cartel deal. He was exhausted, when he fell into bed that morning next to Lynn. He opened his eyes and saw that Lynn and JC were gone; looking at the alarm clock he saw it was two in the afternoon. He flopped back on the pillows and took a deep breath. He was just getting himself ready to get out of bed when he heard the door open quietly. He looked over and saw Lynn smiling at him, "Well Good morning!"

Tig chuckled, "More like good afternoon, doll."

Lynn smiled slipping onto the bed next to him, "JC doesn't need picked up from school till three, we have an hour, want to play?"

Tig sighed, bucking his erection up into her, "You sure as hell know how to wake a guy up."

Lynn stood up stripping her clothes off, "I want you Tiggie."

Tig smirked as she threw back the covers and grabbed the top of his boxers pulling them off. "Damn baby, you want to be in charge today?"

Lynn smiled inching herself up his body, kissing his bare stomach and chest, "I can't wait to take that cock inside me."

Tig sighed, "Shit, well hop on baby doll."

Lynn lowered herself onto him, moving her hips slowly, loving the way his face twisted in pleasure. She kept her movements slow. She looked down at him; leaning herself she kissed him softly on the lips, "Did you mean what you said earlier to my dad?"

Tig looked up at her, "You want to talk about this now?" He gripped her hips thrusting up into her making her moan, her hands going to her breasts.

Tig chuckled, "I meant every word. Someday when you're ready you'll tell me and I'll put ink to your skin. But I know you need time. I love ya doll, I really do." He thrust into her again; he hated the pace she was setting. He sat up making her squeal; he pushed off the bed, kissing her as he walked her toward the wall. Once she was braced against it, he started ramming into her as hard as he could. He loved the little panting noises she was making as he went harder and harder into her, when they came they were both screaming and pulling at each other's flesh.

Tig sighed, leaning his forehead into her chest. Lynn ran her fingers through his hair, her voice was low, "I think I love you too. But I hope you know that he'll always be in my heart too."

Tig raised his head looking into her eyes, he smiled at her, "Yeah baby doll, it's cool. Gemma will always be in mine too, but there's room for you in there too."

Lynn smiled as he pulled her into a kiss; he picked her up and moved toward the bed for round two. They loved each other and that was enough for now.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy stared down at his phone. He couldn't believe that Romeo had called in the first hit so soon. He looked up and watched as Kayla scooped up Nora making his daughter laugh. He just wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. He didn't want to lose her, by pushing her into all this. If she had to go with him, that was fine, but he was doing the kills, not her.

Nora saw her dad and squealed with delight, "DADDY!" She ran at him and he crouched down to pick her up hugging her hard against his chest.

Kayla walked up to them smiling, "Hey big man, how was your nap?"

Happy nodded, "It was fine. We have work to do tonight."

Kayla swallowed hard, "Alright that's fine. Who's going to watch Nora?"

Happy kissed his daughter's cheek, "Want to stay with papa and auntie Lynn?"

Nora nodded her head, "Yes! I can't wait!"

Once they dropped Nora off with Tig and Lynn, Kayla told him they needed to head toward the theater so she could pick up a few things. Happy followed her into the theater and was shocked when she didn't go to her office but walked down to the basement. Happy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Kayla took a deep breath when she opened the small meeting room they had set up in the basement for the old ladies. She figured it didn't matter anymore what the guys knew about them. She walked over and pulled out a change of black clothes from the closet. Happy looked around, seeing pictures of all the families on the walls, "When the fuck did you have this done?"

Kayla chuckled, "We had a separate contractor redo this room. It use to be two dressing rooms. We knocked down the wall and made it one room. Had the closets built and then contacted Marcus who got us the weapons."

Happy raised an eyebrow, "Weapons?"

Kayla walked over and unlocked a large cabinet, Happy walked up behind her and whistled, "DAMN La, where the fuck….why do you need….you know it's better that I don't know." He kissed her shoulder and walked over sitting down at the large table. Watching as his wife stripped out of her clothes and pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. He couldn't help but get hard just watching her.

Kayla looked up to see her husband eye fucking her, she giggled, "Do you ever not think about that?"

Happy smirked, reaching out and pulling her closer to him, "NOPE. We should fuck before we go."

Kayla smiled, leaning down to kiss him, "Nope, after not before. I get horny after."

Happy raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Kayla slapped at his chest playfully, "Whose the mark today?"

Happy sighed, "It's the district attorney. He has a bad habit of going to the Silver Strap every Wednesday night."

Kayla looked at him, "Isn't that a gay strip club?"

Happy nodded, "Yup. I figured we hit him outside of there and make it look like a robbery gone wrong."

Kayla nodded, slipping on black gloves, "Alright let's go."

Happy sighed, "You're all business."

Kayla nodded, "Yup, I want to get this shit done with. Come on."

They sat outside the Silver Strap for a few hours, until they saw the DA go in the side door. Kayla smirked, "You should go in and hit on him."

Happy shook his head, "NOT GONNA FUCKIN' HAPPEN!"

Kayla reached down and cupped him through his jeans, "Come on lover, it will make this happen quicker and then we can head home and fuck like rabbits. What do you say take one for the team?"

Happy growled, "FUCK! Why didn't we call your dad for this kind of shit?"

Kayla laughed as he walked toward the bar, "I'll be waiting outside the side door for you! Don't let him go to second base." Happy turned around and glared at her, as he slipped on baseball hat and went into the bar.

Kayla waited outside the side door; it was half an hour after Happy had disappeared when Happy pulled the DA out into the alley. Kayla chuckled as Happy tried hard to keep the asshole's hands off him, "Nah not here man, someone will see. Let's go further down the alley."

The DA giggled, "Ok big man, can't wait to see what your packing in those jeans."

Kayla waited until they were close to the dumpster till she stepped out. The DA smirked, "Well I'm not usually into three ways, but she's cute."

Happy turned around and clocked him in the jaw, "Shut your fucking mouth about my old lady."

Kayla kissed his cheek, "Thank you baby, you alright?" Happy glared at her, she knew how freaked out he was around gay men and this whole situation just made her laugh a little harder.

The DA sat on the ground rubbing his jaw, "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

Kayla chuckled, raising her gun at him, "No one now." Before Happy could react she had shot the man in the head.

Happy stood there staring at his woman, "FUCK La, I was going to do it, shit girl."

Kayla shrugged, "Help me move his body out of the light." They drug his body down the alley, putting him on top of some trash bags. Happy took the money from his wallet and his jewelry; they would toss the jewelry later. Kayla looked down the alley and when she saw no one in sight, she pushed Happy against the wall, shoving her hand down his pants gripping him tightly, "Fuck me."

Happy looked at her, "Here?"

Kayla bit her lip, "Yeah, here. I can't wait."

Happy smirked, "Damn baby, there's a dead body right there."

Kayla shrugged, "I know, it's exciting what if we get caught. We need to make this quick, unless you want me to do myself."

Happy growled kissing her hard, this was by far the most fucked up thing they had ever done. Kayla pulled down her jeans; Happy undid his belt and unzipped his pants, flipping them so her back was against the wall. Kayla wrapped her legs around his waist and lowered herself on him. Happy gripped her hips tight, thrusting into her hard. He pulled her shirt up, exposing her breasts, he bit down hard, drawing blood, Kayla threw back her head, "FUCK HAP…harder….fuck please….harder."

Happy gritted his teeth drilling into his wife, when she clamped down around him he came like a freight train inside of her. They panted as they came down their high kissing each other softly. Happy squeezed her ass hard, growling, "Come on we need to get the fuck out of here."

Kayla nodded, as he lowered her to the ground on shaky legs, she pulled up her jeans while Happy put himself back together. Happy grabbed her hand and they walked quickly down the alley and back to the bike. When they got there Hap's phone buzzed, he looked down at the text message.

_You did good. Next name coming soon. Thanks for the extra show. – R_

Happy looked at Kayla, "He saw us."

Kayla laughed, "Don't worry big man, maybe he learned something."

Happy growled as he pulled out onto the road, "Fucking crazy bitch."

Kayla squeezed her arms around him, hugging him tightly, "But you love me." She screamed above the engine.

Happy smirked, squeezing her hand taking them back to the clubhouse. Christ knew what tomorrow would bring them.

**Alright there you go! Hope you enjoyed….I tried to make this one lighter. Thanks for all the nice reviews and support! You guys are awesome! Kaye**


	11. All In Good Time

Chapter 11….All In Good Time

**Well thank you thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you guys seem to enjoy this story. I love Happy and Kayla! This chapter will see Lynn and Tig get closer and Kayla and Jax mend a few fences. **

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Lynn had been on duty for twenty hours when it happened. They responded to a domestic abuse call in the heart of Tacoma. Her partner Brandon pulled them up in front of the house, "Be careful when we go in there. Even with the cops here it could go south."

Lynn nodded her head and grabbed her kit heading into the house. The cops had the husband sitting at the kitchen table; they motioned for Lynn to head to the living room to check on the wife. When she got there the woman was a mess, her face was a bloody mess and Lynn was pretty sure one of her arms was broken. As Lynn was cleaning the woman up and evaluating her condition she heard yelling coming from the kitchen. Everything happened really fast. Lynn saw the cop that was with the husband go flying into the hallway wall. The husband stepped into the living room, the cop's gun in his hand. As he started to fire, Lynn threw herself in front of the woman. She felt an explosion on her right side and things went dark.

Lynn came to a little as they loaded her into the ambulance. Her partner Brandon was leaning over her, "It's going to be fine Lynn. Just try to stay calm."

Lynn pulled the oxygen mask off her face, "Tig….call Tig…." She passed out again, but Brandon heard her. He grabbed her cell phone and went through her contacts until he found Tig's name.

Lockdown was over and Tig was spending the night watching Die Hard movies with JC and Happy, while Kayla and Nora baked brownies for Nora's class the next day. When his phone went off he smiled, Lynn always called a few times to check on JC, she hated being away from him. He answered the phone, "Hey baby doll." But it wasn't Lynn's voice on the other end.

Brandon swallowed hard, "Is this Lynn's husband?"

Tig choked, "No, her boyfriend, where the fuck is Lynn?"

Brandon sighed, "I'm her partner Brandon. There was an accident; you need to come to Tacoma West Hospital as soon as you can."

Tig didn't wait for any more information; he gave Happy a brief run down making sure Happy and Kayla had JC. As he was leaving he looked at Happy, "Call that Scottish bastard and tell him to get his ass there." Happy nodded dialing Chibs who was still in Tacoma with Jax.

When Tig got to the hospital they had already taken her into surgery. Brandon was there, he filled Tig in on what had happened. Afterward Tig sat on one of the plastic chairs staring at the door that led to the surgery area. He had lost Gemma to a gunshot wound and now it looked like he might lose Lynn to one too. Tig covered his eyes with his hands, trying to hold in the tears that wanted to flow from his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Chibs standing there, "Where is she?"

Tig stood up, "They took her into surgery. They said the bullet was lodged in her lung pretty good. They said they'd keep us updated. It was a fucking domestic violence call gone wrong. Her partner said the asshole killed a cop before he turned the gun on his old lady. Lynn jumped in front of her, saving her life."

Chibs looked down at the floor, "HOLY SHITE, that's our girl. Always thinkin' of others. I need to call her mum. You alright here?"

Tig nodded, "Yeah, Kayla called and she's on her way. They haven't told JC anything yet. Hap was going to put him to bed. That kid can't lose her, she all he's got."

Chibs nodded, pulling Tig into a hug, "Nah, she's not all he's got. He's got you brother. She's strong, she'll be fine. Let me call Kat, I'll be right back."

Hours passed and the waiting room filled up with SONS and old ladies. Kayla sat next to her father, holding his hand. Tig had hardly spoken to anyone; he was too lost in his own thoughts waiting for the doctor to give him any word. Finally the doors opened and the surgeon walked toward them, "Family for Ortiz?"

Tig stood up, "Here!"

The doctor nodded, "It was touch and go there for a few but the surgery went great. She's holding her own right now. She has a painful recovery ahead of her, the bullet fractured four ribs. We were able to get the bone fragments and the bullet out of her lung. But I want to keep her on the breathing tube until tomorrow, just to keep the stress off her lungs."

Chibs sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Thank Christ, when can we see her?"

The doctor smiled, "I'll have a nurse come and get you. But only two visitors tonight."

Tig looked at the doctor wide eyed, "I want to stay overnight with her. I won't be any trouble."

The doctor started to protest, when Chibs stepped up, "Listen doc, this here's her old man and as her fucking father I have to insist you let him stay with her. If he stays the rest of us will clear out. If not I can make some phone calls and have fifty guys here in an hour in kuttes. Your choice."

Tig was blown away by Chibs support; the doctor finally agreed knowing he wasn't going to win this battle. After another hour, the nurse finally came to get Tig and Chibs. When they entered her room, both men were silent lost in their own thoughts. Lynn looked almost green against the white hospital sheets, she was hooked up to several machines and the breathing tube was still in. Chibs walked over and took her hand kissing her knuckles, "Hey little hen, need to get well ya hear? Your mum and the boys are on their way, ya gave us all a real scare. So how about ya wake up and we can get ya home to that boy of yours. I love ya little one." Chibs placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead, stroking her hair. He looked over at Tig who was standing at the foot of her bed, still staring at her, "Ya know when I first found out about the two of ya, I was pissed. Juicy was a good man for her, he was almost as innocence as my girl here. He always thought of her before anything thing else, I guess that was his undoing. But you, you're a dirty bastard that has never thought about someone else in your life." Chibs looked up at Tig, his eyes shiny with tears, "Then I got to watch ya this last week with her and JC, you really love them don't ya?"

Tig squared his shoulders, "Yeah, I really do. I didn't want to she's so young, but I can't think of anything but her. And the kid, Jesus, he's just like his dad, so damn goofy, but he has her spark. I just can't let any fucker come in and hurt them. I want to be the lucky fucker that gets to be there. I wasn't there for Dawn or Fawn, and you know what happened with Kayla. I want to be there for them. I love her and the kid."

Chibs nodded, "Aye, I know ya do. Does she love you?"

Tig sighed, inching toward her, his hand going in hers, "Yeah, I think she does."

Chibs sighed, kissing his daughter's cheek, he turned to Tig, "Aye, take good care of them; I leave them in your hands. I'm gonna go back to Hap and Kayla's to be there for JC. I'll bring him, Kat, and the boys in the morning. Just make sure ya call me if something changes." He clapped Tig on the shoulder and left them alone.

Tig inched himself carefully onto the bed, stroking her hair, "Hey doll, what the hell were you thinking? You're not super woman you know, bullets hurt. I need you to be alright. I can't lose another woman I love to a fucking bullet." He rested his head next to hers, just taking in her scent, his tears falling onto her pillow; he felt helpless which made him a very dangerous man.

Five o'clock the next morning the doctor came in and they took her off the breathing tube. The doctor said she would slowly wake up on her own. Tig waited on pins and needles holding her hand, stroking up and down her arm. He was almost in a trance like state as he watched her chest rise and fall. He heard a soft whimper, when he looked up at her face her hazel eyes were staring at him, with tears.

Tig stood up fast, smiling at her, "Doll, there you are. Do you want me to get the doc?"

Lynn shook her head, her voice coming out in a whisper, "I was so scared." Tears began rolling down her face.

Tig wiped at the tears, kissing her cheeks, "I know baby. I was scared too. Doc said you're gonna be fine."

Lynn sobbed, grabbing her side. Tig pressed her call button, "Sshhh, it's alright doll. Settle down, everything is fine. The nurse will bring you something for the pain. Just need you to settle down."

Lynn reached up for his face, "I love you. I saw Juice and he said it was alright to love you. I love you so much."

Tig felt a few tears hit his cheeks, he leaned his forehead on hers, "I love you so fucking much too baby doll. Don't ever fucking leave me, don't scare me like that. We have that little boy to rise."

Lynn nodded, Tig only pulled away from her when the nurse came in to give her pain meds. Tig stayed with her all day, watching as family and friends came in and out of her room. When Kat and the boys got there, JC came running in with them. He ran to Tig, tears on his little face, he buried his head into Tig's shoulder, "I was so scared when granddad told me. Will she be alright?"

Tig pulled him away a little, smiling at the boy, "She's gonna be just fine kiddo. Come on we'll go see her and give her hugs."

JC nodded, "Uncle Tig?"

Tig smiled at him, "Yeah kid."

JC kissed his cheek, "Thank you for taking care of my mommy."

Tig smiled, "Anytime kiddo, it's my job."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Things were crazy over the next few days. Kayla was getting pulled in a million directions, she had the whole Telford clan staying with them and in between meals and shopping she was at the hospital with Lynn and her father. Happy had been called out for a run, so she was also juggling both Nora and JC. Koz and Simone headed back to Charming, as did several of the other Redwood guys. She knew the only left besides Chibs was Jax and he was giving her a wide berth.

Kayla had finally gotten the kids to bed, Kat had gone to bed earlier, and the boys were the only other people awake but her, they were playing video games in the living room. Kayla heard a bike come down the drive and figured it was Chibs coming back from the hospital. When she heard a knock on the door, she was surprised. When she opened the door and saw her brother standing there, Kayla wasn't sure what to do or say. Jax smiled at her, "Hey sis."

Kayla nodded, "Hey, what's up? Chibs isn't here."

Jax nodded, "I know I came to talk to you."

Kayla sighed, stepping out on the back porch, "Let's talk out here, the kids are in bed and the boys are playing black ops in the living room."

Jax nodded, taking a seat, Kayla sat down, hugging her knees to her, "Well what do you want to talk about?"

Jax sighed, sitting up leaning on his knees, "When did all this happen to you?"

Kayla stared at him, "All what happen to me?"

Jax sighed, looking her in the eye, "How can you kill? You're my baby sister, this isn't you."

Kayla swallowed hard, "It wasn't who I was, but something broke in me after the rape. You don't know how evil Clay was Jax. There's things you don't know about him. I was pregnant after the rape."

Jax stared at her, "What? Why didn't you tell me? Tell Tig? Jesus Kayla, we would've taken care of you."

Kayla shrugged, "It was my cross to bear. Clay made Emily Duncan take care of me. I made it through it, but it made me different. There's all this rage in me that sometimes comes to the surface. I killed Ramirez."

Jax open and closed his mouth in shock, "When? How?"

Kayla shifted uneasily, "Skinny helped me track him down. He was in Oregon, that's where Marcus had sent him after the rape. Skinny stayed with me the first three days, I think he thought I would let him kill Ramirez. But I saw my chance and I got away from Skinny and I waited. Ramirez was working at this garage that was owned by the Mayans. I lucked out and he was the last one out one night. I slipped into the side door. I kept my face covered, with a hoodie so if there were security cameras they won't see me. I shot his kneecaps out first so he couldn't get away. Then I spent the rest of the night doing things to him, making him pay for what he did to me. In the end I slit his throat and watched as the life drained from his body. Skinny figured out what I was doing and showed up when it was done. I sat there in the fuckers blood crying looking at my hands, not sure what to do. Skinny helped me get rid of the body and he promised me he'd never tell anyone but a lot of people know about my streak now."

Jax looked at his sister in disbelief, "Did you kill the Diamond Dogs?"

Kayla nodded, "I killed them all. That's why Romeo wanted to see me. I have to do five hits for him in exchange for what I did."

Jax stood up kicking the porch post, "FUCK, Kayla. There has to be a way out of this for you."

Kayla shook her head, "No, but it's ok. He's letting Hap go with me and you know Hap will keep me safe. I can do this Jax; I'm strong like mom and just enough like my dad that I can do this crazy shit. I just need you to promise me that you'll use your head and find a fucking way out of this cartel shit."

Jax nodded, looking at his sister, tears welling in his eyes, "Can I hug you? I really miss you sis."

Kayla let out a little sob, as she hugged her big brother. Things weren't prefect between them, they would never be the same again, she knew that. But it was good to hold her brother again, and hopefully he would listen to her and find them all a way out of this shit storm that the cartel brought.

**Ok, hope you liked it! Poor Lynn! Loved Tig and Chibs though. Ok, do your thing….more Hap in the next chapter! Kaye**


	12. Unexpected Developments

Chapter 12….Unexpected Developments

**Howdy everyone it was a very long weekend and I'm sorry I didn't post. I ruptured a disk in my back so I'm hopped up on pain meds so please forgive any mistakes I make. I think you guys will enjoy this chapter. This is a very fluffy one, well as compared to the others. **

**I can't thank everyone enough for the favs and follows and the reviews. Just taking the time to read this little thing I write makes my day so thank you all! **

**Ok, you know the drill, I own nothing but Kayla and the other OCs. Hope you enjoy! **

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Three months had passed since Jax and Chibs had headed back to Charming. He and Kayla talked at least once a week going over different ways they could help the SONS get out from the cartel deal. Happy and Kayla had gone on two more kills for Romeo. The second one Happy did, it was simple enough, a cop that had been on Galindo's pay roll had backed out on them. They found him in the parking garage of his apartment, it was over pretty quickly and they were able to pull the security tapes to ensure that no one saw them. The third kill had been a little bit harder it had been a wife of an member of Galindo; Happy had trouble with that one. The woman had begged for her life, saying that she just wanted a fresh start. Kayla had been stoic that night, but in the end she was the one who pulled the trigger. Afterward he had held her when they got home, she had cried for hours. He hated the position that they were in, but there were only two more kills to go and they would be home free.

Tig and Lynn had increased their relationship, which had shocked both Happy and Kayla, but they were happy for them. Lynn had moved into Tig's room, which meant that Nora could move into JC's room. The two kids were now sharing a room and loved it. That let Happy have naked wife time anytime he wanted and he wasn't complaining.

Quinn had gone NOMAD again, with Karla living with Ram and their two daughters he hated being home alone. Karla worried about him, but she needed this time to herself. To figure out what she really wanted from life.

The theater had opened and Karla and Kayla were surprised at how well things were going. They were working on a production of 'The Wizard of Oz', and had bands and traveling acting groups scheduled for the next few months. Things were looking up for the members of SAMTAC and their families. But change was coming.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla sat on the bathroom floor of her office, hugging the toilet, she felt awful. She had been doing this for two weeks now and it was getting nuts. She sighed reaching up to flush the toilet. She groaned pushing herself back against the wall. She heard Karla's voice and knew she was found out. Karla opened the door, "Jesus are you still getting sick?"

Kayla nodded her head, giving her friend a weak smile, "Yeah, I don't know what it is."

Karla crossed her arms and leaned against the doorjamb, "You have no idea?"

Kayla sighed, looking at her hands, "I know I'm not pregnant."

Karla rolled her eyes, "How do you know you're not?"

Kayla pulled herself up from the floor, stumbling a little on her feet, Karla reached out to steady her, "I just know. The doc had said that after the twins I might not be able to have anymore."

Karla helped Kayla into her office settling her down on the couch, "I'm sending Melissa out for a test. If you're not pregnant then we need to get you checked out."

Kayla groaned, knowing there was no talking to the woman. She laid down on the couch trying to calm the twisting in her stomach, she was glad that Happy was in Charming for once and not there to see her falling apart physically.

Karla returned a little while later handing her a test, "GO! Take the test. I'll wait here."

Kayla rolled her eyes, heading into the bathroom. She took the test and left it sitting on the counter. She stared at herself in the mirror, she looked exhausted. She was afraid; she wanted another baby so badly. She had always wanted another baby. When they lost the baby during the whole Clay thing, she didn't think she would ever have another one. Then when she lost Victor she just knew that having a child was too much, her and Happy's life were too complicated for a child. She wiped at her tears and walked away to sit on the couch.

Karla sat silently across from her, watching her face, she knew her friend had been through a rough year and if she wasn't pregnant it might just be the last straw. Karla sighed pushing up from the chair; she walked into the bathroom and looked down at the white stick. She walked quietly into the office and sat down next to Kayla grabbing her friend's hand, Kayla didn't look up, she just squeezed Karla's hand. Karla tilted Kayla's chin up, smiling at her, "Congratulations mommy."

Kayla stared at the little plus sign in the window of the pregnancy test, she looked at Karla tears welling in her eyes, "I'm going to have a baby?"

Karla nodded, tears running down her own cheeks, she pulled her friend into a hug and the two them sat there crying happy tears for once.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy had called and told her that he would be home later that night. After two and half weeks he was coming home. She hadn't told a soul but Karla about the little surprise she was carrying. She knew that Lynn had suspicions, because of the morning sickness or as Kayla liked to think of it as the anytime sickness.

Lynn and Tig had taken Nora and JC to the movies, both of them knowing that something was going on, but judging by the happy look on Kayla's face, they both knew it wasn't anything bad so they agreed to take the kids for the night. Promising to take the kids to the clubhouse afterward so that Happy and Kayla could have the house to themselves.

When Hap came in the back door he was exhausted. After spending two weeks running around looking for NORDS had worn his ass out. When he walked into the house he noticed how quiet it was, that didn't sit well with him. It was only nine o'clock the kids should still be running around. He dropped his stuff and pulled his gun moving down the hallway. He stopped when he saw the television on in the living room. He walked in and saw Kayla sleeping on the couch. He let out a sigh of relief. He walked over and kicked her feet with his boot, "Hey, La. Wake up."

Kayla stretched and smiled up at him, "Hey big man. I have steak in the microwave for you."

Happy picked up her feet and sat down letting her feet fall back into his lap. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch, "Where're the kids?"

Kayla moved up, sitting in his lap, kissing his jaw, "They're out with my dad and Lynn. Thought I'd show you how much I missed you."

Happy chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck, "Shit, La. I'm spent. I rode straight through so I could be home for you."

Kayla smirked pulling his jaw down, his eyes opening, "I have news." She bit down on her lip nervously.

Happy stared at her a little wave of anxiety going through him; he tightened his hold on her, "What do you need to tell me?"

Kayla saw the fear in his eyes, she became instantly worried that he wouldn't be happy about the baby. She sat up straight in his lap, looking at her hands, "I'm pregnant."

Happy stared at her for a few minutes, just taking in her face, he wasn't sure he heard her right, "What did you say?" He tilted her head up so he could see her eyes.

Kayla felt tears coming to her eyes, this wasn't how she thought telling him would go, "I know maybe this isn't what you want, I totally understand…."

She couldn't continue he kissed her devouring her mouth with his. His hands slipping down to her stomach, gently touching the place where their child was. He couldn't fucking believe they were having another baby, he had hoped that someday they might, but they weren't getting any younger. He broke the kiss smiling at her as they rested their forehead together trying to catch their breath, "A kid, huh?"

Kayla nodded, smiling at him, "Yeah, you're not mad."

Happy laughed kissing her again pulling her against his chest, "Shit, La, I wasn't sure what the hell you were going to tell me, but I'm telling you that I can't fucking wait! I swear I will do everything I can to keep my dumb ass out of jail so I can be here with you this time. FUCK LA, this is the best thing I've heard in fucking forever!"

Kayla laughed as he pushed her down on the couch kissing her belly, "Hey little one, this is your daddy. You hear me in there. Now I need you to take a nap, I'm gonna do bad things to your mommy and I don't want you to see this."

Kayla squealed as Happy stood up and threw her over his shoulder, slapping her ass, "You should've told me as soon as you knew. You better not have told anyone else."

Kayla laughed as he put her down on the bed, "The only person that knows is Karla, because she got me the test. I wanted to wait and tell you. I figured you would want other people, like the club and I didn't want to tell Nora until you were home."

Happy was slowly taking off his kutte and shirt, his eyes roaming over her. He smirked as he toed off his boots and pulled down his pants, "Why you got so many clothes on?"

Kayla giggled, pulling her shirt over her head, and wiggling a finger at him, laying back on the bed, "Why don't you come tear them off me big man."

Happy growled as he pulled her shorts off smirking when he heard the fabric ripping a little. He let his hand ghost along the thin lacey fabric of her thong, he growled again when he ripped the fabric, his burying his face into her core. Kayla moaned rubbing her hands all over his stubbly head. She loved when it had a few days of stubble; it felt fucking awesome under her hands. Happy increased his pace on her clit, nipping, sucking, and lapping at her. She screamed as she came, her hips bucking up into him. When he pulled away he smirked crawling up her body, he kissed her letting her taste every inch of her own essence.

Kayla licked at his face, making him groan, "Damn LA. I can't believe how fucking hot that was."

Kayla bit her lip, "You gonna talk all night or fuck me?"

Happy stood pulling down his boxers. He was inside her in seconds, fucking her with everything he had. When they were done, she got his dinner and they talked while he ate. After round three in the shower they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Tig let Nora into the house and the little girl went screaming toward her parent's room, "DADDY! MOMMY!"

Kayla scrambled to cover them both up as Nora ran into the room, jumping on her parents. Happy groaned, as his daughter covered his face with kisses, "Daddy! You're home!"

Happy opened one eye staring at his daughter, "Hey princess, what the hell are you doing?"

Nora smiled, "Seeing you! I missed you daddy!"

Happy hugged her tight, "I missed you too sugar. Mommy and I got something to tell you."

Kayla smiled, slipping on a tee shirt and shorts, she sat down her hand going to her daughter's back, "We do, but daddy is going to tell you."

Nora's eyes went wide, staring at her father. Happy brushed away a few strains of hair from her face, "Well kid, your mom is going to have a baby. You're going to be a big sister."

Nora put her little hands on her mouth and squealed, jumping up and down on her father, "I'm going to be a big sister! I'm going to be a big sister. PAPA!"

Tig had been in the hallway and heard everything; he popped his head into the room, tears filling his eyes as he looked at his daughter. Kayla was glowing when she smiled at her dad, "You're going to be a grandpa again daddy."

Tig opened the door the rest of the way and opened his arms; Kayla got off the bed and walked into her father's embrace. Tig held her against him, kissing her hair, "Shit, that's great baby girl. I'm so fucking happy for you two."

Happy smiled, hugging Nora to his chest, "You alright sugar?"

Nora nodded, her head, "I have to tell JC and Aunt Lynn. Maybe Papa and Aunt Lynn will make JC a little brother or sister."

Kayla thought she would die laughing at the look on her father's face; he took a few steps back stumbling a little. Kayla held him up, patting his chest, "It's alright daddy. I always wanted a little brother."

Happy chuckled, lighting up a smoke and leaning against the headboard. Tig pointed at the two of them, "SHUT UP." He walked out of the room going to do damage control, for whatever his granddaughter was saying to JC.

Kayla sat down on the bed, snuggling into her husband's side, "You happy?"

Happy smirked, "That's my fucking name."

Kayla slapped at him, "NO! You asshole, are you glad?"

Happy nodded, kissing her softly, his hand trailing down her cheek, "I'm fucking perfect."

**Alright there you go…don't worry this baby will be safe. It just plays into all the other shit, poor Happy is going to drive himself nuts trying to keep her safe. Not to mention the fact that Romeo has a bombshell to droop on Kayla soon. Ok, hope you enjoyed! Hugs, Kaye**


	13. The Other Shoe Drops

Chapter 13…The Other Shoe Drops

**Thank you thank you! OMGosh can't believe how much you guys like this one! So this chapter will see what Romeo has in store for Kayla. Also a little something sweet between Karla and Quinn, not to mention a little steam from Tig and Lynn. Hope you enjoy! **

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Karla smiled as she sat down on her sofa. She had finally gotten her own apartment right down the hall from Nicole and Ram. Anna and her had gotten a two bedroom and with the help of the other old ladies they had pieced together some second hand furniture but she liked it, it felt like a home. Karla sipped some of her wine and snuggled down into the couch with her book, just enjoying the silence. It had been almost six months since she left Quinn and though she saw him from time to time she was enjoying her freedom. Just her and her girls that was all she needed.

She was really getting into her book when she heard a soft knock on her door. She got up and grabbed her small Glock from the coffee table; she crept up to the door and looked through the peephole sighing in relief when she saw Quinn standing there. She opened the door and smiled, "Hey."

Quinn had stopped by to see Nicole and she had told him that her mom and Anna had gotten an apartment down the hall. He had hoped that sooner or later Karla would get over being mad and just come home. But once Nicole had said she had her own place now it seemed like things were reaching an end and he didn't want that. So after leaving Nicole's he walked straight down the hall, he had left her be long enough, now it was time to get his old lady back where she belonged.

Quinn smiled at her, "Hey dancer, stopping by to check in."

Karla opened the door wider, "Well come in. Anna is gone, out with Jack and his family tonight."

Quinn nodded, stepping into the apartment; he looked around and noticed that none of the furniture was from their place, "Why didn't you take stuff from the house?"

Karla shut the door, "I just figured you needed it. Anna and I are doing great, no need to worry."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, I heard the theater is going good. Kind of surprised you're home tonight."

Karla smiled, heading toward the kitchen she grabbed him a beer. Quinn followed her and sat down at the little kitchen table. Karla set the beer down in front of him, "Well we didn't have anything schedule so it's a night off. We do take those sometimes. How was your run to Canada?"

Quinn nodded, "Good, no problems. Just glad to be home. So did you eat? I could take you out for a late dinner?" He looked up at his old lady, she looked beautiful, her hair was growing back in and she looked like a little fairy with her hair short he kind of liked it.

Karla smirked, "I ate already but I have a few steaks in the fridge, why don't I make you something and we can catch up."

Quinn smiled, taking a long pull from his beer, "That would be great."

They sat and talked while Quinn ate, laughing and talking about the kids, just enjoying their time together. It was easy just like the first time he brought her coconut shrimp when she and Kozic were living together. Quinn helped her wash the dishes as they were finishing he leaned close to her, trapping her body up against the sink, he gave her a soft kiss on the neck. Karla stilled, trying to catch her breath, "Rane…..I don't…..this is…..we can't…."

Quinn kissed her neck again, "I miss you so much. Can't you just come home?"

Karla pushed against his chest, moving away from him, hugging herself, "Not yet. I need to do this for myself. I'm doing this on my own and I need this."

Quinn sighed, leaning against the countertop, welling himself not to go to her and throw her over his shoulder, "When? When will you let this go and forgive me? We belong together, come on Karla."

Karla sighed, "I need time. I need to know that this is still something we both want. You've hurt me too many times Rane. I just don't know."

Quinn nodded, running a hand through his long hair, "What can I do?" He looked up their eyes meeting, she was the sadness there and for the first time she felt bad for him.

Karla smiled, "Well how about a date? You know come and pick me up take me out, get to know each other again and see if this is what we both want."

Quinn smiled, "You would go out with me? You're willing to try?"

Karla laughed nervously, "Yeah I'm willing to try."

Quinn got a cocky smile on his face, as he walked toward her, "Maybe we could make out on the couch and give Anna an eye full when she gets home." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, making Karla laugh.

Karla wrapped her arms around him, hugging him, "I don't think that would be a good idea. But remember good things come to those who wait."

Quinn laughed the movement of his body rumbling through her body, "Can't blame me for trying. Ok, no making out. Come on we'll watch whatever you want and wait for our daughter to come home."

Karla grinned, "Oh this dating thing is going to be fun." Quinn smacked her ass and laughed as they made their way back into the living room. He knew he was going to end up watching some stupid ass romantic comedy but at least he would be with her and at the moment that was all that mattered.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

When Tig got home that night he stopped in the kid's room first. JC was laying half on and half off the his bed, the toy Dyna that Tig had bought him tugged under his arm. Tig grinned moving him back on the bed and covering him up. The kid never moved, Tig chuckled, little dude slept like his father, like the dead. After kissing his forehead, he moved over to Nora's bed kissing her cheek. He walked across the hallway and opened he and Lynn's door, Lynn was sitting up in bed eating ice cream with the television on. She looked over and smiled, "Hey what're you doing home?"

Tig laughed flopping down on the bed next to her, "What do you think I'm doing home? I fucking live here, why are you eating in our bed? Isn't that a rule no food in bed?"

Lynn laughed as he took the spoon eating some of her ice cream, he leaned over kissing her. Lynn sighed wrapping her arms around his neck, "I missed you."

Tig wiggled his eyebrows, "How much did you miss me?"

Lynn took the bowl sitting it on the night stand, "A lot."

Tig moved shifting so he was on top of her, "Well I guess you better show me how much you missed me."

Lynn wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss; she loved it when he came home hard off the road. He always took her hard and rough. Tig bucked against her, his erection already digging into her leg. Tig sat back on his knees, ripping down the front of her tank top with his bare hands. Lynn moaned as he buried his head in between her breasts, he bit down hard, drawing blood; he loved marking her, making sure that she knew that she belonged to him. He had been thinking about inking her but he wasn't sure she was ready for that yet.

He sat back up pulling at her shorts, once they were off he growled staring down at her naked body, he ran his hands up and down her bare legs, "Fucking hell Lynn, you're good enough to eat."

Lynn bit her lip, "Then eat me."

Tig smirked, moving down between her legs, he buried his tongue into her core, loving the taste of her as he rammed his tongue in and out of her hot pussy. His thumb working circles on her clit, he loved listening to her as she came undone bucking her hips and screaming out his name. When he crawled up her body he kissed her hard, knowing she loved the taste of herself on his mouth. Tig growled pulling away from her, "This ain't gonna last long."

Lynn smirked, cupping him through his jeans, "Were you a good boy on your run?"

Tig nodded, smiling down at her, "I've been a really good boy."

Lynn pushed him off and got up on all fours, she looked at him, "Leave the kutte on."

Tig moaned getting off the bed; he toed off his boots and stripped down. After taking off his shirt, he put the kutte back on and moved behind her, slapping her ass a few times, then rubbing it. He felt her shiver when he positioned himself at her entrance. When he thrust into her he buried his thumb into her ass, loving the sight of his thumb disappearing into her, he pounded into her pussy harder, "I'm gonna fuck that ass someday. You know you want me too."

Lynn moaned, she loved it when he played with her ass; she just wasn't ready for ALL of him yet. They worked together, bucking and panting. When they finally came Tig flopped down next to her lighting a cigarette, "FUCK baby girl. That was hot."

Lynn smiled, lying on his chest, playing with his chest hair, "That was the best. I'm glad you missed me."

Tig chuckled, "Oh I missed you. Give me twenty minutes and I'll show you again. How are things here?"

Lynn sighed, "Good, Kayla's blood pressure is a little high, but she is almost six months pregnant now."

Tig nodded, "Where the fuck are they tonight? I saw the cage is gone and Hap's bike too."

Lynn kissed his chest, "They had a thing to do tonight."

Tig sighed, "Fuck, at least this is the fourth one. Hopefully Romeo will hold off on the last one till she gives birth. I know Hap hates this shit. She needs to be resting."

Lynn nodded, "She does. Speaking of babies, JC gave me ten reasons why he should get to be a big brother today."

Tig smirked, "Oh really? What did you say?"

Lynn propped up on an elbow smirking at him, "I told him to tell you."

Tig groaned, kissing her forehead, "Bitch, come take a shower with me. Maybe I'll try to get you pregnant in the shower."

Lynn giggled as he squeezed her ass and chased her into the bathroom.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla sighed, leaning against the wall of the garage that her and Hap were waiting in. They had just completed their fourth kill for Romeo and she was exhausted. Over the last few months they had killed a dirty cop that turned on the cartel, a dealer that owed them money, but tonight, tonight had been the worse. They were sent to take out an old lady that had run from one of Romeo's men. The woman had begged for her life, Hap told her he would take care of it, but she knew she had to do it. She shot the woman point blank. Kayla closed her eyes rubbing her now six month pregnant belly, she just wanted to go home and sleep for a week.

She hadn't told anyone yet, but the doctor had ordered her to bed at least for a week to try and get her blood pressure under control. She knew she needed to get home and sleep, but she had to see this through for the SONS, she had to get her family clear of the mess she had made. She looked over at Happy who was leaning against the wall taking a drag on his smoke, his eyes trained on her. "What did the doc say today?"

Kayla smiled at him, "I'll tell you later. After we finish this tonight."

Happy sighed, he hated that she was out doing all this shit with his kid growing in her; he hated how tired she looked. He saw headlights coming toward them and he threw his half smoked cigarette on the ground, "Show time." He held his hand out and Kayla took it giving his hand a squeeze.

Romeo stepped out of the hummer and smiled at the two of them, "Good evening my favorite couple. Well look at you Mrs. Lowman you are glowing."

Kayla gave him a tired smile, "Thank you, do you have the last name for us?"

Romeo chuckled, "Always right to the point. That last one was good; my people tell me even pregnant you don't hold back Mrs. Lowman, good to see you are a woman of your word."

Happy growled, "Are we going to do this or what? She needs to get home."

Romeo nodded, "This doesn't need done tonight. In fact you can wait till the baby comes, there is no hurry. This is honestly a gift to the two of you for doing such a good job. I have the name of the man that ordered the death of your son."

Happy narrowed his eyes, "You what?"

Romeo laughed, "I know you killed the men in the car that day, but the man who ordered it, well he's still alive and very much a pain in my ass. So this helps me as well."

Kayla could tell that Happy was getting more and more upset. She squeezed his hand gently, "Please tell us."

Romeo nodded, "Kayla, the man who ordered this, didn't want the kids the hit was on you. They screwed up when they shot your son. The last name I'm giving you is Marcus Alaverez."

Kayla felt like the air had been taken from her lungs. She doubled over, putting her hands on her knees. Happy rubbed her back, glaring at Romeo, "This is it right, no more names, no more bullshit, we had a deal."

Romeo nodded, "Yes, and the nice thing is, Jax has put together a deal that will work out well for us. The SONS after this hit is done will never have to deal with us again. So be sure this gets done soon. Good luck with the baby. If the two of you ever want some side work, let me know, I'm going to miss our interactions."

Happy nodded to him and watched as Romeo got into his hummer and disappeared. Once Kayla knew that they were gone, she crumbled to the ground, tears streaming down her face. Happy lowered himself to the ground holding her, rocking her back and forth, "Shit La, I'm so fucking sorry."

Kayla couldn't think, she just sobbed into her husband's chest. Marcus had been her friend, one of the only people she thought she could count on and he ordered the hit against her? He went to the funeral for Christ sakes. Kayla gripped Happy's kutte into her hands and cried, why were things so screwed up.

**Poor Kayla…she thought Marcus was her friend….next chapter we will see what happens when she comes face to face with him. What his reasons were…That should be a good one! Have a great day! Hugs, Kaye**


	14. Tears and Suprises

Chapter 14…..Tears and Endings

**Well here we go! Now remember poor Happy wasn't around when Kayla was having the twins. So now he gets a dose of what it's like to have an old lady that is pregnant. **

**Thank you guys so much for all the love you give me over this story! I really am enjoying writing this one! Ok, here we go.**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy ran a hand over his clean shaven head as he watched his wife sob, "Sugar, I don't know why you're so upset. Can you slow down while you talk so I can understand why you're crying?"

Kayla hiccupped a sob, "I was….watching television…and this commercial ….came on….and it was so …..sad….the little puppies…..they were all….they were all beaten up…oh the poor things….."

Happy sat down on the couch and pulled her into his chest, rubbing her back, "You're upset because you saw a commercial for the ASPCA?"

Kayla nodded, sniffling into his kutte, "YES! It was….so sad…."

Happy sighed, "Jesus I thought something was really wrong." As soon as the words came out of his mouth he knew that he should've just kept his mouth shut. Kayla pulled away from him slowly, her eyes burning into his, Happy swallowed hard, he'd seen some scary shit, but the way she was looking at him made his blood run cold.

Kayla thrust her finger into his chest, "I can't believe you! Those animals are abused and you don't care! What is wrong with you?"

Tig stood in the doorway chuckling, he had dealt with all this shit the first time around with his daughter and now he was really enjoying watching the hardcore Tacoma Killer dealing with it. Tig walked into the living room, "Sweet heart is everything alright?"

Kayla pushed her seven month pregnant body off the couch and went to her father, letting him wrap his arms around her, "He's such an idiot daddy."

Tig smirked at Happy who was rolling his eyes, Tig rubbed her back, "I know sweet pea. How about we go into the kitchen and get some ice cream? I bought home some rocky road today."

Kayla smiled up at her father, "Daddy you always know what to say." She kissed her father's cheek and glared at Happy sticking her tongue out she waddled into the kitchen to get some ice cream.

Happy flipped Tig off, he was so tired of this my daddy is the best hero shit, he was working his ass off, taking care of Nora when he could. Running out in the middle of the night to get bbq rib sandwiches and vanilla milkshakes and he wasn't getting any love for it. "What the fuck is wrong with her?"

Tig flopped down on the couch next to Happy laughing, "Oh you better hope she doesn't end up on bed rest again. Kozic and I went through all of this shit the last time and let me tell you I was the good guy last time, Kozic was. It's just kind of nice seeing you have to deal with this shit."

Happy groaned, "What the fuck do I do?"

Tig slapped him on the back, "I got her, her favorite peanut butter sauce, it's in the fridge. Go in there and tell her you got it and you might be the hero tonight. Now JC is in bed and I'm heading to the clubhouse tonight, poker with Lorca and Lee. If the kid needs anything or if there's any problems call me."

Happy stood when he did, the two men hugged. When they got to the kitchen Kayla was sitting there with a giant bowl of ice cream, she smiled at her dad when he kissed her forehead, "Be easy on him tonight princess." Kayla nodded taking a large spoonful of rocky road and moaning.

Once Happy knew that Tig was down the driveway he pulled out the peanut butter sauce and sat down next to her at the table. Kayla's eyes went wide, "Is that my peanut butter topping?"

Happy smirked, "Yup, what will you give me for it?"

Kayla smiled, "What do you want?"

Happy chuckled, "Well a kiss hello would be good, I was out working all fucking day and a kiss from my old lady would be nice."

Kayla leaned over and kissed him, he groaned as he twisted his hand into her hair, pulling back her hair allowing him access to her neck. Happy chuckled when he saw her reaching for the peanut butter, "NAH, you need to show me a little love here and then you can have your peanut butter."

Kayla smirked, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a long deep kiss. When Hap pulled away he was rock hard, he growled, pushing her the topping, "Hurry up, I have plans for you tonight."

Kayla laughed as he stood adjusting himself, "I'm going to take a shower, you better get your cute ass in that bed by the time I get out."

Kayla finished her ice cream and headed down the hallway; she looked in on the kids and then went into their room. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower behind her husband. Happy smirked when he felt her belly touch his back, "What are you doing La?"

She kissed his back, "Trying to make my husband happy. I know it's not really hot having a huge old lady."

Happy turned around, his hands going to her belly, "Fuck La, there ain't nothin' hotter than you heavy with my kid. I love the way your hips are so full and your tits, DAMN, I love your tits."

Kayla smirked as he lowered his head, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She sighed, running her hands up and down his back. He stood up growling at her, "Let's go to bed."

Kayla laughed as he helped her out of the shower and then rushed her toward the bed. They were both still soaking wet, but Happy didn't care. He bent her over the bed, running his hands up and down her back, "This ok La?"

Kayla nodded, almost panting with his touch, "Yeah this is good."

Happy grunted as he thrust into her, she was so much tighter, he loved fucking her like this. He could take the mood swings because the woman couldn't get enough. He put his hand on her shoulder where his ink was, brushing the hair away so he could see the it; he loved her and loved watching the ink as he pushed inside her. Kayla smiled over her shoulder at him, "Harder!"

Happy grunted, increasing his speed, he was sure she was going to end up with permanent bruises from where he gripped her ass, but he didn't care. He snaked his hand around her belly and down to her clit, growling to her, "Cum on La, ain't gonna last long."

Kayla nodded, she could feel it building up, she loved it when he took her rough. She couldn't wait till the baby was born, because she knew he was holding back. She panted as her body started to tense, she felt herself clamp down around him and then they were screaming out together as they came. Kayla laughed, when he slapped her ass, pulling out of her, "Damn woman, I fucking love you like this."

Kayla laughed, easing down onto the bed, rubbing her belly, "Even though I weigh a ton?"

Happy cuddled up behind her, "Bullshit, the doctor said you need to gain a little bit more. I can't fucking believe I had to miss this the first time. I'm so glad I'm with you now."

Kayla turned toward him, he rubbed his hands all over her belly, he felt the baby kick and he smiled looking at her, "That's my boy! Gonna be an ass kicker like your old man!"

Kayla rolled her eyes, "I knew we should've waited to find out the sex."

Happy frowned at her, "Bullshit, we needed to know. I'll be glad when the new house is ready next week. We need more room and I know JC wants his own room. To honest I don't want to have to hear your dad and Lynn anymore."

Kayla pushed off the bed to find some clothes for bed, she shivered, "Oh God I know. At least we don't do it with them in the next room."

Happy wiggled his eyebrows at her, "We should start doing IT when they are maybe we can drown them out."

Kayla laughed throwing a clean pair of boxers at her husband, "You're a nasty bastard aren't you."

Happy laughed standing to pull on his boxers, he walked over and kissed her, "Oh honey you love that about me."

Kayla rolled her eyes, "I do love everything about you." Happy smirked kissing her again.

He hugged her, "Get in bed; we need to be up early for the doctor's." He let her go slapping her ass, as she got into bed. He went into the bathroom and finished cleaning up. When he came out she was sound asleep. He stood there just watching her for a minute, glad that he was home this time to help her through every part of her crazy ups and downs. He leaned down placing a soft kiss on her lips; he really did love his old lady hormones and all.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Quinn was nervous, he had Melissa help him pick out an outfit and now he stood at Karla's door with a bouquet of roses. He had never felt like such a pussy in his life, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When the door opened he grinned like a fool, standing there in a sexy black dress was his old lady, looking just as pretty as the day he met her. "Hey dancer."

Karla smiled at him, she could tell he took his time getting ready, his hair was pulled back in a tight braid and he had on a clean crisp white button down shirt. Karla took the flowers from his hands, "These are beautiful thank you Rane. Would you like to come in?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah. We have reservations at eight, I hope that's alright."

Karla nodded, heading into the kitchen area getting a vase out of the cupboard, "So Anna is out tonight with Jack and some friends, but she said she would call me when she got home. So I'm yours for the night."

Quinn smirked, "Well we could order a pizza and spend the night naked."

Karla rolled her eyes, "I thought we were going to date."

Quinn laughed, leaning against the counter where she was putting the flowers in the vase, "Well that's how we dated before."

Karla smiled, blushing a little, "I remember. Maybe this time I want you to work for it."

Quinn slapped her lightly on the ass, whispering in her ear, "Oh I'll work for it alright." He smiled when he felt her shiver; he loved that he could still get her to react to him. Quinn walked toward the door, "Ok, let's go dancer don't want to be late."

Karla grinned, grabbing her purse she tossed him her keys, stopping at the door she put a soft kiss on his cheek, "You can drive, I'm not climbing on your bike in this dress."

Quinn eyed her ass as she walked out the door, "Yeah, won't want you flashing my property all over Tacoma now would we." Karla laughed shaking her head, he was trying, but he was still a dirty fucker deep down.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Tig had lost his ass playing poker with Lorca and Lee, so on his way home he pulled into the station, figuring he would stop and say goodnight to his woman, hoping he might get at least a hand job. When he walked into the station he saw her laughing and touching a big ass Hispanic guy, his blood boiled. Why the hell was she making eyes at some big young fucker, she was his girl. He cleared his throat, she looked up and smiled at him, "Hey baby, what're you doing here?"

Lynn saw the look on his face and she cringed inside herself, she knew he was pissed. She walked over and hugged him. Tig leaned down giving her a deep kiss; Lynn let him, knowing he needed to stake his claim on her. She pulled away and smiled at him, "Hi."

Tig smiled at her, "Hi, did you have your lunch break yet?"

Lynn shook her head, "Nope, want to take me to get something to eat?"

Tig nodded, "Come on doll."

Lynn looked over at the guys, "I'm heading to lunch, I'll have my phone on."

When they got outside Tig was already on his bike, waiting for her. She put his helmet on and climbed on behind him, holding him tight, her head resting on his back. He drove them down the street to a little diner. Once they were sitting in the booth and the waitress had taken their order, Tig reached across the table taking her hand, "You happy with me doll?"

Lynn frowned, "Yeah, why won't I be? Tig is this about me and Hector back at the station?"

Tig sighed, running his other hand through his hair, "I'm a hell of a lot older than you. I just wanted to know if you wanted out of this."

Lynn smirked at him, "I love you Alex, I really do. You've been here for me and Juan Carlos. You keep his father's memory alive when you don't have too. I couldn't love you more."

Tig smiled at her, leaning across the table kissing her softly. He sat back down staring at her, "So when do you think you'll take my ink? I mean I know you'll keep Juice's and that's fine, he will always be part of you, just like Gem will always be part of me. So what do you think?"

Lynn looked at him for a long time; she smiled coyly, "So you want this to be forever then?"

Tig nodded, looking at their two hands intertwined, "Yeah doll. I'm in this for the long haul."

Lynn smiled, "Well good because I should tell you that I found out this morning I'm pregnant."

**Oh how mean I am! There you go! Tig just got a bombshell! Let me know what you thought! Night you all! Kaye**


	15. News and Punishment

Chapter 15…News and Punishment

**Well howdy everyone! Sorry I was off the last few days. I take my Mother's Day weekend very serious and honestly I was super busy with my family. Had the best Mother's Day and I hope y'all did too. So Happy Mother's Day to you all! Well let me get to this! Poor Tig….Poor Happy….and of course I don't feel so bad for Quinn….LOL. Enjoy!**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Tig sat there with his mouth open, just staring at her. He might just be having a fucking stroke, there was no way she just said she was pregnant. Tig took a long drink from the water in front of him. Lynn giggled reaching out to touch his hand, "Did you hear me?"

Tig nodded, wiping at the sweat now pooling on his forehead, "I heard you. When did you….how did you…but we were careful."

Lynn squeezed his hand, "Well if you remember I told you the pill was making me sick so we went to condoms, but last month we got a little carried away in the shower and forgot one, remember?"

Tig nodded his head, "Yeah I remember." He sat back in the booth rubbing his face with his hands, "SHIT. Alright then, I guess your ink will wait. Fuck, I didn't think I'd be a dad again."

Lynn smiled standing up she walked over pushing him deeper in the booth so she could sit next to him, her head leaning against his shoulder. Tig wrapped his arm around her waist kissing her head, "Now what the hell do we do?"

Lynn smiled, looking up at him, "Well at least we have the big house, which we're going to need with so many new additions to the family."

Tig groaned putting his head down on the table, "I'm gonna have a kid that is older than their nephew. SHIT, Kayla is going to kill me."

Lynn smirked pulling him up from the table, making him look her in the eye, "She knows. She held my hand when I took the test. She was very happy for both of us. How about you? Are you mad?"

Tig shook his head, brushing aside a few stray hairs that had fallen in her face, "I'm happy baby, I really am. I've just never really done this before, been there from the start. I'm terrified I'm going to screw this up."

Lynn smiled, giving him a soft kiss, "I'll be here with you. It's going to be fine. Now let's eat and you can take me back to work."

They talked as they ate, trying to figure out where they were. Tig watched her as her face lit up when she talked about the future. Tig knew one thing as he sat there with her; she needed a ring on her finger. If she couldn't take his ink right then, well a ring would send a message to anyone that she was off the market. He smiled as he took one last bite of his hamburger, yeah a ring that's what his girl needed.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla cried, as the doctor told her that bed rest was the best way to keep her blood pressure down. Happy stood beside her rubbing her back, "So if she keeps her ass in bed, that will help with the blood pressure?"

The doctor nodded, "The baby is fine, but if we don't get this under control now, she could go into preterm labor or worse she could end up making the baby sick at birth or even stroke out during delivery. I think this is for the best. No work, no driving, just the basic needs. Up for the bathroom and meals, only out for doctor visits, but other than that she needs to keep calm and sat off her feet.

Kayla groaned, "But we move into our new house and there's no way I can just sit around while others unpack our stuff."

Happy frowned, glaring down at her, "Bullshit, we got this shit. You just keep your feet up and order my ass around." He kissed her gently on the lips, "It's fine La, we got this shit. Just need to let that kid bake a little bit longer."

Kayla sighed, nodding her head; she knew there was no arguing with him. She had tried to keep him from going to the doctor's with her, but he knew she was keeping shit from him. She had been struggling with her blood pressure for a few months, but she had been able to get it back down. But now it was too high and she knew the doctor was right. The most important thing now was taking care of little David Victor Lowman, so he could grow and be strong.

Happy watched her as they drove back to the house. When he left he had prospects packing up the kitchen for them, so he knew shit was getting done. When they got to the house, Kayla walked in the back door smiling at Viper and Skid who were packing under the close eye of Amp and Melissa. Kayla sighed, "Oh Viper sweetie, don't put the baking stuff with the glass ware."

Happy sighed, scooping her up in his arms. Kayla let out a little squeak, looking like a pouty toddler, Happy laughed looking at the others, "Doc put her on bed rest, so if you see her out of that bed in there just let me know."

Kayla sighed as she listened to the others laughing as he carried her down the hall and set her down on their bed. She sighed as he took her shoes off, "Lay down La, you heard the doctor."

Kayla flopped back against the pillows, "What am I going to do all day just sitting here? I'm going to go nuts Hap. Please let me up for a little bit."

Happy glared at her, leaning down so he was almost right in her face, "Kayla, you heard the doctor and I'm not even going to start on the fact that he said he's been warning you about this for two months. Now you're going to follow the doc's orders to the letter! You hear me?"

She knew as soon as he used her full name that he meant business, so she just nodded her head sinking into the pillows. Happy grinned, rubbing her stomach, "Good girl. I'll be right back, need to get the kids from school. I'll have Melissa come keep you company."

Once she heard him pull out of the driveway she got up and made her way into the living room. She was just looking through her desk for some paper work from the theater when she heard someone clear their throat when she turned all three SONS were glaring at her. She smiled, "Hey guys! I was looking for…."

Amp shook his head and pointed toward her room. Kayla sighed, putting her hands on her hips, "Listen I know what he told you but I'll go nuts if I don't have something to do in there….."

Amp walked over and took her hand gently pulling her back into the bedroom, "VIPER, SKID, get that television from the living room. Melissa come sit with the prisoner while we set up some shit in here."

Kayla rolled her eyes as she got back into the bed. Melissa appearing smiling, with two glasses of ice tea in her hands, "So I guess you're on lock down."

Kayla took a glass from her chuckling, "Yup, I guess I am. Come to visit did you?"

Melissa laughed sitting down on Happy's side of the bed, "Yup, just think every women dreams of having men to boss around and you have that!"

Kayla smiled, taking a sip of her tea, "Yup, now if I could just get away with having them walk around shirt less."

Melissa laughed, "Yeah good luck with that, with your old man." The two women laughed as the prospects and Amp came into the room setting up the television for her so she at least had something to watch while she was on bed rest.

When Happy got back he found the kitchen open and all the packing abandoned. The kids ran ahead of him down to his and Kayla's room. When he walked in he smiled, Amp and the prospects were playing video games. Melissa was watching, but his old lady was curled up on her side sound asleep. He cleared his throat making the three SONS jump up, throwing down their controllers, Amp looked guiltily at his SAA, "Hey Hap, we just moved this shit in here for her to have something to do."

Hap glanced at his wife, "I see she's getting a lot of use of it with her eyes closed."

Amp turned pale, "Shit, sorry we just wanted to make sure everything was working and then we got carried away."

Happy nodded, "Alright break time over, let's get some shit packed." The three sons and Melissa headed back to the kitchen. Happy smirked down at his hard headed old lady; he leaned over placing a soft kiss on her cheek, then one to her belly. He covered her up and quietly shut the bedroom door, glad that she was at least getting some rest.

An hour later, Kayla woke up heading into the bathroom. When she came out she wandered into the hallway. She laughed, as she watched JC and Nora loading up boxes with stuff from their room, she leaned against the door, "What's going on in here?"

Nora looked up and smiled at her mother, "Hey momma, daddy said we needed to help since you can't really do any packing."

JC smiled at her, "Yeah, he said when we get to the new house we can have our own rooms! I haven't had my own room in fucking forever."

Kayla bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing, "JC, you know better, watch your language."

JC blushed, looking at the floor sheepishly, "Sorry Auntie Kayla. But it's true! Uncle Happy said he'd do a drawing on my wall with my dad and Tig's bikes on it."

Kayla smiled, "That sounds great. What about you princess? What do you want on your wall?"

Nora was thoughtful for a minute, "Well do you think that Uncle Skinny could come down I have a really cool idea, but I want it to be surprise for you and daddy too."

Kayla nodded, feeling two strong arms wrap around her waist, she turned looking at her husband, "What do you think daddy? Can Uncle Skinny come down to do a drawing for her?"

Nora stared at her father, her eyes pleading. Happy sighed, "Yeah I guess."

Nora squealed running over to hug her dad, "Thank you daddy, it's going to be so cool! I can't wait!"

Happy nodded, "Alright chipmunks, back to work, Mom has to go lay back down. Remember what I said about if you see her up and around."

JC and Nora both crossed their arms and glared at Kayla, "Get your butt back to bed." The two said in unison, making Kayla giggle.

She nodded, her head turning in her husband's arms, "Alright I got it, everyone is on Kayla watch."

Happy grinned kissing her nose, "Yup, now back to bed. We got this shit. Had Viper and Skid take the first load over to the new house. We're having pizza tonight, since most of the kitchen is already over there. Your dad and Lynn said they'd be home tonight, but they are taking JC out for a special dinner tonight."

Kayla smiled, "Ok, I bet I know what that's about."

Happy raised an eyebrow, "Do I need to know?"

Kayla kissed him again, heading into their room, "Nope, but I do need a vanilla milkshake, do you think you could get me a bbq sandwich too." She didn't even wait for an answer; she knew he would get her whatever she wanted. She just went into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed, turning on the television, maybe this bed rest thing wasn't so bad after all.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Tig hadn't been this nervous in a long time. They took JC to his favorite restaurant. It had been Tig's idea to tell him just the two of them. They ordered their dinner and sat there listening as the boy told them all about his day. Lynn smiled, giving Tig's hand a squeeze under the table, "JC, Tig and I have something to tell you and I don't want you to get upset."

JC stared at them, "What do you need to tell me? You guys aren't breaking up are you?"

Tig shook his head, "Hell no kid, your mom and I are doing great. Really great honestly."

Lynn sighed, "Well little dude, Tig and I love each other you know that right." JC shook his head, "Well we love each other and now we're going to have a baby."

JC stared at Tig, "You got my mom pregnant?"

Tig choked on his water he had been drinking, his eyes going to the hard little face across from him, "Yeah. It's not what we planned kid, but we're happy about this."

JC frowned, sitting back in his booth, his little heart beating hard; he crossed his arms, "Did you kill my dad to get my mom?"

Tig felt his heart rip from his chest, "NO! FUCK kid, no I wasn't even there. Damn I knew this was a bad idea." He pushed himself out of the booth and headed outside, needing to smoke.

Lynn sighed, feeling sick as she reached across the table, grabbing her son's hands, "Juan Carlos, that wasn't very nice."

JC looked at his mom, sighing, "I had to know he wasn't one of them momma. I love my daddy and no one will be my daddy."

Lynn nodded, "I know sweetie. I love your daddy too. Just because I can have room in my heart for Tig doesn't mean I stop loving your daddy. They are two very different men, but they are both in my heart. Tig protected us, from the moment that things went bad for your daddy, Tig was looking out for us. How we feel about each other didn't just happen, it took a long time to happen. And Tig loves you too. He was at the hospital when you were born sweetie, he loves you like his own, but he doesn't want to take your place."

JC sighed, "This new baby will be more important to you because it's his."

Lynn shook her head, "That's not going to happen and you know that. No one could love you more than I do. You are that little piece of your dad that will always be with me. I love you baby and this new baby will just add to our family, not take away."

JC sighed looking toward the door of the restaurant where he could see Tig pacing, "He looks upset."

Lynn looked over her shoulder at Tig; she knew how nervous he had been about telling JC. "Why don't you go talk to him, man to man?"

JC nodded his little head, standing up, he didn't look like an eight year old boy, he looked like a mini version of his own father as he walked toward the front door. Lynn kept her eyes on him as he opened the door and walked up to Tig. She took a deep breath asking Juice to watch over them and help JC understand that he mattered to both her and Tig.

Tig was surprised to see the little man walk out toward him, but he squared his shoulders and threw his cigarette so he was ready for whatever the kid had to dish out. JC stopped short of him, looking the man up and down, "You going to marry my mom?"

Tig swallowed hard, "I'd like too, but I wanted to know what you thought about that."

JC nodded, looking down at the ground, "You can't be with those other girls when you have my momma." JC looked into Tig's eyes, "My daddy told me once that if a man really loves a woman then he gives up all that stuff and focuses on her. Can you do that?"

Tig nodded, biting at his lip, "Yeah, kid, I already have. I love you and your mom." Tig knelt down in front of him, "I'm not trying to push you out here kid, you're just as much a part of me as that baby is. I love you kid, but if I'm upsetting you I'll step away."

JC shook his head, "No, I don't want you to go away." JC sighed, his eyes getting shiny, "So this new baby won't take my place with you or her?"

Tig smiled, "No kid, you're still our number one. When the new kid comes you'll just have to share the number one spot. I'm not trying to be your dad, you had a kick ass dad little guy, I just want to be here since he can't."

JC nodded, throwing his arms around Tig's neck, Tig stood up hugging the boy close to him, "Don't worry little dude, I'm not leaving you or your mom. I'm here for the long haul."

JC pulled away looking at him, "I hope it's a girl."

Tig laughed, "Oh yeah, why's that?"

JC shrugged, "I kind of like being your only son."

Tig laughed as they walked back into the restaurant, "I kind of like that too kid."

**Well I hope you enjoyed this one! Next chapter will see the moving into the new house, Quinn and Karla coming to some kind of understanding and Marcus will do something to shake them all. Also some drama for Ram and Nicole! Ok, off to write some more! Kaye**


	16. Changes

Chapter 16…Changes

**Greetings all! Well the time has come for a new little Lowman to be born into the world. There is a reason …. Oh this chapter should have it all. We'll see all our favorite couples at the hospital waiting on the arrival of the new addition. Hang on to your hats!**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla paced up and down the hallway for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. They had been in the new house for two months now and she felt as big as the house herself. She had started feeling the contractions earlier that afternoon, but hadn't said anything knowing how long these things took. When they crawled into bed for the night she was still keeping them to herself. Happy had been hard off the road with a run to Rogue River and she knew he needed rest and sitting up with her while she worked through the early stages of labor wasn't going to do him any good. She needed him whole for the after part, so once he had fallen asleep she headed down the stairs and started pacing from the living room, to the hall, to the kitchen and back again. She remembered from last time that walking helped to speed things along and she would be damned if this labor was as long as her last one.

Happy woke up and rolled over to find the bed empty and cold. He frowned pushing off the bed he pulled on a pair of jeans and went in search of his old lady. When he walked into the kitchen he found her, gripping the countertop and panting. "La, what the fuck? Are you ….is it time…what the fuck?"

Kayla smiled at the look of horror now visible on her husband's face, "It's all fine. They're five minutes apart now."

Happy rubbed her back like he had learned from a few books he picked up, "Shit, why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

Kayla sighed, "You needed to sleep."

Happy shook his head, seriously considering kicking her ass once the kid was out, "Damn it, I told you I wanted to be there for all of it."

Kayla smiled turning she kissed him softly, caressing his cheek, "This part is really boring. I just wanted you to sleep baby. I'm fine." As soon as the words were out of her mouth a warm gush of water ran down her legs. Happy looked down to see he was now standing in a puddle of water.

Happy looked up at her, "Fuck, La. We have to go. Shit, I'll wake Tig and Lynn."

Kayla laughed as she watched her usually stoic husband dash out of the kitchen and upstairs. She heard the slamming of a door into a wall, and then muffled talking, followed by several pairs of feet running around above her. She sighed, grabbing a mop she started cleaning up the mess she had made. She turned to see Nora and JC standing there half wake; Nora crossed her arms and yelled at the top of her lungs, "MOMMA IS CLEANING!"

Kayla frowned at the little traitor, "We don't rat! Nora Sophia!"

Nora chuckled, "But you tell your prez everything and daddy is the prez of this family."

Happy appeared still pulling his shirt on, "FUCKING HELL! La, leave that shit and sit down." Kayla sighed, walking toward the hallway, Happy running behind her, "What the fuck, we're leaving!"

Kayla sighed, "Let me change my clothes and I'll be ready."

Happy walked in front of her, pulling out clean underwear and a pair of stretchy yoga pants. To complete the outfit he threw her one of his big SAMTAC shirts. Once she was dressed he hurried her to the car, once behind the wheel, he looked all over for the keys. Kayla sighed, "They are probably still hanging on the wall in the kitchen."

Happy slammed his fist on the steering wheel, "Fuck, be right back."

Tig walked over grinning at her, leaning against the car, "How's it going peanut?"

Kayla took a few deep breaths as a hard contraction ripped through her, Tig took her hand and knelt down next to her, "You're doing great baby, just keep breathing."

Kayla nodded, "I think he's gonna wreck the car on the way there."

Tig laughed, watching Happy running toward them, "He'll do fine. Besides it's nice to see him lose his shit for a change. We'll be right behind you with the kids. Take care of my girl brother."

Happy nodded to him, finally ready with the keys in his hand. When he was on the road heading for the hospital he reached over and took her hand squeezing her hand, "You alright La?"

Kayla nodded, smiling through the pain, "Better than ever big man."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

As soon as they got to the hospital Happy and Kayla disappeared into the labor and delivery department. Tig and Lynn made sure the kids had cups of hot chocolate and that the waiting room television was turned to Cartoon Network. They both jumped on their phones putting in calls to everyone they could think of. Once they were done, they both sat down hard on the couch across from the kids. Tig wrapped his arm around her, his other hand going to her belly as he rubbed her now noticeable belly bump. "You doing alright?"

Lynn beamed up at him, snuggling into his chest, "Yup, I'm doing great baby. I'm so excited. Happy looked like he was ready to shit himself.

Tig laughed, pulling her in closer kissing the top of her head, "Yup, he looked damn green."

Lynn smiled wickedly at him, "Can't wait to see what you are like. Might even have Hap video tape it so I can show our baby some day."

Tig swallowed hard making a mental note to hide every camera in house before their baby was born. Lynn laughed, kissing him, "I'm kidding, WOW you went green just at the thought. This is going to be sooo much fun!"

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy wiped his brow as he watched the nurse put the external monitors onto Kayla's stomach, "Those won't hurt the baby right?"

The nurse smiled at him, "No Mr. Lowman these just help us measure her contractions and the baby's heart beat."

Kayla smiled up at him, "Everything is fine big man. Why don't you sit down?" Happy nodded, pulling a chair up as close as he could get to her, he watched her close her eyes as another contraction hit her. He gripped her hand tight, wishing like hell he had a drink and a cigarette right now.

He stroked her hair as the contraction eased up, "You're so fucking tough baby."

Kayla chuckled, "Not really, wait till we get to the end, you might need the drugs."

Happy swallowed hard, "Do you want drugs? We can get you something?"

He started to stand up and she grabbed his wrist pulling him back down into the chair, "Relax, I'm fine baby. I was just kidding; I'll try not to yell at you at the end."

Happy nodded his head, not sure what the hell to expect over the next few hours, but he hated seeing her in so much pain. He leaned down giving her a quick kiss on the forehead as the next contraction hit her again.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Ram was having the best night before his old ladies' cell phone went off. She had made him a wonderful meal, helped him shower, and at the moment that the fucking phone went off she was riding the shit out of his cock. He loved looking up at her as she fucked him hard, his girl was flexible and he fucking loved her for it. When her phone went off playing 'Hit Me Baby One More Time', her eyes went wide and she hopped off him running to grab her phone.

Ram sighed, "What the fuck sugar? We're not done here!"

Nicole smiled looking up at him, "It's time! We have to go."

Ram sat up on the bed, pointing to his still hard cock, "I don't fucking care if the god damn clubhouse is on fire, YOU BEST TAKE CARE OF THIS SHIT."

Nicole sighed, going around the bed and straddling him again, "Big baby!" Ram grinned at her as she rode him hard, sweating and grunting trying to get him to cum fast. He had barely finished cumming when she got off him and started throwing clothes at him. "Move your ass, our god son is on his way."

Ram sat up quick, "Well fuck why didn't you say so! SHIT." Nicole laughed as he stumbled trying to jump into his jeans, "Yeah laugh it up, I'm half out of it from cumming and you're laughing." He growled pulling her half clothed body up against his kissing her hard. When he let her go he slapped her ass hard, making her squeal, "And don't think I'm letting you off with just that, you didn't cum, I'll be taking care of that shit later."

Nicole winked at him as she went into the bathroom, "Oh don't worry you owe me two next time."

When the bathroom door shut he laughed, "Naughty bitch."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

The doctor smiled up at Kayla from between her legs, "You ready to push this baby into the world?"

Kayla nodded, her body was exhausted and sweat was pouring from her face, "I'm ready." She looked at Happy as he pulled himself up behind her to help her push. She leaned back against him, "You ready daddy?"

Happy smiled, wiping her forehead again, "I'm ready La, let's do this shit."

Happy grabbed her legs and pulled them back as Kayla groaned, pushing as hard as she could. The doctor looked up again, "Again, come on I can see the hair."

Kayla nodded, pushing hard, she felt the head slip out and the world went dark. The doctor looked up at Kayla and kicked his stool back, "NURSE! I need a blood pressure on her NOW!"

Happy slapped gently at her face, "La, come on we're not done here. KAYLA!"

She moaned her head moving from side to side, one nurse took her blood pressure while the other nurse put a cold compress on her head. The doctor looked up at her, "I need one more good push, can you do that for me?"

Kayla nodded her head weakly, Happy kissed her one more time, "You can do this La, I'm right here."

Kayla pushed as hard as she could, she felt the pressure leaving her body as baby David Victor came into the world. Kayla closed her eyes, the darkness taking her again.

Happy looked at his son who was screaming into the world, his eyes were filled with tears, "Is he alright?"

The doctor handed the baby off to the pediatrician, "Mr. Lowman it might be best if you go with your son for now."

Happy shook his head, moving from behind Kayla, "I ain't leaving. She holds him first."

The doctor nodded, pushing meds into Kayla's IV. Happy watched as they worked on his wife, "What the hell is wrong with her?"

The doctor sighed, "Just hang on Mr. Lowman the baby was pushing on a major artery in her pelvis he was cutting off her circulation and that made her pass out. She'll be awake here….look at that….there she is."

Happy rushed to her side, grabbing her hand, as Kayla opened her eyes and smiled at him, "How'd we do big man?"

Happy let a single tear fall, "You did fucking perfect baby. He's great, docs just looking him over and cleaning him up a little."

Kayla looked over his shoulder and saw the nurse walking toward them with their son. Kayla let out a small sob as the nurse set their son on her chest, "Hey little man, hey Davey, how's momma's little man?"

Happy smiled, kissing his wife and son on their foreheads, "I love ya La."

Kayla looked up into his warm brown eyes, her hands were shaking when she reached out and touched his face, tears rolling down her face, "I love you too. I'm so glad you are here." Happy nodded feeling like his face would fall off from smiling.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Quinn was finally getting somewhere; he had taken Karla to a late dinner after the theater closed. They had been sitting on the couch talking, when he reached over and pulled her into him for a kiss. This had been happening a lot more lately and he was suffering from a serious case of the blue balls, but if it meant having his family back together then he wasn't gonna say shit about it.

Karla moaned opening her mouth a little and he was shocked as hell when she put her tongue into his mouth, crawling onto his lap she straddled him. His hands went to her ass, inching up her skirt until he could feel her bare ass cheeks under his hands. He groaned as she bucked her hips into his, he was rock hard, it had been a long ass time and he needed her like he had never wanted anything ever in his life.

He was getting ready to flip her onto her back on the couch, when her cell phone started blasting some dumb ass Britney Spears song. Karla squealed kissing him quick and jumping off his lap she ran across the little apartment picking up her phone. She looked up at him tears welling in her eyes, "It's time. We have to get to the hospital."

Quinn smirked, "Baby time?"

Karla nodded, smiling at him, "Care to give your old lady a ride?"

Quinn stood up walking toward her; he leaned down kissing her hard. When he pulled away he grabbed her hand, "Let's go dancer, hope this kid looks like Kayla, Hap is one ugly ass fucker." Karla laughed slapping at his chest as he drug her out the door and out into the night.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy had a smile plastered on his face when he walked out the doors of labor and delivery. There was a small sea of patches staring at him, he knew that Jax and Redwood wouldn't be down till morning, but he was overwhelmed by the show his Tacoma brothers and the NOMADS had made. He smirked when Nora saw him first, "DADDY!" She ran to him and he scooped her up kissing her face.

"Hey sweet heart, you ready to meet your little brother?"

Nora nodded her head, "Is he here?"

Happy nodded, looking at his family, all his brothers, their old ladies staring at him, "David Victor Lowman, is doing great nine pounds two ounces, twenty two inches long, and a set of lungs that could crack glass."

The room erupted into cheers as everyone walked toward him, giving him their congratulations. Tig walked over tears in his eyes, "How's my girl?"

Happy nodded, "She had a rough time at the end, but she's fucking brilliant now. Come on, I can take you and Nora back right now."

Tig nodded, leaning over he kissed Lynn, "Be right back baby."

Lynn smiled, "Take your time baby, JC and I can wait our turn."

When Happy walked into the room, with Nora and Tig, Kayla looked a lot better. She was holding David in her arms smiling at them, "Hey David look whose here, time to meet your big sister and your Papa."

Nora was quiet as Happy bent down a little so she could see her brother, she whispered, "He's so little momma, can he hear me?"

Kayla nodded, tears filling her eyes. Tig was standing there snapping pictures with his phone of his daughter's families' first meeting all together. He couldn't be prouder of his little girl and how far she had came, hell he was even proud of the big bald fucker too. They had came through a shit storm together and now they were seeing the other side.

Kayla looked up at him smiling, "Daddy come meet your grandson."

Tig nodded walking over to the newest addition of their family, Kayla handed Happy the baby and he kissed the little guy before placing him into his grandfather's arms. Tig sniffled, trying to hold back his tears, he was so grateful to be such a big part of his kid's life. He nodded his head at her, "Ya did good kiddo, did real fucking good."

**Alright, hope you all enjoyed this one! The drama kicks up next chapter, but little David is now here. Don't worry no one you loves dies….just someone that deserves it. Have a good night! Kaye**


	17. Closing the Door

Chapter 17….Closing the Door

**Well I gave you light and fluffy with all kinds of love the last chapter, so now we get to the hardcore stuff. It's time for a whole shit ton of things to come out. I hope you enjoy this one. Don't worry too much….all our favorites are safe.**

**I don't own anything, I wish I did or at least was allowed to be on set for filming! That would be sooo cool! **

**I don't usually plug other stories, but I adore NOMAD by ozzysgirl, check it out if you haven't!**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla felt sick as she rushed into the ER of Tacoma Mercy. She held onto David with one arm, while Nora held onto her other hand. When she entered the room Lorca stood up, his face was grim, Ram was with him, he took David from her and looked down at Nora, "Hey kiddo, let's go check out the vending machines sugar."

Nora looked up at her mother and gave her favorite uncle a slight nod of her head.

Kayla closed the distance to Lorca, tears welling in her eyes, "How bad?"

Lorca put his hands on her shoulders, "He's on the way to surgery. He wasn't wearing his vest, two shoots. One in the shoulder and the other in the stomach."

Kayla crumbled into Lorca's arms, "Oh God. What am I gonna do? Jesus Lorca, I can't do this."

Lorca held her tight, "It's gonna be fine. I don't know anyone as tough as your old man. Doc seemed positive, now you need to hold it together. You know he'd be pissed if he knew you were upset. Now sit down here." He guided her into a chair and looked over at Amp, "Get her some water."

Amp nodded and took off toward the vending area. Lorca sat down holding her hand, "I'm sorry sweetheart, you and Hap deserve some good after all the shit you've been through. He saved my fucking life again today."

Kayla nodded, her mind buzzing, she slowly raised her eyes looking at Lorca, "Who was it?"

Lorca sighed, "Mayans. We were picking up guns from the Rogue River boys, when they came out of nowhere. It happened so fucking quickly."

Kayla narrowed her eyes, "So it was Californian Mayans?"

Lorca nodded, "Yeah sorry sweetheart."

Kayla nodded, squeezing his hand, "I know Lorca. I know."

An hour later the waiting room of the surgery area was filled with SONS. Tig sat bouncing his grandson on his knee; the three month old was long and lean with chubby cheeks, black hair, blue eyes, and his father's scowl. Tig sighed, watching his daughter as she talked quietly to Lynn and Karla. He knew the old ladies were up to something but he didn't know what the hell to do with Hap laid up.

Lynn walked toward him smiling, her six month pregnant belly looking so damn cute on her. She sat down next to him, smiling at David, "Hey little man, how are you today?"

Tig handed over the little boy, "So you want to tell me what the hell is going on over there?"

Lynn didn't look at him, her eyes focused on the baby, "Just talking to her, calming her down. She's a mess. This is all too close to home. If she loses him, I don't know what she'll do. How are you doing baby?"

Tig sighed, "I'm fine. Just tell me if she's got something stupid planned. She can't go off destroying shit with these kids. Plus Hap would put a cap in my ass if I let her do that shit."

Lynn smirked at him, "Don't worry so much baby."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla felt sick as the nurse walked her down the hallway toward the ICU. The doctor had already talked to her and told her that things looked good. They were able to get the bleeding under control. The bullet had ripped into Hap's spleen, which had to be removed, but the shoulder took the most damage. They had to piece back the shoulder and put a pin in it, it would be months before he would ride again, but at least he was alive. The plan was to keep him under observation in ICU overnight and move him to a regular room in the morning.

The nurse left her alone as she stared at her tough as nails old man. He looked so pale, his usually dark tan skin looking almost white under the hospital lights. She walked toward the bed, tears falling from her eyes. When she got to the bed, she took his hand in hers. She smiled when his eyes opened, his voice extra gravelly, "Hey La."

Kayla sobbed out, "Hey big man."

Hap groaned, reaching up to wipe off her cheeks, "Shit, La. I'm sorry as hell baby."

She nodded, squeezing his hand. Happy pulled her into him, "Come'ere La. I'm fine baby. Please don't cry."

He hugged her to him; she kissed the side of his mouth softly, looking into his eyes, "Don't ever scare me like this again. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Hap winced with pain, Kayla pulled away from him, "I'll get the nurse."

Hap shook his head, "NO, come here. I'm fucking fine. Look at me." Kayla leaned down touching her forehead to his; Happy put his hand on her cheek, "Now I don't need you going off on me here. David and Nora need their momma strong and focused. You hear me?"

Kayla nodded her head, closing her eyes, "I'm fine. As long as you're fine baby. I'm fine."

Happy nodded, letting her go, "Go on and get that stupid bitch in here. I need some pain meds. SHIT this hurts like a mother fucker."

Kayla went to the door and got the nurse, the woman worked fast and within ten minutes Happy was back to sleep. Kayla sat there holding his hand, thanking God that her husband was going to be alright and planning how she would right this wrong.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy was losing his patience with this hospital bullshit. If one more fucking person walked into that room to check his blood pressure or fluff his pillows he was going to cap someone right in the ass. He sighed as Tig flipped through the channels on the television. "Where the hell is La tonight?"

Tig handed him the remote, "Her and Lynn wanted to be home with the kids tonight. Davey has been really cranky with all the back and forth to the hospital. Nora and JC have been shits all day because they haven't had enough sleep all week. You want me to call and check in?"

Happy shook his head, "Nah, I'll do it. I just hate being apart from them." Happy picked up his cell from the side table and dialed his wife. When the phone went to voice mail he looked over at Tig slapping the phone shut, "Ain't picking up. Will you call Lynn?"

Tig nodded his head; opening his phone he called his old lady. Lynn answered on the second ring, "Hey baby what're you doing?"

Tig let out a sigh of relief, "Nothing baby, Hap was just worrying about Kayla, is she around there?"

Tig heard her hesitate, "Baby where is Kayla?" Happy shot him a look, his fists clenching at his sides.

Lynn let out a nervous little laugh, "She's laying down baby, she wasn't feeling very good earlier. I really don't want to wake her."

Tig sighed, "Lynn I sure hope you aren't lying to me."

Lynn was silent for a minute, "You're right, I'm sorry no lies. I can't tell you what's going on just know I love you and I'm sorry I lied. I have the kids and they're fine."

Before Tig could say anything else she hung up the phone. Tig stood up grabbing his hair, "FUCK!"

Happy looked at him, "GO FIND MY CRAZY ASS OLD LADY!" Tig nodded, heading out the door, Happy heard him scream at Viper to watch the room. Happy ran his hands over his face, flopping his head back on his pillows, "Jesus Kayla what the hell are you doing?"

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla had left Tacoma the night before with Melissa, Nicole, Karla, and Jules. They drove all night switching off as they neared Oakland. They checked into a small hotel just outside of Oakland paying cash, guaranteeing their trail was covered. After catching a few hours of sleep, they all dressed in silence, each woman wearing black clothes and hiding weapons on their persons.

They made their way into Marcus' neighborhood parking down the street from his house. They worked their way through backyards. When they got to Marcus' house, Kayla walked up to the back door and knocked. The others stayed in the shadows waiting to see if she needed them.

Marcus answered the door and smiled, "Chica, what are you doing here?"

Kayla smiled at him, "I was close by visiting Jax and I thought I would stop by and see you, Carmen, and the kids."

Marcus stood back letting her in, "Well I'm glad to see you but Carmen and the kids went to visit her sister in Tucson, I'm sorry you missed them."

Kayla smirked, "I know." She heat butted him, catching him off guard as he fell back onto the small hallway table; she pulled the gun from her back pocket and hit him over the head knocking him out. She walked to the door and whistled for the other girls. Karla and Jules hurried across the yard; while Melissa and Nicole kept watch to make sure they weren't interrupted.

Marcus Alaverez came around slowly, he tried to move his hands but couldn't. He opened his eyes and saw that he was sitting in his dining room, a plastic sheet was under the chair he was duct taped too. Kayla was sitting across from him, staring at him. Marcus tried to move his hands and feet but he couldn't, "Chica, what the hell is going on?"

Kayla took a large bowie knife from her boot and set it down on the table next to her 9mm. "Why don't you tell me why you ordered the hit on me?"

Marcus sighed, looking at the ground, "Kayla, you have to understand I had to do something. I had to hurt that cold blooded mother fucker like he hurt my family. It wasn't supposed to be Victor; I thought if you were dead at least you wouldn't be hurting anymore. I thought I could free you of all the pain."

Kayla smirked at him, cocking her head to one side then the other, "Why don't you cut the shit Alaverez? How about the rape? Why don't you come clean about that? I was targeted wasn't I?" Kayla stood up slapping him hard across the face, "TELL ME!"

Alavarez tasted blood in his mouth as he looked at the woman in front of him; there was something feral about her as she hovered over him. "It wasn't supposed to be like that. They were supposed to rough you up a little, scare you. I never thought they would do what they did."

Kayla growled at him, "BUT THEY DID! Do you want to know what I did to Ramirez?"

Marcus snapped his head up, glaring at her, "What? Ramirez ran, he's in hiding."

Kayla laughed, stepping around him, whispering in his ear, "I gutted him, after I tortured him for two days. He screamed like a bitch. Now I'm going to do the same to you."

Marcus fought against his restraints, "You don't want to do this. THIS WILL CAUSE A WAR!"

Kayla laughed picking up the bowie knife and standing in front of him, she leaned down so they were face to face, "Oh no you started a war the minute your guys shot my husband. Not to mention the fact that Romeo wants you dead and I'm pretty sure he'll cover our asses. Tell me Marcus, have you made your peace with God? Because I have." She took the bowie knife and sliced into his cheek. Marcus screamed in pain and Kayla laughed, "No, no, no, can't have you being loud. Won't want anyone to stop our fun."

Karla walked in the room, handing her a ball gag, she helped Kayla fit it into his mouth. Then Karla left the room, leaving them alone. Kayla bent down smirking at him, her eyes almost black, "Now let's have some fun."

Kayla worked for over an hour slicing into his skin and enjoying the pain she gave him. Jules came in after she had removed two of his fingers, "Kayla, SAMTAC is on their way down, Lynn called. We need to finish this up."

Kayla nodded, wiping her knife off on what was left of Alaverez's shirt; she had cut apart his kutte already, taking great pleasure in the man's pain as he watched. Kayla slipped her knife back into her boot and picked up her gun, "Well, this has been very helpful for me, but I have to go now Marcus." She leaned down close to him, whispering, "I want you to know that you created me. You and Clay made me into this thing I am now. But I won't let you and your bullshit MC take anything else from me. Since you seem to be at the root of all my pain, I have to get rid of you burn you from my life. I'll see you in hell Marcus, say hello to Satan and Clay for me." She raised her gun and shot him point blank in-between the eyes.

Kayla stood there for a few minutes, just staring at his lifeless body. She opened her phone and dialed Romeo. The man picked up, "Hello Mrs. Lowman, what can I do for you today?"

"It's done."

Romeo sighed, "Thank you Mrs. Lowman. Remember if you and your husband want to do some free lance work give me a call."

"Keep your end of the deal." She closed the phone and went to help Karla and Jules as they poured gasoline throughout the house. Once they were done she stood in the doorway staring at his body, all these years she had thought of Marcus as her savior, but he had been just as guilty as Clay. Kayla lit a match and threw it on the floor, walking out of the house and heading back to the hotel.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla had just gotten out of the shower when her father and half of SAMTAC rolled into the hotel parking lot. She sighed, pulling on her jeans knowing that all hell was going to break lose. Her hotel room door flung open to reveal her father. Tig pointed at her, tearing off his sunglasses, "YOU YOUNG LADY HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO." He slammed the door behind him, coming to stand right in front of her.

Kayla stared down at his boots, trying to get her emotions under control, "He ordered it all. He ordered them to take me when I was in high school; he ordered them to do things to me. He ordered the hit which took Vic from me and he ordered his men to shoot at SAMTAC, hitting my husband. I've lost too much to let him live!"

Tig watched as his daughter sat down on the bed, covering her face with her hands. He knelt down in front of her, putting his hands on her knees, "Peanut. You should've let us take care of this; your old man is losing his shit."

Kayla looked up at him, her eyes full of tears, "I had to do this. Romeo ordered it and I NEEDED TO DO THIS! For my baby boy, it won't bring him back but at least his mommy got the bad man that hurt him."

Tig sighed, sitting down; he pulled his daughter into his lap, "Oh baby girl." He held her for the longest time rocking her back and forth, whispering to her that he loved her and that everything was going to be alright. He was just glad she was safe and now maybe this hell would be over for her.

**Alright! Next chapter, we will see what Hap has to say about what she did. I hope you were satisfied with Marcus' death! Have a good night! Kaye**


	18. More of the Same

Chapter 18…More of the Same

**Wow! I can't thank you guys enough for your love on the last chapter. I really want to thank the group of you that are so dedicated you review all the time and keep me going! I thank you for letting me write the dark side of Kayla, it is super fun and exhausting at the same time. For all of you that read this just a big giant thank you.**

**This chapter is finishing up the first story arch, Marcus is dead and gone, but now Kayla will turn to someone to help keep her family a float while Hap is laid up. I had a few requests to go deeper into the craziness with her and in the next few chapters you will see that side of her. I have glossed over it, letting you imagine what happened without saying what really happened. But I'm going to give you that scene, but I will warn you beforehand.**

**Ok, enough with the A/N, here we go….the fallout from Kayla's trip to Oakland.**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Tig stood outside the hotel, his mind a jumbled mess. He knew Kayla had a dark side, he had the same side to him, he had called upon it more times than he could count in his years as a SON. But his daughter was smart; she and the old ladies staged the scene at Alaverez's house to make it look like this was a hit done by the NORDS. He had to hand it to the ladies they were good at this shit, scary good.

Tig lit a cigarette and pulled out his phone, dialing Happy. His son-in-law answered on the first ring, "You got her?"

Tig nodded, blowing smoke from his mouth, "Ya, they're all fine and in one piece. Alaverez is dead."

Happy sighed, "Shit, how?"

Tig knelt down, "She shot him in the head. Burned the place and made it look like a NORD hit. Cops are already pulling white hate from their beds as we speak. They covered their tracks well."

Happy was silent, "She alright?"

Tig stood up staring at the hotel room door, "I don't know man, I just don't know. She got him to admit that he order Ramirez and his psycho offspring to grab her that night. He told her he ordered them to do what they did."

Happy felt sick, "Shit, you've got to be fucking kidding me. He always said they worked on their own."

Tig took a drag off his cigarette, "I know man, fucker was covering up what he did. He also said that the hit on her was to save her, let her go in peace."

Happy was beyond pissed, "I want to talk to her."

Tig walked back into the room, "Yeah, ok, let me wake her." Tig walked over to the bed and kicked it, "Kayla!"

Kayla jumped looking up at her father, half awake, "Yeah daddy?"

Tig held the phone down to her, "Hap."

Kayla sighed, sitting up she tucked her knees to her chest, taking the phone. "Hey big man, feeling alright?"

Happy let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, "Fuck La, I'm fine, what the hell were you thinking?"

Kayla shrugged, "I was thinking that he had taken too much from me already and it was time for someone to make him pay. I know you're pissed, but at least they're all gone now. All the men that had a hand in hurting this family are gone."

Happy groaned, letting his head fall back on his pillow, "When you get home, we're going to have a very long fucking talk."

Kayla nodded, "I know."

Happy sighed, "I come home tomorrow, where the hell will you be tomorrow night?"

Kayla smiled softly, "In bed with my old man, where I'm supposed to be. Hap?"

"Yeah girl?"

Kayla looked up at her father standing in the door, "I love you."

Happy nodded, "Me too girl, me too. Get some sleep and do everything your dad says."

Kayla nodded, "I promise big man. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, love you."

"I love you too La, good night."

Kayla shut the phone and handed it back to her father, "Thank you daddy."

Tig leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Alright, love you too kid, get some sleep."

Once she was tucked back into bed, Tig left the room. He sighed, as the night air hit him, he knew that things were on a crazy course, one he had never seen. It unnerved him how good the women were at things he once thought only a man could do and the most dangerous one was the one who called him daddy.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

When SAMTAC and the NOMADS rolled into the small hotel, they all watched as Tig went to the office to get Kayla's room number. Once he was beating down her door, Ram saw Nicole open her door and stand there arms crossed in front of her, her little jaw set hard. Oh she's pissed, I don't think so, he thought to himself. He got off his bike and stormed across the parking lot, when he got to the room, he pointed at her older sister, "Your old man is outside and I think he wants to talk to you. MOVE!"

Melissa scurried out of the room as Ram pushed Nicole inside. His sweet girl sat down on the bed and crossed her arms glaring at him. He walked toward her, stopping short and towering over her, "EXPLAIN!"

Nicole looked up at him, her tone hard, "Explain WHAT?"

Ram growled, "What the fuck did YOU DO? I don't give two shits about these other bitches. I want to know what YOU DID!"

Nicole huffed, "Why worried I'm some kind of psycho killer now? Let me ask you how many men and women have you killed?"

Ram was dumbstruck, she had never asked shit like that of him, he pulled to his full height, his eyes boring into her, "What the fuck did you just ask me?"

Nicole stood up, meeting his gaze, "What you got a hearing problem? If you think I'm going to be like Melissa or my mom and be a little lap dog you're dead wrong! You want to be with me then you and me are going to get some things clear."

Ram's eyes went wide, "SO YOU TAKE OFF TO OAKLAND WITH YOUR BAND OF OLD LADIES AND YOU'RE GONNA LAY DOWN THE LAW TO ME?" He grabbed her by the arms shaking her, "I don't fucking think so! I'm a bad man little girl and I'll be fucking damned if YOU are going to call the shots here! Now getting back to my question, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Nicole kept her jaw squared, she wasn't going to break. Her mom might fall for her dad's shit and Melissa could look at Amp with her big innocent eyes and get away with shit, but she knew to be with Ram she would have to be tough. Stand her ground. She gritted her teeth, "I DID what I had to DO. Nothing more nothing less."

Ram tossed her back onto the bed, taking off his kutte. Nicole scrambled back till she hit the headboard, watching him as he paced back and forth in front of her. He ran his hands over his head and looked at her with a growl, "DID you or HAVE you killed anyone?"

Nicole looked up at him, her voice soft, "Not yet. But I would if I had too."

Ram was on the bed, hovering over her, he tilted her head making her look into his eyes, "WHY? Why would you do that?"

Nicole didn't hesitate, "To protect what's mine."

Ram sighed, setting back on his knees, "Nicole this isn't you babe. Come on sugar, you're too fucking good for all this shit."

Nicole moved to him, cupping his face in her hands, "Duncan, if I cheated on you, I know you'd kill that man and maybe me. If someone hurt me or our family, I know you'd kill them. Why can't I be like that? Why is it wrong for me to protect my family like you do our family? Kayla needed to do this, that man was a monster and he needed to die before he killed again. I wasn't in the house, I was on look out. I haven't been asked to kill yet, but if they did I would. Not because I want to, but because they women have my back. They're my sister and someday with the life we live I might have to have them help me. After what happened with the baby, I thought about killing my dad. I thought about it a lot, but I didn't. He is my mom's problem now, not mine. I'm sorry you're mad, but that's why I asked who you've killed. I know you're no saint and now you know I'm not either."

Ram stared at her, looking into her face. He sighed, pulling her into his arms, kissing her neck, "Baby you shouldn't have to take care of that kind of shit. If I do my job, nothing will touch you. That shit is for me to take care of."

He pulled away looking at her, she smiled sadly, "Happy has tried his best but it didn't stop Vic from being killed. You couldn't stop my dad from pushing me into that table. Sometimes you can't be there and I need you to understand that I have to take care of things myself. If something happened to you the club would be there for me, but these women, they would take care of ME."

Ram nodded his head, "I just want you to promise me that you won't kill anyone. Once you do that, it takes something from you. Please baby, promise me." He held her face in his hands staring at her, searching her eyes. When she finally nodded, he kissed her hard. He knew she could never know the kinds of bad things he had done, especially his part in Juice's death. He sighed, burying his nose into her hair and holding her, at least he had her and that was all that mattered now.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Quinn just laughed as he watched Donut load his old lady up into the club van and take off. The VP was fuming. Quinn couldn't blame him, but he knew his old lady and she was going to do what she was going to do. He was more pissed she had brought his two oldest daughters along for the ride. He could hear Ram screaming at Nicole and he saw Amp tearing Melissa a new one near Amp's bike. So at least his daughters were getting handled. He sighed, seeing the door open to Karla's room. She looked at him and walked away from the door letting him walk in. Quinn shut the door behind him, locking it, "Hey dancer, how's it going ?"

Karla sighed sitting down on the bed, a beer in her hand, she smirked, "I'm good. Felt like a visit to Oakland?"

Quinn sighed, sitting down on the bed, "Had to come down here and make sure you were alright. So are you alright?"

Karla nodded taking a drink of her beer, "Never better. How was your trip?"

Quinn took off his beanie and threw it on a nearby chair, "Cut the shit Karla, what the hell were you thinking letting her do this? You all could've been killed. You even brought our kids down here."

Karla shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't do much. Just held her hand and made sure she didn't float off into herself. I brought the kids because if they're going to be in this life, they need to know how old ladies in Tacoma handle shit."

Quinn sighed, leaning against the head board, his hand going to hers, "You sure you're alright?"

Karla nodded, "Yeah big man I'm fine. The kids were outside they didn't see anything."

Quinn squeezed her hand moving closer to her, "I know you won't put them in danger dancer, thank you for making sure they didn't see that shit. Was it bad?"

Karla looked at him, her eyes clouding with tears, "You know I can't tell you that."

Quinn nodded, slipping his arm around her. She set her beer down and leaned against his chest, he knew she needed this, she needed to cry. It wasn't that she was weak, but once the adrenaline wore off she needed to let it out. He felt her sob into his kutte and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, "I got ya dancer, no one has to know you cried, just let it out."

Karla nodded, crying into his chest. She was sad for her friend, that was so broken inside, she wished she could do something to help her but she knew in her heart that the damage was already done to Kayla. Karla clung to her husband, letting him comfort her, hoping that nothing ever touched her girls like it had Kayla. Karla looked up at Quinn, he cupped her face lovingly, "I'm not sorry I have the girls in this. Maybe I'll teach them how to be strong and no one will hurt them like Kayla's been hurt."

Quinn nodded, rubbing circles on her back; he knew Karla was right, in their life bad shit happened. Maybe Melissa and Nicole being in the old ladies group was good for them, help them stay strong. Quinn held her tight against him, until her tears stopped and her breathing was even. He eased her down on the bed and curled up next to her, at least he could sleep next to her, at least for one night.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Viper and Skid brought Happy home in the club van. He knew that all the old ladies had been brought home, but he hadn't seen or talked to Kayla since the night before. When he got out of the van he heard JC and Nora yell for him. He smiled as the two kids ran to him, each hugging one of his legs. He winced a little, but patted them both with his good arm, "Hey kiddos, where's everyone else?"

Nora looked up at him and smiled, "Mommy and Aunt Lynn are making dinner and Papa is watching TV."

JC nodded up at him, "Yup, Uncle Hap, Tig said you can't ride for awhile, so I told Tig we should all work on your bike and fix it up."

Happy smiled, "Yeah kid, sounds good. Come on let's go say hi to mommy." Hap turned around and glared at the two prospects, "What the fuck are you standing there for? Head back to the clubhouse you dumb fuckers." Viper and Skid jumped scrambling to get into the van.

Nora laughed, "Daddy you're so mean."

Happy laughed, "Only to the prospects baby girl, never you baby." Nora smiled, pulling her dad into the house.

When Happy came into the kitchen he smiled, there standing at the stove was his old lady, she looked fucking awesome. He walked up behind her and stopped short of touching her, "Hey La, got some love for your old man?"

Kayla jumped turning around she smiled at him, "Hey big man, I'm so sorry. Didn't hear you pull in." She went up on her tip toes and kissed him. She went to pull away and he snaked his good arm around her pulling her back into him, to properly kiss her. When he finally let her pull away, she was panting lightly, she smiled up at him, "I guess you missed me."

Happy huffed, "Yeah, just a little though. The night nurses were fucking hot."

Kayla slapped at his good arm, "Fucker, go sit with dad and watch the game. I'm almost done with dinner." Happy nodded, glad to be home, but even happier that she was home in one piece.

That night after the kids were in bed and Hap had gotten settled in bed. Kayla lingered in the bathroom hoping he would fall asleep before she got out there. She was standing there staring in the mirror when she heard his voice, "Stop stalling La, we need to fucking talk."

Kayla sighed, turning off the light and heading into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed, looking at him as he sat there against the head board, a cigarette in his mouth. He took a long drag and blew out smoke, "Talk."

Kayla looked down at her hands, her voice quiet, "I already called Romeo. I checked with Jax today and he released the SONS today of their role in the mulling. So the SONS are free of the cartel."

Happy nodded, putting out his cigarette, "I know, talked to Jax today. Tell me what happened."

Kayla sighed, staring at her nail polish, "I had Nicole and Melissa stay outside to keep look out. I went to the door and he let me in. I knocked him out and Karla and Jules helped me tie him to a chair and we had a chat." Her eyes darted up to look at him, then she looked down again. "Then I shot him in-between his fucking eyes and watched the life slip from his eyes." Happy watched as she clenched her fists, she looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears, "It wasn't enough, he got off easy." She wiped at her eyes and straightened her back, "Then we planted evidence, that would implicate the NORDS and burnt the place down. Then dad found me, that's it. That's all that happened."

Happy sighed heavily, motioning for her with his good arm, "Come'ere ."

Kayla edged toward him, burying her head into his chest, the sobs ripping through her body, "I'm sorry….I know I promised….but he …..he could've killed you….I couldn't let him take anything else…..I HATE HIM! I wish I could kill him again." She crumbled as she sobbed against his chest.

Happy rubbed her back and held her close to him, he hated she went by herself to do this, but he knew she had too. He just held his old lady, wanting to protect her from the world.

**Ok, now you know where all the old ladies stand with their men. Lynn was off the hook because she's pregnant and was home with the kids and she didn't lie to Tig. Next chapter we will see the pressure rise for Ram and Kayla will be forced to make a hard decision. Have a good night! Kaye**


	19. Scary Truth About Women

Chapter 19….Scary Truth About Women

**Well this is the start of the new arch. Lots going on, LOTS. I'm on the fence about Quinn and Karla, maybe too much damage is done, so their relationship is hanging by a string, so please give me your feedback on them. Ram is going to be in for one hell of a wakeup call with Nicole. Tig is going to have his hands full with some Lynn drama and a new baby, what do you think another girl? Then Kayla will be having her hands full with cranky Happy, a pile full of bills, and old ladies issues. **

**Ok, here we go! Enjoy the ride….Kaye**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy slammed his fist on the table, "FUCKING HELL LA! I told you to have the car checked out last month."

Kayla sighed, flopping down across from him, "Sorry Hap, but we didn't have the money and the Shelby seemed fine then."

Happy growled, "Well it fucking wasn't."

Kayla glared at him, "Well what were they going to do with the transmission sometimes these things fucking happen. "

Happy stood up knocking his chair over and headed out toward the garage. He had been spending more and more time out there with his bike. The news from the doctor hadn't been good when he went in for the six week check up, the doctor said he needed to keep the shoulder in the sling for another month, and then they would probably have to go back in and do a little clean out of the joint. So what was left for Kayla was one seriously pissed off husband. With not being able to ride, he wasn't earning, so it meant they were living on what her take of the theater was. Well the theater was just barely breaking even and Kayla had already gone through what savings they both had. Not to mention Happy's mom Nora was getting worse and her meds were killing them. Then they still had the medical bills from David's birth and Hap being in the hospital. Now today on her way home with Nora the transmission had gone on the Shelby. Kayla sighed leaning back in her chair, she needed the car fixed and she needed to pay Nora's tuition at school. _What the hell am I going to do?_

Her dad popped his head into the kitchen, "Hey sweetie, problems?"

Kayla nodded, her head, "Transmission on the Shelby went today. Had Viper tow it to the lot and Lorca let me bring home the van, but he's pissed. Just mad because he hates he can't do anything right now."

Tig sighed, moving to pick up the chair that Hap had knocked over, "Well you should go to the club."

Kayla shook her head, "No, he'd beat my ass. He wants to stand on his own, not lean on the club."

Tig nodded, he knew what a hard head Happy was, he had already offered to help the two of them out, but Hap had told him 'NO FUCKING WAY'. Tig sat down and looked at his daughter, "If you don't say anything to him I can help you out. Lynn and I have more than enough."

Kayla shook her head, "No, I'll figure out something. The theater is doing good, maybe I can cut some corners. I'll talk to Karla and work something out." Kayla got up and walked over kissing her father on the cheek, her arms going around his neck, leaning down on his shoulder, "Thank you anyway daddy."

Tig reached back and patted her, "Anytime peanut. Love you."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy threw the wrench onto the bench, he fucking hated this shit. He couldn't believe the mess he had his family in. He couldn't earn, he couldn't fucking ride, and he couldn't help his old lady pay for shit. He sighed pulling his arm from his sling; he stretched his arm out feeling the popping in his shoulder, not any better from the day before. He sighed as he heard the garage side door open. He turned and gave his wife a soft smile; he stretched his arm out, wiggling his fingers, "Seeing if it's any better today."

Kayla came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing a kiss in the middle of his back, "I'm so sorry baby. Everything is going to be fine."

Happy nodded, turning and wrapping both his arms around her, he winced from the pain and she noticed, pulling away from him. "Ok, bad ass put the arm back in the sling."

Happy sighed sitting on the edge of the work bench as she helped him. Kayla kissed the tip of his nose, "I need to head into the theater after dinner and work on some paper work, do you mind?"

Happy groaned leaning his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry I got pissed. I just hate all this shit."

Kayla leaned against his chest, "I love you baby, I know you don't mean it when you get so pissed."

Happy kissed her softly, "I love you too La. I just hate how hard you have to work right now."

Kayla smiled up at him, "Don't worry baby so soon as you're up and moving again, I'm taking some time off and lying on my fat ass."

Happy smirked grabbing her ass hard, "I like your ass fat, might need to make little D a little brother or sister."

Kayla smiled, kissing him again, "We'll we can practice all you want, but until that shoulder is better, NO!"

Kayla pulled away from Happy and swayed her hips as she walked out of the garage. Smirking over her shoulder at him. Happy huffed out a laugh, "TEASE!"

That night after dinner, she drove to a small rundown factory. When she got out of the van, she leaned against it, smoking her cigarette, Happy would shit ten tons of bricks if he knew what she was about to do. She had already talked to Karla and explained the situation. Karla understood but didn't like the idea of Kayla doing this. When the hummer pulled up Kayla stood up tall, tossing her cigarette aside.

Romeo smiled as he walked toward her, "Well Mrs. Lowman, I must say I was surprised you called. And might I say you've shed the baby weight, how are your children?"

Kayla stiffened, "My family is fine thank you Mr. Romeo, how is your family? Rosita and little Manuel?" Kayla had made sure to do her own research she didn't want this fucker to have an advantage on her.

Romeo chuckled, "Well they are doing just fine, thank you for asking. Shall we take a small walk?"

Kayla nodded her head, falling in next to him. Romeo sighed, stopping to look at her, "You sure this is what you want to do? I mean I'm not going to tell you no, I need someone with your talent working this corner of the world for me, but I know you said your husband isn't to know about this."

Kayla nodded her head, "Yeah, Happy isn't to know about any of this. We agree that ten grand is the minimum I will take?"

Romeo nodded, "Yes. Take this phone, I will text you at this number with the names and locations of the marks. Once the job is done the money will be wired into your account. Now from time to time I could use you to get information from different sources. Do you think you can handle that?"

Kayla nodded, "Yes. I'll be waiting for your text. Thank you Mr. Romeo." She expanded her hand to him; Romeo smiled and shook her hand. He laughed as he walked back to his hummer and Kayla wondered if she just made a deal with the devil himself.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Ram sat on the bar stool watching as his old lady and her sister played pool with Viper and Skid. He laughed to himself as she leaned over and with look of pure concentration she sunk three balls. Viper and Skid groaned as Melissa and Nicole high fived each other. Nicole looked over at Ram and smiled. He smiled back shaking his head, that was his girl, hustling guys at pool. Ram turned around and got back into a conversation with Lorca and Lee, he didn't see his old lady and the rest head outside.

Nicole and Melissa were laughing as they sat down at the picnic table. Hustling the prospects had been fun, partly because the two of them were half way in the bag already. Viper sat down snickering, pointing at the two women, "You two….didn't say you could play."

Melissa laughed, "Oh you have got to be kidding me! Our dad is Rane Quinn, we've grown up at clubhouses all over the US, of course we know how to play."

Skid sighed, "You know it's real funny to me that you two are so prim and proper but then you're dating two of the biggest freaks in the club."

Melissa giggled, "I love my freak thank you. Amp is a manic in bed and super smart."

Nicole sighed, "Ram is just so….MANLY!"

Viper laughed, "Oh man well at least Amp is just a little geeky guy, but Ram he is hardcore. Remember when he slit that pusher's throat in Oakland. He smiled while he did it!"

Skid nodded, "Oh when he accidentally killed that dude down in Charming?"

Nicole's head snapped up, "Who did he accidentally kill?"

Skid shrugged, "I'm not sure, I mean I haven't been around long. I think it was one of their guys, I think they found out he ratted."

Viper was staring at the clubhouse door where Ram was glaring at the two men with murder in his eyes, "PROSECPTS! GO CLEAN THE FUCKING CLUBHOUSE!"

Viper and Skid headed into the clubhouse past Ram, but the man made sure to punch them both as they walked by. He walked over to the table where Nicole and Melissa were looking at each other intensely, they both knew who the person was in Charming and it was making them both sick. Ram nodded his head at Melissa, "Amp is looking for you."

Melissa stood up looking at her sister, "Will you be alright?"

Ram snapped at her, "She's fucking fine! Go see what your old man wants."

Nicole stood up glaring at him, she waited till her sister disappeared and she squared her shoulders, "You killed Juice?"

Ram sighed trying to take a step toward her, but she held up her hands, "ANSWER ME!"

Ram nodded his head, putting his hands on his hips, "Yeah, it wasn't supposed to go down like that. He had a fucking heart attack Nicole; I didn't mean to kill him. He was a rat anyway; I don't see what the fucking deal is."

Nicole walked over and slapped him hard across the face, "You're a bastard! HOW COULD YOU FUCKING SAY THAT? Lynn's my friend, he was her husband! JC's father! How can you be so flippant about this? He was a man doing what he needed to do to protect his old lady. SOMETHING YOU WON'T DO! PUT ME IN FRONT OF THE CLUB!"

Ram pointed into her face, "You knew the deal before you let me ink you. YOU WEREN'T COMPLAINING THEM."

Nicole pushed past him walking toward her car, she yelled over her shoulder, "That was before I knew what an asshole you were!"

Ram hung his head as he watched her race out of the lot. This was not going to be good for him; if she was pissed it was just a matter of time before the other old ladies knew what he had done too. He hung his head and headed back into the clubhouse, looked like he was going to be staying there for the night.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Tig sighed, feeling Lynn groan one more time; she had been tossing and turning for a fucking hour now. He finally rolled over and looked at her, "WHAT?"

Lynn sighed, rubbing her stomach, "I'm sorry. I just can't get comfortable and I think I want some more of that pineapple upside down cake that Kayla made."

Tig raised an eyebrow at her, "Really? At three in the fucking morning?"

Lynn's eyes welled up with tears, "I'm sorry, this being as big as a house sucks. I just hate this."

Tig saw the makings of a full on temper tantrum and he pushed off the bed, coming around to her side, leaning down he kissed her softly. His hand going to her large belly, "It's alright doll. I'll get it. Sorry I was snapping at you, just tired is all. Relax and I'll go get and the little demon here some cake."

Lynn smiled at him, cupping his face with her hand, "I love you."

Tig smirked, kissing her again, "I know." He pulled on some jeans and was almost to the door when she yelled for him.

Lynn smiled, "And some milk?" Tig nodded, mumbling to himself as he walked down the stairs and slid into the kitchen.

When he flicked on the light, he was surprised to see Happy standing there looking out the back door, "What the hell are you doing?"

Happy frowned looking back at Tig, "I called her four fucking times and she hasn't answered. She said she had some shit to take care of at the theater, but she's not answering her phone."

Tig sighed, getting the cake for Lynn, "Man, she's fine. She's just working too damn hard. Just wait another thirty minutes. If she's not back, I'll go look for her."

Just then they heard the club van pull into the driveway, Tig poured Lynn her milk, "See she was just working late. Shit like that happens. Night Hap."

Happy nodded his head absently at his father-in-law, "Yeah, night."

When Tig got back to their room, Lynn was sound asleep spread out on both sides of the bed. Tig sighed; this having a pregnant old lady thing was fucking killing him. He set the cake and milk down knowing she would eat it when she woke up and grabbed a blanket making himself comfortable in the recliner in the corner of the room. He smirked at Lynn as she cuddled into his pillow; he guessed it wasn't so bad after all.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Three days after her meeting with Romeo her special cell vibrated, she looked down and saw a name and address. She sighed; it couldn't have come at a better time. The repairs for the Shelby were around two grand. Nora's school had called earlier and said if she couldn't cover tuition then they would have to pull her from classes by Friday. And to top everything else off, Happy's mom Nora had fallen and needed to go into the around the clock care unit at the nursing home. Happy had left the day before to go down and be with his mom. Kayla needed this money bad.

She turned her attention to the two young women in front of her, Melissa and Nicole had just finished telling their story about Ram. Kayla sat back in her chair behind her desk at the theater and sighed, "So neither one of you has told Lynn about this yet, right?"

Nicole nodded her head, "I haven't said a word. What do we do?"

Kayla ran a tired hand over her face, "Let me think on this. Nicole this is your old man, do you want to stay with him?"

Nicole had tears in her eyes, "I do, but what he did…."

Kayla nodded, "It was truly an accident from what I can tell and you always knew that Ram wasn't a saint, trust me I'm married to a man that's just an older version. I'll figure out what to do with Lynn, but maybe we could do some other things to pay him back. Maybe knock him down a few pegs. Let me think on this. But I need the two of you to stay at my place tonight. My dad is out with Ram and the NOMADS and Hap is in Bakersfield with his mom. Lynn is supposed to be putting her feet up and relaxing and I have a business trip. Now Lynn will know where I am but the less you two know the better. Can you do this for me?"

Nicole and Melissa stood up nodding, Kayla smiled getting up she went around and hugged both the girls. "Don't forget; don't say anything to Lynn, at least not now. I don't want her so upset this close to her due date."

After the two women left, Kayla called Lynn filling her in that she was going on a job for Romeo. After she got off the phone she changed her clothes she packed up a duffle bag and headed out. Kayla traveled the six hours to Hillsboro, Oregon and pulled her car three streets over from where the mark was. She sat in the car, letting her hands drum slowly on the steering wheel, the loaner wasn't as nice as her Shelby but it would do. She pulled her hair back in a high ponytail and slipped on her black leather gloves. As she did she hummed to herself, pulling herself from the car she started down the street toward the job.

An hour later when she returned to the car, she had already stripped off her bloody clothes and disposed of the gun. She opened her phone and dialed Romeo as she fired the car up and headed back toward home. Romeo answered, "Mrs. Lowman, I take it my request has been made?"

Kayla's tone of voice was cold, detached, it even made Romeo nervous, "It's done."

Romeo sighed, "Mrs. Lowman, you know you don't have to do this."

Kayla huffed, "You know Mr. Romeo, men are afraid of women like me, do you want to know why?"

Romeo was silent for a second, "Please enlighten me."

Kayla smirked, "A woman has the power to bring life into the world. A woman like me has the power to take that life. Unnerving isn't it? Make sure the cash is transferred. I look forward to working for you again." She closed the cell and focused on the road. She had six hours to snap out of her dark place, six hours to put the mask back on, and become who everyone thought she was. Was in her heart she knew she was a monster.

**Ok, there you go….stuff is getting crazy….poor Happy. But Kayla is just trying to take care of her family however she can. Let me know what you think. Kaye**


	20. The Devil Next to Me

Chapter 20…The Devil Next to Me

**Well things are getting crazy for our little old ladies of SAMTAC. To offset some of the darkness from the last chapter, I have added some light hearted old lady style stuff in store for Ram and some misery for poor Tig, after all it's been a long time since he's been on ground zero for the pregnancy stuff. **

**I don't own anything, but my old ladies of SAMTAC. Enjoy the ride! Kaye**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Sundays were always bar-b-que family day at SAMTAC, even in the dead of winter the clubhouse would over pour with old ladies and kids everywhere. But luckily it was one of those warm early summer days that found the Karla, Melissa, Nicole, and Kayla standing outside all three leaning over Ram's bike. Karla couldn't help but giggle as she watched Kayla and Melissa work at Ram's front tire, "He's gonna freak the fuck out!"

Nicole sighed, "He hasn't even come home in the past four days."

Kayla looked up at her, "I know I've been keeping taps on him. Viper said he's been drinking himself into a coma every night. Poor boy is just miserable that you're pissed at him. Maybe you need to go in there and make up, let him feel like things are on the upswing."

Nicole smirked, "Then ask him to run out to get some ice cream for the pie?"

Kayla laughed, "Something like that."

Melissa looked at Karla and Kayla and laughed, "Shit I love studying at the feet of you two, you're cruel."

Karla and Kayla laughed as Nicole walked across the lot heading for the clubhouse. When she opened the door, JC, Nora, and Jules' daughter came running outside a basketball in their hands. Nicole smiled at them, oh to be little again. She clocked her old man sitting at the bar; his eyes were already on her. He had been staring at her since she got there, he had called her several times in the last four days but she didn't answer. She wasn't ready; she didn't know what to think about the fact that he had a hand in killing her friend's husband. As she passed Tig and Lynn cuddled on the couch together laughing, her heart tugged for her friend. She really hoped Kayla decided to keep the knowledge to herself; she didn't want Lynn hurt anymore than she already was.

Nicole stopped short in front of Ram, his eyes searching hers for any sign of forgiveness, "Hey sugar."

Nicole hugged her arms close to herself, "Hey baby, heard you've been staying here at night. Thought you might've been out on a run."

Ram shook his head, "Nah, took a few days off, figured we needed to get our shit together before I headed out. Don't like this hanging between us. Can we go back to my dorm and talk?"

Nicole nodded her head; Ram stood and put his hand on the small of her back leading her to his dorm room. When they got there, he closed the door and leaned against it while, she sat down on the edge of the bed, folding her hands in her lap. Nicole looked up at him, "So talk."

Ram sighed, "Why didn't you answer my phone calls?"

Nicole rolled her eyes, "What did you want me to say? I mean really, you knew I was fine."

Ram took a step away from the door his fists at his side, "I really fucking didn't! You don't really talk to your dad and all the old ladies were tight lipped, saying I should call you myself. I really fucking didn't know if you were alright. I felt like a god damn stalker. I went to the apartment at night and waited till you got home and then waited till the lights went out then I broke into my own home to make sure you were tucked in nice and tight. I really didn't fucking know!" He was panting with anxiety by the time he finished his little rant.

Nicole stood up taking a step toward him, "I was fine. Someone would've called you if I wasn't. I needed some space to figure out what to do with all of this."

Ram sighed, "I know sugar, but you've never NOT talked to me. I'm fucking sorry for all this shit. But you knew I was a bad man Nicole, this isn't something new."

Nicole nodded her head, taking the last step so her hands were on his chest, "I know Duncan, I know what you do and who you are and I know that every kill is hard on you. That's what a good old lady does; they help take away that pain. But he should've told me about Juice. If you would've came to me and confessed what happened this wouldn't be so hard. She's my friend, my sister and now I have to look at her and know that my man caused her that pain. Do you have any idea how that feels?"

Ram sighed, looking down at her, his hand brushing across her face, "I hate it when I can't touch you."

Nicole smiled at him, "I know baby, but I'm here now."

Ram smiled, his lips crushing against hers, her mouth opening for him letting his tongue taste her like a starving man. His hands going around her waist pulling her flush against him. He hated not having her in his arms, not being in their bed beside her, she was his everything. She kept him human and when she wasn't there the ache was too much to bear. Nicole pulled away and smiled at him, "I love you Duncan, you just drive me crazy sometimes. No more secrets alright?"

Ram nodded, kissing her again quickly, "Can I come home?"

Nicole smiled, Ram saw a flash of mischief in her eye, but let it go. "Oh yeah baby you can come home. But you need to figure out how you will make all this up to Lynn. I'll help you."

Ram nodded, "She doesn't know does she?"

Nicole shook her head, "No baby she doesn't know. We don't want to upset her."

Ram felt a cold shiver go down his spine, "But the others know?"

Nicole kissed his cheek and walked toward the door opening it, "Yup, you know as sisters we share everything. Now come on baby, I need you to run and get some ice cream for the kids."

Ram stared at his old lady trying to figure out what the hell was going on, but he was so close to coming home he knew he would give her whatever she wanted right now. He nodded his head, "Sure baby, I can do that."

As they walked to the lot, he held her tight against his side, a few times he tried to get the prospects to go for the ice cream, but Nicole insisted he go. She smirked as she went to stand next to her mother, Kayla and Melissa. All of them giving him a little wave, which made him, feel uneasy. He shook his head firing up his bike. Ram was so focused on the four women watching him that he didn't notice when he went to pull away his front wheel was wobbling all over the place. He got a few feet and then the tire was away from the bike and he was tumbling over the handle bars onto the ground. He heard the laughs from the clubhouse where a few of his brothers were standing outside. Viper and Skid came running to help him out, but he was physical fine. He looked up to see Kayla smirking a wrench in her hand, she just stared him down. He knew in that moment that making things right with Lynn was on the top of his list, because if he didn't the old ladies club just might kill his ass.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Lynn stretched out on the couch of the clubhouse next to Tig after dinner. She loved these family get togethers, she remembered them when she was little and she always enjoyed them in Charming. But now as an old lady in her own standing with a kid and one on the way she really enjoyed them. She looked around the clubhouse and watched as everyone talked and hang out. She looked over to her guy who was half asleep next to her; she really had been driving him nuts at night. She ran a hand through his hair, making his head snap up, "What? What's wrong?"

Lynn giggled, "Nothing baby, just running my hands through your hair."

Tig closed his eyes and snuggled up into her side, his hand going to her belly, "You can run your hands over anything you want baby."

Lynn raised an eyebrow, "Do you think we could sneak back to the dorms?"

Tig looked up at her, his blue eyes shining, "REALLY? Well I think we can do that." He hopped up and helped her off the couch, a dirty smirk on his face, "You know what the doctor said about sex being good for the baby."

Lynn laughed as he drug her toward the back, "He said it was good for my cervix he didn't say it was good for the baby."

By the time he got her into the room, he had her up against the door, his mouth on her, kissing and sucking at her. Lynn moaned as his tongue tasted her as deeply as he could, her hand going to his crotch gripping him tight, Tig pulled away grinning at her, "In a hurry baby doll?"

Lynn nodded her head, pushing him back; she pulled down her yoga pants and stepped out of them. She walked over to the dresser, placing her palms flat on the top, offering her ass up to him. Tig groaned walking behind her; she heard his belt and his zipper come down. He was inside her in an instant, once he was buried deep inside her, he gently kissed her back, tracing the small crow above her shoulder blade with blue eyes, "You ready baby?" She nodded, his hands going around her so he could support the baby, he began moving in her, "FUCK baby you're so fucking tight like this. DAMN!"

They both came screaming and panting, Tig rested against her, smiling, "I love you doll."

Lynn turned around smiling at him, letting him take her into his arms, placing soft kisses on her neck. Tig pulled away grabbing her yoga pants off the floor, he smiled at her when he saw the large cotton panties with them. He held them up, "These are sexy."

Lynn sighed, grabbing them from him, "When you're twenty months pregnant then we'll talk about what you wear."

Tig laughed going into the bathroom to clean up. When he came back out he saw she was hunched over on the bed, facing away from him and her shoulders were shaking. Tig sighed, "Shit, what happened baby?"

Lynn looked up at him huge tears in her eyes, "You don't think I'm sexy anymore!"

Tig sighed, running a hand over his face, he sat down next to her gently grabbing her chin so she would look at him, "Baby doll, I was just kidding about the panties. They're really sexy! I like them, come on now."

Lynn was so far gone, she was hyperventaling, "But….you…don't ….take ….me from ….the…front…you…can't even…look at me when we fuck."

Tig groaned, pulling her into his chest, "Oh man baby, I just thought that was easier for you. I read that damn book Hap gave me and it said from behind was easier on you and the baby. I'm so sorry. Come on now, you know I can't keep my fucking hands off of you. Your tits are fucking a turn on….wait till your nursing….SHIT, just the thought gets me hard."

Lynn sniffled, raising an eyebrow, "You mean you want to….."

Tig grinned like a fool, "I can't wait to suck you dry baby. I love everything about you. You know that and I'm sorry to say your old man is one sick pervert fuck. But you love that about me."

Lynn smiled, kissing his lips softly and leaning against his chest, "I do love that about you. Thank you."

Tig laughed, standing up he pulled her up, "No thanks needed, now go get cleaned up so we can take the little dude home and I can fuck you again in our bed."

That night while Lynn was in the shower, Tig finished up reading to JC. His eyes flicking to the mural that Skinny had made on his wall. The mural had Juice on one side, with Lynn next to him, JC in front, and then Tig on the other side of Lynn. Tig looked at JC, "You going to put the new baby on there?"

JC looked over at the mural and grinned, "Yeah, Skinny said when he comes back to put the new baby on it, he'll add my dad's bike next to him, and then yours next to you."

Tig felt a feeling of pride in his chest, "That's gonna be cool little dude. Why'd you put me in the mural? I won't have been mad, it's important to keep your dad's memory alive."

JC smiled at him, "Tig, you're my step dad, the dad that's here with me. You're part of my family just like my dad."

Tig nodded, smiling at the kid sitting next to him, "You know for a kid you're alright."

JC laughed, then got quiet staring down at the floor, his face suddenly serious, "Tig can I ask you something?"

Tig nodded, standing up to put away the motorcycle book they had been reading, "Sure kid anything."

JC took a deep breath, "Well with the new baby coming, it's going to call you dad. So I was wondering if maybe I could call you pops, you know because you're kind of my dad too."

Tig smirked, tears welling in his eyes. He dropped to his knees next to the boy's bed, tucking him under the blankets, "I would be real proud to have you call me pops. You're just as much my kid as Kayla is or Dawn and Fawn. I love ya kid."

JC beamed up at him, "Love you too pops, night."

Tig stood up looking down at the little boy that had taken his heart, "Night kid. Go to bed, before you mom kicks both our asses." The little boy laughed as he buried into his covers, Tig turned off the light and when he got into the hallway he saw Lynn standing there tears running down her face.

Tig sighed, "Did you hear all of that?"

Lynn nodded her head, wrapping her arms around him, "Yes….it was the sweetest thing I ever heard. Thank you for loving my son."

Tig kissed her forehead, pulling her tight against him, "It's my pleasure baby. You know that before everything went down, Juice asked me to keep an eye on you and JC. I promised him I would." He pulled back looking to her eyes, "I just never thought I would fall in love with both of you baby. It's me that should thank you for loving an old bastard like me."

Lynn smiled, going on her tip toes to kiss him, "You're not old, but the bastard part….well…."

Tig squeezed her ass hard, "BE NICE!" She giggled as she ran into their room away from him, Tig smirked, "Oh you're in trouble now!"

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy was exhausted when he walked into the house. He had left Bakersfield that morning driving straight through, he fucking hated driving a cage, but if it meant he could visit his mom he'd do it. He sighed as he walked into the kitchen. He checked the microwave and saw a plate full of leftovers from the family cookout at the club; he warmed it up and heard soft feet on the carpet coming down the hallway. He sat down a beer in his hand and smiled when his old lady came into view.

Kayla smiled at him, "Hey big man, how was your mom?" She walked over and kissed him and was surprised when he pulled her into his lap.

Happy buried his head in her hair and took a deep breath; he loved the scent of his old lady. He sighed, "She's doing good." Kayla eased off his lap and headed to the microwave when it dinged. Happy eyed her, sensing something off about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, "So the nurse told me that ma is all paid up for the month."

Kayla nodded her head, stirring his food and grabbing a fork, "Yeah, I took out a small loan against the theater to get the car fix and take care of a few things. I know I should've asked you, but you had your hands full with all this shit with ma, so I wanted to take the stress off you." She sat his plate down in front of him and he wrapped his good arm around her legs, pulling her toward him.

Happy leaned his head against her stomach, "I'm so fucking sorry you have to do all this shit. I've been a shitty old man lately. Getting pissed instead of working shit out and helping you."

Kayla ran her hands over his head and smiled kissing the snake on the top of his head, "Baby anything I can do to help. I talked it over with Karla and she understood, so no biggie. We can pay it off after you're back to work. At least now things will be easier on us."

Happy pulled her into his lap while he ate, "You're too good to me baby."

Kayla kissed his forehead, "I don't deserve you Hap."

He saw her eyes getting shiny; he sat his fork down pulling her close, "What's going on La?"

Kayla shook her head, smiling, "Nothing baby, I'm just really tired I guess. I'm gonna head up. David will be up soon and I need to get some rest."

Happy nodded, kissing her one more time before letting her go. He knew something was weighing on her and he planned on getting to the bottom of it.

When Kayla got into their bedroom, she heard her phone ding from her purse. She pulled it out and saw that she had a new mark, but this one required a little information gathering. She had to meet Romeo in the morning; Kayla rubbed her hands against her eyes, and told herself that she was doing this to keep her family afloat.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Karla stretched out on her bed waiting for Anna to come home. She had a long night at the theater and she wanted nothing more than to go to bed, but she had to wait for her daughter to make it home from her date. Karla got up and went into the kitchen to get something to drink when the door opened and Anna slipped in, her face beaming, "Hey momma!"

Karla kissed her youngest daughter, "Hey baby how was your night?"

Anna nodded her head, opening a nearby bag of chips, "It was great! The movie was really cute! Jack said hi."

Karla laughed, "Well tell him hi for me back. You should head to bed, school tomorrow."

Anna smirked, "Daddy is sitting in the parking lot. I think he thinks I didn't see him, but I did."

Karla rolled her eyes, "I'll go talk to him. You go to bed."

Anna laughed as her mom kissed her cheek, "Night momma and be nice to daddy he is really trying."

Karla nodded her head, putting a sweater around her, "Yup, I know, night sweetie."

Karla left their apartment and made her way toward the spot where Quinn was sitting on his bike. She smiled as she walked up to him, "Hey, are you stalking me?"

Quinn chuckled, "Only you dancer, guess the little demon saw me?"

Karla nodded her head, "Yup, she sure did! So what brings you by?"

Quinn sighed, pulling a small box from his kutte, "Well it's….really stupid….you probably forgot."

Karla smiled, a small tear rolling down her cheek, "Our anniversary, you remembered."

Quinn nodded, " Couldn't forget something that important, it was the day my luck turned around."

Karla wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly opened the box, her hand going to her mouth. There inside the box was a small emerald tennis bracelet, "Oh Rane….I love it." She threw her arms around his neck, Quinn stood up picking her up in his arms, hugging her tight.

Quinn closed his eyes, trying to remember every inch of her body against his, "I love you Karla, thanks for sticking with me." He gently set her down; pulling away he ran his hand down her cheek.

He started to get on his bike and Karla stopped him, "Maybe you could stay?"

Quinn felt his heart beat heavy in his chest, "Really?"

Karla bit her lip, pulling gently on his kutte, "Yeah, really. After all I kind of want to give you your anniversary present."

Quinn raised his eyebrows, "What would this present be?"

Karla pulled his hand leading him toward the apartment, smiling at him, "I guess you'll have to unwrap it and see what surprises there are." Quinn laughed as she opened the door, her shirt was off before they hit the bedroom, and by the time he flew on top of her on the bed, they were both naked. Anna Quinn smiled as she put her headphones on blocking out the noise coming from her mother's room, looked like things were getting back to normal.

**Ok, Quinn and Karla are on the road to all better. Tig is wearing down with the hormones but hanging in there. Kayla has a new job and Hap is starting to get suspicious. Hope you all enjoyed! Kaye**


	21. Losing More

Chapter 21…..Losing More

**Well I worked late into the night on the next three chapters. There will be a lot of sadness but we will also see some joy in these first two chapters. These chapters will cover a period over two months and they will be long. I WARN you ahead of time that there will be a lot of violence in these chapters and the last of these chapters will be super long! But we all kind of saw Kayla's mind going over the last few chapters. If you had lived her life you probably would lose your shit too. So you've been warned. But as I promised there will be good stuff in here too. **

**Ok enough warning….I will warn you before each section just so you aren't shocked. Here we go…Kaye**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Ram stood leaning over his bike checking everything he can, over the past month things had been 'falling off' his bike. The whole clubhouse knew that Ram had done something to piss off the old ladies, even Lorca had tried to talk to them, but the women just smiled and said that they had no idea what he was talking about. But today when he came out of church and his bike seemed untouched, he knew he had to check it to be sure he won't explode on his run. As soon as he started looking around he noticed that he had no sparks plugs and that there were dead fish in his saddle bag. He sighed; he had to do something to get them to stop. He had argued up and down with Nicole, but she said it was out of her hands. He knew he had to talk to Kayla; she seemed to be the one they all gravitated around.

After fixing up his bike he headed to Kayla's house, he knew that most Sundays the theater was closed and he figured she would be there. Happy had finally been given the green light to ride again and he was on a run with most of SAMTAC to Rogue River.

When Ram pulled up to the house he was relieved to see that Lynn's car was gone, that meant he could talk to the Queen of the Old Ladies club alone. When he walked into the back yard he saw Nora playing with a few of her friends, she came running toward him, "UNCLE RAM!" The little girl launched herself at him, wrapping her little arms around his neck, "I missed you!"

Ram laughed, hugging her tight, "I missed you too peaches. Where's your mom?"

Kayla stepped onto the back porch, he was taken aback by her, she looked exhausted, almost haunted, "Right here, Hap and my dad aren't here Ram."

Ram set Nora down, kissing the top of her head, "Go play with your friends sugar, your mommy and me have to talk."

Nora nodded, tearing across the lawn where her friends were wit their dolls. Ram walked up to the bottom of the porch steps and stopped looking at Kayla, "I need this shit to end Kayla."

Kayla huffed, walking back into the house. He followed her, "This is crazy! Either tell Lynn or don't, but this shit has to stop."

Kayla spun around pointing at him, "YOU WILL NOT SAY ANYTHING TO HER! You hear me? She's due with that baby any day and she doesn't need you opening your fucking mouth. As far as whatever has been having to you, I didn't order shit! Maybe you have just pissed them all off that they're acting on their own."

Ram stepped closer to her, "YOU can fix this shit, if you tell them to fucking STOP THEN THEY WILL!"

Kayla laughed, her eyes getting dark, "FUCK you! Live with what you did!"

Ram pushed her against the wall hard, sending a few pictures on the floor, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM! JUICE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE!"

They both heard the back door slam, standing there was Lynn, her eyes filling with tears, "What?"

Ram sighed letting go of Kayla, he stared at Lynn, "I'm so sorry Lynn. I didn't mean for you to find out this way."

Kayla walked toward her, holding out her arms, "Sister, we didn't want to upset you."

Before Kayla could say anything else Lynn's hand snapped out slapping Kayla hard across the face, "YOU KNEW? YOU KNEW WHO KILLED HIM AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

Kayla shook her head, tears filling her eyes, "We were going to tell you after the baby. We didn't want you to get upset."

Lynn was breathing heavy, "How long? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?"

Kayla sobbed, staring at the floor, "A month."

Lynn walked up getting really close to Kayla, her words dripping with venom, "I will be out of here by the end of the day. I don't want to see you or hear about you. You selfish BITCH!"

Lynn stormed past Ram heading toward her and Tig's room, slamming the door hard behind her. Ram watched as Kayla sunk to the floor her tears falling silently down her face. He took a deep breath, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Kayla nodded her head, "For the record, I told them to stop after the first time. I don't know who is fucking with your bike."

Ram sighed, standing at the back door, "Can I do anything?"

Kayla looked up at him, hate burning in her eyes, "Oh I think you've done enough."

Ram nodded, heading out the back door toward his bike, wondering who was fucking with his bike, if it wasn't the old ladies.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Lynn had almost everything packed by the time Tig got home. Lynn had called him and told him what had happened at the house and asked him if he had known. Tig had told her that he never really knew who was in the room with Juice besides her dad and Jax, that was the truth. He always thought the less he knew the better it was for everyone. When he got there he saw that Kayla's car was gone and so was Nora, he had already called Hap and let him know what was going on. He hated leaving Kayla but he knew he had to take care of his old lady and kids.

Tig sighed as they finally pulled up to Lorca's house; he had offered it to them, since he spends most of his time at the clubhouse. Tig had already sent Viper and Skid to get the place cleaned up. He got off his bike and went over opening Lynn's door, she still hadn't said much, he kissed her caressing her cheek, "Ya alright doll?"

Lynn nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for doing this."

Tig nodded, "Go on inside and I'll bring in the stuff, send the prospects out ok?"

Lynn sighed; she couldn't believe her life had turned upside down in a matter of hours. Kayla was her best friend, they told each other everything, how could see keep this from her. Kayla knew that Lynn wanted to know who had killed him; she wanted whoever it was dead. But Lynn guessed that her revenge wasn't as important as Kayla's. Lynn sat down on the couch in the small living room and felt the baby kick, she rubbed her stomach, whispering into the empty room, "It's alright baby, mommy's here."

As Tig, Viper, and Skid were finishing up unloading their things from the car, Ram and Nicole pulled up. Ram stayed on the bike, Tig glaring at him as he walked toward them, "YOU need to get the fuck out of here. My old lady don't need this right now."

Ram held up his hands, "Nicole just wants to talk to Lynn, that's all. I won't go near her I swear."

Tig nodded, watching the young woman head into the house. Tig leaned against the car pulling out a cigarette, "So you did it?"

Ram sighed, running his hands over his face, "Yeah, I was the one burning off the tats when he died."

Tig nodded, "Why didn't you say something?"

Ram shrugged, "I don't know I would fall in love with Nicole and end up having her part of their inner circle. Once I put two and two together about Lynn and Juice I was afraid to say anything. Nicole and I were still keeping things quiet and I was afraid. Have you ever loved someone so much you'd do anything to keep them?" He looked up at Tig, his eyes searching his brothers.

Tig nodded his head, "Yup, three women in my life. Gemma, Kayla, and Lynn. I love my other two girls, but I never really got a chance to be part of their lives, though I'd do anything for them. But those three, yeah I know how that feels. Love them over my brothers."

Ram nodded, watching the house, "I hope they're alright."

Tig nodded, "Me too for your sake."

When Nicole entered the house she quietly shut the door behind her, looking into the living room she could see Lynn there rubbing her belly. Nicole took a deep breath and walked in, "I need to talk to you."

Lynn looked up and huffed, "I should've known you'd come. What. DO. YOU. WANT?"

Nicole swallowed hard and sat down across from Lynn on the coffee table, "Please don't kill him. I know what he did, but I love him and I'm…..well….I'm pregnant." Tears started falling down her face, she fell to her knees and put her head on Lynn's lap, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. I've been doing fucked up stuff to his bike for weeks trying to make him pay. Just please don't have Kayla kill him….Please."

Lynn had tears going down her face; she was flashbacked to her living room in Charming when she begged her father and Jax to let Juice go. She put her hand on Nicole's head, stroking her hair, tears filling her eyes, "I won't do that sweetie."

Nicole looked up at her, her face filling with hope, "Really?"

Lynn nodded, "We're women, we have more compassion then men. I couldn't take him from you and your child. I promise."

Nicole hugged her tight, still crying, but now tears of relief, "Thank you….thank you so much."

Once Nicole had settled down, Lynn pulled her away from her, "Now send him in, he and I need to talk."

Nicole nodded her head, she stood and walked toward the front door, she turned before she left, "Whatever you ever need Lynn, I owe you." Lynn nodded, watching the young girl go, she closed her eyes as a contraction hit her, her heart heavy but knowing she did the right thing.

Nicole told Tig and Ram that Lynn wanted to talk to Ram. Tig followed him inside not wanting his old lady to get too upset, she was too close to popping out his kid and he didn't want anything to stand in the way of that.

Ram stood nervously in the doorway of the living room, Lynn stood up, crossing her arms in front of her, "So you were there?"

Ram nodded, "Yeah, it wasn't supposed to go that way Lynn. I swear to you."

Lynn took a few steps toward him, anger coursing through her veins, "You know what your old lady just asked me?"

Ram shook his head, glancing over at Nicole, "No, I don't know."

Lynn leaned in close to him, her face hard, "She begged for your life. She begged me not to have you killed for what you did to Juice. You know he was a sweet man; his only crime was putting ME before the 'club'. Would you do that Duncan? Would you put HER before the club?"

Ram looked at Nicole, then back to Lynn, "I would, if it meant her life, yeah I would."

Lynn nodded, looking down at the floor, she drew her hand back and punched him with everything she had in the chest, making the big man stumble back the wind knocked out of him. Lynn glared at him, "I'm going to pretend that was a gunshot. I'm going to pretend from here on out that you're dead. I won't speak to you; I don't care what you say to me. You're dead to me." Lynn stepped around him and Nicole heading up the stairs, she turned to look at Nicole, "But you're not dead baby, you and me are fine. But tell him, quit fucking with his bike, and take good care of him. If you need me you know where to find me." Lynn walked upstairs and slammed the bathroom door, sobbing into her hands as another contraction hit her.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy went to the clubhouse, Kayla had texted him and tell him that she, Nora, and Davey would be staying there over night. He sighed when he pulled in and parked, they had church first to deal with some lingering problems from the Mayans. When he walked into the clubhouse, Nora came running toward him, "Daddy! We're camping out tonight."

Happy looked over at his wife, who was feeding David a bottle, "I know, it's cool huh?"

Nora nodded her head going back to her dinner; Happy stepped around the table and kissed his wife's forehead, "How's it going La?"

Kayla shrugged, her emotions in check like they had been lately, "I'm fine. She has every right to be pissed with me."

Happy sighed, kissing her, "It's all going to work out baby. You should've told me about all this shit, maybe we could've talked to your dad and put the burden on him not on you."

Kayla sighed, putting David over her shoulder, "She needs to be mad at someone for this, I'd much rather it be me."

Happy nodded, seeing Lorca standing in the doors of church, "I got to go baby. Get the kids settled in my room and we'll sort this all out tomorrow."

Kayla nodded; looking more exhausted then Happy remembered ever seeing her.

Happy pushed his way into church and sat down at the table. Lorca looked around the room, "How'd things go at Rogue River?"

Donut sighed, leaning back, "We have some trouble with the hand off, some of Lopez's guys were there, small fire fight, everyone was whole. Rogue River took the guns and got away clean. Did you talk to Jax and see what the hell is going on with the increase of Mayans?"

Lorca leaned back shaking his head, "Yeah, he said that the Mayans have pissed off Galindo. Romeo has been taking out their high ranking officers and people that work for them a little at a time. The Mayans that have lived to tell about this shit, say it's one person, their calling this person, 'Segador'."

Happy looked up, "Reaper?"

Lorca nodded, "Yeah who ever this is, is vicious and works under the radar. This hit man of the Galindos has the Mayans running scared. Jax sat down with Lopez; he's the new president of the Northern Mayans. They thought this person was connected with us, but Jax has reassured them, we don't need anyone to take care of our shit. If we were gunning for them, we would. Jax also brokered a cash settlement from them for your shooting."

Happy smirked, "So no killing Mayans for me?"

Lorca laughed, clapping him on the back, "NO, but Jax wants you to see if you can track down this hit man, maybe get a bead on them. He might want us to bring him in for questioning."

Happy nodded, "No problem, I'll get Tig on it with me."

Lorca nodded, "Alright clear out! I want to get laid tonight."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

When Happy got to his room, Davey was alright out like a light in the port-a-crib and Nora was playing quietly on her cot with her barbies. The little girl looked up and smiled at him, "Hi daddy! Mommy fell asleep already."

Happy stared down at his wife's sleeping form; she was twitching and whimpering in her sleep. He couldn't remember the last time she had a good night's sleep. He sighed, "I know kiddo, why don't you head that way too. School in the morning."

Nora nodded, cuddling down under her blankets, looking up at him, "JC moved out today. Is he mad at me?"

Happy knelt down next to her cot pulling her into his arms, "No baby, Aunt Lynn and Mommy had a fight, sometimes grownups are stupid. Papa and I will make it all better; he just wants Aunt Lynn to stay calm until the baby gets here."

Nora nodded, kissing her dad's cheek, "I sure hope they stop fighting soon. I miss JC, he's my best friend and Aunt Lynn is mommy's."

Happy sighed, his eyes darting back to his wife, "Yeah, me too baby, Me too."

After Nora had fallen asleep and Happy had his shower, he sat on the bed watching Kayla. Something had been off with her for months now, since she killed Marcus she hadn't been sleeping right and she was pulling away from him. He stroked her hair pulling her closer to him; he could hear her humming in her sleep. He tried to think of the song, he had heard her hum it before, when they were on jobs for Romeo. _What the hell does this song have to do anything? Shit, what song is that?_ Then it clicked, she was humming, 'Janie's Got a Gun' by Aerosmith. He stared down at his wife, "What the hell is going on in that head of yours, La?" The humming stopped but she didn't wake, Happy knew he needed to talk to Tig and maybe Kozic, something was ripping her apart and he needed to find out what it was before it destroyed his girl all together.

**Alright….I'm already working on the next chapter, Chapter 23 is done. It came to me a few days ago and it's a hard one! That's the one that some of you might want to skip. Thank you for supporting this story, I know it's on a dark path but the good news is there is a happy ending in sight. The epilogue was written before the first chapter and you will like the way things end up. Ok, do your thing! Kaye**


	22. Unmasked

Chapter 22….Unmasked

**Ok, the warnings from the previous chapter still apply. I will note the sections with a lot of violence. This chapter will also have domestic violence in it; Happy finds out….not good. This is all about tearing down what is left in Kayla's life, she made a lot of mistakes, she thought all she was doing was for the good of the club and her family. But she never stops to think what is good for her. I know some of you are really mad at her, but honestly she's really sick, her mind is twisted. Happy getting shot send her over the edge that she had been holding herself over for a long time. But the club will piece her back together, ok on to something happy to start this one off. **

**Enjoy….Kaye**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Tig finished putting things away as best as he could. JC was sound asleep on the couch and he could hear Lynn upstairs in the bedroom making noise, _What the hell is she doing?_ He asked himself as he climbed the stairs, when he threw open the door his mouth was wide. There she was on her large yellow exercise ball, breathing through a contraction.

Tig knelt down in front of her, "Are you in labor?"

Lynn nodded, giving him a tired smile, "Yeah, it's early though, they're like ten minutes apart. I didn't want to bother you."

Tig stood up, grimacing, "Do you want me to call Kayla? She's your birth coach."

Lynn shook her head, "NO! I can do this alone if you can't handle this. I need some space from her right now."

Tig knelt down again, stroking her hair, "Baby she really was just protecting you from all this."

Lynn's eyes glowed at him, "I know that, but you don't understand. WE TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING! She didn't tell me, I just can't see her right now."

Tig nodded, rubbing her back, "Alright doll, whatever you want right now. Just relax. I'm not going anywhere."

Lynn nodded, her head, squeezing his hand as another contraction started. It was going to be a long night for both of them.

After hours of waiting Tig called Karla asking her to meet them at the hospital. It was almost six in the morning when Tig, Lynn, and JC walked into the labor and delivery department. Tig and JC got Lynn settled in her room. While the doctor started her epidural Karla showed up taking JC to the waiting room. Tig went back into the room, walking to his old ladies' side he smiled, "Hey baby doll, how you holding up?"

Lynn huffed, "The drugs are helping, A LOT! But I hate this part. I wish I could be one of those women that just sneezed and the kid came flying out."

Tig bent down kissing her forehead, "I know baby, it will be over sooner than you think and then we'll get to spoil the shit out of this kid."

Lynn nodded her head, biting down on her lip as another contraction ripped through her. They both heard a knock on the door and turned to see Kayla standing there, she gave them both a weak smile, "Hey, wanted to see if I could do anything?"

Lynn groaned looking up at Tig, "I can't." Tig nodded his head, going to his daughter and ushering her out of the room.

Outside the room he pulled her into his chest, "She's gonna get over this shit, she just needs time."

Kayla nodded, tears rolling down her face, "I know but she was there for me and I want to be there for her. I was there to help with JC and this is my brother or sister."

Tig cupped her face with his hands, "Listen peanut, this isn't about you today. This is about her, part of your problem little girl is you forget that life doesn't revolve around you. Now I'll bring the kid out when it's born, you go on now and sit with the others. I love you."

Kayla nodded, her head but didn't say anything. Tig watched her walk away, her head hung and her shoulders were slumped, something was wrong with his little girl, but he had to focus on the kid that getting ready to come into the world. He was hoping that Happy was paying attention to her right now. He took a deep breath and stepped back into the hospital room, where his woman was screaming her head off.

It took two more hours for the doctor to announce it was time to push and even though Tig wasn't doing the work he was fucking dead on his feet. He helped pull Lynn's legs back, staring into her eyes the whole time, "Come on baby doll, push for me!"

Lynn's face was covered in sweat and beet red, "I AM YOU MOTHER FUCKER! YOU WILL NEVER SEE MY PUSSY AGAIN AFTER TODAY!"

Tig chuckled, "Oh doll, no need to be mean, you know that's not true."

Lynn pulled at his shirt getting into his face, "OK, GOOD NEXT TIME YOU PASS THE WATERMELON OUT YOUR ASS!" She pushed again, with everything she had and both of them were relieved when the doctor said he could see the head.

When the head came out, Tig kissed her forehead, tears already falling, "Look at that doll, the kids almost here! Come on just a few more pushes! Hang in here with me!"

Lynn nodded, pushing with everything she had. When the baby finally came out a loud piercing scream filled the air. Tig watched in awe as they took their daughter and cleaned her up. He kissed Lynn over and over again, "Damn baby you did so good. So fucking proud of you. You did good baby."

Lynn hugged him, "Thank you for being here with me. I love you so much."

Tig stood up when the nurse put the baby onto her chest, their daughter was perfect, she had jet black hair and bright blue eyes, but her face was all a mix of Lynn and Chibs. Lynn looked up at Tig, "Will you go get her sister and brother?"

Tig swallowed back a few tears, "Yeah baby, I'll get them." He kissed her and Emma Ray and walked out into the waiting room looking at the sea of SONS and old ladies. "Emma Ray Trager is a healthy six pounds eight ounces, just as beautiful as her momma!"

The room went up in cheers; JC came running to him, jumping into his arms, "POPS! IT was a girl so I'm still your only boy!"

Tig laughed, pulling the kid into a hug, "Yup, you're still my boy! Now where is your sister, where's Kayla."

Tig looked up to see Happy standing there alone. Happy sighed, "She didn't want to upset Lynn so she took the kids and left. She's real fucked up over all this."

Tig nodded, "Yeah I know. Lynn wants to see her now. Do you think you can get her back here?"

Happy nodded, "I'll make the call."

Once Happy had walked away he took JC and Chibs and Kat back to see Emma Ray. But his mind kept wandering to his oldest daughter and where she was.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla sat in her back yard, David was on a blanket in front of her, playing, while Nora was running around the yard chasing a squirrel who she had named 'Sparkles'. Her phone vibrated. She looked down to see that it was just Happy again, this time it was a text message, _Baby is fine, girl, Lynn asking for you, get your ass here._

Kayla sighed, texting him back, _No one needs me there, tell them congratulations and I love them._ She turned off her phone and looked down at David, "Who's my sweet boy? Are you mommy's little man?"

David laughed at her reaching for her; he was so close to talking it wasn't funny. She cradled him pulling him close to her, "I love you too buddy. Mommy loves you too."

**-Sun Will Rise- This one has violence-**

The pass two months had been hell on Happy. Kayla was pulling away more and more; she still hadn't seen her father or Lynn, let alone baby Emma. She said it wasn't about her, that she wanted to give them all time without her in the mix. Happy hated seeing his girl like this, she had always been the back bone of the club, of the old ladies and now she was even pulling away from them from what Karla had told him. He threw his cigarette down, staring over at Tig. They had been sitting outside the old warehouse for three days. The word on the street was Romeo had put a hit out on Lopez the new president of the Mayans. So they had been waiting outside for this mystery guy to show up, but so far nothing. He had been keeping close taps on things at home while he was in California, Karla and Melissa were keeping a close eye on Kayla, saying that she seemed fine. Karla told him, she had even went shopping to get a few things for her new sister, so that was a good sign.

Tig snapped him out of his thoughts, "Looks like we have show time." Tig motioned to the top of the warehouse where there was movement. Happy nodded and the two of them sneak around to the side of the building, not sure what they would find there.

Kayla had gotten Karla and Melissa to watch the kids telling them she needed to talk with a new director for the theater in LA. Truth was, she had already hired the director, she needed to get to Oakland to finish up a job for Romeo. She hummed as she approached the old warehouse, pulling her black gloves tight she made her way up the old fire escape on the side and entered from the roof. Romeo had said it would only be three men, but it was more at least six. She smirked, like shooting fish in a barrel. She pulled her bowie knife from her boot and slowly made her way up behind the first man, slitting his throat before he could even react. She drug his body into a nearby supply closet and made her way down a long hallway, she heard two more men making their way toward her. She pulled the 9MM out putting the silencer on the end, she chuckled to herself as she hummed, _Janie's got a gun, her whole world's come undone._ She stepped out of the shadows killing the two men instantly.

She made her way into the main room of the warehouse, shooting one man in the back. The other Mayan and Lopez hid behind some boxes. Lopez yelling out, "You're not going to live fucker, there's two of us and one of you."

Kayla chuckled, she didn't give a shit if she lived or died, that was the difference between her and them. She crept around the boxes of heroin and snuck up behind them, putting the gun into the back of the second man, she leaned in whispering into his ear, "Boo". She pulled the trigger and he fell, Lopez looked at her, his eyes wide. He started to run, but she shot him in the knee cap. As he lay screaming in pain she smirked kneeling down next to him, cocking her head to one side, "Did you think you were going to get away? I mean honestly, your men are dead and you will be soon too."

Lopez pulled himself up on his ass, scooting backward trying to get away from her, "I have money. You can have whatever you want."

Kayla shook her head, "Really? Taking the pussy way out, that's disappointing."

Lopez scooted back as far as he could till his back hit the wall. Kayla out her bowie knife and smiled at him as she sliced into his stomach, blood spraying all over her and the floor. He screamed as she dug the knife into his chest, "Mr. Romeo wanted the heart of the Mayans, looks like I'm almost there."

When she couldn't get to his heart because of the ribcage, she took her knife straddling him she stabbed him over and over, she watched as the light fell from his eyes. She stared at him humming to herself, her face blank, her head cocked to one side. Lost in her our mind.

Happy and Tig came in through the side of the building; they found the two men in the hallway and then heard the sound of a silencer cut through the warehouse. As they ran down the hallway nothing could have prepared them for the sight in front of them.

Long brown, curly hair was the first thing Happy saw. He watched the familiar bowie knife go up and down slamming into Lopez's chest. Tig felt sick, he mumbled under his breath, "Jesus Christ"

Happy watched as his old lady, his wife, the mother to his children, stared at the dead man like a predator. Tig stumbled knocking over some boxes. Kayla jumped to her feet and fired blindly at them running for the exit.

Tig and Happy took cover both of them breathing hard not sure what the fuck to do, they couldn't kill her. When the warehouse had been silent for awhile, they both crept out of their hiding places looking at the mess that she had left behind. Tig ran a hand through his hair, "That couldn't have been my little girl."

Happy felt blind rage fill him; he turned punching into a support beam, "GOD DAMN IT!" He was panting hard, his heart wanting to break into a million fucking pieces. "The look on her face, did you see her face."

Tig put a hand on his back, "She needs help brother, she's more fucked up than we all thought. We can't tell the club about this."

Happy pulled away from him, going to stand over Lopez's body, he knelt down running his hands over his face, "Oh La, what the fuck happened to you baby."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla saw their bikes hidden a few blocks away and she knew it was over. She knew the club would come for her now. She drove straight through to home, she knew it would Happy, they would send him for her. She was his problem after all. When she pulled into her driveway she opened her phone to see she had several missed calls and text messages from her father and Happy.

She stared at the phone, not bothering to check the messages, she sent Happy one, _I'm home now._ She went into the house and showered, getting rid of her clothes from the night before. She was sitting on the floor in the living room drinking from a bottle of Jack when he got home. She had pictures spread out in front of her. She didn't even look up when he came in.

Happy stared at her, his body acting on pure rage; she wasn't who he thought she was, but somewhere deep inside he knew that she was sick, that this wasn't her fault. But he was pissed that he had let her get like this right under his nose. He walked toward her grabbing the back of her hair pulling her from the floor. He jerked her head back staring into the same blank face he saw at the warehouse, "You think you're all bad ass now, can kill men without even batting an eye?"

Kayla stared at him, her eyes hard, "Do what you think you have to do."

He growled, slapping her hard, she fell back into the couch, but didn't try to get away as he got on top of her, his hands holding hers above her head, "WHAT DID YOU DO? WHERE IS ALL THE MONEY COMING FROM?"

Kayla laughed at him, "What the killah can't control his woman? You're gonna be the laughing stock of the whole damn club. Why don't you do us both a favor and kill me! JUST DO IT!"

Happy snapped, his hands went to her throat, tightening around her neck. He didn't see anything, but hot red rage. He pulled off of her, stumbling back, panting hard, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Kayla sat up rubbing her neck, "Go ahead, Hap. We both know that's what you want. I'm just in the way; I've always been in the way. KILL ME!" She threw the lamp from the coffee table at him, hitting him in the bad shoulder as he ducked.

He was on her then, punching her stomach, her face whatever he could get at. She went limp underneath him. He looked down and saw her staring at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't say anything, she just stared at him. He saw her blue eyes then, he saw her, she wanted this. She wanted him to kill her, she wanted to die.

He pushed off her, his chest heaving as he towered above her, his voice low, "I'm going to pick up the kids. Clean up this fucking mess and don't even think about fucking leaving."

He stormed out of the house, stopping to put his knife into two of her tires before he got on his bike and headed to pick up his kids. When he got back she had cleaned everything up and was sitting in the rocking chair in David's room. She rocked back and forth humming to herself. Happy winced when he looked at her face, he had done a real number on her, not even when she slept with Skinny had he done this kind of damage to her. He sighed staring at his wife, wondering where the hell she was in that pretty little head of hers.

Over the next few days, they didn't speak. Both of them took care of the kids, but they didn't talk. Hap and Tig kept in contact, Tig was trying to find some place for them to take her, she needed more help than they could give her now. By the third day, Kayla had been locking herself in their bedroom for hours at time and it was wearing on Happy.

He went to open the bedroom door and found it locked, he pounded on the door, "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR LA, NOW!"

He heard movement in the room and she opened the door, her face soft, almost like she had come to peace with something, "Sorry, do you need something?"

Happy stared at her, he wanted to hold her tell her that it would be alright, that things would be better, but he was afraid she would push him again and he couldn't live with himself if he beat her again. He swallowed hard, "Need you to put the kids to bed, have some shit to take care of."

Kayla nodded, giving him a sad smile, "Ok, no problem." As he turned to go down the hall, he heard her whisper, "I love you big man. I'm sorry." When he turned to say something back, she had disappeared from the door. He sighed, he needed to talk with Tig and Lynn, they had to figure out something for her, before she did something stupid.

**Alright, now comes the worse of it. The next chapter is the darkest thing I've ever written, so well just read. Not the smartest thing to do with leaving her alone, but remember she's been herself when she's with the kids. He figured she'd be alright. Kaye**


	23. Damaged

Chapter 23….Damaged

**Cried my eyes out for this chapter. It touches on some really dark places that our minds can go. If things like suicide affect you then don't read this chapter. You will just know that was where she was heading and skip to Chapter 24 where she starts her recovery. No she doesn't die. I'm only warning you because this chapter is really deep but it does show the love the club, her family, and especially Happy has for her. So I at least hope this gives you some sympathy for Kayla. **

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla sat holding her song to her chest, rocking him back and forth in the old rocking chair that she had used with Victor and Nora. Her ribs still hurt from the fight with Happy and she knew her face was a mess, but she had deserved that. It was just her and her kids now and really what good was she to them. Happy had been right when he told her she was fucked up. David reached out and put his hand on her face, "Mama?"

Kayla smiled down at the boy, "Hey baby, it's time for bed sweet boy. You remember that mommy loves you, always remember that."

The little boy smiled sleepily up at her yawning, he nestled closer to her and was well on the way to sleep. Kayla laid him down and ran her hand over his head, grateful for the time she had been given with him. She squared her shoulders and went into her room. She painstakingly set out the small items she wanted and placed notes with each one. She then dressed in her black clothes and pulled on her black gloves, pulling her pony tail high on her head. The woman that looked back at her was a stranger. She sighed, gripping the side of the sink, she had to do this, it was better for everyone involved.

Kayla stood in the doorway of Nora's room watching her daughter read, her girl was smart and she loved to read. It warmed her heart to see her so involved in her book. Nora looked up and smiled at her, "Mommy! Come read with me."

Kayla smiled, easing down on the bed next to her; she started reading to her daughter, stroking her hair softly. After she had finished a chapter she looked down at Nora, "Baby, I need you to do something for me, alright?"

Nora nodded, "What mommy?"

Kayla bit back tears, "I need you to remember that no matter what mommy loves you with all her heart and no matter what anyone ever says to you I always had your best interest at heart."

Nora nodded; Kayla could tell her daughter was nervous, "Ok, mommy, but I know that. You'd do everything for me and David."

Kayla nodded, a single tear escaping from her eyes, "I want you to take good care of your daddy and David, keep an eye on them if I'm not around alright?"

Nora nodded, "I will mommy."

Kayla stood up, holding her cell phone out to Nora, "Now mommy needs you to call Aunt Lynn and tell her that I left and you're all alone. But the secret is, I'll be right outside until she gets here. I want to do something special for Aunt Lynn and I need her busy. Will you help me?"

Nora nodded smiling at her mom, "But you'll be right outside till she gets here?"

Kayla smiled, caressing her daughter's cheek, "That's right baby, I'll be right outside. But don't tell her alright? And don't go into mommy's room, you tell Aunt Lynn that the surprise is in there and she can see it when she gets here."

Nora nodded, "I love surprises mommy."

Kayla choked on a sob, "I know you do baby. Now go ahead and call her, I'll wait with you until I think she's here. Alright?"

Nora nodded, dialing her aunt's number, Lynn picked up almost right away, "What do you want?"

Nora smiled at her mother, "Auntie Lynn?"

Lynn sighed, "Oh Nora sweetie, I'm sorry I thought you were your mommy. Everything alright?"

Nora beamed, "Auntie Lynn, Mommy left and me and David are all alone and I don't know where daddy is, can you come?"

Lynn felt fear course through her body, "Your mommy left, sweetie when did she leave?"

Nora looked at her book in her hand, "A little bit ago. David is sleeping he's fine and Mommy read to me. Mommy said I shouldn't be alone in the house and to call you."

Lynn walked into the living room where she had just left Happy and Tig, she looked at them with wide eyes, "Ok, Nora we are on the way. You just stay there and keep the door locked."

Nora smiled at her mom, "Ok aunt Lynn, see you soon." Nora hung up the phone and smiled at her mom, "I did really good don't you think mommy?"

Kayla nodded, pulling her daughter into her arms again, "You did so good peanut, you are such a smart girl you know that right?"

Kayla waited another fifteen minutes and then she locked up the house telling Nora she could leave the television on in her bedroom. As she walked away from the house she had to make herself not turn around. There was no other way, she had ruined her family, ripped apart everything she loved. It was just a matter of time before the evil inside of her got to her children. It was better this way, but she had to do one more thing before she was free to drift away in peace, she had to make things right for Lynn.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy and Tig sped along the roads of Tacoma toward his house. Lynn was clinging to Tig as they weaved in and out of traffic. When they pulled up to the house, Hap noticed that the Shelby was gone. He ran full force to the back door, fumbling with his keys he unlocked the back door and ran into the house, "NORA! NORA!"

Happy had never been so happy in his life when he heard his daughter's voice, "In bed daddy!"

Happy ran up the stairs flinging open his daughter's door, she was lying on her bed, holding something in her hands, her television was on. She looked up at her dad, "Hey daddy, I'm watching 'Cinderella'."

Happy looked up and saw Tig shaking his head, "David is sleeping in his crib. Everything seems fine."

Nora smiled, "See what mommy gave me?"

Happy looked in her hand and saw Kayla's wedding ring, he eased on the floor next to his daughter's bed, "When did she give that to you?"

Nora slipped the ring on her thumb, "Before she left, she said it was the most important thing she owned and I should have it. She left her favorite cameo for David and she even said that she had special letters for us in her desk, but that you would give them to us someday. Mommy is so sweet, don't they look pretty?"

Lynn was behind Tig, her face pale, "Nora, sweetie, what else did mommy say?"

Nora's face was beaming, "Oh Auntie Lynn, mommy said that in her room was a big surprise for you, but that I couldn't look it's just for you."

Happy felt his stomach drop, he looked at Nora, "Stay right here princess, daddy will be right back."

Nora nodded, yawning she cuddled into her blankets and kept playing with her rings.

Happy moved toward his bedroom door, it was closed; Tig was right behind him followed by Lynn. Happy busted into the room and ran into the bathroom; there was no sign of her. Happy leaned his head against the wall, his heart pounding hard in his chest, "Jesus….I thought…I thought…."

He felt Tig clap him on the back, "Me too brother, me too."

Tig heard a sob from behind him and he turned to look at Lynn who was reading a letter, she covered her mouth. Tig walked around the bed, "What? WHAT DOES IT SAY?"

Lynn's eyes filled with tears, "She's leaving all these things to the other old ladies. She said the one thing she could give me was Ram's death and after that she said …..she's….she's gonna kill herself…." Lynn looked up at Happy, meeting his eyes; the words hit him like a ton of bricks.

Tig shook his head, and paced back and forth, "We gotta call Ram and Nicole. We have to warn them."

Happy nodded, his mind having trouble wrapping around what the hell was happening. His eyes caught a letter half under his pillow. He pulled it out; it had his name on the front. Shaking he sat down on the chair in the corner and opened it:

_Hey Big Man –_

_Sorry I have to leave you like this but there is no other way. You're right I'm too damaged to be fixed. I took the last few days to get things in order for you, make things easy on you. I know that Lynn and my dad will let you three move in with them, they'll help you with the kids. You're a good man Happy Victor Lowman, too good for me. Meeting you and falling in love with you helped ease the pain of what I've always known. Clay took a large part of me that summer. He and Marcus killed what was good in me and I have no way of getting back to the person I was. I know you're mad. I would be too, so don't go doing anything stupid, I'm trusting you to raise our babies and give them the life I never have. I have put away a lot of money for both of the kids. You will find the bank statements in my desk at the theater along with letters for both of the kids when you feel they are old enough. I have also paid off the house and made sure your mom's care if paid up for the next two years. _

_Make sure you make the kids feel wanted, loved, and appreciated. That's what kids need. I know that with you and dad around they will be safe and they will never be put before the club like I was. Make sure you tell Nora how beautiful she is on her wedding day and don't push David too hard to be a SON but push him to be whatever he wants to be. Tell them both I'm watching over them and love them so much, so much it was better for mommy to go away then to hurt them. They truly are the best of me._

_Make sure you love Happy. You are a man with a huge capacity for love and you deserve more than the broken woman that you got. So love again. I will always love you. I didn't deserve you, but damn am I glad I had you for as long as I did. I knew it was just a matter of time before you saw the real me. I understand the beating you gave me; things like me deserve that kind of treatment. Thank you for that, it gave me clarity I have been missing. This is for the best, with me gone you and the kids can move on and find someone that will be a better wife and mother. Don't worry about Victor; I will be holding him by morning. I hope they let me into heaven, I won't hurt anymore and I will be surrounded by love there. I have hurt everyone I loved and it was just a matter of time before I hurt those kids and I couldn't have that. I just couldn't see a life with you not in it. You and the kids were the only things I had left and I had already lost you. I love you and this isn't your fault. _

_All my love always, LA_

Tears fell from his eyes as he crumbled in letter in his hands, Tig was standing there in the doorway looking at him, "I called Nicole, she said Ram is at the clubhouse. We need to move if we're going to find her."

Lynn rushed into the room, "Amp and Melissa are trying to track her cell, if she calls one of us, they can get the signal."

Happy nodded, "We have to go." He wiped his face off, throwing the letter to the floor; he should never have left her like this. He saw it in her face when he was enraged, she didn't fight back, she just took it. He did this; he let her become this thing. He never should have let Jax get them involved with Romeo in the first place. He heard Tig tell Lynn to stay with the kids as he ran out and jumped on his bike speeding toward the clubhouse, she couldn't leave them, not like this.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla had tailed Ram from the clubhouse, she hoped to get him at a light or maybe when he parked his bike, but he had been running errands and it seemed the lights were even against her. She hummed to herself as she watched him pull in front of a flower shop and go inside. She patted the small bag of drugs she had picked up early as she got out of the car. She parked around the building and walked to the corner, hiding in the dim lighting of the alley. When Ram came back out she had her gun trained on the back of his head, her finger almost ready to pull the trigger, when she saw what was in his hand. Ram turned around slowly and fastened a large white teddy bear to his bike. Kayla froze, Nicole had been sick at the clubhouse the last time she saw her, what if she was pregnant. She couldn't take a father from a child. She watched as he pulled away and headed into traffic, she couldn't pull the trigger.

She pushed the gun into the back of her pants and headed for the car, sobbing. She pulled out her phone and dialed Lynn, she had failed, she had to tell her friend how sorry she was.

Lynn picked up on the first ring, "Kayla, sweetie where are you?"

Kayla sobbed; her voice was barely a whisper, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't do it."

Lynn breathed a sigh of relief, "That's ok sweetie, it's fine. Tell me where you are honey."

Kayla shook her head, "I can't. I'm sorry I wanted to do this for you, but he had a teddy bear and if Nicole's pregnant…..I just couldn't. I've failed you …..so much. I'm sorry Lynn. I love you so much….I'm just so sorry."

Lynn felt fear tear through her, Karla had showed up and she was now holding her hand as she talked to her friend, "Kayla, I love you too and if you hurt yourself it will hurt me! You can't do that sweetie. These kids need their mommy. Happy needs you sweetie. Tell me where you are and we'll come get you. Or go to a hospital and I'll meet you there."

Kayla leaned her head against the steering wheel, "It's too late, nothing will fix me. I'm bad."

Lynn gripped Karla's hand harder, "No you're not bad sweetie, you're not. You're a great mom, a good old lady and my best friend. You have so many people that love you. What about your dad? This will kill him."

Kayla sobbed, "No, he has you and JC and Emma, he'll be fine. I just kill everything around me; I can't let that happen anymore."

Lynn knelt down, her hand in her hair, "Please sister, this isn't how we solve things, meet us at the theater, the girls and I will come. We'll handle this together."

Kayla sat up, thinking of all the times she had been surrounded by her friends and family at the theater, it really was the perfect place, "I'm sorry Lynn. Please forgive me." She hung up the phone, tears now falling silently down her cheeks as she drove to the theater. Her phone ringing on and off next to her, but she just hummed and ignored it.

Lynn sobbed when the line went dead, "NO! OH GOD NO!" Karla pulled her into her side, cradling her friend, trying to soothe her, but she knew until they found Kayla there was no way her words would mean anything.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy and Tig had gotten to the clubhouse and Amp had her cell phone tracked. He told them he would text them updates on her movements. Melissa had talked to Nicole and her and Ram were on their way back to the clubhouse until things calmed down. Quinn joined Happy and Tig as they drove to the last location that Amp had been able to get on Kayla. Now sitting in the parking lot behind the flower shop the three men waited for any word. Happy just prayed, he had never really prayed in his life, but that's what he was doing. He needed to find her and get her help, she had to be fixed, she could be fixed, if he could only find her.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla walked through the empty theater smiling to herself. She really had built something that she was proud of. She climbed the stairs to her office one last time and sat down behind her desk, staring at pictures of her family. She walked over to her IPOD and turned on one of her favorite songs putting it on a loop, one that her mom and her sang all the time. The sweet words filled her office and Kayla pulled the bottle of Jack out of her bag and the pain meds. She sat chopping them up into little lines, this was a quick death, almost too good for the things she had done. This was a coward's death but that's what she was, a whore, junkie, coward. She could almost see Clay standing there smirking, he finally got his revenge; life had been too much for Kayla to take. She snorted as much as she could of the pain meds and then took a long pull off the bottle of Jack. She could feel her heart beating faster in her chest, she started licking her finger and taking as much of the powder in her mouth as she could.

She sang quietly to herself, "_I can see the weight there in your eyes, I feel the thorn there in your side, your knuckles are bruised from a losing fight…"_

She finally grabbed the bottle and a picture of her and Happy on their wedding day and went to her couch laying down she traced a light pattern on his face with her finger. Her head getting jumbled, it won't be long now, she thought. Staring into his eyes, she whispered into the room, "I love you Happy." It was the last thing she remembered, before a bright white light.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy looked at Tig as they sat behind the flower shop, "How far would you say the theater is from here?"

Tig shrugged, "I don't know, ten, fifteen minutes away? Shit no one's there…let's go."

Quinn fell in behind them as they raced toward the theater. When they got there, her car was sitting in the back; Happy ran over and touched the hood, "It's still warm."

The three men ran inside, Quinn checked downstairs, while Tig ran into the theater itself. But Happy knew where she was, he made a bee line for her office. He flung open the door and felt sick. She was laying there on the couch, her face pale, a broken bottle of Jack on the floor and a picture of the two of them in her hands. He slid across the room, shaking her, "LA! COME ON GIRL, no time to lie around. Need you to WAKE THE FUCK UP." He shook her, looking up he saw Tig standing there at the door, "She's not breathing!"

Tig helped him move her onto the floor. Happy started CPR, while Tig called 911, Quinn held up two empty bottles of NARCA, a heavy duty pain killer, "She took sixty!"

Tig nodded, telling the dispatcher the situation. But Happy was focused, "Come on La, can't do this to me girl, we ain't done yet. Too much to do baby. I'm so damn sorry baby. Come on girl, I love you, don't leave me!" He pumped her chest, then breathed for her, Tig kept checking her pulse, but nothing yet.

The paramedics came rushing in and they set up the paddles charging her heart back into beating. Happy felt sick as he watched them shot her full of adrenaline to keep her heart going. They loaded him and her into the back of the ambulance and he held her hand the whole way.

When they got to Tacoma Mercy she was rushed into the back, the last thing Happy heard was the paramedics say, "Suicide attempt." He fell to his knees, his head in his hands, his body shaking; this couldn't be happening to him, he couldn't lose her, not like this.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

_The light was so bright; where ever she was it was too damn bright. When she focused she was standing in a small park, one she had never been in before. Her mother was standing by the swings with a man that looked like Juice. He waved to her as Gemma walked toward her hand and hand with Vic. The little boy ran to her, "MOMMY!"_

_Kayla pulled away staring at her little boy, he looked just like she remembered him, "Oh baby, looked at you. You are so beautiful. Have you missed me?"_

_Vic nodded his head, cuddling into his mother's chest. Kayla looked up at her mother, she looked the same, "Mom, I missed you so much."_

_Gemma hugged her hard, "I missed you too baby girl, but you're early, it's not your time yet. You have to go back._

_Kayla shook her head, "Why can't I stay mom? I'm so tired."_

_Gemma smiled at her, putting her hand on Kayla's face, "You're not done yet baby. Too much to do, you have to go back and be there for Happy and the kids. We don't run from family baby."_

_Kayla sobbed, "No, I belong here with you and Vic. He needs me."_

_Gemma smiled at her looking down at Vic who was holding both their hands, "Baby, Vic is just fine here with me and Juice. We'll take good care of him. But you have to fight baby girl, you have to fight for them. You can't help us now, but you have to take care of them, they still need you."_

_Kayla fell to her knees, holding Vic in her arms, "I love you little man, mommy doesn't want to go."_

_Gemma pulled her to her feet, picking up Vic and putting him on her hip, "We have to go baby, and Juice is waiting for us by the swings. We'll see you real soon, but remember Kayla knock off your shit and take care of your family. We'll all be together before you know it." Her mother kissed her cheek, "Now go on the sun will rise baby girl, just remember that, it will be alright." _

Kayla tried to follow them but she felt something pulling her backward, out of the light. She cried out for her mother, for Vic, but they were gone just like that. Now she was surrounded by voices.

"I think she's waking up."

"La, can you hear me?"

"Hey peanut, open your eyes for daddy. Come on baby."

"Kayla, come on sister, let's see those baby blues."

"Sis, come on mom wouldn't want you to do this, come on now."

She couldn't tell if they were all there together or at different times. But there was a loud beeping and her body felt heavy, like she couldn't move. When she finally focused on the outside world, she felt heaviness on her left leg, looking down she could make out a very familiar snake tattoo. She stared at it, wondering how she got there, why wasn't she with Vic and her mom, why had God sent her back here, to the mess that was her life. She heard someone coming in and she turned her head looking at the wall.

Her father's face came into view, his hands brushing her hair aside, tears were in his eyes, "Baby girl, it's good to see those blue eyes again. Can you talk baby? Can you say something for daddy? Come on baby…you've done the hard part and woke up now I need you to talk."

Kayla kept staring at the wall, she was ashamed, why did they keep trying so hard? She tried to pull her hands up, to push him away, but they were restrained.

Tig looked over at Happy, "She's awake, but she's not talking."

Kayla didn't look back at her husband, but she heard his voice and felt his hand in hers, "That's alright, she doesn't need to talk right now, we can talk for her. Right La? You're gonna knock off this shit and get some help so you can take care of our family. Take care of me."

Kayla closed her eyes, trying to well herself back to sleep. She steeled herself as her father kissed her cheek, "You can rest doll, but we ain't leaving. You got a whole lot of people that love you and won't let you drift off again. You can close your eyes all you want but I know you can hear me. I'm pissed as hell at you, but I'm damn glad you're here baby. I love you so fucking much. You could never be a monster to me baby girl, NEVER."

Kayla stayed still, as her father kissed her again. She wanted to scream, to cry, but she knew that was what they wanted. She stayed frozen, her eyes closed, trapped in her own personal hell.

Tig looked over at Happy, "I'll leave you two alone, think I'll let Lynn know that she's awake."

Happy stood hugging his father-in-law, "Thank you man."

Once Tig was gone, he took her hand in his again, tracing the lines in her fingers, she still hadn't moved her head, so he got up and went over leaning down, so he could look at her face. He wanted to see her eyes, to know she was alive, so he stroked her hair, "I'm pissed as hell at you, but you know that already. How could you think that doing this would make things better? Did you think I'd let you get away that easy? I'm so fucking sorry I hit you baby, but what you were doing, it wasn't right. That shit is for me and your dad to do, not you baby. I promise you don't ever have to do that again. I need you to come back to me La, come back to us. I know about that summer, I know about Clay and the baby. I know it all and I still love you. None of that was your fault, NONE of it. I ain't leaving again La, I wasn't leaving this time, I just needed to get my head clear so I could help you. You're what keeps me human and tethered to this Earth and I'll be damned if I'll let you slip away from me. I love you Kayla." He kissed her lips softly and thought for a minute that she whimpered but when he pulled back he saw her face was unchanged. He stroked her cheek, "It's alright La, you don't need to talk until you're ready. I'm gonna right here when you are."

They never left her alone, someone was always there talking to her, telling her about the kids. But she never looked them in the eye, she couldn't. A small part of her, thought that if they put her away at least that way she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone, so she kept quiet. Happy was quiet too and that made her nervous.

It had been three days since she tried to kill herself and for once she was alone in her room. One of the nurses had opened her curtains for her and she was staring out the window. She had been surprised when they took off the restraints, but she wasn't complaining. The shrink had been in earlier and told her they were sending her to a rehab center just outside of Tacoma, she would be leaving in the morning.

Kayla was snapped out of her thoughts when the door to her room opened. She froze, not sure who it was, but she heard heavy boots and knew it was either her brother, her father, or her husband. When Happy opened the curtain, Kayla felt her resolve leave; there in his arms was Nora.

Nora's face brightened, "MOMMY! You're awake! See daddy she's awake."

Happy smiled, setting their daughter down on the bed. Nora scooted up to her mother, sitting down, wrapping her arms around her mother, "Mommy I missed you so much. Daddy said you're real sick, but that you're going to be just fine."

Kayla let out a sob as her hand went to her daughter's head. Nora looked up at her, "Oh mommy don't cry I'm fine. Papa, JC, and Auntie Lynn all moved back in and they're helping take care of me and David so daddy can take care of you. It's just like it should be."

Kayla hugged her daughter to her chest and sobbed, "I missed you so much baby….I'm so sorry….I'm so sorry."

Nora held her mother tight, "It's alright mommy, daddy said you will be all better soon and I can visit you at the special hospital. Right daddy?"

Kayla looked up at Happy, who wiped at his own face, "Yeah princess that's right. You'll get to see mommy everyday."

Nora looked at her dad, "Daddy why are you crying?"

Happy shrugged, coming over to hug both his girls, "Just real good to hear mommy's voice sugar, I missed her." He kissed Kayla's forehead, just glad that bringing Nora seemed to bring her out of whatever was going on in her head. At least for the moment she was there, he could work with that.


	24. Reconstructing La

Chapter 24…Reconstructing La

**Wow, well let me thank you guys first off for all the love I got for the last three chapters. It was overwhelming to have so much support for them and La. I want to thank sillygabby, Venetiangrl92, otte1978, soagirlforever, bonzgirl, wishuy, and MAR76, you ladies make my life a better place!**

**Special thanks to bonzgirl for all the info on the guns and the songs! You rock sister!**

**Ok, I own nothing, just my love for Kayla and Happy, how I wish Kurt Sutter would ask to use her on the show! **

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy stood in his bedroom, packing the bag for Kayla. He had the list of things that she was allowed to take with her to rehab but he has struggling. The shrink had told him that the first week; she was only allowed to see the kids, which was really wearing on him. He wanted to see her every day, for Christ sakes he was the one that pounded on her chest and willed her to live on the floor of her office. She was his fucking wife; being away from her like this was going to kill him. But Tig had told him maybe it was for the best; give her time to get her head together.

So here he was going down the list, trying to pack her bag. Damn there were a lot of things on this list. He heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

Lynn opened the door, smiling at him, "How's it going?"

Happy growled, throwing a few more pairs of pj pants into the bag, "I have no fucking clue what the hell I should pack."

Lynn smiled, "I got it, why don't you go through her ipod and check out the music. Remember Dr. Jefferys said that they don't want anything too violent or anything that talks about drugs."

Happy nodded his head, grabbing her ipod form the charger, he started going down the list, the names of the songs, making his stomach twist, Hednoize- Loaded Gun, Rob Zombie-Living Dead Girl, GusGus-Gun, Kill Transmission-Dying Wish. He deleted them as fast as he could read them. He shook his head and looked over at Lynn, "How did I miss all this?"

Lynn sighed, "We all did, I pushed her away and I knew she was hurting. If anything this is my fault." Lynn choked back a sob. Happy leaned back in his chair, turning his attention back to the music on the ipod, the fallout from Kayla trying to kill herself had been felt all the way in Charming. The SONS were reevaluating how they treated their families, families had been the heart of the club at one time, but it seemed they had gotten away from that somehow.

Happy stopped on a song, staring at the name, he looked at Lynn, "Do you know why she hums 'Janie's Got a Gun' all the time?"

Lynn stared at him, "You're right she does, when she's….well when she spaces out. I don't know, but I think I heard her and Clay talk about it once."

Happy looked at Lynn, "What did he say?"

Lynn swallowed hard, "It was before she left for college I wasn't very old, maybe fourteen. I don't think they thought I could hear them. Clay had her cornered in the garage; he was singing to her, he had his gun in his hand."

Happy raised an eyebrow, "What did he sing to her?"

Lynn sighed, "Instead of Janie, he said Kayla's got a gun. He sang a few bars of it and then snickered at how scared she was. He said something about her being too much of a coward to kill him. Then he walked away, I hid, but I could hear Kayla crying. Do you think that's why she sings it?"

Happy shook his head, "I don't know. I just hope this shit helps her."

Lynn nodded, continuing to pack Kayla's bag, "Me too."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy got to the hospital early; the doctor had asked him to drive Kayla to the rehab center by himself. Doctor Jefferys felt that it might give them a chance to get her to open up, if they were alone. Also Happy figured that Doctor Jefferys was trying to pacify him since he couldn't see her for the next week. The nurse wheeled her out to the car and he stood there smiling to at her, "Ready to go La?"

Kayla stood up, her eyes on the ground, the same she had been for four days. The only time she had spoken was when Nora had visited her. Happy smiled at her, taking her hand and helping her into the car. Once they were on the road, he looked over at her, her hair was messy hanging in her face, she was leaning against the window, staring into space, it broke his heart. He gripped the steering wheel harder, trying to calm himself, he just wanted to shake her and tell her to snap out of it, but he knew she would come around when she was ready.

He slowly reached over taking her hand, it felt limp in his hand, but it was warm, she was alive, he kept telling himself. "So La, David is saying momma like crazy baby. You should hear him. He rambles on and on. Lynn is doing real good with the kids. Melissa has been around a lot and so has Jules and Nicole helping out. Your dad is gone for a few days with the NOMADS on a run to Canada but they're coming back the end of the week." Happy looked over at her, she hadn't moved, if it wasn't for the slight rising and falling of her chest, he would worry she was dead.

He sighed, squeezing her hand, "Baby, please just talk to me, please. I'm right here La, I ain't going anywhere."

He saw a tear slip down her cheek and his heart sped up, she was hearing him. He found a good spot and he pulled the car over, turning with his back against the door, so he could look at her. He made her move her head so she had to look at him, "Kayla, I know you're in there baby. We're going to get through this; I need you to fight for me. I know you love me girl, so if you can't fight for yourself then fight for me. I'm here and I ain't leavin'." He moved himself closer leaning his forehead against hers, "This shit is forever La, forever girl." He softly kissed her lips and gently let her go, watching as she slumped against the door again. He fired up the car and headed toward the Rehab center hoping that they would be able to fix his old lady.

When they got there, Happy pulled up to the front doors. He took a deep breath, getting out he grabbed her bags and set them on the curb. He saw Doctor Jefferys and a nurse walking out toward him, "Mr. Lowman, I take it the trip was uneventful?"

Happy nodded, "Yeah, she was quiet."

Doctor Jefferys nodded, "Alright we'll give you a minute to say good bye and then I will see you tomorrow when you bring the kids for their first visit."

Happy nodded, going around to open her door. She gave him her hand letting him pull her to her feet. He stood there holding her hands, staring at her, his fucking heart breaking that he had to leave her. He swallowed hard; using his knuckle he tilted her head up so he could look in her eyes, there was no life, there no sparkle. He stroked her face, "I have to go La, I need ya to do what the doctor's say and I'll bring Nora and Davey by to see you tomorrow. The doc here said I can't see you till Friday for family therapy. But I'll be here every day with the kids, I'll be close baby. Doctor Jeffery said if you start talking you can even call me, I need you to call me La. Please." Happy heard the doctor clear his throat and he pulled her to his chest, holding her tight. He kissed the top of her head, whispering in her ear, "I love you girl."

Happy pulled away slowly, Kayla's bag was already gone and Doctor Jefferys took Kayla's hand, "Time to go Kayla, we need to get you set up in your room. Then we'll have a little talk, just you and me. You'll see Happy in no time."

Doctor Jefferys started walking, but Kayla's other hand stayed in Hap's. He felt her squeeze his hand hard and the action almost took his breath away. He squeezed back, "It's gonna be alright La, don't be scared baby." Her head snapped up and he saw fear in her eyes as their hands came apart. He watched her as they took her into the rehab center; her eyes for the first time in four days never left his face.

Once she was out of sight, he crouched down, trying to get himself under control. This was tearing him apart, he hated that he couldn't be with her, that he couldn't fix her. He ran his hands over his face and stood up; putting on his sunglasses he got into the car and pulled away. Counting the hours until he could see her again.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla sat in the small clinic watching as the nurse took her blood pressure, the woman smiled at her, kneeling down in front of her, "Hi Kayla, I'm Becky. I'll be your nurse while you're here. I live on your unit so if you need anything you just come find me. Now Doctor Jefferys has put you on a few drugs while you're here. One is only if you need it to help you sleep, the other is for your depression, and the last one is a pill just to keep your calm. Now every time you take them, I will need you to open your mouth and show me that you've taken them. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Kayla stared at the floor and gave her a quick nod of her head. Becky patted her knee, "Awesome, we're going to get along just fine. Now I'm going to hand you over to Rhonda, she's your floor supervisor."

Kayla looked up to see a woman with spiky black hair, she was small like Lynn, but had big grey blue eyes, "Hey Kayla, let's get you to your room."

Kayla stood up and followed her down the hallway; Rhonda opened the door and stepped in, opening the bathroom door. She leaned against the dresser, "Well this is it. Your family paid for a private room, so it's just you in here. Rooms will be searched every day, so keep that in mind. I've already gone through your bags to make sure there are no guns, drugs, or alcohol in them. You were good. You have today to get yourself use to being here, but you will be required to eat with the group and go to group this afternoon. But for today we will leave you alone. Doctor Jefferys said that as soon as you talk with us, then you can call your husband, but he is the only person right now you have phone privileges for. There is a pool outside, which you can use and a music room down the hall. We also have an art room and library. If you need anything, just ask me or Becky one of us is always here. Well I'll leave you alone and be back at lunch to get you. Let me know if you need anything."

Rhonda walked passed her, patting her on the back, "You're safe here, just remember that."

Kayla waited till she left and she curled up on the bed, pulling her knees up to her chest. Silent tears falling from her eyes, she had no idea why they had sent her here, she hadn't used in a long time. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down, she was scared. Scared of what being there meant. Scared of what she would find out about herself, but more scared what the others might find out about her.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Her first day came and went, she only left her room for meals and most of the other women steered clear of her. That night she worked to unpack her things. She almost cried when she found several pictures of her family at the bottom of her bag. She sat there holding one of her, Happy, Nora, and David. She wondered what they were doing, if they were alright, but she knew she lost the right to know that the minute she started killing, the minute she started lying to herself and everyone else. She set the pictures out around her room, and sat back down on the bed. As she was pushing the bag under her bed, she saw an envelope in one of the side pockets. She pulled it out and gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. It had Happy's handwriting on the outside.

Kayla turned down the bed and sat down cradling the letter in her hands, not sure if she should read it or not. She set it next to her on the bed, she didn't want to open it, she wasn't strong enough yet. She closed her eyes and was glad when sleep found her.

Kayla woke to Rhonda opening her curtains, she groaned rolling over to glare at the woman, who just smiled, "Well good morning! Breakfast in fifteen then group. Then you have dishes today in the kitchen. After that you have some free time before your one on one counseling with Doctor Jefferys and then your husband is bringing your children by to see you. So you have a big day today. Let's get moving."

Kayla sighed; pulling herself from her bed, this day was going to be shitty. Kayla sat through group just like she did the day before, when Doctor Jefferys got to her, she just stared at him. He didn't linger long on her and moved on. She listened to the other women, whining about their lives and how hard life was and she wanted to be sick. Most of the women in rehab with her were whiny rich bitches who didn't know what a hard day's work was like. She hated them all already. She even found herself picturing shooting a few that were really big pains in her ass.

Her first one on one session with Doctor Jefferys was hard; he just sat there staring at her as she fidgeted with the hole in her jeans. Doctor Jefferys leaned forward and folded his hands on his desk, "Tell me Kayla, when you kill who are you really killing?"

Kayla snapped her head up at him, staring at him. Doctor Jefferys smiled softly, "It's ok, I know. I've worked with the club for years. I'm a very good friend of Steven Lorca; I know what you've been fighting. Anything you say here, it won't leave this room, you're safe here. Do you want to talk about Clay?"

Kayla pulled her knees to her chest and shook her head, burying her face into her jeans. Doctor Jefferys sighed, "Kayla, don't you want to talk to Happy? As soon as you talk to me, you can have phone privileges and call him."

Kayla slowly raised her head, tears were leaking down her cheeks, her voice cracked and barely a whisper, "I'm not worth the trouble. I'm a monster."

Dr. Jefferys shook his head, coming around his desk, he sat down next to her, "No you're not a monster. Something is just broken inside you and I think I can help you fix it. I know you want to go home to be with Nora and David. Are you excited they're coming today?"

Kayla nodded and Dr. Jefferys smiled, "I thought so. Happy should be here soon and I'll talk to him, just give him an update. Let him know that you spoke to me finally. He loves you very much."

Kayla nodded a sob breaking from her throat, "But he'll leave me, I'm been so bad. He will want a new old lady one that isn't crazy."

Dr. Jefferys took her hands and smiled at her, "Sweetie, you are not crazy, you're sick there's a big difference."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy was vibrating by the time he walked into the center with Nora and David. He hated this shit, not knowing, not being in control of a situation was hard for him. He sat there in the waiting area with Nora next to him and David on his knee. He saw a weird looking spiky haired chick walk toward him, smiling, "Well you must be Nora and I guess this little guy is David? I'm Rhonda. I'm taking care of your mom right now and when you come to visit this week I'll be going with you to see her. Are you ready?"

Nora smiled up at Happy, "I'll be right back daddy and don't worry I'll tell you everything."

Happy groaned, he had asked her to give him a full report in the car, but he hadn't told her to keep it between them. Rhonda smiled at him, "That's fine Mr. Lowman. Dr. Jefferys is waiting for you in his office; I believe you know where it is."

Happy nodded, sighing as he watched his kids head through the big glass doors toward his old lady. He knocked on Dr. Jefferys' door and the man answered right away, "Happy, it's good to see. Why don't we take a walk?"

Happy nodded, falling in next to the doctor, "We had a good session today. She's not talking in group, but I didn't think she'd be ready for that yet. But I got her to talk to me during our private session. She's going to need time. All these events that you and her father have told me about, of those events for most people would destroy them, but for her they are all open wounds inside her. She hasn't dealt with them, she just files them away for a later date, but the pressure got too much for her and she snapped. She furiously loyal to the club and especially to you." Dr. Jefferys stopped opening a small curtain, "Here I know I said you couldn't see her in person, but I thought you might like to watch her with the kids. I'll be back in a while."

Happy nodded, "Thank you doctor."

Happy stood there for twenty minutes just watching her. She was still withdrawn but he saw flashes of her as she talked with Nora and played with David. By the time the kids left she even smiled at them. But when the kids were out of sight he watched her crumble to the ground, sobbing. He put his hand on the glass, wanting to be there with her, "I'm here La, baby I'm here." Tears were welling up in his eyes as he watched a woman come out and sit on the ground with her wrapping her arms around Kayla holding her.

Dr. Jefferys cleared his throat, "She'll be fine."

Happy turned to him glaring at the doctor, "She's doesn't fucking look fine!"

Dr. Jefferys sighed, "This is hard for her. I know how hard it is for all of you but it's hard for her too. She's on her own here; she has to be to be alone with all the noise in her head. We won't let anything happen to her here. Now the best thing you can do is go home and wait. Hopefully she'll call tonight. Now your children are waiting Mr. Lowman and I expect you, her father, her step mother, and her brother will be here Wednesday for family therapy."

Happy just gave the doctor a curt nod, he was afraid he would rip the man's throat out. He hated this shit, waiting was awful and La was falling the fuck apart. He walked back to the waiting area and grabbed his kids heading home hoping against hope that she called him that night.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla was exhausted by the time she got to her room. After the kids had left it took her an hour to stop crying, she had been so selfish to think leaving her kids was a good idea. Her mother had been right, she needed to get her shit together, but she had no idea how to do that. She showered and got her night meds and was sitting in her bed, the letter from Happy staring at her from the night stand. There was a knock on the door and Rhonda stepped in, "Hey, wanted to offer you the phone before you went to bed. I know Dr. Jeffery said you could call tonight if you wanted too."

Kayla stared at the phone and took a deep breath, "Yeah."

Rhonda beamed at her, "Alright, well we're getting somewhere. You have thirty minutes and I'll be back."

Rhonda disappeared leaving Kayla alone with the phone. She sat there for fifteen minutes just staring at it, afraid to call him. She had let him down, she had hurt him and saying you're sorry just didn't seem like enough. She finally got up the nerve to dial the number, it rang once and she wanted to hang up, but he answered right away, "LA?"

Kayla felt herself tear up at the sound of his voice, she didn't say anything. She heard him sigh, "La, is that you baby?"

Kayla nodded, a sob escaping her lips, "Yes." She whispered into the phone.

She heard the smile in his voice, "Good to hear your voice baby. How was your day?"

Kayla wiped at the tears, "I want to come home."

Happy closed his eyes, "I know baby, but not yet. Not till I know you're alright." Happy looked up to see Lynn and Tig standing there, Lynn was quietly crying into Tig's chest and Tig had tears streaming down his face. "Tell me about your day? Do you like the people?"

Kayla sniffled, "They're ok."

Happy sighed, "That's real good baby, everyone nice to you?"

Kayla let out a sob, "They are but they shouldn't be."

Happy could tell she was breaking down and he needed to keep her calm, Dr. Jefferys said the calls only worked if he could get her talking not crying her fucking eyes out, "Yes they should baby. Tell me about what you Nora told you today? Did she tell you that JC broke his arm?"

He heard her take a deep breath, "She did, did he really try to jump off the garage?"

Happy laughed, "Yeah he did, looked just like a wild cross between your dad and his old man leaping off the garage. He was trying to proof to some of the neighborhood kids that he could do it."

Kayla smiled, "Is he alright?"

Happy nodded, "Yeah baby he's just fine. Have you swam in the pool yet?"

Kayla shook her head, "No, not yet. But they said if I do a good job this week, I can if you want to visit."

Happy stood up pacing the kitchen, "You know I want to visit baby, I miss you something awful. I need you around La. The kids do too."

Kayla lay down on her bed, tears pouring down her face again, "I know, I'm sorry. I just….I couldn't fix it any other way. It was the only way….I wish…..it doesn't matter…"

Happy blew out a big breath, "It's not better if you're gone La. We need you baby, you know that. We'll fix this, and when you're better I'll be here waiting."

Happy thought for a minute that she might have hung up but then he heard her, "Will you tell me about your day?"

When Happy finally hung up the phone he sat there rubbing at his eyes, trying to fight the tears that wanted to come out. He had never cried more in his life then he had during all this shit. He hated not being with her, hated not being enough to help her, himself. He looked up at Tig and Lynn who were waiting for him to pull himself together, "She's talking. She's still a mess but she's talking."

Tig let out a loud sigh, "Now we just have to get through the week so we can see her."

Happy nodded, "Yeah, they want me to spend time with her the first day, then we all go in for the family therapy. They want Jax, you, me, and Lynn."

Lynn nodded, "I'll be there."

Tig sighed, "I'll call Jax, I know he'll come."

Happy nodded, grabbing a beer from the fridge he walked down the hallway. He just wanted to be alone, he needed to think.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla made it the whole week, she couldn't believe it. She was still quiet, but a few times she found herself opening up to Rhonda and Becky. She had slowly started talking to Dr. Jefferys, not a lot but she was talking at least. She found herself spending more and more time in the music room. Sometimes she would just set at the old piano and play, while other times she would sing softly while she played. She woke the morning of her family visit with her stomach twisted in knots. She had talked to Happy every night before bed, but she still hadn't opened the letter he had packed for her, she was too afraid. So she took it with her to her one on one session with Dr. Jefferys. When she slid it across the desk to him he raised an eyebrow, "What's this?"

Kayla shrugged, "It was in my bag, I'm ….well….I'm afraid to open it."

Dr. Jefferys gave her a warm smile, "I see. Well there's only one way to find out what it says." He slid it back across the desk toward her, "No matter what it says I'm here and I'll help you through it."

Kayla took a ragged breath and opened the letter. She closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer up to whoever would listen that she could handle whatever it said. She opened her eyes and Happy's words filled her mind.

_La-_

_Remember the first time you were on my bike? Things had gotten crazy at your mom's place and you walked down to that park. I was so pissed that you took off alone, even then girl I knew how important you were to me. I made you get on my bike with me and we rode. Just the two of us, blocking out the world. That's what this feels like. You drifted off alone again, forgetting that I was there to protect you. Well I'm here girl, ain't nowhere you can go that I won't follow, NOWHERE. You need to climb back on my bike with me, all you have to do is hold on tight and I'll get us where we need to go. But you have to hold on. We are so blessed La, we've got a second chance to not only be together but to be with our kids baby girl. They need their momma, I need their momma._

_You said I needed to find someone that could be a good mom and a good wife. I already found her girl, look in the mirror; she's staring back at ya. I know your head is a mess, but it's alright. I got this shit. Everything is going to be just fine at home. You just focus on getting better and I'll handle the shit here. We need you whole when you come home, we need YOU. You are the glue that has held us all together for a long time. Makes me sick that we all were so caught up in our own shit we didn't see how lost you were. But we know now._

_So hold on tight baby girl, I got the hard shit; you just have to hold on and enjoy the ride. I know it's bumpy right now, but it will pass. I love ya girl, don't think another man has ever loved a woman more than I love you. So hang on baby, hang on for the kids, hang on for your family, hang on for me, but baby hang on for yourself, you're worth it._

_Can't wait to hold you, Hap_

Kayla let out a small hiccupped sobbed and smiled, she had read the letter out loud and Dr. Jefferys was smiling at her, "What did you think that letter was going to say? You talk to him every night."

Kayla traced the words with her fingers, "I don't know. I guess I was just afraid. I don't deserve him to still love me."

Dr. Jefferys stood up coming around the front of his desk; he crouched down taking her hand, staring into her eyes, "Kayla, those things that Clay said to you. The things that happened to you, you didn't deserve any of that, no one does. You were the victim for so long that part of you fed off the power that having the control over life or death gave you, because you felt like your own life was out of control. We're going to work hard on giving you control back. Make you see that you deserve good in your life. Now why don't you get ready? Your family will be here soon, are you nervous?"

Kayla nodded her head, "I am. It's been great seeing the kids every day, but spending the afternoon with Happy, I'm nervous. Then I know tomorrow is family therapy and I'm afraid what they will say to me."

Dr. Jefferys nodded, "They're hurt too, remember that. You were going to take away something that they love very deeply….YOU. So they're angry and hurt. If someone tried to kill Happy won't you be mad?"

Kayla nodded, "Yeah I would be."

Dr. Jefferys stood up helping her to her feet, "Well the good thing is, I'll be there the whole time and if it gets too much we can take a break. Now why don't you get ready for your afternoon with your family."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla sat next to the pool, smoking. She had changed her outfit at least six times. She hated how nervous she felt, it was like that first bike ride all over again. She had brought out pop and snacks from the kitchen and Rhonda had told her just to have fun, enjoy their time together, but she was afraid that she would see hate in his eyes when she looked at him. Kayla felt sick; she put out her cigarette and closed her eyes, hoping she didn't screw this up. She snapped her head up when she heard her daughter's voice.

"Mommy! We brought our bathing suits!"

Kayla sat up and smiled as her daughter ran to her hugging her hard, "Oh baby girl I'm so glad you're here."

Nora laughed, "Daddy even got swim shorts! They look so funny!"

Kayla looked up to see him standing there a half smirk on his face, "I left David home with your dad and Lynn. Figured it would be more fun for the midget here if we didn't have to worry about him swimming today."

Nora beamed at Kayla, "Is that ok mommy? I'm sure that daddy can let you talk to David on the phone, but it will just be the three of us! You said that today you would give us a tour of the hospital. Can we see your room?"

Kayla nodded, standing up and taking her daughter's hand, she looked at Happy, "Well big man, want a tour?"

Happy nodded, brushing a strain of her hair out of her face, "Absolutely."

Happy watched her as she walked them through the common room; she stopped and introduced them to a few of the other ladies. All of them fussing over Nora and saying how hot Happy was. He smiled as she should them the big kitchen where she was one of three dishwashers. Nora made a funny face when Kayla told them that most nights she washes dishes for at least three hours. She showed them the music room and promised Nora that next visit they could play on the piano. When they got to her room she stopped for a minute and he watched her close her eyes, almost as if she was nervous about letting them inside. Happy put his hand on her shoulder, she snapped open her eyes to look at him, "We don't have to La, we can just go swim."

Kayla smiled softly, shaking her head, "No, it's fine."

She opened her door and stepped inside. Nora run into the room, looking out the big window, "Momma you have a beautiful garden outside your room."

Kayla stood against the far wall hugging herself, Happy had never seen her look so vulnerable before, it made him feel like he was starting to see parts of her that she had hidden from him before, he liked it, she was changing. He looked around the room and smiled at her, grabbing her hand and squeezing, "Nice room. They ever let boys come over to visit?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and loved when she laughed at him blushing. There's my girl he thought to himself, there she is.

Kayla rolled her eyes, "No, no boys. The only boy around here is Dr. Jefferys and he isn't even allowed in here and Rhonda told me when you are in here we have to have Nora with us and the door open."

Happy chuckled, "Cockblocks."

Kayla pulled her hand from his and turned her attention to Nora, "Well how about we go get in the pool you're been eyeing all week?"

Nora laughed lying down on the bed and rolling around. Kayla walked over to the edge of the bed, "What are you doing baby?"

Nora looked up at her and smiled, "Daddy lets me sleep in one of your shirts, it smells like you so it doesn't seem like you're so far away. I thought if I rolled all over you bed, it would smell like me and it won't seem like I was so far away."

Kayla nodded, tears falling from her eyes. Nora stood up on the bed and walked over to her mother, wiping at her tears, "I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean to make you cry."

Kayla wrapped her arms around her daughter, "No it's alright baby. I'm just so happy you and daddy are here today."

Happy walked up behind her wrapping an arm around her, he kissed the top of her head, "We're glad you're here too La."

Kayla let out a little sob, burying her nose into her daughter's hair. She pulled away from them, wiping at her tears chuckling nervously, "Alright, let's head to the pool. Enough tears."

As they got out into the hallway Rhonda walked toward them, "How's the visit going?" She looked at Kayla and knew she needed a short break, she could tell the woman was barely hanging on. "Why don't I take Happy and Nora to the pool and you can go see Becky, I think it's time for your meds."

Kayla nodded, looking down at Nora, "You take daddy to the pool and I'll be right there."

Happy watched as his wife headed down the hallway toward the clinic. Rhonda led them to the pool and Happy watched as Nora climbed in giggling. Rhonda stood there watching her; she looked over at Happy, "She's doing really good; just sometimes she needs a break. She was really nervous about today."

Happy nodded, not saying anything, he just stared at Nora who was pulling pool toys into the pool. When Kayla came back out she was in her black one piece bathing suit and she looked more relaxed, "Ok, let's swim. Oh my god are those your legs?"

Happy looked down and then back up at her glaring, "You laughing about my legs girl? That's just cold."

Kayla laughed, Happy couldn't help but love the sound, it had been too long since he heard her really laugh, "Oh My God we need to get you out of pants more often, your legs are so pale."

Happy snorted, sitting on the edge of the pool, he smirked at her, "Bitch." That only made her laugh harder, she sat down next to him and they sat there watching Nora. Happy reached down grabbing her hand, he closed his eyes when she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder, just glad to be with her to have her there.

By the time they had dinner together, Nora was yawning. The little girl had swam herself into exhaustion. Kayla walked them to the thick glass doors that led to the waiting room. Happy had Nora in his arms she was already half way asleep, his free hand was in Kayla's. Kayla looked down at the floor, "I'm really glad we got to spend the day together."

Happy smiled, squeezing her hand, "Me too La. I miss you."

Kayla looked up at him, tears filling her eyes again, "I'm really sorry I've screwed everything up. You deserve better."

Happy dropped her hand, cupping her cheek with his hand, "You're all I ever needed and more La. Don't you forget that." He leaned down and softly brushed his lips to hers, wishing he could hold her, kiss her the way he wanted to, but he knew she wasn't ready for that yet. He called his eyes leaning his forehead against hers, "I'll be home in thirty, give me an hour and you best call my ass. I can't sleep till I talk to you."

Kayla nodded, "I'll call."

Happy smiled, pulling away from her, "Good." He let her kiss Nora on the cheek, the little girl only stirring to yawn a good night to her mother. Kayla watched them until the doors closed and then she hugged herself heading back to her room, that went better than she hoped, but tomorrow she had to face the most important people in her life and that fact scared the hell out of her.

**Alright, I know there wasn't a lot in this chapter but Kayla and Happy, but I wanted to set up what it was like for her in rehab. The next chapter will focus on the her first family therapy session, which with the SONS as family should be interesting. I don't know much about rehab, so I've goggled and done some research if I've screwed something up I'm sorry, doing my best with limited knowledge and a few episodes of celebrity rehab. Ok, do your thing…Hugs, Kaye**


	25. Tempations and Family

Chapter 25….Temptations and Family

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla sat outside on the patio, her leg bouncing with nervous energy, and a cigarette held tightly between her lips. She knew that her family was probably somewhere inside talking with Doctor Jefferys at that moment. She didn't know if she was ready to hear what they had to say, she wasn't sure if she was strong enough, but Doctor Jefferys had reassured her that no matter what her family loved her and that he and Rhonda would be there with her through the session.

Rhonda came over and put a hand on her shoulder, "Kayla? I have to run inside real quick, one of the other girls is having a really bad episode. I'll be back in two minutes alright?"

Kayla nodded, scanning the patio area as Rhonda high tailed inside. Men and women were separated at the center. Women were allowed on the patio in the afternoon but mornings the men had the patio, expect for a small section that was set up for smoking. Kayla's eyes fell on the male floor supervisor, he was a big bastard with tattoos, but there was something about the way he looked at Kayla that gave her the creeps and now they were alone outside,_ shit, stay the fuck away from me_, was the last thing she thought before all hell broke loose.

Randy Montgomery had gotten the job at the center a few months back. Honestly all the floor managers were recovering addicts and he was no different. He loved it, being ex-military he loved bossing around guys that just needed a firm hand and a little guidance and it didn't hurt that the women side cratered to some fine ass pieces of pussy. He especially liked the little dark haired one. He had heard she was in for a pain killer addiction. He could relate, being as that was his poison of choice. He smirked as she looked over at him, something about her said she'd be a wild ride and his cock twitched in his pants. He had seen Rhonda take off inside and he saw his opening. He had gotten laid quite a bit since coming to work at the center. Most of these rich bitches just wanted a release while they were there and he was happy to help. He took a few steps toward the woman, his eyes trailing up and down her black yoga pants, up to her black tank top, damn did she have a rack on her, and he could tell it was real. SHIT. And those full lips and blue eyes, damn he wanted a taste of that.

He smiled as he got closer, "Everything alright with Rhonda?"

Kayla shrugged, focusing on her cigarette; she wasn't one to talk to others at the center, especially men. She turned herself and stared at the garden hoping the asshole would take the hint.

Randy smirked, "Not a talker, that's alright sweetheart." He reached down and brushed the hair off her shoulder.

Kayla jumped up, her hands fisting at her side, "DON'T TOUCH ME."

Randy held up his hands, "WHOA sweetheart, just being friendly, you better watch yourself won't want to get your privileges taken away."

Kayla threw her cigarette down, her whole body shaking; did this asshole really think HE had the upper hand here? She could feel the rage building up in her body and she was doing everything she could to fight it; she figured killing this prick wouldn't do her any favors.

Randy smiled; taking her silence as weakness he took another step toward her, grabbing her wrist. As he looked into her face he saw the change come over her, Kayla cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowed, and a smirk played on her lips, her voice got an eerie calm to it, "I told you not to touch us."

Randy stepped closer, "Oh sweetie, it's ok, maybe you can just touch me."

The small leash that Kayla had on her reality slipped, her fist drawing back she connected with his jaw, sending the man reeling back. She ran at him using her full weight to knock him to the ground. Then her fists began to pound into him where ever she could.

Rhonda had been passing the security center after helping Becky get one of the girls to bed. She glanced down at the monitors and saw that prick Randy approach Kayla. Rhonda didn't like Randy but she had no proof that he was hurting the patients, but something about him didn't sit well with her. When she saw him on the monitor touch Kayla she knew things were about to get ugly, then when he put his hand on her she knew only bad could come from this. Rhonda looks at the security guard, "CALL DOCOTOR JEFFERYS, tell him we have a code red on the patio! NOW" Rhonda took off in a dead run, hoping she could get there before Kayla killed the stupid fucker.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Doctor Jefferys smiled as the three SONS and Lynn entered his office, "Good morning, thank you all for coming today. Will you all have a seat?" Doctor Jefferys led them to the six chairs he had in the center of the room arranged in a circle.

Once they were all sitting Dr. Jefferys smiled, "Well I figured we could go over some ground rules first and then I'll give you all an update on how she's doing and then we'll bring her in."

Jax leaned back in his chair, "Is she talking more doc?"

Dr. Jefferys nodded, "She is, not a lot mind you, but I've found with Kayla she responds well to music. We have been using music to help calm her when she has a bad day."

Tig nodded, "Her mother use to sing with her all the time when she was little."

Lynn smiled, squeezing Tig's hand, "Has she been singing? She use to love to sing when she was younger?"

Dr. Jefferys smiled, "Yes, she has been singing. Only when she things she is by herself. She spends a great deal of time in the music room and she always has her ipod on."

Happy sighed, "So doc what exactly do you want from us today?"

Dr. Jefferys sighed, "When someone we love tries to kill themselves we have a lot of anger and regret for things that we missed, a feeling of hopelessness, and sometimes we just get plain pissed off that the person would try to kill someone we loved. I believe the safest place to work through all of that is here. That way when Kayla goes home she won't have to battle those feelings with the people she loves and that love her. If you all help her deal with them while she has her support system here backing her, then the transition to home living won't be so difficult."

Jax sighed, "So you want us to tell her we're pissed at her for being sick?"

Dr. Jefferys nodded, "Yes, if you are pissed at her, then you tell her. She needs to hear that, she needs to know that SHE is worth more to you than she is to herself. Telling her you're pissed off will help her start to see value in herself. A few guide lines though, when she comes in, she will talk first, only answering my questions, and I need you all to be patient because sometimes she shuts down and it's like pulling teeth, just let it happen. Try to keep your tempers in check when it's your time to talk. I will go around the room and you can tell her whatever you like. But you need to tell her how sad, mad, upset you were for what she did. This is just about her attempted suicide, nothing else. Her addiction and things she has done we will address at a later date, the most important thing right now is to get her to see the value the people who love her have for her. Are there any questions?"

Before anyone could say anything, there was a quick knock on the door. Dr. Jefferys stood up, "Excuse me for a minute."

Happy sighed watching as the doc went to answer the door. He watched Dr. Jefferys nodded his head to Rhonda, then he turned back to them, "I'll be right back we have a small situation that needs my attention."

When he was gone Happy got a sinking feeling in his stomach that it had something to do with his old lady.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

When Rhonda and Dr. Jefferys got outside to the patio, it had been less than five minutes since Kayla had thrown the first punch. Rhonda froze as she looked at Kayla's face, it was blank from all emotion as her fists now bloody and broken continued it's assault on the big dumb ass Randy.

Dr. Jefferys took a step toward her, "KAYLA!"

Kayla snapped her head up, glaring at him. Dr. Jefferys stepped toward her, holding out his hand, "It's alright Kayla, no one will hurt you here."

Kayla growled at him, "HE TOUCHED ME!"

Dr. Jefferys nodded his head, "I know he did, he won't ever bother you again. I'm sorry. But you don't want to do this Kayla. Look at your hand; you want that hand clean so you can see Nora. Remember Nora?"

Dr. Jefferys had found over the last week that talking to Kayla about her children or Happy always brought her back from her dark place. He took another step closer to her, "Happy's here and he waiting for you, so we need to get you cleaned up."

Kayla's face changed, it softened, she looked at down at the out of it man and her chin quivered, "Oh no. Why?" She fell to her ass scooting across the patio until her back hit the patio chair she had been sitting in earlier.

Dr. Jefferys motioned to the two security guards, "Get this man out of here. I don't want to see him again!" The two guards pulled the now starting to wake up Randy off the ground and drug him inside.

Rhonda sat down next to Kayla, Kayla tucked her knees into her chest, "Kayla he shouldn't have touched you. I shouldn't have left you. But you stopped, that's what is important."

Kayla sobbed, rocking back and forth, "I'm bad. Don't you see, there's no hope for me."

Dr. Jefferys knelt down in front of her, gently putting his hand on her knee, "You're not bad, you just have to learn how to control yourself. Normal people have a way to control that rage, remember we're working on how to control that part of you."

Kayla nodded, tears still running down her face, "Do I still get to see my family?"

Dr. Jefferys nodded, "If you still want to, yes, but how about Becky and Rhonda clean you up first. Rhonda, make sure she gets a sedative first, I want her calm."

Rhonda helped Kayla up off the floor and took a minute to pull himself together. He now had to tell the SONS that their girl had been in a dangerous situation and it was his fault. He swallowed hard as he walked back to his office.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy stood as soon as Dr. Jefferys came into the room, "Where's Kayla?"

Dr. Jefferys held up his hands, "First of all everything is fine. Kayla is getting cleaned up and will be with us shortly."

Tig was on his feet now, "But something happened to her, what the hell happened to my daughter?"

Dr. Jefferys sighed, "Our male floor manager made the mistake of touching her."

Happy took a step toward him, "HOW DID HE TOUCH HER?"

Dr. Jefferys swallowed hard, _show no fear, Jesus what did I get myself into with these people,_ "He just touched her arm and she hit him. He's fired of course we don't allow any touching between males and females at the center, but she beat him up pretty good. She's shaken up and upset that she lost control, but she still wants to see you all."

Happy smirked looking at Jax and Tig, "That's what the fucker gets for touching my girl."

Jax shook his head, "Damn doc, you know the whole MC thing, other men can't touch our women. Maybe you should download your staff who she is; it might save you from losing other staff members."

Dr. Jefferys sighed, "I think what she did today will be the only deterrent I need."

A soft knock came to the door, "Please everyone have a seat, it will feel less threatening to her if you're sitting."

Tig sat down grabbing Lynn's hand, he was so happy he was finally going to see his little girl. The last time he saw her was the hospital and she hadn't said a word.

Lynn squeezed Tig's hand, her nerves on edge and tears were already threatening to spill. She wanted to hug her tell her how much she missed her best friend.

Jax watched the door, half proud of his sister for kicking some ass and standing up for herself and half pissed at all the shit she had been pulling under the nose of the club. But he mostly heartbroken that underneath it all Kayla was so damaged.

Happy held his emotions; he didn't like this whole let's sit down and talk about our feelings bullshit. But if it would help Kayla he would do it. He just hoped the others were ready for what they were about to see.

Dr. Jefferys opened the door. Rhonda put her hand on Kayla's back and slowly led her into the room. Everyone held their breath, watching her. Kayla had changed her shirt and was now wearing one of Happy's oversized SAMTAC shirts; she sunk into her chair, her right hand bandaged from busting her knuckles on Randy's face, her hair hung in her face, as she tried to hide herself. She stared at the floor, her heart picking up speed, she felt like a cornered animal.

Dr. Jefferys sat down at her right, while Rhonda sat on her left; giving her the support they thought she needed. Dr. Jefferys cleared his throat, "Alright Kayla, we're going to start with you introducing me to your family."

Kayla looked up at him slowly and nodded. Dr. Jefferys pointed at her brother, "Who is this to you?"

Kayla slowly looked up at her brother, Jax gave her one of his cocky half smiles, "This is my brother Jax Teller."

Dr. Jefferys nodded moving on to Lynn, "And who's this?"

Kayla swallowed hard, looking into the eyes of her friend, "This is my best friend and future wife of my father, Lynn Ortiz."

Lynn let a few tears fall, she couldn't believe how broken her friend looked, "Hey sister."

Dr. Jefferys pointed to Tig, "And this?"

Kayla let out a small sob; it was hard to look at her father, "My father, Alex Trager." Her voice trailing off, she wiped at her face, pulling her hair down around her, trying to hide.

Rhonda squeezed her leg, "You're doing great Kayla, now who's the last person in the room."

Kayla didn't look up, her emotion overcoming her, "My husband Happy Lowman."

Happy felt his throat get thick, "Hey baby, it's alright." Kayla didn't look up she just nodded her head, trying to get some control over her emotions.

Dr. Jefferys sighed, "Alright Kayla tell me why we're here today."

Kayla shook her head, she didn't want to talk anymore, it was all too much.

Dr. Jefferys moved his chair taking her hand, "KAYLA, remember what I said you have to do this. This is a huge step, now why are we here today?"

Kayla shrugged, her voice barely a whisper, "Because I'm a mess. I'm a curse to my family and the club."

Rhonda rubbed her back softly, "What else? What did you do to hurt all the people in this in room?"

Kayla barked out a sob that ripped through everyone's heart in the room, she gripped the arms of the chair, "I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF."

Dr. Jefferys looked around the room, he saw the hard core bikers wiping at their eyes, "Why did you try to kill yourself Kayla?"

Kayla's whole body was shaking, "BECAUSE I'M BAD, I'M NOTHING MORE THAN A WHORE, JUNKIE, COWARD! That's why." Kayla stood up fast knocking over her chair, Jax, Tig, and Happy stood up too, but Dr. Jefferys waved them back down. Kayla stalked over to the door, but it was security locked, she pulled on the door knob, tears flowing down her face, "I NEED A BREAK! LET ME OUT!"

Dr. Jefferys nodded to Rhonda, Rhonda walked over and gently put her hand on her back, "Kayla we just started, are you sure you want to take the break now?"

Kayla leaned her head against the door, sobbing. Rhonda grabbed a box of tissues and handed her one, "You can do this. You're strong enough I know you are. You can do this. Just listen for five minutes then we'll take a break alright? They just want to see you."

Kayla looked at her, her voice a whisper, "Who would want to see me like this?"

Happy stood up, "I do, at least you're fucking here for me to see. I want to see you, La."

Kayla closed her eyes and Rhonda could feel the tense leaving her body. Rhonda nodded and smiled at Happy as he sat back down. It was taking everything in his power not to scoop up La and just pack her and the kids in a car and never fucking look back, but he knew he couldn't help her.

Rhonda guided Kayla back to her chair, she held onto the tissue box in her lap like it was the only thing holding her to this world. Dr. Jefferys looked at Jax, "You can start Mr. Teller."

Kayla looked up slowly at her brother, Jax sighed, "Shit Kayla, I don't know what to say here. I can't believe you tried to do this to yourself. You have so much to live for. You have Hap and the kids, you have your dad and Lynn and the extended family of SAMTAC, SAMCRO, and the NOMADS. It's not like you don't have people who love the shit out of you. What about mom? Mom would kick your ass for this! You know how mom felt about family."

Kayla whispered, "You don't run from family."

Jax smiled, "Excatly." I'm pissed that you did this. If someone tried to kill you, if someone shot you or hurt you there would be a hundred guys in line to kill that fucker. But how do I kill you? How can I punish you for hurting yourself?"

Kayla leaned forward, her eyes pleading, "But I'm bad, I just don't want to hurt anymore."

Jax sat back in his chair, "So what? You still think that killing yourself is the answer?"

Kayla recoiled in her seat; Tig stood up and started pacing, "THAT'S SUCH BULLSHIT!"

Tig walked over and yanked his daughter out of her chair shaking her, "SNAP OUT OF THIS SHIT! IT'S ENOUGH! Do you hear me?"

The whole room was on it's feet, Happy and Jax were pulling Tig back and Dr. Jefferys had Kayla back in her chair talking calmly to her, but Kayla was deep within herself.

Dr. Jefferys sighed, "If we can't all calm down then I'll have to end this session, yelling won't help anyone."

Lynn pulled Tig back into his chair, "ENOUGH! Now sit here and calm down."

Kayla looked up, her eyes narrowed and her voice sounded dead, "Yes, why don't we all sit the fuck down and calm down."

Dr. Jefferys looked at Rhonda, "We need to get her to her room."

Kayla laughed, looking at her father, cocking her head to one side, "What's the matter dddaadddy? Are you pissed at your little girl? Maybe you're just mad I'm still breathing."

Tig stared at her, sitting up he leaned on his elbows, smirking, "You're not Kayla are you?"

Kayla huffed, "Oh so now I must be really crazy, some split personality bullshit? I guess you won't know since you ignored me the first half of my life and let that MOTHERFUCKER destroy me!"

Rhonda stood up behind her, "Time to leave."

Kayla nodded her head, "Yeah it is. Thanks so fucking much for coming. Sorry I'm such a huge fucking disappointment. Next time I'll make sure to swallow a gun that way there won't be any coming back."

Kayla stormed to the door and waited for Rhonda to unlock it; once she did Rhonda led her to the music room.

Dr. Jefferys sat down and smiled, "That went really well."

Happy raised his eyebrow at him, "How the FUCK did that go well?"

Dr. Jefferys looked around the room, "She let her anger for her father come out without violence. She doesn't have a split personality; it's her emotions that are spilt. She feels like letting her anger out is out wrong. The song you mentioned to me Mr. Lowman, it was Clay's way to torment her. From what she's shared with me he would hum it too her when she was starting to cross a line with her, almost like his way of putting her back in line. That's why she hums it when she's close to losing control, but she didn't hum it this time."

Happy smirked, leaning forward to look at Tig, "She was pissed at you and she didn't hum it."

Dr. Jefferys nodded, "She doesn't use it with you either, she feels safe with the two of you. She doesn't need the song to control herself. Mr. Trager if you're alright with it, I think I'd like to add you to her visitor list. Maybe you could bring the kids every other day and visit with her."

Tig sighed, "Yeah anything to help her."

Dr. Jefferys smiled standing, "Good. Now I promised her you could all stay for lunch. Let's get you set up outside. Rhonda will stay with you. Happy if you follow me, maybe you can help us get her calm again before we bring her out. This went much better than I thought."

Dr. Jefferys stopped Happy at the music room and then led the others outside by the pool. Happy took a deep breath and then went inside. Rhonda nodded to him, "She's calmer, bring her out when she's ready. I'm going to check on lunch."

Happy nodded, watching his wife. Kayla was sitting on the floor her back against the wall, her knees were drawn up against her chest and her ear buds were in. Happy could hear music blaring in them, but couldn't tell what song it was. He went over and sat down next to her, putting his hand in-between them, he let it fall open palm up.

Kayla slowly let her hand creep down to his, when it was laying on top of his he squeezed his fingers around hers and they sat like that for a few minutes until Kayla relaxed and leaned against his shoulder. She pulled her ear buds out, "You should get as far away from me as you can."

Happy chuckled, kissing her forehead, "Not a chance." He smirked down at her, "So some prick touched my property?"

Kayla giggled and slapped his chest, "I kicked his ass."

Happy smiled wrapping his arms around her, "Good."

Kayla sighed a smile on her lips, "You're not supposed to encourage me."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

After a very quiet lunch with her family Kayla was glad to see them leave, this whole family session thing was hard and she was glad when she hit the bed that night. The next day she was sitting outside in the afternoon listening to her iPod when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched but relaxed when she looked into the blue eyes of her father. Tig smiled, "Hey peanut, what's ya listening to?"

Kayla smiled, "Just some stuff, what are you doing here?"

Tig sat down across from her, "Dr. Jefferys said it might be nice if I came to visit. I tried to get Hap to let me bring the kids to see you but the bald bastard didn't want to give up his visit time. So Dr. Jefferys said I could stop by. I'm heading to Canada on a protection run but I stopped to see you. So how are you?"

Kayla sighed, "Ok, I guess. How's baby Emma?"

Tig smiled, "She's great, looks like Lynn, thank God none of you girls got my nose."

Kayla chuckled, "How's JC doing? Does he like her?"

Tig nodded, "Yeah he likes that he's my only boy. His cast is all done up, Hap did a bunch of dragons and shit on it and then Skinny was down and he did my bike on it for him. Kid's fucking crazy, gonna have more tats than your old man some day."

Kayla nodded, "I'm sorry I lost my temper yesterday."

Tig sat up reaching for her hand, "It's fine. You get that temper from me. You get it honest. Just tell me why? Why didn't you come to me?"

Kayla shrugged, looking down at the small patio table they were sitting at, "I couldn't. You saw me that night at the warehouse, who wants to know their kid has that in them."

Tig sighed, squeezing her hand, "Why didn't you come to me when Clay was doing all that shit?"

Kayla looked up at him, "Would you've listened? I mean really? You were his best fucking friend and that time I didn't know you were my dad. As far as I knew you would've taken his side, said I was being hormonal or something. There wasn't a minute that I lived in that house that I wasn't in fear of him and what he would do. Sometimes I would wake up and he would be standing over me, his knife out. He would smile at me and say how easy it would be to just kill me in my sleep and make it look like the Mayans did it. I had nowhere to go. I was never good enough; nothing I ever did made him happy."

Kayla wiped at a stray tear, Tig stood up and knelt down wrapping his arms around his daughter, "I love you Kayla, please don't shut us out again." He pulled back looking into her eyes, "And don't ever hurt yourself again. If you would've died it would've ripped this family apart."

Kayla sighed, "You know what tomorrow is right? They won't let me go to Charming, not even the day. I always go see him on his birthday and I can't even do that."

Tig tilted her chin up looking into her eyes, "Just because you can't be with him on his birthday doesn't mean you're a bad mom. He's in your heart, he's always with you. Vic knows how much you love him sweetie."

Kayla nodded, standing up with him she buried her head into his chest, finally letting tears fall for all the years she lost with her father and forgiving him for the time they had lost.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Lynn drove with a purpose to the clubhouse; Jules was staying with the kids while she ran errands. As she pulled onto the lot she saw Ram sitting at one of the picnic tables. She got out of her car and squared her shoulders. Walking toward him, she saw him swallow hard; he looked away expecting her to continue on into the clubhouse, he respected her viewing him as he was dead.

Lynn stood in front of him, "Did you mean what you told Nicole that you'd do anything for me to make things right?"

Ram nodded his head, "Yeah, anything."

Lynn nodded her head, "Well I need something from you and you can't tell anyone you do this."

Ram stood up, "Whatever it is I'll do it, but remember we all made a pack not to have anymore secrets you see where that got Kayla."

Lynn frowned, "Fine, but you did to do this for me."

Ram nodded, "Alright what is it?"

Lynn sighed, "I need you to help me get Kayla out tonight."

Ram took a step back, "What? Why?"

Lynn took a deep breath, "Tomorrow is Vic's birthday she always goes to Charming to his grave. I just got off the phone with her doctor and he won't let her go, but she needs this Ram. I'm counting on you to help me with this."

Ram ran a hand over his head, "I don't know about this Lynn. What if she flips out?"

Lynn smiled, taking a step closer to him, "Don't you worry about that, the floor manager is going to give me her pills for the trip. She needs this Duncan and you're going to do this. I'll see you tonight, remember you're alive again, embrace it."

Ram watched Lynn get back into her car and leave the lot; yeah he would do it, if not for Kayla for the woman that he had hurt so much.

**Well I needed a little lightness to this so I figured a little old lady road trip might be in order and it will give Lynn and Kayla a chance to reconnect. Ok, let me know what you think….Kaye**


	26. Lucy and Ethel Ride Again

Chapter 26….Lucy and Ethel Ride Again

**Well now it's time to break up the dark and gloom and give us a little girl bonding time, with a hint of two pissed off SONS. I hope you enjoy! Huge thank you to my girls who review and send their support! I would make you all dinner if I could**

**To HapsOldlady, I totally fangirled when I read your review! Big fan of your work and your words meant the world to me. Thank you.**

**As always I own nothing but Kayla ….. here we go.**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Ram sat on his bike outside of the rehab center smoking his cigarette like it was his last. He had sent Tig off with the NOMADS for a protection run in Canada, per Lynn's instructions and made sure that Hap was tied up at the club with SAMTAC. Lynn stood leaning against her car, a faint smile on her lips as she glanced at him, "Don't worry we're not getting caught."

Ram huffed, "Sure you say that now, but your old man and hers can do mighty nasty things to people when they want too. I like my nut sack right where it is thank you."

Lynn laughed, "Nobody said the road to forgiveness was easy."

Before Ram could say anything else, the door opened and a woman stepped out with Kayla. Ram stood up and watched as Lynn walked up to her.

Lynn smiled at Rhonda, "Thank you for helping us with this, I won't forget it."

Rhonda smiled turning to Kayla, "You can do this, just do as you promised, stay close to Lynn, take your meds and be back by bed check tomorrow night."

Kayla nodded, worry on her face, "I will, but I'm afraid I'm going to get you in trouble."

Rhonda gave her a big hug, "Don't you worry about me. I've been dating Mitchell Jefferys for ten years and that fucker has put a ringer on this finger, I can handle him. Now I have to go." She turned to Lynn, "Here are her meds with the instructions for times and doses. Let me know if there are any problems and call my cell number is in there."

Lynn nodded her head, "Thank you." Rhonda gave them a little wave good bye and headed inside.

Kayla stood there awkwardly looking at the ground, "I just want to ….."

Before she could finish Lynn grabbed her into an earth shattering hug, "I missed you so much." Lynn pulled away and both of them had tears running down their faces, Lynn laughed, "Look at us. We're a mess."

Kayla nodded her head, "Yeah I guess we are. How did you pull this off?"

Lynn put her arm around her ushering her to the car, nodding toward Ram, "Well I had someone who owed me a favor and all this cloak and dragger shit I learned from the best."

Once they were on the road heading toward Charming, Kayla started to relax; she had her iPod blaring in her ears staring out the window. Lynn looked over at her from time to time, smiling. Her best friend, the woman she had counted on for over ten years, who she almost lost, was sitting in her car. Lynn reached out and patted her knee. Kayla took off her ear buds, "What's wrong?"

Lynn shook her head, "Nothing, just glad to be with you again."

Kayla looked down at her hands, "I didn't think you'd ever want to talk to me again, after everything."

Lynn let out a laugh, "No, you can't get rid of me, who would help me hide the bodies."

Kayla started laughing, "That night was not our finest hour."

Lynn laughed shaking her head, "No, we royally fucked that up. Remember I called my da and he made us climb down the balcony."

Kayla wiped happy tears from her face, "Yeah, and then you being too damn pretty got my ass beat down in county."

Lynn shrugged her shoulders, "Can't stop this kind of pretty baby." The two of them laughed hard, remembering the crazy things which got them nicknamed Lucy and Ethel. Lynn reached over and squeezed her hand, "What was it like? Tig said you were dead when they got there."

Kayla sighed, squeezing her friends hand hard, "I saw my mom and Vic and Juice were there too. My mom told me it wasn't my time yet, that I had a lot to do yet. Then I woke up in hospital room."

Lynn smiled at her, "I'm glad you saw him, I'm glad he's taking care of your mom and Vic. Hell when I get up there maybe Tig and I can get a house in heaven with Gemma and Juice. Lord knows your dad's into those kinds of things."

Kayla looked at her best friend in shock, "Did you just make a fucked up sex joke about my dead mother and my father?"

Lynn laughed, "I guess I'm spending too much time with your father."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

They pulled into a truck stop on the California border, Ram kept a close eye on them as they went up and down the aisles picking up snack food. Kayla rounded a corner when she ran straight into Bobby Elvis. His face wide with shock, "Kayla sweetie how the hell are you?"

Kayla swallowed hard, "Bobby, I didn't think I'd see you here."

Bobby nodded, looking at Ram and then Lynn, "Well what are you three doing in Cali?"

Ram stepped up greeting Bobby in a half man hug, "Well it's Vic's birthday tomorrow and Tig and Hap were busy so I'm escorting the ladies down to visit."

Bobby raised an eyebrow at them, "Oh, well I thought you were still recovering princess."

Kayla laughed nervously, "Oh I'm doing better they gave me a two day pass."

Bobby nodded, "Well it's great to see you. I'm on my way to spend some time with my kids; you know my oldest Angel is graduating from high school."

Ram smiled, "That's great good to know. Well ladies we need to go, hate to cut this short brother, but we have a tight schedule."

Bobby nodded; giving the two women a tight hug and making them promise they would visit Charming soon. As he watched the three head toward the bike and car, he pulled out his cell phone, "Hey Hap, was wondering if you knew where your old lady was?"

**-Sun Will Rise-**

They hadn't gotten thirty minutes down the road before Lynn's cell phone rang. She sighed opening the phone, "Hey baby how's Canada?"

Tig chuckled, "Oh baby I'm not in Canada. I got held up at SAMTAC, which I guess is lucky because word on the street is you've kidnapped my daughter, now we don't tell lies to each other so tell me what's going on."

Lynn sighed, "Now before you get pissed ….."

Tig screamed into the phone, "TOO FUCKING LATE!"

Lynn looked over at Kayla who looked uncharacteristically freaked out, "SHE'S FINE ALEXANDER! I even got her meds from Rhonda the floor super, now what's upsetting her is that YOU are screaming at me!"

Tig took a deep breath looking at Hap who was so pissed he had put his fist through a wall when Bobby called, "DID. KAYLA. ASK. YOU. TO. DO. THIS?"

Lynn huffed, "No you big asshole, this was my idea, she didn't know until Rhonda woke her up tonight."

Tig kicked a nearby table, "You're UNPROTECTED Lynn Maire Ortiz! Why….What….SHIT!"

Lynn gripped the steering wheel harder, "I know, I understand, but I also understand that this is my best friend and Vic was her son. She just wanted to visit him on his birthday and I owe her Alex. Now you and me can beat the hell out of each other when I get home, but we're going."

Tig sighed, "Let her talk to Hap and it's not me you have to worry about, it's Hap."

Lynn sighed handing the phone over to Kayla, "Hap wants to talk to you."

Kayla put the phone up to her ear, "Hey big man."

Hap sighed in relief, "La, you're fucking killing me here. You promised me you'd listen, you'd stay in treatment."

Kayla's voice was very low, Lynn had never heard her like that before, "I know. We can turn back around right now. I understand, I don't want to make you more disappointed in me."

Happy sat down at the nearest table, putting his head down, "Baby, I'm not disappointed, you scared me, you're out there all alone."

Kayla's face brightened a little, "We're not alone, Ram is with us for protection."

Happy sat up glaring at Tig, "Ram is with you?"

Kayla nodded, "Yeah, Lynn got him to do it. But I mean what I said I'll come home. I know this was stupid and you've put up with enough from me already."

Happy leaned back in his chair, "No, you're already half way there. Just stay close to Ram and Lynn, alright?"

Kayla smiled, "Alright, I'm really ok. I have my iPod and my meds. I just….I just…."

Happy smirked, "You just what girl, spit it out."

Kayla blushed a little, "I wish you were with me."

Happy looked up at Tig, "Me too baby, me too. Now get some rest. I'll see you soon. Call me when you get there."

Once he hung up the phone, he looked at Tig, "Want to take a ride brother?"

Tig smirked, "You bet your ass I have an old lady that needs an ass busting."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

They got into Charming when the streets of the small town started to wake up. Kayla asked Lynn to pull over at the local flower shop. They went in and Lynn watched as Kayla picked a small teddy bear and a small arrangement of orchids. Walking up to the register she smiled at the cashier, "I also need four red balloons too."

Once they were done they headed toward the cemetery. Once Lynn stopped the car she turned smiling at her friend, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Kayla gave her a sad smile, "No, I want to do this alone. I'm going to see mom first then I'll go over and see Vic." Kayla reached over and hugged her friend, "Thank you for this."

Lynn nodded, watching as Kayla got out of the car and walked toward Gemma's grave. Lynn got out of the car and leaned against the side. Ram walked over standing next to her, both of them watching Kayla, "Is she doing ok?"

Lynn smiled, "Yeah I think she is." Both of them turned when they heard the sound of two Harleys coming up the drive, Lynn sucked in a deep breath when she saw Tig and Happy. She slapped Ram on the shoulder, "Well I thought I'd have a few more days till I need that sling."

Ram raised an eyebrow, "A sling?"

Lynn laughed, "Yeah for my ass, because when Tigger gets done, I'm gonna need one."

Ram laughed, "Well at least they won't kill you, I'm pretty sure Hap's gonna gut me and make my skin into a new kutte."

Lynn looked down at the ground once the bikes came to a stop behind them, she had already seen the hard look on Tig face, "Yeah I'm screwed."

Hap and Tig had rode hard all night to get to them, both of them traveling at well over ninety to get there. When they pulled up Tig kept his eyes fixed on his old lady, while Hap was off his bike and heading toward his.

Lynn walked up to him slowly, "Hey there baby. Didn't think I'd see you for a few days."

Tig huffed, putting his helmet on his handlebars, he got up and closed the distance between them, "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?"

Lynn sighed, leaning against his chest, she knew it was dangerous with how pissed he was but she had to try, "I wanted to do something for her, something to help her. This was the only way I could figure out how to do that." She slowly laced her arms around his waist, looking up at him, "Come on, you can't be mad at me. I'll make this up to you." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he sighed, wrapping his arms around her.

Tig was pissed but as soon as she looked up at him with those fucking hazel green eyes he felt his resolve break, he leaned his chin on top of her head, "Woman! I should beat you senseless."

Lynn sighed, her hand tugging on his chest hair, "I know. I'm so sorry baby, but look at them. Look at her, she's dealing with it. She's getting better."

Tig looked over at his daughter, her and Hap had moved to Vic's grave and Hap was kneeling beside her holding her tight against his chest. Tig sighed, "Yeah I guess she is dealing with it, but Lynn you can't just take off with her whenever you fucking want."

Lynn nodded, "I know, I know, and don't get pissed at Ram I didn't give him a choice. He either came with me and I wiped his debt or he stayed back and feared the wrath of the old ladies."

Tig glanced over at Ram who was standing ramrod straight figuring his two brothers were going to kick his ass. Tig pulled her back, gritting his teeth, "NO MORE OF THIS SHIT YOU HEAR ME?"

Lynn nodded, "Yeah baby I swear, no more shit."

Tig kissed her hard, he felt her melt against him, when he pulled away she was panting and he smirked, "You should you'd do anything right?"

Lynn looked nervous again, "Yeah?"

Tig chuckled, grabbing her ass hard, "Better get some lube on the way home."

Lynn turned bright red burying her head into his chest, she knew he had said it loud enough for Ram to hear and she knew it was part of her punishment. When she looked over her shoulder, Ram was chuckling trying to look at the ground. Tig chuckled, sending sensation through her body, he pressed her hard against him, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. But once we get back to the hotel, you are all mine!"

Lynn looked up at him, "WHAT? WE have to get her back tonight."

Tig shook his head, "Hap called Dr. Jefferys and told him what you did, we told him we'd have her back by the end of the weekend. He wasn't happy but he understood. So we'll visit here tonight and head back tomorrow. I'm just gonna let Ram go to the clubhouse and get some sleep. I already talked to your folks and they are bringing the kids by the clubhouse today to see you. Gonna be a great night."

Lynn watched as her man strutted away from her, she just hoped that Kayla was grateful because come tomorrow she probably won't be able to walk straight.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy got to Kayla just as she sat down in front of Vic's grave. He knelt down next to her and took her hand; she looked over at him and smiled, "Hey big man."

Hap smirked at her, "Hey La, didn't think I would come did ya?"

Kayla felt tears burning at the back of her eyes, "I'm so glad you did."

Happy pulled her to him, stroking her hair, "Oh baby, I'm here."

They sat there for the longest time and finally Kayla sat the teddy bear down. Happy stood up holding out his hand to her; he pulled her up, her arms going around his waist. He hugged her tight, "Come on La, let's go."

When they pulled up in front of the Charming Inn, Kayla felt exhausted. She let Hap lead her to their room, neither one of them said much. Kayla stared at the big double bed and felt nervous, they hadn't done much of anything since she had her break down and she was worried that he would want more than she could give him.

As if he was reading her mind, Hap came up behind her wrapping his arms around her; he kissed her neck softly, "Let's get some sleep, La. I'm exhausted."

Kayla nodded, sitting down on the bed, toeing off her shoes. Hap started taking off his rings, his kutte hanging off a chair, and his knife and guns going on the night stand. He lay down and patted the bed next to him, "Come on girl, I ain't gonna bite."

Kayla gave him a soft smile as she scooted toward him; she laid her head on his chest and snuggled up against him, "How long are we staying?"

Happy rubbed slow circles on her back, he could feel his cock twitching in his pants, _Fuck, down boy!_ He adjusted his legs, trying to avoid freaking her out. He took a deep breath of her hair, fuck he loved lavender, "We'll leave tomorrow. Jax wants to take us to dinner with Tara and the boys. But we don't have to go to the clubhouse. Your dad and Lynn are staying there, but we can just hang here if you want."

Kayla nodded, her hand now tracing up and down his arm, tracing his tattoos, "Ok, I'm really glad you're here."

Happy kissed the top of her head, "Me too La, now get some sleep girl, before I lose control on being a gentleman."

Kayla laughed, the sound sinking into his soul, as she fell asleep he felt for the first time in a long ass time that things were finally going to work out for them.

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday I took the day off**** Next chapter we will see Tig and Lynn and her punishment. And maybe a little loving between Hap and Kayla. But also we'll see the crew from Redwood. Thanks for reading**** Kaye**


	27. Charming Revisited

Chapter 27….Charming Revisited

**I'm so sorry I took a few days off, I hope everyone had a wonderful Labor Day weekend. I was beside myself that the wonderful Kim Coates now has a twitter! So now with my watching of David Labarva's I can also watch his….ok maybe stalk from a safe distance**

**Ok, here we go! I wish I owned something but I don't besides Lynn and Kayla. **

**Short Warning….things get a bit freaking….because it's TIG!**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Lynn loved seeing her brothers, it was hard to believe that both boys were already juniors in high school and their dad had recently gotten them both Harleys. Chibs laughed when Tig asked how riding lessons were going and shook his head. Lynn found herself really enjoying being with her family even though they had their problems she was trying to work through them.

They took a ride after dinner, just cruising different spots in Charming. Tig even took her to the small park where Juice's ashes had been scattered. He wanted to stay back by the bike, but she just smiled at him and drug him along the small rocky path with her. When they got to the small picnic table she smiled touching the weather worn wood. She kissed her hand and placed it in the center of the table, closing her eyes she talked to him just like she had since he'd died. _We're doing so good baby, you don't need to worry about us. Tig is making sure that me and JC are well taken care of. I love him, maybe not like I loved you, but I love him so much. I wish you were here to see us, I wish you were here with us. But Tig's a good man and we're making a life together. I still love you baby, nothing will ever change that._

Tig watched her, his girl was really something. She had enough love in her heart for two men and he was knew he was god damn lucky that she let him be one of those men. She turned and smiled at him, "Ready to go back baby?"

Tig smiled as she walked toward him, wrapping her arms around him, he nodded, "Yes ma'am."

When they got back to the clubhouse, Tig got pulled away by some of the REDWOOD boys. Lynn smiled making her way toward their room for the night. She headed into the shower groaning when the hot water hit her tired body.

Tig watched her walk down the hallway, he walked over to Ram eyeing him hard, "Did you get it mother fucker?"

Ram sighed, pulling a small bottle of lube from his kutte pocket, "I sure as hell hope this makes us even."

Tig slapped him on the back extra hard, making the younger man groan, "Only a little bit. At least we're not killing you. Just think of all the hoops Hap will have you jump through." Ram didn't say anything as Tig laughed walking toward their room. Ram just slammed his glass on the bar motioning for the prospects to fill it back up, one thing was for sure this was going to be one long ass trip.

When Lynn got out of the shower, she smirked seeing Tig sitting on the edge of the bed. He already had his kutte and shirt off, and he was sitting smoking smirking at her, "About time, thought you drowned."

Lynn sighed, "There's no way I can get a rain check is there?"

Tig laughed, putting out his cigarette, "HELL NO! I told you I was going to remind you who the man was and I plan on doing just that. Now move that pretty little ass over here."

Lynn sighed, playing like she was irritated, but she wasn't. The heat in-between her legs was already working her up into a wet hot mess, she loved the things her old man did to her. She stood in-between his legs smiling at him, "What will you do with me?"

Tig groaned running his hands up under her towel and cupping her bare ass, he knead the flesh. Using his teeth he pulled at her towel until it fell at her feet. He leaned back on his elbows and she knew what he wanted. She sunk to her knees in front of him, unzipping his fly. His hard pulsing cock sprung from his jeans and he hissed as she placed a chaste kiss to the head. Lynn looked up at him, batting her eyelashes, "Is this want you want?"

Tig looked down as she ran her tongue up from the base to the tip. He growled grabbing her hair, "FUCK YES!" He pushed her mouth down on him, making her take as much as she could. One thing about his old lady she could suck the chrome off a hubcap.

Lynn started sucking his cock, moving her hand on the lower half, working him up until she could taste a dip forming on the head. Tig was panting, his bare chest heaving as she worked on him. Once she got him right to the edge she pulled away. Tig glared at her, but she just smiled getting the bed next to him she got up on all fours looking at him, her voice husky, "What are you waiting for? I thought I needed punished."

Tig growled as he pulled her into him, kissing her so hard she could taste blood in her mouth. She moaned as she felt his hand slip down to her wet glistening folds, his thumb circling her throbbing nub. She pulled away to let a breathy groan escape her mouth. Tig smirked at her, "You like that don't you?"

Lynn sighed, "Yes, more please."

Tig chuckled, "Oh don't you worry baby I'll take care you."

He stood up dropping his pants to the floor, he moved behind her pulling the lube from under a pillow. He sat it next to them on the bed, his hands traveling up and down her ass. His hands mapping out the bare skin that was all his. He slipped one hand back to clit working her up into a panting frenzy. He felt her cum, just as she threw her head back, "SOoooo good…..more….FUCK ME….baby please."

Tig opened the lube and worked it between his hands warming it up. He smeared it on himself and then on her tight little anus. Lynn screamed in pleasure as he pushed his thumb into her getting her ready. Tig closed his eyes, he couldn't fucking wait to do this, they had been working up to this kind of thing for months. He loved watching her move back and forth on his thumb; he knew his girl was going to love it up the ass. He took more lube and made sure she was dripping, he didn't want to hurt her, he always used sex as a punishment with her and she fucking loved it. Sex as a punishment was just a way for her to enjoy being the submissive in the relationship. Lynn gritted her teeth her nerves getting the best of her as she felt him push gently into her, his hand going back to her clit. Tig was going slow for both of them, he knew he won't last long this way and he wanted it to be good for her, so she'd do it again. He felt her relax as he worked her clit so he kept going, pushing into her further still. Once he was all in, he stilled himself, just trying to memorize the feel of her wrapped so tightly around him. She moved first moving forward a little then back onto him. They both groaned as Tig started slowly bucking his hips.

Lynn had never felt so filled or complete as he slowly worked them both toward their peak. It hurt like hell at first and then the burning got less and she started to get into. By the time she came she was screaming and thrusting hard against him. They both screamed as Tig pounded his release into her, his weight falling onto her back and she took them both down to the bed. They laid there for the longest time, both of them just enjoying the come down.

Tig rolled off her, pulling her onto his chest. He kissed her softly, "I love it when I punish you."

Lynn chuckled, "I fucking love it too. Want to go again?"

Tig laughed, grabbing her ass gently, "Dirty little bitch."

Lynn kissed him again, "That's YOUR dirty little bitch."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla fidgeted with her place setting as she waited for her brother and his family to arrive at the restaurant. Jax and Tara had moved into their mother's house and he thought it might be too hard for Kayla right now to visit them there. But she was just scared to see him. The last time she saw him was during the first family session and that had been intense.

Happy eyed her from across the table, she was trying hard not to panic, but he could see it on her face it was hard. He squeezed her leg under the table, making her head snap up she smiled at him, "Where you at La?"

Kayla shrugged, "I'm just nervous I guess."

Happy leaned over giving her a sweet kiss, he pulled away and stared into her eyes, "Nothing to be worried about baby, this is family."

Before Kayla could say anything she heard her nephew's voice, "Aunt Kayla!" Abel ran over to the table hugging her hard with Thomas trailing behind.

Kayla hugged both boys, "Let me look at you two. Oh My Goodness are you prospecting yet?"

Thomas frowned, but Abel laughed, "Not yet, we're not old enough yet."

Thomas crossed his arms and pouted, "I told daddy I was ready but he said not yet."

The whole table laughed as the two boys settled across the table from them. Kayla got up to hug Tara, who squeezed her tight, "I'm so glad to see you."

Kayla smiled, pulling back seeing the honesty in her sister-in-law's eyes, "Me too. Glad to be here."

Tara let her go only to be engulfed into a hug from her brother, who spun her around, "Hey trouble, how are you?"

Kayla let a small sob escape her mouth as she clung to her brother, "I'm good. Missed you."

Jax pulled away and smirked his trademark smile at her, "I missed you too."

The dinner was nice and Kayla found herself laughing a lot, especially at Abel and Thomas arguing with their father. Jax was getting his pay back for all the shit he had done as a kid from his own kids in spades. When dinner was done, Happy rode them back to the hotel. He was overjoyed to see how happy she was tonight. Maybe Lynn had been right, this trip was just what she needed.

When they got into the room, she headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Hap flopped down on the bed, turning on the television he started flipping through channels. He went over to the bathroom door and peeked inside making sure she was fine. He wasn't sure what to do, but he had been hard since they had woke up earlier from their nap. He forgot having her next to him always made him that way. He grabbed a spare towel from the closet and sat down on the bed, unzipping his jeans he freed his hard cock. He sighed, he had been beating off like crazy lately, but he'd be damned if he'd cheat on her again. This was the best way to ensure he won't push her into anything.

He moved his hand up and down his cock, thinking about her tits and the way her pretty pink pussy felt wrapped around. He was trying to keep his ear out for the shower, but he was getting carried away and didn't hear the water stop.

Kayla came out in a tee shirt and night shorts to see her husband, pumping the hell out of his swollen aching cock. Just the sight of him doing that, made her need him. She hadn't realized how much she missed him. Even before everything went to shit, their sex life had slowed down with David's birth and then his shooting. She knew she shouldn't, she knew it could hurt her recovery, but she needed him. She pulled the shirt over her head and pulled down her shorts. She walked slowly toward him, trying to be quiet. As she eased onto the bed, his eyes flew open, "Kayla…."

Kayla shook her head, putting a finger to his lips, "I know, but I need you. Please?"

Happy tried to have self control, but as he looked at her heaving tits right there in his face, he lost all resolve. He pulled her to him kissing her hard, getting to know every inch of her mouth again. He forgot how much he fucking loved kissing her. His hands went to those tits that had fulfilled every one of his naughty dreams. He lowered his mouth to her nipple sucking and biting at her, as he started on the other one; she lowered herself down on him.

Happy groaned his head snapping back and his hands going to her hips. His eyes wide, "FUCK LA."

Kayla nodded, looking into his warm brown eyes, "I know big man. Fuck me, please. PLEASE!"

He flipped them over not in control anymore of his actions, he began pounding into her. He came like a freight train with her, but he was still hard. He smirked down at her, kissing her softly, "I love you La."

Kayla let a happy tear slip from her eye, "I love you too big man."

He took her slow the second time, making love to her in every way he could. Kissing and licking over her body, he had almost lost her, but here she was still with him and in his arms. That night they both slept in a dreamless sleep clinging to each other with everything they had.

**Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed! Next update will see Kayla heading home from the center. Hope you all had great weekends. Here's to a great rest of your week. Kaye**


	28. The Center Should Hold

Chapter 28….The Center Should Hold

**Well now that Kayla is on the road to recovery we will see what is awaiting the old ladies and their guys. Kayla has been out of the center for a month, so two months have passed since their trip to Charming and she is going to her sessions and slowly coming to grips with who she really is. Her and Hap are strong and the kids are doing great. Karla has moved back in with Quinn, though she doesn't trust him, she's letting him have a second chance. Tig and Lynn are solid, enjoying their family with Emma and JC. Nicole is now four months pregnant and planning a wedding with her man Ram. But trouble is raising its head on the horizon. Some of you already guessed who could be causing this trouble. But we shall see. **

**Ok, hope you all have a great weekend. I don't own anything but I wish I did! If you get a chance and want to read a great series check out ****kiara8921****, Lion Heat Series, it is really great! On will the ride.**

**-Sun Will Rise- **

Randy Montgomery felt at eased with his new gig. Shortly after that dumb bitch beat his face in at the New Horizons Rehab Center, he started looking into Kayla Lowman. He was surprised to learn that her old man was one of the most feared men in the MC world, a hit man if you will, Happy Lowman. He knew he couldn't hit her directly, he would need back up. So he had spent the last two and half months worming his way into his Uncle Ernest's organization. Ernest Darby was the leader of the NORDS, a white hate group that had chapters all over the country. His Uncle was based out of California but he had pull in Tacoma with their chapter and after a phone call from Randy he got him in with the Chapter president Mike Smith. Mike was a hard core ex-military blow hard, who hated anyone who wasn't born with lily white skin and a love for the opposite sex. Randy had learned after his short time under Mike that one thing the man hated more than anything was white women that married colored.

Randy had already made sure to put Kayla Lowman on their radar. Mike had leered as they watched Happy pull Kayla into his lap in their backyard the two of them not knowing they were being watched. Mike looked at Randy, "You did good. This is the kind of thing we can't let slide. Someone has to educate this woman, make her see that white is right. Do you have a plan?"

Randy smiled sinisterly toward the couple that was kissing intensely, "Yes sir I do, I sure as hell do."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla couldn't help to smile to herself as she walked into the theater. Two months and she was back into the swing of things. Hap still bitched at her to take it slow and she was. She dropped Nora and JC off at school that morning and was taking David to work with her. The little guy was such a good baby he would play in her office while she worked all day, without much fussing at all. As she opened her office door she froze, sitting there waiting for her was Karla and Nicole. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Karla tried to hold back her tears, but Kayla could tell she had been crying hard already, "Kayla we have a big problem and I don't know what to do."

Kayla nodded, putting David in his little play pen area in the far corner of the room, "Ok, well let's slow down and tell me what happened."

Nicole sighed, rubbing her mother's back as they sat down on the couch. Because the couch brought back bad memories for Kayla she sat on the small coffee table across from them. Nicole took a deep breath, "Melissa ran off with one of the guys from one of those bands she hangs out with."

Kayla felt like she had been kicked in the gut, "What? Shit."

Karla started crying harder, "Amp is a mess, he went to Lorca and wants blood for this."

Kayla sighed, "You can't blame him. Honestly Karla, you know how this works. Amp didn't cheat on her, not that we know of and he was only ever good to her. I remember you telling her a long time ago that if she took his ink, it was till HE didn't want HER anymore. You warned her."

Karla nodded her head, "I know, but Melissa has always been the one to go off half cocked. She's my daughter; I can't let them hurt her."

Kayla looked at Nicole, figuring her goddaughter felt like she did, this was between Melissa and Amp, not an issue for the Old Ladies club. "Look, Karla, what do you want me to do here?"

Karla grabbed her hands, "Just talk to Amp, he might listen to you. Or you could ask Hap to talk to him for me. I can't let her get hurt."

Nicole hugged her mom to her side, "Mom, you know Kayla can't ask Happy to get involved in this. Even dad said there was nothing he could do to help. Why do you think Kayla can do anything?"

Karla looked up at Kayla slowly, "Because she's never let me down before. Probably the only person in my life who hasn't."

Kayla closed her eyes, looking for the right words, "The only thing I can do is ask Amp if we can punish her for this."

Karla stood up her face bright red, "WHAT? YOU WANT TO BEAT HER?"

Kayla squared her shoulder, she had learned to accept the dark part of her and it was more a part of her everyday personality. Dr. Jefferys had taught her that rage was allowed as long as you controlled it, "WHAT do you want me to do Karla? She's a whore! Amp knew that when he got with her, we all tried to talk the two of them out of their relationship but they won't listen. The only way I can guarantee her life is if we do this, we go after her and black out her crow and excommunicate her. I don't see what else I can do. If we leave this up to the men, they have every right by MC law to kill her. You pick."

Karla sat down hard on the couch, ringing her hands in front of her, her voice soft, "But she's my baby."

Kayla nodded, "I know that, but I don't know what else we can do right now. She fucked up. Does she want to be free of Amp?"

Nicole nodded, "Yeah, I talked to her last night for hours; she said she wants out of the life. She can't take it anymore, she hates being tied down to one man."

Kayla huffed, "Well she should've thought about that before. Amp is a sweet kid, this is probably tearing him up inside. These guys don't take kindly to being left; they're done with their old lady when they say not before. Nicole if you think you can watch David I'll head over and talk to Amp and Lorca. SHIT, Hap is gonna shit a ten ton brick when he finds out I'm running things around here again."

Karla grabbed her friend's hand, "Thank you. I want to go with you."

Kayla pulled her into a hug, "No, this is my job. I'll handle it. You just call everyone else and meet me back here. If I don't show back up in a few hours, could you please come get me? I'm sure my old man is gonna lock my ass up again."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla sighed getting out of her car at the clubhouse; her heart just wasn't in this. She took a deep breath and made her way toward Lorca who was sitting at the picnic table talking to her father and husband. Happy eyed her as she made her way toward them, knowing something was off was his old lady, "La, what the hell are you doing here?"

Kayla sighed, "I need to talk to Lorca for a few."

Happy felt his fist ball at his side, "About what?"

Kayla pleaded to him with her eyes, "Can we talk about this later?"

Happy stood up smirking at her, shaking his head, "Ah….NO! INSIDE NOW!"

Kayla patted her dad on the back and walked into the clubhouse her head hung low, she fucking hated this. She just wanted to have a nice quiet day her and David, but NOOOO she had to get drug in the middle of a family drama. She sighed as she opened the dorm room door, only to jump when he slammed it behind them. She turned to stare into the face of her very pissed off old man. He tore his sunglasses off his face and flung them across the room. "STAY OUT OF THIS SHIT LA."

Kayla huffed, "I can't! I'm sorry! Karla came to me, she's afraid that Amp will kill her!"

Happy shook his head, "Ain't our business that's between him and his old lady, just like this is just between us! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM THIS!"

Kayla crossed her arms, this was their first big fight since she got home and she wasn't backing down. She knew he would never hurt her, sure he might throw her against the wall, but he won't hurt her. "NO, this is my business. They came to me! I won't let him kill her! Ex-communicate her, don't let her anywhere near us again, but she has to be allowed to live!"

Happy stalked toward her, making Kayla back up, she wasn't stupid, she knew she had pushed him to the edge. Happy smirked when her back hit the far wall, he leaned in, his one hand fisted next to her head, while the other gripped her hip painfully hard, "You telling me how to handle club business La? Because I think that would be a foolish mistake don't you?"

Kayla swallowed hard, "I'm ASKING you to do this, not telling you. She's our goddaughter Hap; we can't let them hurt her. What if this was Nora?"

Happy punched the wall next to her, moving against her body, she could feel his erection digging into her stomach. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from chuckling, this was turning him on, she could work with that. Happy growled at her, "This ain't Nora, and it won't EVER fucking be Nora. Quinn should've been around more when she was a kid and this shit won't be happening now. Lorca said he tried to talk the kid out of inking her sorry ass but he won't listen. YOU. WILL. STAY. AWAY. FROM. THIS!"

Kayla put her hand on his chest, "Hap, baby you know I can't do that. If I don't try to work this out, then Karla will put herself in harm's way. I'm not going to do anything stupid, I swear, I just want a chance to try to end this the least bloody way I can."

Happy bucked his hips into her, making her moan, his lips moving to be a within a hair of hers, "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THIS!"

Kayla whimpered, the heat between her legs getting the better of her, he was using her need for him against her. DAMN IT, that was what she was going to do, damn man, knew her too fucking well. "Hap, we can't let Amp go down this road. Baby, please." She softly flicked her tongue out to lick his lips.

Happy snarled at her, crushing his lips against hers, Kayla leaned into his body, letting him kiss her with everything he had. She felt herself get lost in his kiss, after all these years the man still made her whole body hum whenever he touched her. Kayla wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Happy gripped her ass kneading at the flesh as he walked her over to the bed and threw her down. He pulled his kutte off and shirt, glaring down at her, "I said NO!"

Kayla chuckled, shoving her hand down the front of her jeans, shoving her hand into her panties she moaned when her fingers found her clit. She looked up at her husband who was almost drooling at the sight of her, pleasuring herself, "I said YES!"

Happy growled, pulling off her heels and throwing them across the room. He yanked her pants down taking her panties with them. He fell on top of her, biting the top of her hand hard, making her hiss. He pulled her fingers from her greedy pussy and licked her essences from them, his eyes on hers the whole time, "I'm fucking in charge baby and I said NO FUCKING WAY!"

Kayla scooted backward, her eyes blazing at him, "Then I guess you'll excuse me, because me and my pussy aren't interested in this anymore."

Before she could get off the bed, he had her on her back underneath him. He smirked at her, biting playfully at her bottom lip, "Who do you belong too? Who OWNS your ass? ANSWER ME?"

Kayla huffed at him, pushing against his chest, "NO ONE! I belong to myself."

Happy laughed, kissing her hard, his hand brutally massaging her breast. He pulled back and looked at her, his hand going to her wet throbbing core, he smirked, "You're pussy says different, La. You're pussy says I own YOU! So you need to listen to me."

Kayla bucked up against him, "Isn't it more like my pussy owns YOU?" She kissed him hard, raking her fingernails across his back, making him groan into the her mouth. He had his pants unzipped and was inside her before she could say anymore.

Happy pounded into her hard, grunting and growling as he watched her melt underneath him. When he could feel her getting close to the edge, he stopped staring down at her. Kayla opened her eyes, her hips bucking up against him, trying to make him move, but he just smirked at her, kissing her neck, "Tell me who you belong to, La. If you're a good girl, I'll give you what you want."

Kayla stared up at him, she knew this dance they had done it for years, and she knew he got off on this whole power play. She moved her hand between them rubbing her clit, her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned. Happy was fighting with everything he had, BITCH knew that shit drove him nuts, but he had to prove a point here. He grabbed her hand, pinning it with his, "NOT gonna happen La, now be a good girl and tell me! TELL ME!"

He thrust into her, making her tighten her legs around his waist. She couldn't take it, "YOU! ALRIGHT, FUCKING YOU!"

Happy growled, kissing her hard, his hips grinding hard against hers as he pounded in and out of her. He sat back on his heels, pulling her toward him, holding her in his arms. Going deeper into her, as she threw her head back and screamed with her peak, he buried his head into her chest, roaring. As they came down they held onto each other tightly. Kayla trailed kisses down the side of his neck, whispering to him, "I love you, I love you so much baby. I'm all yours, always yours."

Happy smiled, pulling her away enough so he could kiss her hard. When he released her, she scooted back against the head board, panting, her whole body humming. Happy chuckled lighting two cigarettes and handing her one, he sat there eyeing her, "You think you're real fucking smart don't ya?"

Kayla raised her eyebrow at him, "Whatever do you mean baby?"

Happy shook his head, "I don't want you being the one to lay the beating on her, you're not ready La."

Kayla nodded, "I know, but I can black out her crow. I can do that much. I'll leave the beating to Lynn, she will get the point across but not so much that she'll die. I wasn't trying to step on your toes big man, just wanted to help my friend."

Happy laced his fingers with hers, "I know La, I know. I take it you're back in charge of the old ladies' club?"

Kayla gave him a small smirk, "No lies right?" Happy nodded, frowning at her, "Yeah, they voted about a week ago. Lynn doesn't want it and I was handpicked by Karla and Jules. I'm really sorry baby. I can step down if you want me too."

Happy shook his head, "Nah, I know you'll come to me with shit this time. I just worry La."

Kayla nodded, scooting closer wrapping her arms around his waist, "I know baby, I love you."

Happy smirked, "You fucking better. Come on you dirty whore, let's get you dressed and go talk to Amp and Lorca."

**-Sun Will Rise-**

It didn't take much to convince Amp to let the old ladies handle Melissa. He was heartbroken and Kayla's heart went out to him. He was young and dumb and in love with someone who didn't love him back. She planned on getting a couple of hits in on her goddaughter too, the stupid cunt.

Two days later Kayla, Lynn, Jules, and Nicole sat outside a dive bar in Sacramento, California. Karla had stayed back with Quinn, she didn't want her personally feelings to get in the way. Nicole was pissed and wanted a piece of her sister after she saw how broken Amp was. He would take shit from his brothers for years about this.

Kayla saw Melissa come outside and walk toward a small run down white van. She nodded to Lynn and they all got out following her. Melissa turned around and sat on the bumper of the van, "I take it you're not here to visit."

Nicole stepped forward her fists balled at her sides, "You broke his fucking heart Melissa!"

Melissa nodded, standing up she stared down Kayla, "I know what you have to do. Where's my mom? I want to say good bye to her."

Lynn smirked, stepping in front of Kayla, "You think you're worth the time to kill your ass?" Lynn punched her hard, slamming her back into the van; Melissa held her mouth fighting back tears. Kayla knelt down in front of her cocking her head from one side to the other.

Melissa whimpered, "Please Kayla, please don't kill me."

Kayla smiled at her, "Oh sweetie we're not going to kill you. We still love you, even though what you did was wrong. You broke the trust with your family. No you're ex-communicated; you will never get help from the club again. Your father doesn't want to hear to from you again. If you would've came to him, told him you were unhappy he could've helped you get out, the right way. But running away with some boy and breaking Amp's heart. You really screwed yourself. Now we're here to black out your crow and we're here to teach you a lesson and remind you if you ever open your mouth, there's nowhere you can hide. We came instead of the boys, WE saved your life, for what's it worth."

They drug her to their van, taking her to a small storage unit that the club had rented. Lynn and Nicole tied her to a chair, while Kayla got the tattoo kit ready. Melissa cried while Kayla filled in her crow, taking away any evidence that she had been Amp's old lady. Once it was done, Nicole took the lead punching her sister, when she was done. Lynn made sure to get a few good kicks to the ribs in. They took a few pictures and sent them back to Lorca as proof that it was done. Then they dumped her at a local hospital with a wad of cash and the number to her mother's new prepay.

They all finally got home the next day around dinner time. Lynn and Kayla were exhausted. They each sat down at the kitchen table; Kayla had a bottle of water, while Lynn had a beer. Lynn sighed, "Would you ever do it?"

Kayla huffed, "No, not after everything we've been through. I love him too much. Even if I divorced him, I would still be his old lady. For life."

Lynn nodded, "Yeah, it's for life. The night I took Juice's ink I felt good, I loved him so much, he was my first love. But the night Happy inked me for your dad, I finally felt complete. Like it was suppose to be."

Kayla smirked at her, "I understand. Shit, we better get cleaned up; Hap said they'd be home around seven with the kids."

Both women stood up and made their way slowly down the hallway. Kayla opened her bedroom door yawning as she went over to her closet. She heard a noise behind her and when she turned she saw Randy Montgomery's shit eating grin. Before she could act, he pistol whipped her across the face. She didn't remember anything after that, just the dark.

Twenty minutes later, Happy and Tig walked into the back door with the kids. They had taken them to the park and all four of them were whiny and tired. Happy put David in his playpen in the living room, walking down the hallway toward their room. Tig was trying to get Emma into her baby swing in the living room, while JC and Nora were fighting over the remote. Tig heard Hap yell for him.

Tig pointed to JC, "WATCH THEM! You see anything you scream!" JC nodded, Nora got David putting him on the couch, while JC got Emma doing the same thing.

Tig stopped at his door, the scene in front of him, sucking all the air from his lungs. Lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood was Lynn. Happy had taken off his shirt and was holding it against her stomach. Lynn's pale face looked up at him, "They took her….I tried….but they…..I'm sorry….I tried."

Happy kept shaking his head. Tig fell to his knees, his hand ghosting over his old ladies' face, "It's alright doll. I'm here. Just keep talking to me. I love you baby doll. Just hang on for me."

Lynn nodded her head, "I'm scared."

Tig nodded as he took over holding the shirt on the wound on her stomach, Happy was already on the phone with 911. "Just hang on baby, I know you're scared, but I'm not letting you go. You hang on for me. You hear me? I can't do this without you baby. Just hang on."

**I'm really mean….I left you with a total cliff hanger. Lynn is bleeding out on the floor and Kayla has been taken…what will happen next? **


	29. Agony

Chapter 29…Agony

**I know….I left you with a cliffhanger and I've been really good about not doing that. Well I couldn't leave you without settling some things. Get ready, some of this will be dark, there are bits of torture in this chapter and parts where your heart will sink. Remember none of our favs will be safe, maybe a little worse for wear, but safe.**

**Also wanted to give a small shout out for the ladies of the freak circle. They are a group of writers of SOA on here that have been getting some hateful review. If you know or read anything from these ladies give them a word of encouragement. I am not part of the freak circle; I'm happily one of their diehard fans that loves what they do! It's hard to write, and put your heart out there on your sleeve so give them some love**

**Ok, on with the show….time for Hap to get let off his leash…..oh shit.**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Tig clung to Lynn's hand as the ambulance barreled toward Tacoma Mercy. She hadn't woke up, the paramedics had shocked her twice there on the floor of their bedroom, twice he watched as her heart gave out, it had been enough for him to want to curl up next to her and die. Hap had taken the kids and headed for the clubhouse, Tig knew the Tacoma Killer would find his oldest daughter. But his attention was on his old lady, the woman that had not only taken his heart, but had given him their daughter.

As they pulled into the ER, the paramedics herded him out. Tig felt panic grip him, "I want to stay with her, where are you taking her?"

The paramedic looked at him sympathy, "You can still with us until they kick you out, but they'll need to work on her and you don't want to see that."

Tig just nodded, his hand still in Lynn's as they wheeled her toward the trauma room. When they got there a young nurse gently pulled him away from the surgery, "I'm sorry, the doctors need to work on her now. I promise I'll keep you updated."

Tig looked down at his shirt and kutte; he was covered in her blood. He nodded as the nurse led him away, he could see the doctor's were already cutting away her clothes, "Her name's Lynn….Lynn Ortiz…she's 29."

The nurse nodded, "Is she your wife sir?"

Tig shook his head, "No, fiancé, we have a little girl, she's three months old."

The nurse shook her head, guiding him to the waiting room. Lorca and Ram rushed to him as the nurse set him into one of the hard plastic chairs. Ram knelt down in front of him, "Tig, are you alright? Come on brother talk to me."

Tig looked up at Ram, a single tear fell from his eye, "She hasn't woke up man. There was so much blood, who would hurt her? She's such a sweet girl; did I do this by being with her?"

Ram sighed putting his hand on Tig's shoulder, "We don't think this had anything to do with her."

Lorca sighed, sitting down next to Tig, "It looks like this was all to take Kayla."

Tig's head snapped looking at Lorca, "Who would do this?"

Lorca dropped his head, "Looks like the NORDS."

Tig blotted from his chair, his fist connecting with the wall. He kept hitting the wall, as he heard the gasped from other people in the waiting room. He didn't stop until Ram pulled him back, whispering in his ear, "You have to stop man or they'll make you fucking leave and then what good will you be to Lynn?"

Tig hung his head, his knuckles throbbing, "Yeah, ok, I'm good." Ram released him and led him back to his chair.

Lorca looked around the waiting room at the other people waiting, "Sorry folks, just upset about his wife. Go on with your day, he's fine now." Lorca sat down again next to Tig, "Hap's got this shit brother. He and Quinn are gathering the others; Redwood is on their way with Lynn's family and back up. We have calls in to everyone we know. Karla and the other old ladies are taking care of the kids. Now you need to focus on Lynn. She is your main priority now."

Just then the little nurse came back out, her scrubs covered in blood. Tig was up to and to her before Lorca or Ram could move, "Is she ….how is she?"

The nurse sighed, "They're rushing her to surgery. The bullet hit one of the major arteries in her heart. I'm going with them, I'll keep you updated."

Tig nodded watching her go back into the ER. He stood there shaking his head, this was unbelievable. He felt Ram and Lorca led him back to the chairs, they were talking but he didn't hear them. His mind was racing as he thought about his Lynn. The way she laughed, how her whole face lit up. The way she would sing off key in the shower, the way she would whisper his name when he nibbled on her neck. He knew with all the bad he had done in his life, he didn't deserve her; she was too good for him. He covered his face with his blood stained hands, praying to a God he had long since given up on to save the woman he loved.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy sat at one of the table at the clubhouse, David sitting on his lap playing with a teething ring. Nora had her head buried into his neck on the other knee, her crying had slowed down, but she was still hysterical from being shoved into a closet. Little JC sat close to them, his eyes staring into space as Karla tried to get him to talk, but the boy was in shock. Karla thought that Hap was too, he hadn't spoken a word since he brought the kids into the clubhouse. It took everything Jules had to get Emma from him, but after a few minutes he had let her go.

Karla sighed, looking over at Quinn who was leaning against the bar watching them in silence. Karla touched Happy's shoulder making the man jump; she smiled at him, "Hap, why don't I take David? I'm sure he's hungry; I promise he'll be fine. I'm going to feed him and then I'll give him a bath and lay him down in your dorm. I won't leave him for a minute, I promise."

Happy slowly released his son from his arms, "Thank you." Karla nodded, heading off in the other direction with the little boy.

Happy looked over at JC, he sighed, he had to get these kids moving again, he couldn't let them stay like this. Hap took a deep breath sitting Nora down next to JC, his daughter whimpering and reaching for him, he smiled at her, brushing the hair from her face, "It's alright sugar, daddy isn't going anywhere. But I need you two to tell me what happened. If you do I'll be able to find mommy. Can you tell me what happened?"

JC swallowed hard, his little arm wrapping around Nora, "Is my mom going to die?"

Hap sighed, "She's alive kid, Tig hasn't left her. The doctors are trying to fix her heart, but she's tough, she's hanging in there."

JC shook his little head looking more like an eighteen year old than an eight year old, "There were five of them. They grabbed me and Nora pushing us into the hall closet. We could hear mommy and Aunt Kayla fighting with them. One of the men kept saying that the 'bitch was his'. Mommy opened the closet door and handed me David and Emma, she told me to stay there and be quiet. I peeked out after I heard the gunshot. I saw them dragging Aunt Kayla by her hair down the hallway she was crying and fighting them. Then they were gone."

Happy sighed, slamming his eyes shut trying to fight back the pictures in his head, "Did they say where they were going?"

Nora looked up at her father slowly, "They said something about the toy factory."

Quinn nodded to Amp, "Search for toy factories, there has to be something. See if anything will connect the NORDS to an old toy factory."

Amp nodded getting on his computer, "You got it."

Happy pulled both kids into his lap hugging them hard, "You two did real good. It's going to be alright, no matter what we're a family and we stick together right?" Happy just hoped his words won't come back to bite him in the ass. He had no idea if Lynn would make it through her surgery and he had no idea where Kayla was and if he could bring her home safe.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla woke to the taste of blood in her mouth. She groaned as her head rolled to the side, they had worked her over good. Taking turns in the van on the way to where ever the fuck she was. Her head hurt and there was something wrong with her back, she wasn't sure if they broke a rib or if that was her spine from when they stomped on her when she tried to fight at the house. She tried to get a sense where she was, if there were any weapons she could use. Her hands were bound behind her and she was sitting on a hard wooden chair, her legs bound to the chair. She saw a small silver tray sitting near her and she knew what was coming, they planned on torturing her, she had no idea for what. She didn't know shit.

She heard a door open and close in the distance and saw four men walking toward her. She recognized one right away as that shithead of a floor super from the center. She smirked at him, "What you feeling all beaten down big man? A woman kicks your ass so you get a group of your friends to kick her ass. That's pathetic."

Randy lunged for her, but stopped when one of the men put a hand on his chest, "Now, now let's try to hold our shit here boys. Mrs. Lowman and I are going to have a long talk first, then you can do what you want with her." The man turned to her, "Now Mrs. Lowman, I need to know what you know about your husband's club. More importantly their gun running."

Kayla smirked, spitting blood at his feet, "Well handsome, why don't you introduce yourself. It doesn't seem fair that I don't have a fucking clue who you are."

Mike Smith smiled, sitting down on a chair across from her, "Mike Smith, leader of the NORDS Tacoma chapter."

Kayla shook her head, "Does Ernest Darby know you have me? Because I'm thinking you might be in some trouble. You see Darby and me are friends from way back."

Kayla watched as the man's face cracked, he didn't know she knew Darby, this might come back and bite him in the ass, "We are very aware of your numerous ties to other groups, including ours."

Kayla nodded, "Then you'll know that I'm not only Happy Lowman's wife, but the daughter of Tig Trager, Sgt At Arms to the NOMAD chapter, that was his future wife your guys shot back there. Let's not forget that her father is the Sgt At Arms to the mother charter in Charming which my brother is president of. But I guess my ace in the hole is the fact that I'm the prized assassin for the Galindo Cartel. So when I get out of this I'm going to gut you all."

Mike swallowed hard; his eyes cutting to Randy who was shifting nervously from foot to foot, the dumb fucker didn't dig deep enough on this bitch. Mike turned looking back at Kayla, "How do you know Ernest Darby?"

Kayla smiled, "I went to school with his sons, friends of theirs even though our families fought. His sons Jimmy and Mat, that's Mat with one 't'. You're fucked boys; I just hope I get lose before my old man gets her because he'll rip you apart."

Mike stood up slapping her hard across the face, "SHUT UP! Now answer the question, WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF YOUR HUSBAND'S CLUB AND THEIR GUN RUNNING?"

Kayla glared at him, "Old ladies are not privileged to that information."

Mike smirked, picking up a small pair of pliers, "That's a shame; I guess I'll start with the pliers."

Kayla tried to hold in the screams that wanted to rip from her throat, but they finally over took her. He broke three of her fingers, pulled two of her finger nails, and finished off with taking a hammer to her left knee. She passed out from the pain at one point. She didn't know how much more her body could take. She cried as she hung her head, she prayed for her dear friend who she had watched get shot at point blank range. She cried for her children, who she may not see again. But her heart was stuck on her husband, if she died here, if they killed her, this would break him. She prayed to God for strength, she prayed to the dark part of herself to rise up and protect her, make her strong, so she could live.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy finally got the kids something to eat, neither kid wanted to be more than a few inches from him at a time and that was fine with him. The clubhouse was abuzz around him as the other guys pulled information on the NORDS, he wasn't needed for this part, his part would come later. When he finally got the kids to sleep, he walked back into the clubhouse, his duffle bag over his shoulder.

Quinn watched him as he pulled out his Kevlar vest and put it on. "Hap, what are you doing?"

Hap, strapped his large bowie knife to his side, "Going to get my old lady."

Quinn glared at Amp, who held up his hands in innocence. Amp had found the address for the old toy factory while Happy was getting the kids to bed, but no one was going to tell Hap until Charming got there, but it seemed the Killer knew. Happy put on his holster, checking his guns and pulling on his kutte. He stalked over to Amp, pulling one of his guns and aiming at the young man's head, "Hand it the fuck over."

Amp looked at Quinn who sighed nodding. Amp raised a shaking hand up with a piece of paper, "I just found it."

Happy nodded, "Thanks." He grabbed his bag, stopping in front of Jules, "If something happens, make sure Tig and Lynn get our kids."

Jules gasped, tears in her eyes, "Ok, Hap, whatever you need."

Quinn put a hand on Hap's shoulder, "Brother you need to wait, wait for the others. You can't go in there like this."

Hap snarled at him, shaking his hand off he stalked to his bike, not looking back. Quinn grabbed his gun and knife from the dorms. Stopping to get the address from Amp, he followed Hap, not letting him do this alone.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Ram had talked Tig into cleaning up and now he sat next to Lynn's bedside gripping her hand and staring at her unmoving body. The doctors said the surgery went as well as they could hope, but they were afraid of infection at this point. She still had the breathing tube in and she looked so pale. After cleaning up he had talked to Karla briefly, she had told him that Hap had taken off to find Kayla and that the kids were all safe.

Now kissing his old ladies' hand he had no idea what to think, he was raw. There was a good chance he would lose them both tonight. Tig kissed her hand again, "Lynnie, I really need you to knock this shit off and wake up. Everything goes to hell and I don't know what to do. They took my girl Lynn, they have her and Christ knows what they're doing to her right now. Not to mention what those fuckers did to you. Baby you have to come back to me; you have to stay with me and the kids. Can you do that for me? Just stay with me." Tig buried his head into her side, sobbing, he didn't care anymore. He was broken, if he lost either one of them, Lynn or Kayla there won't be any going back for him. He had lost enough in his life, he couldn't lose anymore. They both had to be alright.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy eased into a side window of the old toy factory. He heard voices coming from the warehouse as he crept down along the dark passages. When he came into the warehouse, he saw Kayla she looked dead sitting there in the chair. She wasn't moving and he wasn't close enough to see her chest rise and fall. He felt a fury he had never felt boil into his veins. He counted three fuckers in the room and knew that two had already left. He stood and was ready to pull his guns, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Quinn pulled him back down behind the crates he had been hiding, "NO! You want them alive. You want them to relive all the things they did to her. I know you brother. We take them alive."

Happy nodded, "I'll take the two closest her, aim for the knees."

Quinn smirked, "Sounds like fun." They stood the three NORDS were caught off guard, they fell quickly.

Happy ran to Kayla's side, gently lifting her face up, his voice cracking, "La?"

Kayla opened her eye that wasn't swollen shut, a small grin spread across her face, blood dripping from her mouth, "Happy."

Happy kissed her forehead, "I'm here baby. Can you hang on for me?"

Kayla nodded slowly, "There were two more, they left."

Kayla was fading in and out, her head falling from side to side. Happy looked over at Quinn, "She's in bad shape, we need the van."

Quinn nodded pulling out his phone he called Amp. He couldn't believe the amount of blood that was dripping from her body, they would be lucky if she made it to the hospital. He watched his friend as he gently released his old lady from her binds and lowered her to the floor. Kayla screamed out in agony, Happy lowered himself to the floor cradling her head in his lap, whispering to her. Quinn knew Happy was going to take his time and take these guys apart, no matter how this turned out.

**Well they're alive….both of them hanging on by a thread, but their alive. The next chapter will see Tig and Happy both unleashed on the men that hurt their women not to mention the arrival of Redwood. Also one of our girls will wake up, while the other will fight for their life. I know so much drama but we're getting close to the end, close to the happy ending and then I'll be asking what do you want to see next? Hope your weekend is going great! Hugs, Kaye**


	30. Unleash the Beast

Chapter 30….Unleash the Beast

**Well, sorry it has taken me a few days to get there, but I final got this chapter done. It wasn't that I didn't know where it was going so much as I was having trouble with the violence. I hope you have been warned, LOTS OF TORTURE in this one. Happy is off the leash and he is planning on killing these men slowly.**

**Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, and just sends me lovely little notes of encouragement. We are getting to the end, but I'd like to know if you guys would like to see a third story that follows Nora and JC as they fall in love with lots of Happy/Kayla, Tig/Lynn. Let me know**** Kaye**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Lynn had been awake for a few minutes. Her throat hurt and her chest felt like a semi-truck had rammed into it, but she was alive. She smiled at her man his hand wrapped around hers, his head thrown back and he was snoring to beat the band. On the small couch in the corner was her mother, curled up next to JC. When she looked to her other side her father was sitting there tears falling from his eyes, he took her hand and brought it to his lips, "I don't know what I would've done if ya won't have woke up."

Lynn smiled at her father, tears brimming in her eyes, "But I did da."

A sob broke from Chibs' mouth as he stood up hugging his daughter to him, kissing the side of her head, "I love ya baby girl."

Tig heard her voice and stood up, he watched as father and daughter embraced. When Chibs pulled away, Lynn's face though pale, she beamed at him, "Hey baby."

Tig felt the lump returning to her throat, "Hey yourself, you scared the shit out of me."

Lynn nodded, raising her hand she motioned for him to come to her. Tig walked over and buried his face into the crook of her neck, sobbing. The hot tears piercing into her heart. She held him in her arms the best she could, rubbing his back. He pulled away wiping at his face, he cupped her face kissing her softly, his voice pleading, "Please don't ever leave me baby. I love you too god damn much."

Lynn nodded, running her hands over his face, "I won't, I love you too. Where's Emma? How's Kayla? Did you find her?"

Tig was getting ready to answer when JC woke up hearing all the talking. He bounced over to the side of the bed, "MOMMY!"

Lynn laughed, as Tig picked the boy up so he could lean in and hug his mom, "Hey there's my big guy. My brave boy, you're daddy would be so proud of you."

JC smiled, "I took good care of everybody didn't I Pops?"

Tig chuckled, "Yup you did real fucking good. Gonna have you a patched member before you're old enough to drive that bike."

Lynn felt sick, "Kayla? Emma?"

Tig sighed, setting down JC who ran over to his grandfather to pick him up; Tig leaned down looking into her face. "You have to stay calm, first off. Now Emma, Nora, and Davey are all fine. Karla and Jules are taking care of them at the clubhouse. Now they found Kayla last night, brought her in. She's bad Lynnie."

Lynn's eyes teared up, "How bad?"

Tig closed his eyes, "They broke three of her fingers, shattered her knee, worked her over real good. The biggest problem is they fractured six of her vertebra in her back, Docs aren't sure she'll walk again. If she wakes up. The swelling in her brain, she fell into a coma shortly after they got her here. The docs said if she wakes up in the next forty eight hours she might have a chance. It's bad baby."

Lynn let a sob escape from her mouth, her chest burning from the action. The monitors went crazy, Tig grabbed her face in his hands, "NO, now you have to hold it together baby. If something goes sideways I need you to be healthy and strong and baby if you lose your shit the doctors will make me leave."

Lynn nodded, taking deep breaths through her mouth, "I'm trying. I'm trying. Where is Happy?"

Tig sighed, "He hasn't left her side. Quinn has several of the guys, holding them for when he's ready. I haven't left your side; Hap won't let anyone near her. What's important is YOU get better right now, so WHEN Kayla wakes up we can all help her through this shit."

Lynn sighed, tears streaming down her face, she pulled him into her doing her best to hug her old man, "We can't lose her, we just can't."

**-Winter Heat-**

Happy had waited for hours for them to bring out her out of surgery. Her right hand was now incased in a big cast, her left knee was in a big blue knee brace with pins sticking out of it, and her back. No one could tell him if she would even be able to walk again. He had just gotten her back from the brink of death and now she might wake up and he'd have to tell her she couldn't walk. He didn't know if his girl could take that. She had taken so much in her life and losing her legs well that might be the end of the woman he loved. He held her hand and stared at her face. They had finally taken the breathing tube out; the doctor had come in at mid day and said that as far as they could tell the swelling in her brain from the multiple hits to her head had gone down. Lorca was running interfere with the cops. They told them that she had been mugged outside the theater. So far Hap was yet to talk to the cops, when they had peeked into the room; they had pity in their eyes.

He didn't need anyone's pity, but if he could he would trade places with her in a second. He leaned his forehead against her hand; he was fucking sick of sitting in hospital rooms waiting on her to come back to him. He should be able to protect what was his, she should NEVER of had all this shit. He and Tig had failed her more times than he could count. He wanted to get back to the factory, Quinn had told Lorca that the other two fuckers had showed up that morning and he and the rest of the NOMADS had them all waiting for Hap. Hap had big plans for those fuckers.

Hap felt the hand under his move; he snapped his head up to see his wife's bright blue eyes, "Jesus Christ La." He stood up softly kissing her face, "I thought…Jesus…can you talk baby?"

Kayla felt awful, her back hurt, her head hurt, it felt like an elephant had sat on her knee, and her hand, was a whole new level of hell, "I feel awful."

Happy laughed, a small tear running down his cheek, "Shit girl, what the fuck am I gonna do with you?"

Kayla chuckled, "Nothing right now you ass, I'm laid up." Happy smiled at her, running his hand over her cheek, Kayla smiled at him, "How bad?"

Happy sighed, "No matter what La, I'm in this, I'm with you." Kayla nodded, "You were in surgery to repair your hand. They broke three of your knuckles. The fingers had several fractures in them. They had to put pins in to hold them together while they heal. Your knee was so shattered they did a partial replacement. If you're good and healing well, doc said you can get the pins out of that by the end of the week. You've been in a coma since I brought you in. They said you had too much swelling in your brain from the hits on the head."

Kayla sighed, "I'm a fucking mess. But I can tell by your face there's more."

Happy felt her shift her good leg and he stared at her, "La, did you just move your fucking leg."

Kayla looked at him, "Yeah, sorry did I hurt you?"

Happy walked away from the bed shaking his head, a huge sense of relief flooding him. He walked back over to the bed and kissed her hard, pulling away he smiled at her, "They weren't sure if you'd be able to walk. You have no idea how worried I was. I thought maybe it would be too much for you to handle. I was freaking the fuck out. But now that you moved your leg….I got to get the nurse….don't go away." He kissed her again and headed out of the room. Kayla laid there shaking her head, she need some pain meds that was for sure. But sitting there working through all the pain had helped her find a crazy peace, she now knew what was important to her, what she needed to focus on and he just walked out of her room. She smiled, even through her pain she smiled, he found her, he came for her and that was all that mattered. She would live through months of physical therapy as long as she had him by her side.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

After getting Kayla settled in, Nicole promised to sit with her while he was gone, he headed to the warehouse. His roll of tools and yellow dishwashing gloves in his saddle bag. It was time to teach a very important lesson to some NORD assholes.

When he got there Jax and Lorca were talking to Ernest Darby who had made the trip up as soon as he heard about what happened to Kayla. He now stood talking to the two presidents about the punishment his men would be receiving.

Happy walked over to a small table and pulled out his tool kit. He organized the kit and pulled on his yellow dishwashing gloves. Lorca came over and patted his Sgt At Arms on the shoulder, "They're all yours brother. Darby wants them all dead. We're be here if you need us for clean up."

Hap didn't say anything, he just nodded. He heard Tig come in, he looked up and nodded to his father-in-law, walking over Hap handed him a pair of gloves. The two men took off their kuttes and motioned for a few of the prospects to get the first two men into the chairs.

The five men responsible for shooting Lynn and taking Kayla had been chained up along the walls of the warehouse. Hap had told Quinn earlier in the day he wanted two chairs in the center of the room, that he and Tig would be working on them before they killed them. Quinn had made sure the room was set up like Hap wanted.

So now two of the NORDS, piss ant soldiers were sitting in the chairs, gags in their mouths both looking like they wanted to piss their pants. Tig pulled out his gun and shoot his in the shoulder, "That's for the gun shoot my old lady took, but see asshole shooting you in the chest, would be too fucking quick. Now let's go find that bullet." Tig dug his knife into the assholes shoulder finding the bullet; he pulled it out and threw it to the floor. Taking a blow torch he burnt the wound. The man slumped in the chair having blacked out from the pain. Tig nodded to Hap who was waiting and watching as his father-in-law worked on the first guy. Happy turned to his victim and cocked his head to the side and smiled. The guy started thrashing in his chair, trying to get away.

The room was deadly silent, there were over thirty patches standing in witness to what happened when someone messed with Happy Lowman's old lady. News of the torture would spread the MC world and Happy knew this would stop anyone from coming at him or his ever again. He picked up the pliers and smiled at the asshole in the chair, "Let's start with your fingers." He pulled the fingers from the joints, all eight fingers and thumbs. He used the hammer on his back, chuckling each time he heard a rib snap under the blows. Then he worked on both his knees, until the man slumped forward dead from dead loss. Happy set the hammer down and nodded to Ram and Quinn, "NEXT!"

Tig had woken his guy up again and repeated the process with the man's other shoulder. He finally took a knife and slit his throat, watching the life fall from the man's eyes. Then he called for them to bring him the next NORD.

Happy and Tig repeated the torture they had done on the first two with the next two. Some even hardened members of the SONS were having a hard time looking at their two brothers who were covered in blood, both smirking happily as they worked. Tig and Hap had always been known for their cold bloodedness but this was epic.

They left Randy Montgomery for last, they both wanted to work on him together. The man had pissed his pants watching his brothers die; now he hands were tied above his head in the warehouse and he had been stripped naked. Happy and Tig walked over to him, watching the man flinch, Happy leaned in, "You know who I am Mother fucker?"

Randy nodded his head. Happy smiled, "So you know that she's my old lady and nobody touches my fucking old lady. That pussy is like fucking gold. Ain't anyone touching that shit. You should've left it be, the beating she gave you, that was child's play. This here, this man is her father, he taught me everything I fucking know and we're gonna pull your ass apart piece by piece."

Tig smirked at Happy walking over he grabbed two sledgehammers, "Want to play piñata?"

Happy smiled, "Oh Yes I do!"

Happy took the first hit, hitting Randy in the gut, the force of the blow was almost enough to cave the man's stomach in. Tig hit him square in the back, bones could be heard cracking and breaking under the force. The two of them took their time, slamming into him over and over, until it was something straight out of a bad slasher film. Happy and Tig stood there panting heavy, their bodies slick with Randy's blood. The man had died at least an hour ago, but Tig and Happy wanted to send a message. NO ONE TOUCHED THEIR FAMILIES.

Happy and Tig finally stopped, laying down their sledgehammers, they walked over and sat down both of them lighting cigarettes. Quinn and Ram helped the others clean up and gather up the tools that had been used. No one spoke to the two killers; both of them were coming down from their adreline ride. Lorca walked over with Ram, both presidents almost afraid to speak. Finally Jax came over and smiled at the two, "You both should get cleaned up and back to the hospital. I heard my sister walked with help to the bathroom tonight."

Happy's face lit up, "That's my fucking girl."

Tig laughed, "She's one bad ass, gets it from her father."

The others were unnerved as the two men sat there covered in blood laughing, but no one was foolish enough to say anything. Happy and Tig had done what they had to do and now the message was clear, tough Lynn or Kayla and death would be too kind for what they would do to you.

**I hope you aren't too sicked out. More coming! I'm going to finish this up with a nice bow! Thanks for reading! Kaye**


	31. Time Passes

Chapter 31…..Time Passes

**We are heading toward the end. It's with a heavy heart that I say that. I really adore these couples! I plan on a third story, I'll be working on developing it, so it should be up just a few days after this one ends. It will follow Nora in her senior year of high school, when she figures out she is in love with JC. The story will span through their love story and of course there will be lots of Tig/Lynn, and Happy/Kayla in that one. With some small looks at the other couples of SAMTAC. I'm working on the video to go with it and I'm looking for a sweet upbeat song for the young couple. So I will be continuing the HapLa universe.**

**These last few chapters will tie everything up in a nice neat bow. The epilogue has been written since I started this one, I knew just how I wanted it ended. It will also give you a small peek into the next story. **

**Ok, I can't thank you guys enough! I might be off the map tomorrow; I'm having the first surgery on my back. Doc says I should be home tomorrow afternoon, but you never know! Well I hope you like this! I'm wrapping it up…..Hugs, Kaye**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy leaned against the bar next to Tig, the two of them just staring at the craziness which was SAMTAC. Never in his wildest dreams did Hap ever think he would love the sound of kids running around the clubhouse. But that's what SAMTAC had turned into, a family zone. They still had croweaters, but hell even they brought their kids around. Most of the croweaters were watched like hawks by the old ladies, they weeded out the ones with drug problems or the ones who were shitty moms. The old ladies club was alive and well under the careful leadership of Lynn and Kayla.

Happy smirked looking over at his old lady as she stood up, the other women at the table rubbing her now four month baby bump. He had some damn fine swimmers, he just couldn't seem to stop catching her pregnant. He sighed, setting down his beer, looking at his father-in-law, the man looked sick, "You ready for this old man?"

Tig wiped a hand over his forehead, "Shit if I know! I did this once before and it fucking worked out like shit. Damn, is it too late to run?"

Happy laughed, slapping him on the back, his face getting scary grim, "NO, I like my nuts where they are so you are NOT running. Your old lady and mine will cut me."

Kayla walked over toward them, "It's time daddy!"

Tig sighed, "Yup, ok. I can do this. Where's my best man?" Tig looked around and spotted his best man rocking his new Mohawk hair style, Happy had drawn little lightening blots on the side, damn if the boy didn't look just like his real father. "JC! Little man it's time."

JC grinned up at his soon to be step-father, "Let's do this Pops." JC grabbed Tig's hand and lead him outside toward the small arch of flowers.

Kayla followed behind them, her hand in Happy's, David on her hip. Happy looked down at her and smirked, "Can you believe all this?"

Kayla beamed up at him, "I'm so happy for them. I can't believe they're finally doing this. He's so happy."

Happy pulled her into his side, kissing her softly, "We all deserve to be baby. Now come on, let's go watch this shit. Man your dad is sweating like a pig. Ram's got fifty on him passing out."

Kayla slapped his chest as he sat down and handed him Davey, "YOU be good." As she walked away he slapped her ass, she looked over her shoulder grinning wickedly at him, his little La still made him hard. Damn he loved his girl. He watched as Kayla headed toward the dark sedan that held Lynn and little Emma, he fucking hated weddings, but for his girl he'd do anything.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Lynn sat in the sedan her dad sitting next to her chuckling as Emma pulled at his sunglasses. Her dad reached over and squeezed her hand, "Thank you for letting me do this today."

Lynn smiled, "I'm glad you and Mum are here, wouldn't want it any other way."

Chibs laughed, "You got almost the whole damn club here! Look at those bikes out there. Everyone and their fuckin' brother wants to see Tig Trager getting hitched! Ya look beautiful darlin'."

Lynn smoothed down the light blue off the shoulder dress she was wearing, Kayla and Karla had put small pink flowers in her hair when they pulled it up. She smiled, "Thanks da, he really does love me."

Chibs nodded, "Aye." He saw Kayla coming around to Lynn's side of the car, "Looks like it's time darlin'. Juicy boy would be happy for you today."

Lynn smiled, touching her dad's cheek, "I know."

Kayla opened the door and smiled at them, "You guys ready?"

Lynn smiled at her best friend, "I've been ready for a long time! Let's get this over with."

Kayla wiped at her face as Chibs walked Lynn down the short aisle, the Tacoma lot was filled with bikers and their old ladies. Members from as far as Belfast had come to pay their respects to the two of them. When Kayla looked over at her father she felt tears spill from her eyes, his face was in awe of his new wife. Kayla looked at Hap who winked at her, they had all made it. Through all the shit, they had made it. Passed her addiction, passed her darkness, passed the cheating, and all the bloodshed. They had finally made to a good place.

Chibs stopped at the end of the aisle way as Lorca cleared his throat, he had been ordinate online so he could marry the two of them, "We are gathered here today to witness what I can say is a miracle! The marriage of Alexander "Tig" Trager to our lovely Lynn Marie Telford Ortiz. Who gives this woman to this man today?"

Chibs cleared his throat, his eyes misting up, "Her mother and I, her son and daughter, and all her extended family, on behalf of her other old man Juan Carlos Ortiz."

Lynn fought back a sob as her father kissed her cheek, "I love ya little girl." Chibs hugged Tig hard, "Be good to her brother."

Tig nodded, pulling away, "Absolutely."

Lynn smiled as their hands intertwined together, both of them staring into each other's eyes. Lorca smiled at the group in front of him, "The Bible tells us that marriage shouldn't be entered into lightly and we know that it's been a long journey for the two people we see before us. We also know that the Bible tells us that a man leaves his family to cling to his wife. We know in our world that the man never really leaves his club, but clings to his wife and pulls her into the club with him. Lynn has accepted this and is glad to be part of the SONS and the SAMTAC family." Lorca looked at Tig, "Tig do you take Lynn to be your lawfully wedded wife, holding her above all others. Loving her and cherishing her as long as you should live."

Tig nodded, a single tear falling from his eye, "I do."

Lorca smiled looking at Lynn, "Lynn, do you take Tig to be your lawfully wedded husband, holding him above all others. Loving him and cherishing him for as long as you both should live?"

Lynn nodded, "I do."

Lorca chuckled, "The rings please."

Kayla and JC both handed the simple sliver bands over and watched as they each placed them on their fingers. Lorca smiled, "Tig do you promise to treat her as good as your leather and ride her as long and hard as your Harley?"

Tig laughed, "Oh don't you worry I will."

Lynn blushed as the whole lot exploded in laughter, Lorca nodded, "Well by the powers given to me by the state of Washington I now pronounce you man and wife, Tig you can kiss your bride."

Tig wiggled his eyebrows at her as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her deep. Lynn laced her arms around his back and melted into his body. Everyone stood clapping as the two finally broke apart. Lynn's mother Kat stood up handing her Emma and Tig picked up JC the four of them walking down the aisle toward the clubhouse.

Happy stood walking toward Kayla; Nora smiled up at her dad, "Daddy that was awesome! I love weddings."

Happy frowned as he handed their son to Kayla, he picked up Nora, staring into her face, "Don't get too excited about YOUR wedding, it's a long way off little one." Nora laughed and so did Kayla as they headed into the clubhouse together.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Quinn watched his daughter as she picked up her one week old son Duncan Rane Matthews, the gold engagement ring sparkling on her finger. He walked over and sat down next to her smiling, "How's the little bad ass today?"

Nicole smiled, "He's cranky, just like his grandpa."

Quinn laughed; setting down his beer he took his grandson and held him over his head, "What's the matter bad ass, someone making you sad? You tell grandpa, I'll kick their ass."

Karla laughed as she sat down on Quinn's knee staring at their grandson, "Don't encourage him Rane. Jesus he's first word is already going to be fuck."

Quinn huffed, "Don't listen to her little man, your first word is gonna be Harley. Can you say Harley?"

Nicole felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her old man smiling at the display in front of them, "Hey baby."

Ram leaned down kissing her softly, "Hey sugar, how's the kid?"

Nicole nodded looking back at her parents who were giggling as they talked to her son, "He's good. Real good. How's his daddy?"

Ram smiled pulling her up from her chair, wrapping his arms around her, his lips kissing her neck, "I'm fucking perfect. Thank you."

Nicole pulled away staring at him, "Thank you?"

Ram nodded, brushing the hair from her face, "For loving me, for putting up with my shit, and for giving me a kid."

Nicole smiled, melting into his chest, "I'm all yours you know that. Glad I could make you happy again."

They broke apart when they heard Quinn clearing his throat, "I believe there's a no fucking thing after a kid is born. And I'd hate to kick your ass, don't care if you think being engaged means shit to me, but as her dad I'll gut ya if I see you too getting too handsy over there."

Karla slapped him on the back of the head, making Quinn scowl, "Shut your mouth old man. It's not like you aren't holding the result of them fucking in your arms. You two don't listen to this old bastard. Go on go get some alone time, we got him."

Nicole winked at her mom and drug her old man back to the dorms, they might not be able to have sex, but they could fuck around.

Quinn frowned, "Could you at least let me try to be a dad?"

Karla laughed, kissing his nose, her lips moving toward his lips, "Leave them alone, we're lucky you know. They're all safe and happy even Melissa. This life wasn't ever for her, but she loves the music scene in LA and she's happy. Anna is doing great in school and her dancing is going so well we'll be paying for that New York school soon for her college. Rane we really have a great life. And we have each other."

Quinn smiled, brushing aside her hair, "Because of you. We have all this because of you. I love you dancer."

Karla smiled as she kissed him again, "I love you too Rane." The baby made a whimpering noise and they both broke apart smiling down at their first grandson, loving the boy with everything they had.

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Kayla stood watching her new brother and her daughter as they dug into the cake. Both of them now on a sugar high even though it was close to eleven. She couldn't believe that her life had finally came full cycle, this was the good stuff. She smiled as a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her, his rough gravelly voice in her ear, "So we have all the kids tonight?"

Kayla chuckled, turning in his arms, "Kat and Chibs already left for the house, they have Emma tonight. We have JC because I promised him he could spend the night. He and Nora want to camp out in the living room and watch old horror movies."

Happy smirked kissing her lips, "Really? So that means I can fuck you really hard then, if they're going to be all the way downstairs."

Kayla laughed as she kissed him back, "That's right big man, maybe you can fuck me in the shower too." She reached around squeezing his ass, making him buck into her, she loved getting him going. It meant he'd take her all the harder when they got home.

Happy growled, biting lightly at her neck, "Move your ass and grab the kids, let's go home La."

Kayla smiled, "Yeah let's go home Hap."

**I know that was soooo sappy, but they deserved sappy! The next chapter will the epilogue! Hope you liked it! Hugs, Kaye**


	32. Epilogue

Chapter 32….Epilogue

**It has been a wonderful ride taking you along the story of Happy and Kayla. We aren't done yet; we still have one more chapter to go to finish up their love story. Though they're long and hard road is now slowed down. **

**I want to thank you all for reading this story and reviewing. I will be posting the new video to the JC/Nora story as soon as I can! The new story is called 'Hearts of Heartbreak'. So keep an eye out for it. **

**Now on with the end…..a little look into the future.**

**-Sun Will Rise-**

Happy fiddled with the black button down shirt for what seemed like the hundredth time. He stood in front of the full length mirror scowling at his own tired reflection. He couldn't believe that this year he would turning sixty. It didn't seem possible that he was that damn old. He guessed he shouldn't really give a shit, his old lady still crawled into his bed every night and wrapped her long ass legs around him and fucked him like they were still in the twenties. He sighed, how could today be the day that he was walking his little girl down the aisle to give her away to another man?

It seemed just like yesterday when he waited at the end of the same damn aisle to marry her mother. But Nora and JC seemed right, seemed solid; he knew the kid would die to protect her and in Hap's book that was good enough. He sighed pulling on his kutte, the Sgt At Arms patch had given way to the Vice President patch, which he still wore. His days as enforcer to the club were far behind him, his hands though they still worked just fine, were now stiff in the morning from the years of beating the shit out of men. His hair was much more salt then pepper nowadays and a lot of his ink had fade some. He looked up and noticed his wife standing in the doorway looking at him, his cock twitching at the sight of her, almost thirty years together and the bitch still made him hard on sight. He turned looking at her, "Well? This good?"

Kayla chuckled, walking toward him with a fire in her eyes, "Looks good enough to eat!" She ran her hands down his kutte and cupped him through his jeans. Happy growled, leaning his forehead against hers.

Happy ran his hands down her dark blue dress, his fingers hooking in the low v-neckline, "Am I gonna have to gut some fuckers tonight?"

Kayla laughed, placing a soft kiss at the side of his mouth, "PLEASE, at best I'll get one of you old bastards that gets drunk and whistles, I'm old remember."

Happy ran his hands to her ass squeezing hard, "Don't matter age La, ya still got a fucking rocking body. Sweet Jesus, do we have time to fuck?"

Kayla shook her head, placing soft kisses on his neck, "Can't, Lynn already did my hair and said if I came up here and ended up with it a mess she'd put a cap in your ass. Since I love that ass, I can't let that happen. And we both know our daughter is waiting for you."

Happy swallowed hard, "How is she?"

Kayla smiled up at him, leaning into his chest as his arms wrapped around her, "She's nervous but good. She's gonna take your breath away."

Happy felt a deep sadness hit him, as he hugged his wife to him, "I don't want to let her go."

Kayla nodded in his chest, "I know baby, but it's time. Her and JC have been through so much we need to let her go. Besides one more out of the house. With Davey patching NOMAD and now Nora married, we just have to get rid of the last two criminals."

Happy laughed, five months after Lynn and Tig married, they were blessed with Alexander and Herman, their second set of twins. Those boys had hit the ground running and been one hundred percent a mix of Hap and Kayla's worse traits. Happy knew ALL of his grey and the ones that Kayla covered with dye were the result of their two wild boys. Both boys were working at Tacoma Auto and Hap knew someday they would be the enforcers that he and Tig had been one day. Neither boy EVER backed down from a fight and were quick to draw blood. He and Tig had laughed about it, but the truth be told, those boys were them all over.

Tig had patched Tacoma after he married Lynn and had been rewarded with the Vice President patch. A patch he had worn until ten years ago when he laid his bike down on a run. It had been a bad accident and they had almost lost him. Now Tig was semi-retired, he still rode, but just enough to vote. At seventy two, he was the Piney of Tacoma. He used his cane to get around on the leg that was damaged in the accident, but other than that his best friend and father-in-law was the same sick happy bastard he always was.

Lynn and Tig were still together, besides Emma and JC; they had another little girl that they named Gemma Katherine. She had her mother's looks and her father's appetite for trouble. And though Tig had almost killed the girl many times, she seemed to be settling down now.

Lynn still helped run the Old Ladies Club with Kayla, though they had handed over the main control several years ago to Nicole, who surprisingly ran it with more of an iron fist then they had. Jules had passed away a few years after Donut, the women saying that it was because of a broken heart. Melissa returned, asking Amp for forgiveness and after a few years, they had married but she was never fully expected back at Tacoma.

Nicole and Ram ended up having four kids in all, little Duncan was the first. Ram was now the President of Tacoma having taken the seat from Lorca when the old bastard finally gave up the gavel. Ram had been Nicole's rock when her parents died a few years ago. Cancer had took Karla, by the time they found it the second time she had it all through her body. The night she died it had been just her and Quinn at home. They think he had a heart attack when he found her. Nicole had found them in the morning, curled up together in one last embrace.

Kayla pulled away from her husband, "Are you ready daddy?"

Happy smiled, "I was born ready La."

Hap watched as her face softened, "It really did all work out didn't. We've had a great life. The sun rose and set and we made it out alright."

Happy nodded kissing her, pulling her close to him, "It really did turn out alright baby, cuz this right here, you and me that shits forever, La." As they both stared into each other eyes, they knew it was true; nothing would ever keep them from each other, not even death.

**Ok, there you go, I hope you enjoyed this. I cried writing the foreword and afterword. I guess because I'll miss this one. Thank you all. Kaye**


End file.
